Fallen Devil
by Ash Parth
Summary: First book of the Kallen S. Crowley the Fallen Devil Series. Description: This is the start of a whole new experience with the one and only Kallen S. Crowley, or better known as the Fallen Devil. He enjoys killing demons, rouge angels, gods, and any other creatures or Meta's within any Line of the World. But today, he's encountered some Norse Line demons and they aren't leashed b


_This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental._

**Fallen Devil (Book #1 of the Kallen S. Crowley Series)**

**Description:**

This is the start of a whole new experience with the one and only Kallen S. Crowley, or better known as the Fallen Devil. He enjoys killing demons, rouge angels, gods, and any other creatures or Meta's within any Line of the World. But today, he's encountered some Norse Line demons and they aren't leashed by the Norse god of the underworld, Hel.

Later on, a fallen angel encounters Kallen with the Norse demons on a leash. It is not what the Creator or even Lucifer has allowed but a suspicion.

So now Kallen is tasked to look into the fallen angels motives and the disappearance of Hel otherwise Odin, Norse god of gods, would unleash the End upon the human world.

Upon his investigation it'll be a new adventure for Kallen. Against new foes who wish to use him for a future fight against the Trinity, a new realm which he never knew existed, a new lover who can somehow hear him unlike other mortal who see the Fallen Devil as non-existent, a relic that relates to the Trinity which he will gather along the way and a fate far worse than when he discovers it all.

**Prologue**

From the beginning of not when Heaven and Hell waged war after the Destroyers rebellion, it was also when it has been deciphered by a powerful being known as the Trinity whom chosen the Creator and the Destroyer. There was even a tale of which only the Creator and the Destroyer were spoken of an upcoming war which all would be Nulled and Voided even the Balance would soon reach.

A prophecy was shown that one would behold not just the blood of the Destroyer but he would also be taught by the Trinity when he rebels the Destroyer and serve the Creator until the time comes for the Balance to bless the individual of such power to repel the Null and Void.

Until the time comes, other beings would befell and rebel amongst the Null and Void.

The other beings are only known within the Archives of the Balance and only the Creator and the Destroyer would know about the being of prophecy the Trinity says.

Many millennia ago, one human who fell unto violence fell into Hell and served the Destroyer and was told to gather six-hundred and sixty six souls to bring forth an end of all known as the End. As he was one soul away, the same soul was whom he had a faint feel towards her. In spite, he rebelled as he did when he died and fell into Hell.

It was then the Creator shone his light upon the rebel and spoke, "Hear me, child. For I would redeem you of all your sins in honor of your service. You will do as I deliver and you will be given better riches."

The rebel shouted, "Yes! Give it to me! I don't care how you do so but give it to me and I will do as you wish. Long as I want to kill this Devil."

The rebels fate was sealed.

The Creator has given the rebel all he wanted with painful light the shone as bright as his light it burned his skin.

The Destroyer left knowing that even though he had feelings, he knows the prophecy is in the process as the Trinity spoke of after since the beginning.

And with the light shone, the rebel awoke. He was lost, didn't know what would come next. But as he knew, he was reborn more human like as he was before.

Later on, he was given word form the Creator of who he is known in all realms, heavens and underworlds of who he is known as of this day forward.

From now on, in a name he gave himself, Kallen S. Crowley, or in all Lines, he is known to be... the Fallen Devil.

**Act 1 Genesis**

**There lived one entity that delivers both,**

**The Bearer of Creation and the Bearer of Destruction.**

**One known as the Trinity,**

**For they have given those who would bear Light and Dark,**

**The third is given the title the Bearer of Balance.**

**For once Balance is made, Light and Dark are shared,**

**If either tipped, the End is delivered **

**Chapter 1**

Another day is enough for the man, Kallen S. Crowley, to handle any demon whom would wreak havoc for the human realm in order of the Creator, the One God. Whether it be the Destroyer, Lucifer's, demons or any demon from one of the Line's.

When he looked up, he only enjoyed having to do his job as long as money is involved. He shrugged to know what he was kidding, he not only does it to get more cash in his bank account, but also the enjoyment of killing demons to tick off Lucifer. Kallen tends to enjoy it since he was young.

Growing up in violence, Kallen lived through it. His mother kept him sane until he witnessed the time Lucifer took her life.

Clenching his fist, Kallen hated looking into the past. Distracts him from his mission and anything else he enjoys.

He often does that when it rains hard. Even wondered that angels cried hard as the rain is heavy until it turned crimson like blood.

Part of what Kallen thinks too much when he does it for the enjoyment more than having to help Man. He just wants to get this over with and enjoy some whiskey for the night. He only came here as his mole informed him.

Speaking of his mole, the creature who is ordered to assist and inform Kallen, Bazel appeared and informed him, or rather starts to complain, "Another night in good ol' Brooklyn even in this heavy rain, eh?" Taking a whiff of his cigar, Bazel continues to complain. "I tell ya what, goin' onto this is nuts. You sent me to find something after one of the Archangels sent a letter that more demons plan to roam on this place. Beautiful view though."

Kallen ignored Bazel without a care. As part of his nature.

"Meh. I know what you is gonna say. Pretty boy don't mind what I give unless the demons want to make some trouble before he comes in to deliver the final blow and make ol' Lucifer more angry. I don't blame ya. Almost everyone hates Lucifer. Understandable. But wanna know what ya don't know of? That I heard from one of the Archangels informed me that these could be some demons from a different Line. Ah, what the hell, ya don't give a damn which Line a demon crawls out as long as ya reap the rewards. The usual Fallen Devil."

Kallen continues to ignore most of Bazel.

Bazel did nothing but having to shrug off. "Jesus, ever learn to talk much aside waiting? 'Cause it is such a bore just waiting. I could of use some of that cash to get something to fill up the boredom. Speaking of fill, when we gonna have something fancy again? That place ya go to was really good for Italian made by humans. Some beat better then what Michael offers at the Sin n' Serve joint."

Immediately, Kallen stood as there was some sound.

Bazel started to notice the sound as well.

"What the fuck? They here now?" Bazel panicked.

"I could sense them," Kallen finally spoke. "They are below."

Without wasting another second, Kallen had his arms open and fell from the top of Green-Wood Cemetary's cathedral and made his landing on top of the demons. He already managed to give more of the demons a beat down with his bare fists.

He grins at the demons.

"You look like you're all having fun," he mocks the demons. "Let me crash this party if ya don't mind."

Kallen didn't left behind hesitation on beating up the demons with his bare fists and even throwing them in the air with uppercuts. As part of his nature as the Fallen Devil, he has the strength of a demon to handle any other kind of demon.

He gave recognition of the demons were part of the Norse Line known as Draugr. Or in the Norse Line language the "again-waker." Similar to humans being undead but more fierce and honorable warriors for the goddess of the Norse underworld, Hel. They were more strong when in combat. Yet Kallen doesn't mind much since he enjoys the violence more than anything else and even to bathe in any demon blood.

It was intended as one of Kallen's favorite pastimes aside women and money and anything else other humans see him as.

One of the Draugr's that were uppercutted almost hit Bazel which he argued.

He made his way down which wasn't a good idea since being aligned with the Fallen Devil, demons remark him as a bastard and food. It almost looked as if Bazel was gonna be torn to shreds and his body become food.

However, a light rays down and the demons were wondering while being blind by the light.

Then a rupture appears which caused a shockwave to knock the Draugrs back. Then what appears to be an angel. Yet one of the strongest angels.

The Archangel, Michael.

The Draugrs were wondering at the presence of Michael.

In his appearance, Michael had his blonde hair swayed back and his hollow blue eyes staring at the demons. He told them to move yet managed to just shout them out of the way.

Bazel was curious, and Michael had warned the demon to get out. Because if Bazel

were to die, the tab he owes Michael would be in vein.

On the other hand, Kallen was still on slaughtering more of the Draugr until some of them managed a sneak attack. All of them managed to pierce him in all sort of direction of their blades.

Good note on Kallen, he cannot die. With such, the Fallen revealed his true self by having his soul convert to his battle attire. A black duster, a black shirt, black combat boots. Almost his body was covered in black with only his head exposed showing one of his eyes blue and the other red. His hair was black. Giving his cold stare towards the Draugrs who would dare to try to kill him.

However, Kallen welcomed the challenge.

Was the perfect time Michael called out on Kallen and threw a couple of Desert Eagles for distance.

Kallen is used to using any arsenal given to him whether it be blades or guns or anything he can take to a soulsmith and craft for his liking.

Kallen took notice that some of the Draugrs were running off. He doesn't let his targets run away alive which he pursued. Even spotted a stronger version by the feel of his presence as if he was a general for the Norse demons.

Doesn't matter for Kallen as he went to fight every last one of them. Was a long while until he managed to finish off the general and the rest of the Draugrs.

Taking a breather on the bench, Kallen rested and shrugged. "Michael sure knows how to bring a classic like a pair of guns aside something new while I've been here for a few months so far," Kallen complied.

Bazel faced Kallen with a stern face. "You," Bazel pointed, "you went too far as usual. Never ends with ya! Ya know the damage ya made for here!?"

Kallen looked around the environment which Bazel wasn't wrong. Everything within the realm between the human world and the other realms outside affects the environment around which makes humans wonder what happened. They would think of it as extraterrestrial or paranormal investigation worthy which would become complicated for the Creator or better yet, the Trinity.

It was Kallen's job to be sure that demons wouldn't do harm for the humans out of their naked eye. Pain in the ass on his head yet he always expect something in return from the One God or the Trinity even though it gets annoying on his end.

Kallen looked at Bazel and said, " I know. Just annoying that these demons put up a fight. Not everyday something from different Lines would come round and want to cause havoc. Then again…" Kallen was rubbing his chin while taking a flask and took a sip of his whiskey. "Why would Norse demons wanna come round these parts and make a mess."

Michael came up to Kallen and Bazel. The Archangel directed his attention towards Kallen. "Another job well done, Fallen Devil," he complimented. "And you are right from what I heard. It is odd to see something from a Line to come and cause some trouble unless the goddess of the Norse underworld has some business. And funny enough, I don't sense her."

Now it riled up Kallen's thoughts.

From his knowledge, Kallen known Hel, the goddess of the Norse underworld, a few times. Sometimes he would see her for some favors as usual. Almost sexual favors from a goddess.

To an experience from the Fallen Devil, women usually get attracted towards him even goddess' tend to be lured. Nearly carefully he had to be.

"I wonder if Hel knows that her demons gone rouge or not?" Kallen thought.

Then Bazel mentioned, "Pretty odd ya say, yet if I were you, I'd asked her yourself."

Kallen glared at Bazel, "She'd have to come to me if she wanted to pick a fight. A few gods of underworlds tried their damndest except I'm more better than whatever they have in store. They would've come in front of my face for a fight. Except this time, seems Hel is asleep or something."

Kallen was in nothing but thought to figure out why Hel wouldn't show herself after killing all of the demons in the area.

He looked up to the Archangel.

"Your thoughts, Michael?" Kallen asked.

The Archangel shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine," he answered. "All I know is that demons would tend to roam on their own."

Kallen facepalmed.

"This just beats all what I have in mind. I mean, what you say is true, but demons are loyal to whichever underworld to pledge to," Kallen concluded.

Michael didn't waste time and said his farewells to Kallen and Bazel. Except as towards Bazel, Michael handed him a bag and told him to clean up the mess.

Bazel didn't like what his other job was to do involving cleaning up some leftover demon parts and fix whatever damage he can fix so the humans wouldn't question. He complained before Kallen told him to be done in five minutes before he drove off. Which afterwards, Bazel ran off and started the clean up.

Kallen waited for five minutes in his black Dodge Viper while sipping more of his whiskey in his flask.

He was wearing his black jeans and t-shirt. He always wear black regardless of the weather. He was even thankful to have parked in the alleyway where he has cover from the heavy rain.

He revved the engine until Bazel made in time before driving off.

Bazel gave Kallen a leer that he shouldn't leave him at all.

Kallen shrugged as it was a 'tease' as he pointed. Until then, they finally drove off back to where they reside for the year round.

Kallen is gonna have to look into more of the Norse demons being on the loose and why Hel wouldn't show herself in the next morning.

**Chapter 2**

The next day after the mass demon attack last night, just another day in the human world for Kallen S. Crowley in his human state which he was a million-dollar playboy who lived most of his life in money from all the jobs the Creator has given him. Meanwhile Bazel, is his agent who books Kallen's appointments with others in the high society.

Kallen was overhearing Bazel talking to someone on the phone involving another appointment for Kallen to attend.

In Kallen's mind, he doesn't care much. All he wanted to do was live free, use the money for his needs and keep killing demons in his Fallen Devil state.

In other ways to kill time, Kallen would find a woman and make love to her.

And not just any random women, a woman he would date and make love to and share feeling until he would have to transfer to a different location as it is one of the conditions the Creator has given him when he became the Fallen Devil many years ago.

Problem is, he had forgotten when he first became the Fallen Devil and everywhere he goes is like a repeat of time which isn't his best friend.

But he could only remember the order of the women he dated and which state he used to stand guard against anyone who goes against the Trinity's laws.

His first was Janice from Dakota.

His second was Rebecca from Georgia.

His third was Kelly from Colorado.

His fourth was Stacy from California.

His fifth was Sabrina from Louisiana.

His sixth here in New York was no one at the moment.

He has already been here in New York for four months already and only eight months until he has to relocate again to a different state.

It was annoying to Kallen more than anything else which it is what the Trinity has given him since he was made the Fallen Devil and was trained to keep his powers in check from the humans. For a whole year, he has to move from state to state to lower suspicion for not again while other humans age.

Understandable yet it doesn't suit Kallen himself for having to obey those kind of rules when all he loves to do was kill demons, drink his favorite whiskey and make love to any women.

Although, form all the previous women he had dated and made love to, he figured he would settle down and have a family. Yet it is never easy on him for even demons or rogue angels would try to challenge him.

Sometimes, Kallen might have regretted having to accept the gift the One God had given him in order to go toe to toe with Lucifer as an equal.

Except Kallen isn't allowed to kill Lucifer since he is given the title of the Destroyer and it would be disastrous if one end of the scale tips to far and the End would bring about on all life and even the Trinity.

Kallen sighed as having to look back while Bazel continues to talk on the phone.

Then suddenly Bazel called for Kallen.

"Found anything?" Kallen asked.

Bazel nodded sideways. "Nope. But let's not talk about that at the moment. Who I was talking to was some rich tycoon who wants to negotiate with ya about what happened at the park."

Kallen ticked as he figured out something as soon as he turned on the television.

The news was showing some of the damage involving his fight against the Draugr. The news lady on the screen was May Valentina who wasn't an ordinary lady who looks for a new scoop but also part of some paranormal investigation group who would look into the unknown. Especially when it comes to Kallen being the Fallen Devil. The news was featuring May's right hand woman, Penelope. Penelope was interviewing a middle aged man in his mid thirties about the damages and what even the man was suggesting was the Fallen Devil doing the work whether it's to cause havoc or to handle demons causing havoc.

It gave Kallen nothing but a triggered look since he isn't the fan of the news but with things like last night, it's gonna be a problem if things don't calm down.

The solution was to lay low at the moment until more demons would wanna come cause trouble again and Kallen would have to take them down.

Kallen eyed Bazel.

"Don't look at me," Bazel intimidated. "I always do my best to clean up your goddamn mess and even rebuilding broken property is not my specialty."

Kallen could only shrug.

"What about contacting Hel?" Kallen asked.

"Like I can handle both your problems. What I've done is what being your agent arranging meetings and whatever. Some of those is in your department or rather you should have that Archangel look into it."

With a deep sigh, Kallen went ahead and having to use a root of Yggdrasil he was given from one of the gods living among its roots and made contact with Helheim for Hel. However, everything was blank. He doesn't see Hel at all. Just an empty underworld and no goddess of the underworld.

Now it raises Kallen's suspicion.

"I would have to talk with Michael about this," Kallen finalizes.

"Welp, time to head to Sin and Serve and have some drinks," Bazel suggested gingerly.

Kallen facepalmed. He knew that was coming since all Bazel loved to do was smoke all he want and drink as much as his tab for the Archangel to hold onto and build until some of the payment Kallen makes would pay some of it off.

_Note to self, never bring the damn demon with me, _Kallen thought of.

On the drive over the bridge as Bazel was driving the limo while Kallen sits in the back.

Bazel liked to kill time by tabbing on one of his cigars while driving. Last he drove a regular car while smoking, Kallen threw the cigar case he carries around him which did nothing but temper him.

Bazel decided to strike a conversation when traffic was building up on the bridge.

"Geez. The things I do is just too easy," the demon started. "I mean, last night's shenanigans was something else. And I thought the other times things got crazy in different states was worse. But on your end, it seems ya damn well used to it regardless."

Kallen only gave the demon a meh sigh.

"Wait till that Archangel is surprised about all this," he pitied in a chuckled.

"Not as surprised as what you been on such. Sis years ago, you have been on this whole Fallen Devil business without agreeing to the fine print. Since all you wanna do is one day kill good ol' Lucifer except ya can't while the Trinity has ya on a leash. Meanwhile, your stuck, and all you have to do is go on killing any demons in different Lines and send their damned souls back to Hell. And I thought I got screwed regardless on what i do for fame and fun. Rather, ya do it all for blood money just to piss the Destroyer off."

"If I needed a biographer, you wouldn't be the first I would request."

Bazel chuckled. "And even for the record, women ain't all the fun part. 'Less I would go on a sperm bank, screw a babe with insemination and get laid while vasectimated is a fun life for ya."

Kallen shot at the windshield which the bullet was aimed next to Bazel's head.

Bazel flinched. "Jesus, can't ya take a goddamn joke?"

Kallen snorted.

While traffic was now starting to move again, something was heading towards the limousine at a high velocity. Which concerned the to and turned out that is was a Draugr driving.

Kallen looked confused as to why a Draugr would drive a semi-truck. So knowing what the demons are after, he bursted out of the limo through the sunroof and turned into his Fallen Devil state and fired at the Draugr driving which tipped the truck's cargo.

Without notice, more Draugr leaped out and landed on top of the limo. It was a cramped brawl between Kallen and the demons while he felt Bazel was flooring the gas and balance was a little off. So he leaped off and rode on top of other cars.

Again, the fight between Kallen and the Draugr was more odd and he kept leaping on different vehicle until he got on to a different semi-truck which he ran into something different.

It was a man all in white. He was wearing a suit and a duster at the same time.

Kallen tried to sense his presence and wasn't feeling the man as a demon nor an angel. But rather something else as he was within the realm between worlds where demons fight.

"What is the matter, Fallen Devil," the stranger in white says to Kallen. "Have you been overthinking and all that has made you soft?"

Kallen was feeling a little intimidated and gave the stranger in white a brawl which he was using nothing but his bare hands. Some of the Draugr were coming in to interfere yet both Kallen and the stranger in white knocked the demons off whenever they were to get in their way. It was an equal fight between the two until Kallen managed to outsmart the stranger in white buy sweeping his feet and knocking him off the semi-truck.

Except Kallen spotted no stranger in white as he somehow disappeared. Afterwards, the Draugr also vanished.

Kallen was confused at what seems to be an invasion turned to a brawl and suddenly nothing happened.

He was gonna have to tell all this to the Archangel all about this when he reaches the Sin and Serve.

Kallen than saw the limousine Bazel drove right next to and Kallen safely hopped onto the roof and made his way back through the sunroof while changing back to his human state.

"What the hell was all that about!?" Bazel questioned hastily.

"I'm not certain," Kallen answered. "But honestly, something about that stranger and the Draugr strikes odd. And if I were to guess, that man felt like a fallen angel. But the next odd question is that why is it that a fallen angel and Norse demons working side-by-side. Normally both different Lines never work together. And Michael would sure to enjoy hearing all this when we get there."

In Kallen's mind as to figure out that the stranger in white was a fallen angel and pieced together that it seems the fallen angel and the Draugr are somehow working together.

By law of the Trinity, Lines of different myths aren't allowed to coincide with each other unless a god is allowed to.

And if Hel wasn't in Helheim not controlling her demons, something is way off from his perspective.

**Chapter 3**

Within the Sin and Serve is a tavern where anything within the supernatural world goes to hang out and drink to their heart's content. Whether it be demons, angels, gods, Metas like witches and anything else that can be killable in Kallen's hands.

He was on one of the stolls in front of Michael as they were both having a few drinks of their own.

"Those assholes think they can roam free without permission," the Archangel spoke after he slammed a shot glass. "From what you say, seems both that fallen angel and the Norse Line demons are having a time of their lives for whatever they have in mind."

Kallen explained to Michael about what happened on the drive over here as detailed as he could put it.

It led to the Archangel explaining the boundaries between Heaven, Hell and Chaos. Chaos being Earth where Man reside. Even such even show the Lines being connected as a line between all of the realms between their own perspective heaven and underworld apart from the actual Heaven and Hell where the Creator and the Destroyer rule over. The Trinity overwatch all three main realms and other realms. They have their enforcers chosen wisely specially for Kallen when he became the Fallen Devil.

It never interested Kallen as he is mostly doing it for rewards and for upsetting Lucifer after killing his demons one-by-one.

Michael was stern enough to warn Kallen mostly to keep his nose clean and to even

keep others at bay so the Law of the Trinity doesn't break and could bring in the End.

"The Trinity could bash out for all I care," Kallen admitted. "All I could say is that this hunt against that fallen angel is a much better interest then when I was dealing with other small fry for the past few years. I mean, I faced gods before and stronger angels and demons. But this is suddenly more interesting. Hell, maybe I can get an even bigger pay if possible."

Michael gave Kallen a tilted look. "But you should know that Hel is missing if that is the case," he reminded the Fallen Devil. "You're gonna have to look into her and bring her back to her underworld. Otherwise, it's gonna be hell on earth in a different perspective if you know what I mean."

Kallen eyes rolled.

"I know. But I will need a lead. Uninvited guests like the fallen angel and no signature presence of a missing goddess doesn't help me much."

Michael nodded.

"If I were you, I would have to look even deeper if that's the case. And when I mean deeper, I mean you would have to visit a few places."

It didn't settle Kallen as much as he didn't wanna admit it. But he knows what the Archangel was telling him. Suddenly he looked back at when he was human.

It was when he was a teenager when her mother was sobbing off since the death of his abuser, a step-father, whom died of cancer. He noticed when a man with long blond hair and shiny blue eyes held her heart. Took a few seconds to recognize that it was no one else but Lucifer in his human state.

Kallen remembered it too much that he squeezed the shot glass hard it shattered and made his whole palm bleed.

It was something the Fallen Devil was used to.

But not much as a soft hand touched and healed his bleeding hand and made it flawless.

It was an angel he used to date named Rhina. The angel had flawless tan skin and shiny pale green eyes.

Kallen looked away knowing he didn't wanna be pitied. Which Michael nodded Rhina away.

Then the Archangel looked over the Fallen Devil and mentioned, "Look, I know you wouldn't wanna do so, but think of it. You would have to do so to get what you wanted. Anywhere is best with info and it ain't just here where any demon or angel could help. Except they know it's a risky choice to ever trust you, Fallen Devil."

Kallen knew what the Archangel meant and he wasn't wrong.

Demons and angels fear the Fallen Angel. He was known to be the grim reaper to the supernatural. Was poked fun of when he just started to be one. Years passed and then Kallen was ready to behead anything without any mercy.

Life of the Fallen Devil more or less.

It was both a blessing and a curse for Kallen.

He shrugged. It was the life that the Trinity placed on him.

"Fine," Kallen finally accepted when he took as shot of whiskey from the new glass. "But if I were a fallen angel, where would I be?"

Even from what Kallen could think, it would be impervious since fallen angels never sit still and are always casted out no matter where they go. In everyone's eyes, fallen angels are an abomination since Nephilims were created. Which everyone knows Nephilim were born half angel and half human. Metas were born half human and half demon like vampires, lycanthropic creatures, witches, wizards and even purely shunned by anything pure.

For the most Metas and Nephilim were welcomed as long as they were granted permission and to cause no harm otherwise they are dead where they stand.

Those who cross uninvited is an immediate death sentence.

"By the way, I may have something new for you which you may like, Fallen Devil," the Archangel caught his attention as he took a long briefcase and opened it up to reveal a sword.

The blade was coated in blood red color, the handle was leather and the guards were like mini blades and where was a blood colored orb at the hit.

Kallen was transfixed at it. Looking like he was gonna enjoy it like a kid looking to play his new toy from his birthday. He took the handle to feel power surge through his veins as if his blood was fusing with the sword. He took a swing which almost missed the crowd and glared at him. Of course he doesn't care much of the people who didn't like that.

"I gotta say, Michael, you truly outdid yourself," the Fallen Devil admitted. "But why does it feel like my blood flows into this thing?"

The Archangel chuckled. "Call it a new kind of power," he explained. "That blade you hold is both raw power and raw magic at the same time. Don't go thinking if the blade breaks, you die. Because it doesn't work like that. It's only a part of you when you have to deal with foes quickly. Think of it like you should use your imagination."

Looking over the blade, Kallen grinned to feel how it would do against demons and angels and others.

"Well I appreciate all the works here, angel," Kallen said. "But now to think where do I start."

**Chapter 4**

In the office, Carly Carmichael was in another one of her days in the normal life of work. Doing collect calls to hearing prank calls from immature men talking about her sexuality. All the time she gets flustered even when she goes out on a date and later on dumps the next guy who would group her breasts.

In her mind, she would wish the opposite sex would just wither and die.

Then again, Carly couldn't help but want a better man to marry and settle in. Something like her parents are currently when she grew up with them down south Texas alongside her little sister.

Even in her fantasies, she would think of a man similar to the playboy going cross country like Kallen S. Crowley.

Carly would often fantasize when she is home giving some home-cooked meals (except her cooking is not top tier) and see him off. Living in a mansion where she could be anywhere.

But in her mind, who was she kidding when all she can do is look herself in the mirror and see just plain jane Carly Carmichael with her glasses showing her emerald green eyes, having her long jet-black hair tied to a bun and her business suit and skirt being tight around her body even her breasts.

Carly wish she would be in her best friends spot where her body looked more slimmer.

And smaller breasts as Carly wished.

All what she thinks of when she daydreams herself in Kallen's hands. The feel of herself in bed with him and have wonderful passionate sex.

Carly sighed knowing that it would also be impossible for being a twenty-five-year-old virgin.

"CARMICHAEL!" yelled her boss which spooked her up her feet.

Carly swifty looked behind her to see her boss of the department. Her boss was wearing a business suit as well showing her thick body. She was wearing makeup today.

Carly wasn't one for makeup except lipstick even to show up for work.

"Where the hell was that report last night, Carmichael?" her boss asked fiercely.

Carly almost choked her words when she was talking to her boss especially she hates her boss.

"I did turn them in last night like you asked, Ms. Turner," Carly answered. "I was up all night and laid the files on your desk before I left last night. I was working extra."

Ms. Turner glared. "I didn't see any files, Carmichael."

"I did. I might've put it in your desk drawer."

Carly's boss continues to glare at her. "It better be in there, Carmichael. If not, your head is on a silver platter and you'll leave here without your bonus." Afterwards, she went back into her office and slammed the door.

Carly sighed hard and sat back down while most of the workers laughed at her for the embarrassment.

Her friend however grabbed her attention.

Jill was Carly's friend since she moved here in New York a year ago. Jill had her brunette hair in a pony tail and her business suit was white with some pink spots.

"Don't let Grumpy Turner get to ya, Carly," Jill comforted her. "I was here last night waiting before we went to the gym. You work your butt off and I'm sure ya got it."

Carly wanted to believe that since for being a southern girl who moved to the big city for an opportunity is someone everyone wants to talk down to. Even when she worked her butt off on her Master's Degree back in Texas and moved out to work big.

She looked over her family photo album when she graduated college with her parents and sister in the group photo and another when she was with her childhood friend Catherine. Carly does wish to go back to the good days yet it isn't easy for being old enough to handle herself even when she took care of her little sister when they were kids.

Carly looks again at the picture when she came across Kallen when she randomly saw him.

She did nothing but look over her crush. Rubbing her fingers on the photo displaying his laid back jet black hair and shiny blue ocean eyes. It was an opportunity to get her Kodak camera out to get the photo shot after she saw him.

All Carly thought of after she captured Kallen in her camera was to get the photo uploaded and print it so it would be her lucky charm. She wanted to work hard and even make enough money to be in the high society as the playboy himself.

Sadly, in her figures, she feels she doesn't stand a chance.

Still, Carly could dream when she would be around his arms.

"Hello, Earth to Carly," Jill called out to her friend which Carly jumped.

Jill took a gander on the photo of Kallen and sighed. "Seriously, Carly, why would you have a photo of that playboy? Why not you find a decent man and get married? Hell, Charlie got his eyes on you since you started."

Carly didn't wanna think of such. She knows Charlie is a nice guy, but she had a reason she wants to date Kallen.

It was after she took the photo that someone mugged her. Carly tried to chase the guy down to get her purse down all the way to a dead end alleyway which she was glad she wore sneakers except the guy had a gun. She was scared at first but knowing some self-defense moves she moved from her mother, she tried to apprehend the mugger but one of the bullets grazed her in the shoulder.

Suddenly when the mugger decided to not waste time and grope her, someone went ahead and beat the guy up.

She looked up to know it was Kallen himself. To her surprise it was him who had beat up the mugger and got her purse back. Even helped her up.

Carly felt embarrassed that she ran out of the alleyway before Kallen said another word.

She knew it was rude, but having to be saved by the playboy himself was like asking for an angel to be sent down from heaven and beat the crap out of the guy who robbed her.

Afterwards, she couldn't sleep while only thinking of having her hand held by Kallen and even thought about their time forward and onward after being saved. Even in an odd fetish, she rubbed herself while showering. Thinking about Kallen caressing her body. Feeling her like they were having passionate sex.

Having her virginity taken by the playboy.

But looking back, she still doubt it when Kallen is rich and can have any women beautiful than Carly.

"CARMICHAEL!" Ms. Turner yelled for Carly.

Carly knows what that means as she went ahead to her boss' office so she could her more rambling from her.

Carly went in to see Ms. Turner who looked furious as she was told to come in and have a seat.

Ms. Turner looked over Carly in an orderly posture and spoke, "Carmichael, I love your report. But among all the other people, they wanna play catch up. Tell me something, what are your goals here?"

Carly was almost sweating but she was used to being in this position after being here in New York for a year and five months.

"Well, Ms. Turner, I worked here for over a year since I moved here and on this level, I worked my butt off and made a living," Carly explained.

Ms. Turner nodded in a sweet movement. "And what have you learned since you are on this level?"

"To just keep working, Ms. Turner."

Ms. Turner slammed her desk. "Well, Carmichael, you are correct. But, what cost? Your family? Friends? Let's be honest, we had to cut ties when we had to work out way up to the big top. It's only you versus the world,"

Carly wanted to agree. But something that her aunt told her was family is important. From what even Ms. Turner wanted to point is that only yourself is capable to be better than others. But in all hindsight, she looked over some words from Kallen on the news in some television talk show that family is better off being together whether they are far apart living or dead.

"On the contrary, Ms Turner," Carly spoke out. "Family is important. Even if my Daddy and my Mom aren't here with me. I remember that from a TV show."

Ms. Turner chuckled. "You mean from that Crowley on that talk show? For reality check, Carmichael, a redneck like you who moved from the south to work doesn't mean squat. Now we move on and you get back to work."

It was devastating for Carly to hear what Ms. Turner told her. Not wanting to lose her job, she got up and...

Carly froze at the door and remembered Kallen's words from that talk show.

_"If someone wants to talk shit on your family, don't feel hesitant to show the bastards who wanna talk like that to your loved ones," _as the words Carly remembered what Kallen said.

Balling a fist, Carly turned and stopped in front of Ms. Turner's desk. A few seconds after hearing something from her boss, Carly slammed her hands on her desk in a manner of rage.

"Listen here, you cow," Carly stood up to her. "I worked my ass off for over a year from the bottom. I know you been here for four months and already you have the gall to look down on me just because I live in the south. I may be a southern girl, who studied her butt off to work on her Master's Degree in college, and moved here to work on the top. But you know what I have what you don't have? A real brain that shows more esteem than a frat cheerleader."

Ms. Turner swiftly got up as she slammed her hands on her desk.

"And don't bother firing me. I QUIT!" Carly said as she made it out of her boss' office while telling her to get back in the office.

Carly was quick to get her photos and her purse from her desk before making it to the elevator.

Jill caught up to Carly to check what was going on. She made it into the elevator which she was fast in heels.

"Carly, what just happened in there?" Jill asked. "I heard yelling from Ms. Turner's office."

"I quit this place, Jill," Carly admitted. She pressed the elevator to move to the ground floor. "I mean, I worked my ass off and that cow thinks of me being some low brained bitch which I had more brains then her. I mean, what the hell was up her ass and died!? Nothing. Which I can use my brains in a better spot then in this dead horse of a job."

Jill nodded and said, "Well if you're quitting. I'm with you too."

Carly was shocked. "But what about your future?"

Jill gave a smile. "Don't worry. Ms. Turner hates everyone. Plus my mom can bring me in long as can look after her store. You're welcome to join the employee's spot if you want so you don't suffer."

Carly felt relieved and told her, "Nah. It's ok. I have plenty of money in my bank account or a few months until I find a new job."

Jill gave Carly a thin looked.

"What?"

"You're not thinking of finding that Kallen guy and see if you can get a job to make appointments for his meetings, are you?"

Carly couldn't help but blush.

Jill was almost right on the money thinking what Carly had in mind. Carly wanted to find Kallen one day again and repay him for saving her from that mugger.

She let loose her long jet black hair which fell to the middle of her back. It was going to be a long day even to call her parents to let her know but she is used to being in trouble and working on her fixes since she was a teenager.

Carly just wanted to make herself better as she remembered watching Kallen on that Jerry Springer show with a gallon of ice cream and other shows he was on.

**Chapter 5**

Kallen was wise to not check into Odin when he asked the Norse gods about the last time Hel was in their Line. Matter of fact, last time kallen was here, Odin nearly brought judgement on the Fallen Devil after Frigg seduced him into her chambers.

Pacing in his condo, Kallen was thinking of what he had to do in order to find Hel. Like Michael said, if Hel wasn't able to control the Draugr and apprehend the fallen angel, Odin would rain Ragnarok early and bring the End.

With no choice, Kallen went ahead to being in a mirror and draw some Nordic runes to summon a god for guidance. It wasn't something Kallen would do, but it was a leeway in order to get where he had to be.

After few words of chanting, the Norse god of trickery, Loki appeared in the mirror.

Kallen sighed. "Why the hell it had to be you, Loki?" the Fallen Devil growed.

Loki grinned.

Loki was known to be a trickster especially for Kallen to avoid since the god tricked him a few times whenever he was doing a favor. Plus it would feel odd for Kallen to have Loki help since Hel is one of his children.

"Lighten up, Fallen Devil, you know I never doubted you," Loki pointed out.

To Kallen, he never trusts any god in any Line. Especially Loki the most since he is a god of trickery for a reason.

"So, you summoned me to give you guidance? Well you have come to the right god since I do worry about my daughter at least."

Kallen glared. "Everyone knows you don't care for your children, Loki. Even Odin forsakens you whenever I do a favor for you. Even back then you almost had me killed."

"But you are unkillable."

"Yet that favor of yours was a death sentence."

"But no one else wanted to do so."

Kallen flipped the god off. "As if I wanna enjoy what I got when I completed it. Least I burned that memory away so I wouldn't remember."

"Now now. We all know that was a thing of the past. Now Fallen Devil, for the least you are worth looking for my children. Because it wasn't Hel who went missing. It was my other son as well."

Kallen eyed on Loki. "Which one? The wolf or the snake?"

"Neither. 'Twas my other son which the gods of the Norse Line don't know about."

Kallen looked at Loki a suspicious glare. "This another one of your tricks, Loki? 'Cause I never buy anything from your words."

Loki tsked.

He gave Kallen an image of a boy. The god said in a rhyme "Once upon a time, I wanted to have some fun with some other mortals years back. I was minding my own business when I ran into a beautiful woman, she looked innocent which I wanted to pull a love remark and then pull a clean getaway. Which I did. In the meantime, I felt a little down and wanted to visit her again and make up for it. The bitch slammed the door and told me to scram for what I did to her ruined her life."

Kallen laughed out loud at that.

"Well that is what ya get, ya dumbass," Kallen poked over him. "When you had done your tricks and suddenly wanted to make up for her and get kicked out instantly, that is what ya get. Overall, that was all your fault."

Loki grinned.

"While the child grows, I was able to sneak my presence in his dreams to let him know I am his father. As he grew more, he unlocked his potential and met with me in Asgard. I taught him my ways and once he returned to his mother, he begged for me to make up for her. Alas, I am a god."

Kallen didn't believe Loki at the last part of his story.

"I can never believe you. What makes you think of the boy is your son? You got any proof?"

Loki was kind enough to bring up an image of a young man in a tuxedo.

Kallen observed the young man in a wedding which looked romantic yet all of a sudden, a pool of shadows was under his feel which he got sucked up.

The Fallen Devil observed the images for a second to think.

If he were to believe the god of trickery, it would be a double deal of having to find not only Hel but also Loki's son.

"And what would you give to me when I rescue your daughter and son, Loki?" he asked.

Loki grinned and answered, "Nothing. I want Hel to be back as much as the other gods wish to have back in order to bring balance. As my son, just have him go back to his lover whom he was supposed to marry."

Nothing in return is rare to hear from the gods. Then again, if the gods didn't pay the Fallen Devil a fee, the Trinity would deliver a payment towards Kallen.

"OK. So where do I start?" Fallen Devil asked.

"Now if you wish to track them, you would have to feel something from the lesser," Loki cryptically tells. "Some of the Norse Lines others been taken by some shadows and serve in a leash. You go find them and you should find a lead or two. Here is a riddle, Fallen Devil. This lesser will be going after anyone with a high concentration of rage and stress to relieve. I bid you farewell and be quick. Odin says as I overheard that he will deliver Ragnarok to the human realm in three weeks," he spoke before he disappeared form the mirror.

The mirror went blank while the runes dimmed.

Kallen looked at his reflection dumbstruck form what Loki was telling him.

He laughed sarcastically knowing from the words that almost everyone in New York is mostly rage and anything can relieve any kind of stress. From saunas to gyms to eating habits to video games and anything else is capable of relieving stress.

In his head, this riddle was a wild goose chase.

"Fucking god of trickery," Kallen cursed and punched the mirror which shattered the glass.

Bazel rushed in the room.

"The hell was all that 'bout?" the demon asked.

Kallen wiped the blood off his fist.

"You ask a god and who shows up, Loki of all people," the Fallen Devil explained. "And to make matter stupider, the god of trickery gives a riddle which is stupid and obviously easy. Seriously, why not I get any other god besides Loki?"

Bazel shrugged. "They're gods. Most of them love to play tricks even on the one and only Fallen Devil. What was the riddle?"

Kallen explained all what Loki told him towards the demon.

The demon couldn't help but laugh. "That is fuckin' stupid I'll admit," he exclaimed.

"I know. The next thing to figure out is where to start first where the lesser being is in order to start the trail?" Kallen asked.

Both Kallen and Bazel were ahead to think over the riddle. It felt dry for them to think over and look every part of town to find whatever lesser being Loki mentioned.

Bazel snapped. "Y'know what I think, Fallen Devil? I say the gym. Women love to head there to punch and kick their stress away if work bites them in the ass. Besides, I've seen plenty of asses so plumb and ready to kick ass and break sandbags."

Kallen grunted in a displeased manner from hearing what the demon was telling him.

If anything, Kallen would go there to pick up a woman with muscles. Not that he can complain, but something like that be odd. Until he thought over this one gym where it is an all-women gym where they would head there to lose weight. And most of the women around the area would go there if their day was going south.

"You may be right on that, Bazel," Kallen pointed. "And I know just the place to go."

Bazel gave the Fallen Devil a thumbs up.

"So when ya planning to go?" the demon asked.

Kallen answered, "Tonight. At this time of hour, everyone is busy. If I make a good guess, this lesser being would be seeking his prey at night so not much witnesses could find bodies flying in the air while the in-between."

The plan was set and Kallen went ahead to make a couple calls to reschedule an appointment or two so he would be free form plans tonight.

The night had come and Kallen and Bazel made their way to the area where the all-women gym was across the street. They parked in the alleyway and changed their states before they made their way to the top of the tower.

Bazel looked stunned.

"What the hell?" the demon looked shocked. "When did ya get that thing on your back?"

Kallen answered, "It was when you were asleep while I was talking to Michael about the fallen angel and the Draugr. You passed out drunk, ya damned demon."

"Now I reset that, asshole. I was only enjoying the qualities of the drinks. I mean, come the fuck on. You think my job was easy when I was dealing with some body clean up and having to fix some property which I rather have the other humans do the work. Please, I don't see you doing it."

Kallen didn't waste time to draw his sword out and pointed the tip on the demon's nose.

Bazel was silent instantly after Kallen pointed his sword on him.

"I could test this out now, but..." Kallen withdrew his sword. "I rather test it on something more bigger than some smallfry demon like yourself and the others I've killed in the past."

Bazel enraged as they continued onward.

"Ya fuckin' think that was funny? It sure as hell ain't."

Kallen took out a pair of binoculars and began to look over the street.

"Ya think that would do better when ya can use your senses to sense anything that comes round the corner?" Bazel asked.

Kallen gave the demon a drool look.

"Because I want to look over some humans who would seem to be the victim regardless of gender of personification," he pointed out. "And if ya want to find the predator, ya gonna have to find who the bait was gonna be."

**Chapter 6**

Carly enjoyed being here in the all womens gym whenever she wanted to relieve stress. But also it has been most of the times she would think of the punching bag she has been laying her punches being her ex boss from the job she'd quit on. The punching bag was suffering too much from Carly's punches the bag actually leaked sand.

Carly almost noticed Jill being stunned as well from the other

women who were shocked from Carly's destruction on the punching bag.

Her trainer came over to recognize the bag being totaled and asked Carly why she gotta go and punch it down to death.

Carly could only blush from the looks from her trainer.

She could only head back into the locker rooms to check her time. Noticed that she has been on the treadmill and then some punching for the past five hours. She went ahead get changed out of her work clothes and wipe the sweat off.

"I gotta say, Carly, you really knocked the block off that punching bag without breaking a sweat," Jill flirted onto Carly.

Carly was already blushing form Jill's sneaky flirtation. She went ahead to change into a sleeveless black shirt and and a pair of jeans. She unbranded her hair along the way after all the training was done.

"Would ya tell Trisha I'll pay for the damage until I get my last check?" Carly asked. "I didn't mean to punch to crap out of it and then kill it."

Jill giggled. "I'm sure Trisha would understand if I would tell her that it was another shitty day at work and the punching bag was mistaken for a dying cow."

Carly laughed even though it wasn't funny since she did grew up in a ranch.

"You don't think Kallen would mind having to go out with a woman with a killer right hook, don't ya think?" Jill gleed

Carly sighed at the sarcasm. "I am sure Kallen would date anyone no matter what with those looks. And I am certain he doesn't mind me knocking someones block off if I feel threatened."

Out of nowhere, Jill snuck behind Carly and fondled her breasts which made her blush bright red.

"And I wanna believe this package is a bonus for Kallen to get his hands on. Even for being a cross-country playboy."

Carly rushed away from Jill's dirty hand plays showing off her face being as bright as a beet. "I know most playboys love to take photos of women regardless of cup size but I bet Kallen doesn't care much of how big or how small a woman's breast is."

Jill held her hands out and said, "Let me guess, you heard this form another one of those shows Kallen has been on."

Carly grinned at Jill's guess. "As one of the shows he has been on involving how to make a woman happy, 'It doesn't matter how sweet the vagina is or how the size of the boobs feels in the palm of a man's hand. It is the soul that count's between a man and a woman.' I remember it all from one of those sex educational programs Kallen volunteered to be in," she pointed out.

Jill gaped. "Get real, girlfriend. This is the twenty-first century. Not everyone makes sweet love like they live happily ever after. Hell, my parents divorced when I was in middle school and my mother had to point out most men are assholes since all a man want from a woman is sex, make babies and even make them make a sandwich like in the 80s."

"Well Kallen is different. And even my parents are different than your parents. Hell, even I tell my little sister that there are such things as a happily ever after or there is always a knight in shiny armor who would come and swoop her off her feet after she and her high school sweetheart broke up."

Jill pounted. "I am telling you. You are delusional and thinking of a fantasy. Even you only come here thinking that you would relive like when you claimed he saved your life from a hobo."

Carly yelled, "Kallen did save my life! I thought I was handling that asshole from the alleyway without a problem until he pulled a gun on me. Followed by when I was feeling a bullet graze me, he came in to defend me and brought me up to my feet. I thought I was dreaming until I realized the guy actually pulled a few punched on the bum and rescued me."

"Really!?"

"Yes. Really! And I would point out that he does do what the other guys in the cover of Playgirl don't do. And it is to defend a woman and man up."

Jill could only facepalm. "I get it already. Kallen S. Crowley is the one who saved your life and showed off a muscle or two. Hoop-de-damn-doo. But does he gave you his number on the way? No. You told me you ran away after you got back on your feet."

Carly blushed at that comment. "That was because he was giving me one of those devil-may-cry smiles and I was nervous I couldn't face him properly."

"Seriously? And you even told me that you would give your virginity to sleep with Kallen and only Kallen? Girlfriend, you are twenty-five. You could easily get some random guy to take it for ya. It isn't that hard."

Carly glared at that last sentence. "Look, Jill. I don't sleep with some random guy after I pick him up. I rather have spend the rest of my life with the guy I wanna grow old and have kids like a happy couple. It is something I grew up with. I wasn't the same high school girl who would give blowjobs to half the football team for a stupid favor or least practice. I am a grown woman."

Jill could only sigh. "Ok ok. I get the picture. But you wanna wake up one of these days and learn that you can't get what ya want ever. Specially if it comes to a guy like that Kallen S. Crowley guy."

Even though Carly didn't want to believe it but Jill was right. Kallen was out of her league and Carly lived in Texas where she was born and raised. No one knows where Kallen was born and what his life was. Even his agent always told the newsfeed that his life is better said private. All Carly could ever think of later on is maybe Kallen had a troubled past and worked his butt off from the bottom of the food chain. Or something out of one of those romance books both her and her sister would read. Even one of those vampire romance novels she and Catherine would read when they were in high school.

Yet in reality, Carly knows that it is almost impossible between her and Kallen to even date.

Without further adieu, Carly gave Jill a hug and said her goodbyes to her friend. Even said goodbye to Trisha and the other girls she would talk to on her way out. Even explained to Trisha that she would pay for the broken punching bag later on.

Kallen continued to search through the streets for any signs of lesser Norse entities roaming. He didn't like having to hear Bazel making loud yawns in the background.

"Would ya stop with that, demon?" Kallen warned. "That is getting on my nerves."

Bazel snapped and said, "Well how much patience ya got in ya anyways? 'Cause I sure as hell don't have much after about four hours of wasting my time for nothing. Ya think Loki lied to us?"

Bazel had a point. Loki was a trickster for a few good and bad reason. Yet having to deal with Norse demons on the loose and the fallen angel having to tug the leash if possible, Kallen had no choice but to believe those words and follow the coordinates. Even having to sympathize on Loki losing his son.

_Please, ya think Loki ever had children after Hel and both a wolf and a world snake? _the Fallen Devil thought.

Back to having to be on the lookout, Kallen noticed someone coming out of the gym. He took a closer look to see a woman.

In a hypnotic state, Kallen looked over the woman in a pair of jeans and a sleeveless black shirt. Showing her belly button seeing how curvy she looked. Her chest looked huge even to peek on one of her bra straps. The wind caught her which blew some of her long jet black hair. Even to show off her bright emerald eyes behind classic frame glasses. He followed her walking towards her car. He looked over both her legs swaying in those jeans which looked tight and her arms holding her purse in one and having her other hand holding her cell phone to dial for someone. Continuing to look, she tried to fetch her keys yet dropped down. In an instance as his crotch was going hard, he was eyeing her bending down and showing her butt in the air. Those jeans were displaying her butt like it was peach shaped.

For some reason, he thought he recognized the woman's face a while ago.

"...listening to me, Fallen Devil?" he heard Bazel poking on Kallen's head and suddenly took the binoculars from him. The demon eyed what Kallen was spying and tsked. "Seriously? Another human woman you wish to knock when we have an important assignment to go through?"

Irritated, Kallen goes to knock Bazel in the head and take the binoculars back.

Bazel cursed at Kallen when he went back to seeing the woman getting her keys and getting in the car while she was talking to someone on the phone.

_This woman is mine, _the Fallen Devil's mind suddenly spoke.

Shaking his head, Kallen tried to get back on the task and started to sense a presence on the same level as a high tier demon nearby.

"I said, why the fuck ya gotta go and knock me in the ass when all ya wanna do is have some googly eyes on a human!?" the demon yelled at the Fallen Devil.

Kallen held his hand over Bazel to silence.

The demon was still wanting to complain yet followed as he felt the presence as well.

Carly was hoping to start her car yet her conversation with her mother was taking up the time since she had to tell her family the bad news on her quitting the job.

"But I already made my decision since I finished college, Mom," she said. "And I even have those dreams of settling down and have kids. It was just one of those bad days with asshole bosses."

"I know what you gettin' at, sweetie, but there ain't use of havin' to show an attitude. You always have your father's anger even when growing up," Carly's mother pointed out. "And why not have to find a decent man even before ya finished college? Makes it easier."

Carly sighed as her mother had a point or two.

"And don't go saying you wanna have babies with that Kallen fella. I know you have a crush on him since ya told us on the day he saved your bottom but having a crush on a celebrity isn't as loving as you think of such."

This was one of the things Carly didn't like from what her mother and father pointed out when all she wanted. She always point out that she is a big girl especially growing up.

Her mother was right as she takes it from her dad even her sister was following the same.

Suddenly, a little shake of the earth made and bumped a bit of her car which had her yelp quietly.

Carly took a gander outside the window and saw nothing. But curious, she told her mother she had to check up on things and hang up to step out of the car.

Carly knows that it is risky and it is a type of death wish to step out and check what it was in the middle of the night like in one of those horror films she watched. It was quiet at the moment until she felt the earth shake a little again which made her jump. Suddenly she felt something grasp her by the waist. She notices nothing except something was materializing in front of her eyes.

It was like a dragon headed creature with hollowed eyes. His body looked chromed and snorted hot breath on her body. She was speechless when looking dead straight in the eye.

Growing up in a Christian family, she could almost see this as a dragon or a bat out of Hell and it was claiming her soul. Carly couldn't speak as the dragon was staring straight into her in a hungry stare.

Out of nowhere, someone spoke out which attracted the dragon.

"You think it's appropriate to handle a lady like that?" a man's voice said. She looked around and saw no one so far. "I mean, I know that woman has got some meat on her bones, but I wouldn't choke on her bones if ya swallow her whole."

Carly didn't like hearing that last statement. "Well let me tell ya something, buddy. I may have a few thick parts of my body, but I am nobody's midnight snack," she called out the mysterious voice.

The dragon was speaking in a language she could not understand.

"I wouldn't say that if who ya hold is too much on both areas a man enjoys. If it was me, I would of ate both of them parts and then leave the rest for the buzzards. In the meantime a big fella like you, it wouldn't been the brain food ya can dine on while i have the breast. Y'know the old saying, finger lickin' good."

Carly was making that last statement as the last straw. She took a swing on the dragon with her right hook which almost felt effective except her hand was hurting when she felt that metallic skin.

The dragon looked back on Carly and gave her a hungry stink eye.

Carly knew for a second and knew she just screwed herself over.

Kallen was nearly impressed that the woman was brave to give the Norse dragon a killer right hook on the face.

He was still impressed that the human woman was able to hear him clearly even though she couldn't see him in the realm he was in when dealing with demons. Normally, humans cannot hear or see demons, angels and even the Fallen Devil within the realm in-between. Many call this realm Purgatorium in which the real Purgatory has been taken over by a witch holding a grudge on the Trinity and will hurt anyone who dares enter there.

Kallen doesn't know who the witch was but this is something he has no business with unless the Trinity has him deal with her.

In the meantime, from what the True God told him, humans who would hear someone within Purgatorium is something similar to the Fallen Devil which, again, only the Trinity holds knowledge and would not tell him anything until, "the time comes" as he was told.

For this woman, he was curious of how she would hear Kallen without having trouble hearing him. He would have to look into her after he saves her.

But in a rush, he rushed at the dragon to knock him off and catch the woman which he would believe she was levitating thinking a force of God was holding her up.

He sets her down and says, "Hey, lady, if you can actually hear me, you better hide for cover and wait for me. I wanna ask ya a few questions. Or leave if ya want to. Totally up to you."

After the woman left, Kallen looks over and examine the dragon.

The dragon turned out to be Fafnir who was a dwarf king turned dragon who served no one. He was slain by a god named Sigurd. How Fafnir was revived was beyond the Norse Lines' questions. Only Kallen would believe is that it is possible the fallen angel might have done something to bring Fafnir back to life and bounded him in a chain or such.

Fafnir glared towards Kallen in a rage filled state followed by launching right at the Fallen Devil yet he caught the dragon by the jaw with both hands. Underestimating a demon was not the Fallen Devil's forte as having to feel the dragon was overpowering him. He had to bring his sword out and pierced through his empty eye socket to pierce the brian. Fafnir backed out from the pain which Kallen gave a good slash at the throat. And then the dragon swiped at him which got him flying to a building.

Kallen felt some of that pain which he was gonna feel that in the morning after sleeping it off.

Fafnir lunged after Kallen again which he dodged and stroke the dragon in the neck. Followed by the dragon used his tail to sweep him off his feet. Then lays one of his hand which oversized the Fallen Devil's body.

Out of nowhere, Kallen noticed that the woman was shooting at Fafnir which caught his attention. He looked that she was wearing some fear after shooting at the dragon two to three times. Which Kallen grabbed hold of the dragon's tail and delivered an over the shoulder suplex which landed hard.

Follows by Kallen stepping on top of Fafnir and pierced his sword on the dragon's heart in order to pin him down.

Kallen takes hold of Fafnir's jaw and questioned, "Listen here, Fafnir. I need some answers and you better have them. Who brought you back to live and pulling your chains? Was it that fallen angel who is also controlling those Draugrs? Tell me something about Hel who is missing and not controlling her demons?"

Fafnir was silent when giving an evil glare onto Kallen and answered in the old Norse language which he understands, "You, cursed Fallen Devil, have stepped into dangerous grounds. For it isn't just me or the Draugr or the fallen angel whom you should worry about. For the shadows will swallow you whole and the Eyes of the World will soon crumble."

Suddenly as Kallen wanted to pressure the dragon again, a dark portal appeared below Fafnir and swallowed him whole. In a few seconds later, Kallen lost sight of Fafnir and saw the portal disappeared.

In a blank stare, Kallen was thinking about what Fafnir was saying.

The last statement was the most important or him. Something of the shadows to swallow him and the Eyes of the World will crumble was a mystery he would have to ask Michael or even the True God about later on.

"Hey, buddy!" shouted the woman. "You still here!?"

Kallen was hearing the woman calling out for him as he was still confused how the woman could even hear him in Purgatorium. This was also something he would ask the Archangel and the One God about this.

To almost humor, he walked up to the woman and called out to her up front. He was thinking that he has seen her somewhere and remembered her indeed. She was the woman he saved from a homeless person pointing a gun at her while she was pulling self-defence actions on him. He managed to save her while beating up the psycho homeless guy and tried to know her. Except as he remembered she ran off after her brought her up to her feel. Knowing her face was glowing bright red and ran off. He was curious of her since than and looked over to her.

Speaking of, he was examining her closely to not just her shiny emerald eyes behind a pair of glasses and some of her hair strands covering her face. Her face looked like an angel. An angel sent from heaven, he thought.

Kallen couldn't help but place his hand on her cheek. In reaction, the woman took his hand.

"What are you supposed to be?" the woman asked. "I can hear you but I can't see you."

That was something the Fallen Devil was more curious of.

"Believe me, I wonder the same thing," he copied. "But that isn't important. Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

She nodded. "Yes. Thanks… whoever you are."

Before he said something else, he was interrupted.

"By the way, if you don't mind me asking, what the hell was that thing? What did he want? And seriously, what the hell are you even since it seems you managed to kick that bat out of hell's butt?"

So many questions which it was gonna be a long night to explain to her.

He decided to go for the short version and answered, "To make this short as it is late, what that was was known as Fafnir. He is a dragon from Norse mythology. What he wanted to do was beyond me. And last of all, what I am which no one knows about is the Fallen Devil. Lets just say I used to be a demon which I used to be a human and then the True God bargained me to work for him and even the Trinity chose me to tame and kill any creature who would tip the Balance. Any questions?"

It took the woman some time until she decided to laugh it out.

"So let me get this straight," the woman says. "What I just witnessed was a demon or a dragon from Norse mythology and you are something that wasn't shown in any mythology books. Which you, the Fallen Devil, is chosen by the Trinity to kill and keep the Balance in place. You know something, buster? If there was a God, he would have sent you to deal with something to kill that demon, which if there was the Devil, so the balance wouldn't tip."

Kallen had no words to say after all of what the woman said back.

"I'll tell ya what, before I get a shrink to look into my head to see if I am not crazy, why could I not see you when I can hear you? And you think other people are like me in a few places?"

This time, Kallen gave out a chuckle.

"Like I said, I don't know. Normally, humans can't hear or see me while I am in Purgatorium which is Latin for Purgatory. Which think of that as a second Purgatory, tootes."

This was more awkward between Kallen and the woman which this was a bigger mystery along with his search for Hel. Though in the meantime, the Fallen Devil looked down to the woman more to stare at her angelic looking face.

_I must claim this woman,_ Kallen's thoughts said to him.

Which out of nowhere, Kallen held the woman's face with both his hands and pressed his lips onto hers. The woman almost resisted but fell victim to his lust and she places her hands on his sides. He placed one of his hands onto one of her breasts to caress and then lifted her shirt up while their lips are still locked.

In a split second, the woman realizes what was happening and tried to resist. A moment later, Kallen lets her go and they both stared at each other in heavy breathing.

The woman noticed her bra was exposed and blushed. She went ahead to her car and tried to find her purse. Kallen rushed over to snag her purse which all her contents fell out. She was panicking and she rummaged to get everything back in her purse. He helped out along with snatching her ID card and placed it in her pocket. He lifted her purse high so she would snatch it and start the engine of her card.

_Chase her, ya dumbass._

But he knew better to just let her go. Kallen knows that she has already been through enough and even figured she had a rougher day.

Kallen heard Bazel calling out to him.

"You have any idea what the news is gonna say 'bout this!" the demon complained. "This shit is gonna be on your ass if ya know what I mean! And for what!? A human woman! Really, Fallen Devil!?"

Ignoring most of the demon's ranting, he wanted to know more of her not just because of how she could hear him in his Fallen Devil stat. Also wanted to know her more as if he found something that would fill an empty hole in his heart.

The Fallen Devil took her ID card out to examine it.

Carly Carmichael was her full name as her angelic face was shown in the picture.

_A plain yet a cute name fitting for an angelic looking woman._

**Chapter 7**

Astaroth, the fallen angel, observed Fafnir's return from the dark portal after overlooking what the Fallen Devil had done to the dragon. It is how Astaroth had to know as to never underestimate the abomination. He learned such after confronting him at the bridge in the mortal realm.

Knowing the Fallen Devil who was the main target, he wouldn't let down his guard specially having to tame the Norse Line demons. Not even Fafnir was a match after being brought back to life.

Astaroth was gonna have to come up with a plan to lure the Fallen Devil and keep him in place. Then again, the Fallen Devil would be smarter and escape while leaving a blood trail.

It was giving Astaroth nothing but a headache.

Even he knows that he has to find the Eyes of the World along the way. Except no clues on where to find either the Left or the Right Eyes.

It was already making him lose patience except it was something that weird shadow creature had proposed to the fallen angel not so long ago.

So the fallen angel went into a chamber which is empty. Nothing but shadows in every corner.

He stared towards the end when a pair of blood red eyes were opened and staring out towards Astaroth.

"Memphiles, I am losing my patience," Astaroth raged. "You have already seen what the abomination was capable of. Why lounge around and let your minions do the work? I already worked hard to grab hold of the Norse Line demons while you went far by kidnapping the goddess, Hel."

The creature Astaroth called Memphiles, only gave out a deep venomous chuckle like he was a horror show attraction. "I know you are impatient, fallen creature," he called back. "But haste makes waste as you should know. The Fallen Devil is an… interesting creature and he is not yet fully matured."

Astaroth raised a thin brow. "What do you mean? Don't you see? The Fallen Devil is known to be a god killer. A demon slayer. An angel marauder. How is it that he is not matured in your eyes?"

The room started to brighten up a bit which the shadows were sucking into the body of Memphiles. Revealing his attire being all dark. No skin showing except for one half of his face while a mask covers the rest. A bright blood red eye was glowing and most of his attire glowed neon violet except for his talons having emerald green highlights. No one knows this creatures origins. Not even Astaroth since Memphiles came to the fallen angel for some "assistance".

"There are so many things you don't know, fallen angel," Memphiles speaks while tapping his talons. "The Eyes of the World and the Trinity Treasures are not the only ones that you don't know of. The Fallen Devil himself is someone… much more special and the Creator doesn't know of his purpose yet. The Trinity are the only ones who keep a secret from the World. And in order for the Fallen Devil to mature further, he would soon want to visit the Realm of Balance, Statera. And once he learns more, he would soon bring the Eyes to me." Ending it with more maniacal chuckles.

With the ID card at hand, Kallen could only stare up to the face of Carly after coming home and giving a call to Michael about what happened last night.

Kallen didn't sleep at all last night while looking over Carly's ID without having to lose sight of her face. He could do nothing but stare at her beautiful face. Smiling from her angelic looking face while letting her hair loose. Her eyes were shining emerald behind those glasses.

He could think of having to have coffee with Carly. Having a couple of drinks with Carly. Having dinner with Carly. Even having Carly in bed while caressing her flawless looking body.

_I must have her in my arms again._

There was nothing to calm the demon in his head which involves nothing but lust. He would even wish to show her all the lust he could give to any women. It was something about her that tempts Kallen too much even when she was hearing him and not seeing her.

The Fallen Devil was listening to Bazel talking on the phone again in his human stat talking to a few people. Ignoring the demon more, while thinking more of the human woman in his arms and saving her time and time again like he did before a couple months back and again last night.

Carly Carmichael.

This was a special woman he was curious to look into.

Would she be a Nephilim? Or a Meta? Doesn't matter at all which he just want to know her more.

Maybe having to look up her number, he got his laptop out and looked her up. Noticing that she used to work at this accounting office which he looked for her profile since it said she worked for a few years. Except there was none.

To his guess, the office Carly worked at fired her and erased her file in less then a minute.

Kallen gave them a call and was told by her ex boss that Carly was a bitch-which he despised, and strangely gave the woman more respect for standing up to her boss-and left in a matter of seconds. Asking for her phone number, the boss refused and hung up.

Plan B, he looked took out another cell phone and called the office again and asked that Carly had a friend who would have a number disguising as a realtor. Her boss went ahead and Kallen wrote down the name of Carly's friend being Jill including her number. He hung up after he got what he wanted.

Kallen Went ahead to call Jill with the number he was given. It went to voicemail. He tried again and after the last ring, the woman answered in a grumpy mood. He was low enough knowing that she might have been drunk and woke up with a hangover. He asked about Carly and her number.

Jill gave out a suspicious tone wondering what Kallen is to her. Being a good liar, he provided his answer being a realtor looking for a successful woman to work behind the front desk. She wanted the offer which he quickly said no and only wanted Carly. Which again Jill was picking up suspicion on him.

He almost screwed himself over and nearly got busted for a second until he was quick on offering a job for both her and Carly.

So far Jill asked so many questions involving insurance and the job offer Kallen faked and asked where she can bring her resume. Kallen had to tell her that she would have to deliver the resume in a week.

It succeeded and Jill went ahead to provide him Carly's phone number and cheerfully said her goodbyes and seeing her next week.

Before Kallen went ahead to call Carly, Bazel called out to him instantly.

"Don't tell me you've had to fake as a realtor again to some human again?" the demon asked in agitation.

The Fallen Devil gave the demon a droll look.

"Goddammit, Fallen Devil, you are the most dumbest asshole I have ever been looking into when you were born a Fallen Devil?"

Ignoring the insults, Kallen took hold of the demon's collar of his suit and dragged him into his face,

"I know you don't like what I do and you don't like me barking orders at ya," Kallen admitted. "But this human woman is something else to me and I wanna know more about it."

Bazel gave another agitated look. "Didn't ya tell it all to that Archangel about all that shit last night? You should know that patience is a virtue."

_Leave a demon to tell an angels quote? _Kallen thought. _What a good excuse from a dumbass._

"And what I do is my own business. I mean if you don't like it yourself, you should walk out the door which is right over there," he pointed out.

Bazel looked over the door and thought over. Yet even Kallen knows that the demon is bound to him ever since he became the Fallen Devil. It was something the Creator mentioned notedly even from the Trinity that the demon is to keep an eye on him.

Kallen despised having to have something like a babysitter. Let alone a demon to be the babysitter.

Bazel could only grumble and sat down in one of the fancy chairs.

"So what do you think overall, Fallen Devil?" the demon asked.

Bazel was right having to figure out even a human. Not just a regular human, but a human who can hear Kallen when he is in Purgatorium while in his Fallen Devil state. Carly was a special case regardless.

He could still wait until the Archangel calls back with an answer, except he is impatient to learn something new.

Not to mention it started a fire in Kallen's very soul.

_Soon I will have her in my arms._

Shaking his head, he answered, "I have no clue overall. And I know Michael would ask his angel buddies about it. But I ain't waiting too long as I'm too curious about Carly."

As Kallen was dialing Carly's number, Bazel cursed.

"It better not be too much on getting laid from a human woman again, Fallen Devil."

Ignoring the comment, he only waited until Carly would answer the phone.

Carly was waking up round seven in the morning where the sun was shining bright in her eyes. Taking her glasses to see while releasing a loud yawn. She stretched out of bed to head into the bathroom. Brushing her teeth while having the radio play.

It was playing Vanessa Carlton's _A Thousand Miles_ which for some reason made her homesick but at the same time thinking the right man would be out these somewhere.

Who was she kidding though, Carly only wanted to look at no one but the photo of Kallen in one of his millionaire looking attire on the wall. It was something she ordered from Amazon as it was signed by the playboy himself. She could stare at him for days looking at his devil may cry smile. Thinking what Catherine would think if she was around the city.

Thinking back, Carly missed Catherine more then anyone else after they graduated high school. Catherine had to move to her father's place after he remarried her mother. It was sad she left a week after but she always told her the same words which Carly had to speak for them herself.

_Don't be sad, Carly. You'll find some true love. You just gotta know if he truly is the right one for ya. I know I'll hope to find mines when I move. _

It was all Catherine told Carly before she gave a big hug and moved out with her mother.

Carly could do nothing but cry when she knows that it was supposed to motivate her, but it was more sad knowing that her best friend was gone and don't know if they would ever see each other again. Carly tried FaceBook except for some reason, Catherine's old profile was nowhere to be found.

Feeling like she was abandoned, Carly went to the small kitchen to make some coffee like she does every morning before she was ready for work. Or was ready now that she had quit yesterday. Even wiped up some eggs and bacon like her mother used to make minus the waffles.

It follows by the radio heading into the news explaining about the big hole that was made in one of the buildings near the gym she went to. Nearly choking on her coffee when she heard about it. Thinking what if they found out about the hole being made by that dragon. Fafnir or whatever that Fallen Devil guy mentioned last night.

As speaking of, what happened to that guy anyways? Was he ok?

Carly thought about that kiss, or something like that, the Fallen Devil gave her while having the feel of him caressing her skin.

Even last night, she was having a dream of the Fallen Devil stripping her naked and tasting her skin to her breasts to her nether region. Hell, she was actually daydreaming about the same dream again.

Like she was hypnotised and seduced at the same time.

Carly was imaging about Kallen being at the same position and finally taking her virginity. She couldn't stop thinking about Kallen thrusting in and out of her core until they came at the same time.

Realizing she was coming, she woke up feeling herself in her nether region. After knowing, she ate everything in a heartbeat and stripped quickly to get in the shower. Wanting to forget about the daydream under the hot water rivering down her naked body.

It was quick like she always does and dried herself off.

Carly's phone rang and checked that it was a number she didn't recognize.

She answered while putting on fresh underwear.

"Hello, would this be a Miss Carly Carmichael?" asked what sounded like a man on the line.

She froze for a second. "Whose this?" she asked back.

"I was asking since I was strolling around the streets and found this. It was a close call in case no one else wanted to snatch an ID card that was dropped somehow."

Carly started to panic when she heard about her ID card. She rushed to her purse while putting on a pair of jeans and rummaging through the contents to find out it wasn't anywhere. She might've dropped it while she was running form that dragon thing and that Fallen Devil guy.

Carly would asked but didn't wanna risk being thrown into a psycho ward.

The man on the line was calling out to her and she rushed back while she had to put on a putting on a sleeveless pink shirt.

"How did you get this number?" Carly asked sternly.

The man answered with a little sarcasm, "Well a little birdie in a form of one of your old coworkers mentioned it to her. She told me most of the details involving your old job and I wanted to say i apologize for the trouble you are going through."

"Listen here, buster, I don't know why you are calling me or why you have my ID. I don't like playing games here even for something that can send me straight to the nuthouse."

"Excuse me? I am being a gentleman and calling to its rightful owner. So why not you come by my place and we can have a few words and I'll give it back to you. That a done deal?"

This was risky for Carly to trust a guy like him. But without her ID, she can't do anything specially having to drive or when job hunting again.

And form the sound of the guy on the line, he seemed to be enjoying this little escapade.

Except she doesn't like being played as such. It happened when she dated one of her ex boyfriends and he played her like a puppet. Nearly took one of her dad's guns and shot him out of the house she invited him over.

Carly was more of a fighter then a lover once in a while.

"Fine. What is the address where ya live at?" she asked.

While listening to the man giving her his address, she went to the closest to fetch a baseball bat. A strong metallic bat that can crack a man's skull. She hung up after she said she would be on her way.

She wrote it all down and googled it which led to a five-star hotel this guy is staying at.

Carly practiced a couple of swings with her baseball bat looking forward to show the man who to not mess with in the future.

**Chapter 8**

Kallen hung up after having to deliver the address to Carly. In his mind, he was looking forward to her arrival.

What would he say to her once she arrives?

_Nice seeing you again, it has been a few months since I saved ya from a hobo with a gun, mind we go out for dinner? _ Kallen thought.

Nearly thinking it would be impossible since knowing that human, she would only come by to pick up her ID card since it is a must need for anything.

Kallen laughed internally knowing that identity seems out of date when it comes to demons or angels having to live in the mortal realm only to keep an eye over their prey or playing guardian angel for the humans. Even to keep an eye on any Nephilim or Meta who would not cause trouble.

Even he feels having a name after he died is out of date. He never cared much especially from Lucifer.

Last time when he was called by his old name when he used to be human was before he died. Even when having to save someone which cost him his life. Granting him easy givings for wanting to get his hands on the Destroyer. Except Lucifer was more powerful then he underestimated when living in a life of hatred and violence.

After as he remembered, Lucifer was similar to Kallen when he used to be human but more of the handsome devil approach and not like Lucifer in that TV show his mother used to watch. He shared more of a blond hair and shiny blue eyes. His eyes was a different story for having an eerie look over his enemies or his minions.

Kallen always planned many plots to kill the devil behind his back or in front with murder in his eyes. Except Lucifer was more smarter when ruling over Hell.

Remembering his true stat being a larger man with blue tinted skin, hellfire filled eyes, same blonde hair but more longer and his wings showing fear amongst the residents of Hell. Having to used to be the Morning Star and equal to the One God. Which why Lucifer was titled the Destroyer while the One God was known to be the Creator as the Trinity needed roles to be filled.

Demons feared the Destroyer more than the Creator overall since one touch is enough to break anything down.

Even as shown in the human world where Kallen can see demons, he used to do his best only to kill demons guised as mortals leading Lucifer to come after him and Kallen would kill him upfront. Unfortunately, as he continued to be underestimated, Lucifer was more smarter as he was conniving.

Overall, Kallen couldn't do such until he wanted to show that he was not useless. Like he was always told after years of abuse.

Shaking his head, Kallen knows that the past is best left behind to decay and die. It was something he learned when he was reborn as the Fallen Devil.

For now, he wanted to wait for Carly to come over to pick up her ID card and maybe flirt with her for a couple of moments before she would leave.

He looked over towards Bazel who was glaring at him. The Fallen Devil gave him a look saying what.

The demon constricted the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "I mean, you really wanna waste time with a human woman, Fallen Devil?" he complained.

Kallen glared back towards the demon. "What else do you even suggest to do, dumbass?" he asked back.

"One thing being to ignore her and control those hormones. Oh wait, demons don't have hormones. Hell, you used to be a demon. You are a fuckin' lust factory for the women regardless of species. Why not focus on the real task at hand? Figuring things out on why she could hear ya is not part of what we have to do."

Kallen could easily staple Bazel's mouth up or shoot him up to shut up, except he was lucky for all the training he'd done made him more patient.

"I don't know what the problem is for that? Aren't ya at least a bot curious more than I am, demon?" he asked.

"Almost. But note that humans ain't involved for shit like this. And it's rare to know humans like her would hear ya alone. When I yelled for her, I didn't get shit at all. Just you and you alone."

Kallen shrugged. "Well if you are the least bit curious, be amazed that I might crack the case. Here we are waiting for more of what either the fallen angel or those Draugr's or Fafnir to make a move and pursue them again for answers. 'Cause at the moment, we are on a cold trail."

Bazel huffed. "Ya have a good point, smartass," he complied.

It was something else that Kallen was curious when Carly comes over to why she would hear him not only but also having to see if she would know anything of the Trinity. As being the Trinity giving more cryptic on their legacies, Kallen is always curious of the Trinity alone since even the Creator doesn't speak much of them. Thinking Carly is part of the Trinity's plan.

If the Trinity wanted to play their pawns like Kallen himself, it is easier for him to give them the middle finger since it has been a few years since he was the Fallen Devil.

Last he looked over the Trinity was from an angel he used to hang with when he used to be stationed in Louisiana. Kallen and the angel, Blightiel, used to be drinking buddies. Blightiel was a rogue angel running his own business with the Trinity who deliver favors amongst mortals. It was almost secret between the Fallen Devil and the angel that the Trinity was ancient. More ancient than both the Creator and the Destroyer altogether.

In hindsight, the Trinity even keep themselves a secret from others except those they chose like Kallen and Blightiel.

One day, Kallen will figure out on the Trinity more one of these days. For now, he wanted to figure more of the motivations of the fallen angel and the Norse Line demons.

Carly made it to the motel where the man on the phone provided her. She didn't want to risk driving without her license except its more risky to ride the cab with a baseball bat in her hands. Even the police would bring her to the station for having a weapon at hand.

Even glad enough to put the baseball bat in a guitar case so it was easy when coming into the motel. Looking over the number he was in, she figured that it was in one of the suites.

A penthouse, Carly discovered.

On the elevator ride up, she was looking forward to having the baseball bat out of the guitar case and ready to whack his head since she was thinking the man was a thief and was playing cat and mouse with her ID card.

She made it to the only room where the man on the phone provided.

Thinking that having to be played by some rich guy for a simple ID card, she was gonna enjoy whacking his head clean off with a metal bat.

Carly knocked the door slightly.

No answer.

She knocked the door louder.

"Who is it?" answered the guy behind the door. It sounded like the guy on the phone she spoke to.

Carly hid the baseball bat behind her so she doesn't look suspicious.

"I am the gal whose in the picture of the ID card you have in there," she answered back. "And I am here to pick it back up. Mind if I come in?"

"Would it be okay if you show me a smile beforehand? So I can confirm the exact match."

She cringed at having to hear something stupid like that. But she gave the guy through the peephole a genuine smile like she gives when her photos are being taken.

Kallen looked over the peephole to see Carly give him a smile. Her smile looks as beautiful as her ID card displayed. He was even curious if she doesn't mind having to spend a couple hours and chat.

He opened the door and led her in.

Good thing he noticed her hands behind her hand holding a baseball bat as it was reflected on one of the picture frames outside the hallway.

Waiting for the moment, he heard the bat being swung and managed to catch it with his hand. Grinning at Carly.

"Sorry, tootes, it was easy to know a shiny metal bat when it reflects," Kallen pointed.

He saw the fluster coming from Carly making her cheeks flare up.

"I don't like being played, buster," she pointed out.

Punching him in the gut, Carly swung the bat back and swung at him again. Hitting the wall instead as he ducked.

"That is gonna be a two grand cost on getting that wall paved again, missy."

"Tch. Like I care. I don't like being played over something as small as my ID card. And I already had a bad day yesterday and woke up knowing what I'm stressed out for." She swung her bat again downwards.

Kallen grabbed hold of the high impact with one hand and thrown over Carly one on of the beds. He pinned her down and look down on her. She struggled to get out after disarming her of the bat.

"Now listen close, toots, I know you don't like being played, but after seeing your face, you reminded me of someone," Kallen mentioned.

With her cheeks still flustered, Carly sputtered, "Why not ya give me a rundown, pal?"

Kallen gave her a devilish grin and explained, "A few months ago, I saw the flash of a camera at a distance. Afterwards, you turned away while I was looking over. Then you were mugged. You followed him into an alleyway which I followed because I was curious. You handled a little bit of the bum even when he held a gun which grazed your arm, which you tried to keep on your self-defense except more of his friends provided backup. Upon arrival, you were close to being raped, I intervened and took those bastards out. I scared them away and then I ripped one a part of my suit up and covered the grazed area. You woke up and looked over to me seeing who your rescuer was. When I offered to bring you back up to your feet up, you stared at me with your face all beet red and then ran off. And I was curious who you were and tried to find you. Yet nowhere I could find ya. I wanted to check on you. But lo and behold, I found your ID card near a women's gym and though, 'Maybe this was fate? Maybe this is how I can find that girl I saved from a while ago?'"

He looked at Carly who was stunned to see him speak all a mouthful.

"What was the date if you truly know of that incident?" she asked curiously.

As if it was hard for Kallen. He answered, "It was on March. On the thirteenth."

Took a while for Carly to look over him and seeing her face glowing more red but not flustered this time. It was a time where he had let go of her hands and backed away. She sat up to overlook him.

Kallen was wondering what she was thinking after telling her all that. Since even he remembered all what her face looked. Even when he remembered her when she saved her again from Fafnir.

Afterwards, Carly finally figured it out and just fainted after a couple of minutes of recognizing Kallen in person.

He shrugged knowing that it was the usual for women to be like that knowing who he really was in person.

Feeling Bazel was glaring behind Kallen, he looked with a dull look.

"What now?" he asked.

"So now what? Fuck her?" the demon teased.

Not liking what the demon mouthed off, he went ahead to give Bazel a hard knock on the head. The demon cursed while rubbing the bump on his head.

"Seriously, what the hell ya planned to do with her?"

Kallen looked down at Carly thinking what she would be like at having a real conversation with her.

_Or more or less, see what she feels without any clothing._

There was that inner demon again like what he used to do when he used to live within Hell. Being both Wrath and Lust, Kallen enjoyed sex more than he enjoyed having to kill any mortal who was listed as a target.

But with Carly, like all the other women he dated from other places he was stationed, he wanted to hear all her problems, what she likes, what she dislikes, what she does for a living. Yet unlike the other women he used to date, none of them ever heard him when he was in Purgatorium in his Fallen Devil state.

Playing it safe or having to tell her everything was a tough choice. Then again, when he used to date, he was taught better that it takes time for a woman to know ya more before revealing any dark secrets.

For now, Kallen would have to play it safe and keep his Fallen Devil live in a private matter until later in the future. Even to think of a way for her to see him clearly as the Fallen Devil within Purgatorium.

The last time Carly ever dated was a guy who used to date Catherine. But after having to fully know him, turns out that the guy was a sleeze and wanted to caress her breasts. Which after bringing him home and not holding back, she grabbed her dad's shotgun and shot the guy out.

Thankfully she wasn't arrested when the cops figured it was another one of those teenage high school shootouts when the girl wanted the boy out. Even her parents looked at her asking what was she thinking.

Until then, Carly thought love was a myth seeing most men wanted nothing but sex. Sure some of the guys she get gifts from college were trying hard to get her attention, but she wanted to get her studies done more than having to date anyone else ever since Catherine left.

After moving, she would think of finding the right guy and settle down after she just got the job at the accounting department. One day after she unpacked in her apartment she moved to when she got the job, she turned on the TV to see Kallen. She first thought he was another millionaire playboy putting on a fake smile, but after hearing those words speaking of knowing your true self, she wanted to watch him more.

Later on, show after show after show when Kallen was on, she would sit on the couch eating ice cream while hearing him word after word. Mesmerized every part he speaks of.

Then when back at March, she did spot him while on the phone. Carly was nervous wanting to walk up to him but instead took a picture of him. Almost certain he was gonna look her way, she turned with her face bright red.

She already went through the same dream again when she got mugged and went after him tp get her purse back. Yet she was downed and unconscious for a while until Kallen fixed her up and brought her back on her feet.

Except she was more shy and ran away in a panic.

Suddenly, Carly woke up feeling that she was on a bed. She thought she was back at her apartment but the bed she was on was bigger than hers. She looked around thinking what had happened and remembered that she was in the suite the guy called her to come to pick up her ID card.

As she was whacking her baseball bat around like a madman, he was strong to to block her attacks. Even realizing after explaining to her what happened back at March and realized…

The man who called her was actually Kallen S. Crowley.

She remembered that she fainted after realizing who he really was.

Carly looked around again the suite observing her surroundings seeing bits of Kallen himself in a few posters in a couple of articles. She couldn't contain much of her excitement but also her worries that she was actually in the same suite as the guy she had a crush on.

Carly couldn't help but screech in excitement.

She heard someone come in and spoke, "What's the matter? Who is here hurting you?"

She turned to see that it was Kallen himself. He looked handsome with his ebony hair looking short and some of it slicked back. His blue eyes were shining in curiosity. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a tight black T-shirt.

Looking more handsome when Kallen was staring towards him.

Speechless, Carly walked towards Kallen slowly step by step and managed to coupe a feel on chest. She was blushing as she was feeling his tight chest like pure muscle. She was feeling him as if he worked out everyday. She oohed when she kept rubbing over his chest and to his shoulders.

Kallen cleared his throat to get her attention. "Excuse me, miss," he called out for her, "are you ok? I heard a scream and was wondering if some asshole broke in and tried to hurt you."

Carly blushed when he was speaking to her.

She backed away with some tears crawling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I am such an idiot knowing that it was you. I didn't think that it was you who called and I… I almost knocked your block off. Oh my gosh, I am such an idiot." She kept muttering to herself.

Carly could feel Kallen having his hands on her shoulders and rub them gently.

She was feeling at ease when it was Kallen rubbing her shoulders like he was giving her a message. Carly oohed when he was stroking her shoulders. It almost felt like actual sex even her nether regions was aching.

She was hearing Kallen tell her to calm down and telling her it was not her fault.

Regaining her cool, Carly looked over to Kallen and said, "Again, I'm sorry for the metal bat and trying to knock your head off. You see, I was never one to be toyed with and thought for a second you were playing with my head. Which I was flustered and wanted to show him who's boss. I grew up like that, if you're wondering."

Kallen gave a thin grin and shrugged. "Believe me, I grew up that way too," he admitted. "Where I come from, it was as if there was hell on earth."

She tilted her head curiously.

"Sorry. I didn't mean that you would feel offended or something. Forced figure of speech. Just during one of my meetings, I found your ID card and had to look you up and managed to find you from one of your old coworkers. Even after looking over the card, it felt like I have seen ya somewhere before."

Carly gave her a teasing giggle. "It's ok. No offense and all. I mean, I didn't know what came over me when I realized who were really were. I mean, everyone in New York, no, everyone in the news knows who Kallen S. Crowley is."

Wasn't long until Kallen took an ID card out of his pocket and showed it to Carly. "You mean this is you?" he asked.

It was quick to see what she looked like after she moved here in New York through the DMV. Amazed she tried to take it back, except without notice, Kallen held it up where she couldn't reach it.

He grinned towards her. "If this is yours, try and get it. Don't know if anyone has told ya, but I usually teasing the ladies whenever I have them over."

Carly pouted knowing the nerve of the playboy. He stood six foot three while she was a five foot five.

She tried to leap up higher to grab her ID card back except he kept bringing it up higher and higher. She tried to gut him in the abdomen but nothing made him move. Without any other choice, she climbed on the bed and actually jumped onto Kallen which they both fell to the floor. He was on the floor while Carly was on top of him. They were both staring at each other eye to eye. She was blushing bright red while even feeling something tipping in-between her legs.

"I hope that was your phone," she asked.

Kallen could only grin and answered, "Nope. One hundred percent me."

Gasping, she leaped off him and stomped her feet on the floor. "The nerve of you. Is that how you treat all your girlfriends?"

Kallen's grin turned into a tiny frown. "Unfortunately, the girlfriends I dated before were a little short lived."

"What do ya mean?"

He looked up and answered, "I lived in many states in a yearly basis. As my agent required to avoid dangerous attention, I do my businesses one state per year. This year I'm staying here before I have to move again. Been here after April the twentieth. And this month is July and another five to six months until I move out. Which, if you're wondering, I date in rare occasions. I already went through five girlfriends and I had to say my farewells before I moved out."

Carly nearly showed a couple of tears as to hear his story.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I never knew that part of your life which you must've been heart broken all your life."

Kallen gave her a thin smile and said, "Toots, there is plenty of me you don't know about. Although, it's kinda better to not share too much of myself. The less of that, the better."

Carly frowned.

"And I was gonna ask, anything or anyone trying to make your days going south?" she .

He shrugged the question away. "Nothing too much to worry about." He motioned Carly to come closer. She obeyed and he told her to hold her hand up. Which he laid her ID card on her open palm. "Here."

She couldn't speak after having to have his hands run against hers.

Carly couldn't move after having his touch on her skin as if it was a touch of an angel. Her skin was rustling with need.

Kallen cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Sorry," she shouted. Covered her mouth in embarrassment.

Kallen laughed. "It's ok. I see that alot from every women I come across with."

"Well, you are a playboy. You are like one of the perfect man on this planet."

He shrugged. "I can't help it to be honest. I'm only a handsome devil."

Carly couldn't help but giggle. "Oh, please. You so are. I mean, you motivate a lot of people and act like Dr. Phil."

Kallen gave her a blank stare. Then pulled himself together. "Why not I lead you out. I'll let security know that you were mistaken by a psycho swinging a bat around. You don't seem to be a psycho woman and overall a nice woman."

She dropped her jaw in that remark.

He laughed. "I'm joking. Listen, I'm sorry again for this little wild goose chase. Now let me walk you out of the building."

Pouted again, Carly found that not funny.

Kallen led Carly out of the room and onto the elevator and rode downwards to the main floor. Carly was quiet all the way down until they both made it outside. She pointed out to her car across the street. Which he led her to it and opened the car door for her.

She appreciated all his way of being a gentleman while she started her car.  
"You feel free later tonight?" she heard Kallen question her.

She looked up and told him to repeat the question.

"I said are you free to go out later tonight? As to apologies for the trouble I caused ya, why not I take you out for dinner. It's on me."

Carly was feeling red after having to hear Kallen who actually asked her out on a date. It felt silly to accept the offer, which why should she since all this trouble was for getting her ID card back, but having to go out with Kallen S. Crowley was like a fantasy dream come true.

She swallowed hard and looked back at Kallen and nervously answered, "Sure. I would be glad to go out with you."

Kallen gave her a smile and said, "It's a deal. What time is the best time for you?"

She answered, "Doesn't matter what time you wanna pick me up. It can be early. It can be really late. Here's my address if you wanna know." Carly hesitated to text his number her address which went through. "I hope you get this, Mr. Crowley."

All of a sudden, Kallen took one of her hands and placed his lips on the back on her hand and said, "Just Kallen, Carly. I'll see ya at eight tonight." After that, he left and made his way back to the motel.

Carly couldn't help it and rubbed her hand where Kallen kissed it. She felt like she was in heaven knowing that he touched her skin. With his lips. This was a dream come true that she was actually going on a date with the playboy, Kallen S. Crowley. After so long ago when she was a little girl, she squealed and giggled knowing that she was going on a date with a gentleman like Kallen.

Even such, she would have to feel sorry for him. She might have to look herself being more kind hearted when they are out on their date. Maybe she could figure out more of Kallen himself and even more of his business.

Except this was something her aunt always told her and that is to be careful who you date.

Normally she would ignore the warning, but for some reason, she kept feeling an aura from Kallen that he was lethal.

Carly was thinking that Kallen isn't an ordinary playboy. Especially when he did knock a few crazy homeless people with guns with his bare hands.

**Chapter 9**

Watching Carly drive off, Kallen felt like he should be excited. He was going to have a date with the girl whom this would be number six in line on the yearly basis while he lives here in New York.

But that wasn't it.

It was also which he felt more whole than it was with the other women he dated and slept with for the past years.

He was still curious of what Carly truly is. Of having to be Meta or more of a Nephilim that the Trinity chose not to touch.

It was still swirling in his head for having to figure her out.

Kallen was only day dreaming of his date with her later tonight.

Until Bazel threw a rock at his head which knocked Kallen out of the day dream. Giving the demon a glare for doing that. Yet he restricted himself to strangle the demon.

Least having to run out the street before a car was about to run over Kallen.

Walking up to the demon, Kallen said, "The hell ya want? Unless ya found something, I am close to having to put both hands around your scrawny neck, demon."

Bazel flipped the Fallen Devil off. "One thing I know and I hope ya ain't gonna forget it after your 'lil date with that human," he mentioned. "Ya still interested in listenin'?"

Kallen shrugged it off and sat down on the bench next to the hotel he was living at. Pulled out a flask and started to drink the whiskey from it. He motioned to hear it.

Bazel sat next to Kallen and started off the details. "Word is from below is that some dude opened a club known as the Eyes. Rumor has it that a lot of Norse demons have been sighted by going in and out for a drink or two. No one knows where that club came from. Not even ol' Lucifer knows where that came from."

Kallen knows many bars and clubs that go around for many demons who are loyal. Even some he used to go when he worked for the Destroyer mainly for drinks and to satisfy his own lust. But one named Eyes was something Kallen never heard of in the past.

Tapping his finger on his chin, Kallen pointed out, "Had ya asked Lucifer about it?"

The demon snorted. "What are ya, nuts? You think I would walk up in the office and asked that guy about it? That shit I ain't allowed to do ever since I got stuck by your side form the Trinity. YOU should be the one to asked him."

Taking another sip, Kallen knows better than to ask Lucifer for favors. It was none of his business and the Fallen Devil hates the Destroyer's guts even the devil knew it all.

"What else is knew these days?" he asked.

The demon tapped the side of his head with his pointing finger thinking. "If I recall… There is this witch who a lot of demons pointed out who knows a bit of the Nephilim and Meta since she was three years old. I talked with the Archangel and even he agreed that the witch might be someone to come to for some new info. Best to make a appointment. Rumor has it that she has always been a busy women ever since her parents died."

Kallen eyed towards Bazel after taking another sip of whiskey. "She got a name?"

"Sera-Lena Quaz Novit Omnia she calls herself. What I heard she is infamous. Hell, What I heard, she was close to the Trinity since she was born into her family. Her family tree has been kept a secret since her family died. No one knows. She herself is a mystery."

Rubbing his chin, Kallen wasn't sure which is the more approached method to finding some leads. Looking into the club which if he ended up doing so, he would have to face so many demons who would want a piece of Kallen faster than Lucifer would alert and ask for his head. The other was to having to approach this Lena woman and asked for some leads. True he would seduce her but having no knowledge of her age, he didn't want to do so. However, having to look for a safer approach, and if what the Fallen Devil gets from the witch, that clue might lead to what he would believe lead straight to the club Eyes.

Suddenly his head was hurting for overthinking. Thinking over the next step was not one of Kallen's strong points.

Thought in his mind, either way will lead to where he has to go next.

"Nothing else you have in mind, Bazel?" Kallen asked but got the reply immediately by the demon nodding his head.

"Well with nothing else in mind, I would ask for the witch? Surely all you provided will lead to the same place."

"And what gave ya that idea?" the demon questioned.

The Fallen Devil shrugged. Thinking it was gonna be coincidence later on. But honestly it would be another one of his dumbstruck opinions that many others would find out of order. But what would Kallen do? Nothing else but let the course of time progress and see what the Trinity has in store for him as he continues.

But it annoyed him overall letting the Trinity make the decisions.

Overall, Kallen would rather make his own decisions.

The meantime, as he looked at the time, it was still in the afternoon. Which means he

would have to kill some time before his date with Carly.

But what to do?

On the other side of Brooklyn, Lena awoke knowing the heat as usual. The AC was acting up again. It was as expected from the cheap hotel she was living at form her family's expenses. She looked at the time knowing that she had slept through the day again.

The life of having insomnia and looking over some mythos and magic as her line of family studied.

Getting herself out of bed, Lena took a shower and heard her phone ringing. She never answer her phone all the time unless it was business and she would call back form the voice messager.

From the voice message playing, it spoke, "Lena, this is important for you to know that someone is looking to make an appointment with you? Calls himself, the Fallen Devil. If you're interested, give me a call back and we could discuss a meeting."

The Fallen Devil…

Lena had heard of him. The infamous Fallen Devil whom is a type of mercenary within the world where humans can never understand or bother to look into. This Fallen Devil seems to be living here in the New York state as what she heard. This was almost a golden opportunity for having to meet the Fallen Devil in person as the rumors spoke of. Some saying he was a killer. Some say he was a good-hearted fellow. In her mind, he was only interesting.

Being the first Fallen Devil as the Trinity mentioned to her, she would even figure out about the tattoo she was born with on her back.

The tattoo that resembles many religious symbols in a language she could never understand and not of this world or any other world all over her backside. It was something her parents kept quiet.

Yet as she remembered, it had costed her parents their lives and got themselves killed when she was only six.

It had been ten years ago when that happened.

Least in the care of her uncle, he managed to get her through school, and even get into college at the age of fourteen. Lena was considered a genius since she was in school. Trying her hardest to impress her uncle more yet he was always proud of her.

Lena even wondered what her parents was thinking of her accomplishments.

Drying herself, Lena called back the number that left the voicemail and as soon as the caller answered, she said, "Hey, Penny, I got your call, and I wanted to set up the appointment with the Fallen Devil. Call him or his agent and let him know that I can be available to see him sometime tomorrow. Tell him to meet me at the Sin and Serve bar round the afternoon. I got no class tomorrow."

After hearing from her friend, Penny, Lena hung up the phone.

For some reason, Lena was getting the goosebumps of whether this Fallen Devil be harmless or bringing some blood when they meet. Yet she was looking forward to meeting someone from a myth and discuss a meeting.

She dressed ready for another session of her night class while thinking what the Trinity has in store for her later on.

In Lena's mind, she doesn't even know. The Trinity works in many mysterious ways.

Later as the day goes by, Carly kept looking herself in the mirror seeing that she looks as beautiful as any man would look at a woman. Trying on some makeup yet not too much so she wouldn't look ugly for the guy. Her bust wasn't a problem as she was already revealing too much from the dress she was planning to wear.

Looking over herself, she was wearing a party dress all black knowing Kallen loves to wear black and hoping it would impress him more. Thinking the skirt was too short or her top part wouldn't fall off if the string strap would slip off.

As her parents would always tell her even from her old prom dress, she looks as beautiful as she was born to be.

She sighed even seeing the lipstick she was wearing and her hair tied into a bun. She even unraveled it so her hair would fall off.

"Bun? No bun?" she questioned herself.

This was almost like a panic for Carly as she was having a date with the playboy Kallen S. Crowley afterall.

She sighed knowing that she was almost in trouble.

Checking the time that it was seven thirty, Carly breathed in and out to gather herself and grabbed her purse with confidence.

She was going to have a good time, she tells herself.

When she came out from her apartment, she saw Kallen's Dodge Viper parked across from the apartment. She gave a big smile and waved for him. Immediately, he reversed out of his parking and pulled up closer to her.

He got out to see her. He was grinning.

Carly could not take her eyes off him as he looked lovely with a suit without a tie. His grin was even giving away a devil may cry look that would make her panties fall off from her hips.

"You came early," she mentioned.

Kallen playfully shrugged. "I one of those who don't wanna show up late and make a lady wait."

She giggled from that. "Well, ya definitely scored a few brownie points there, Kallen."

And she was excited to see him open the car door for her to place herself inside. The seat felt nice when she sat down. Her butt felt cozy when sliding on the leather. She waited until he closed the car door and got back inside on the driver's side.

The cover of the car went down to show the starry sky which she ogled over.

"You don't mind this or bring it back up?" Kallen asked.

Carly looked over him and answered nervously, "Either way is okay. Whatever floats your boat." She was blushing form answering his question.

"Ya look pretty by the way," he complimented.

She gave him an appreciated smile. "Thanks. You look nice, too. Like you were on TV as usual."

Carly couldn't help but giggle nervously as Kallen was driving.

"No harm done. I'm used to the suit most of the time. What about you? Ever get used to the dress once in a while?"

This was an odd question coming from a playboy. Yup. Kallen is a weird one sometimes.

"Not a lot of times. Mostly I wore my dresses for parties. Even the last time I've wore a dress was when I graduated from college."

"Really? Where did ya graduate and what major?"

Carly was starting to get more nervous from every question Kallen was asking her politely. Felt like she was gonna start sweating. Telling herself not to get nervous and stay calm knowing that there is a playboy right next to her, driving to wherever they plan to have dinner.

"I was born and raised form Texas," she answered after taking a deep breathe. "And I graduated after four years high major. With that degree I could work just about anywhere. What about you? Were you raised here? Where did you graduate."

"I never graduated from school. And I was born out of state. Nowhere I stay longer than a year. Moved here in New York since this past April."

"Oh, really? Where did you move from?"

"Louisiana."

What an odd duck Kallen is. He must have been everywhere for being a millionaire playboy.

"Well, I gotta say, you must've been a cross country kind of fella."

Kallen went silent after hearing that.

Carly almost thought she screwed up after saying that. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to answer all those questions. Didn't think ya be a type of sensitive fella. I'll stop."

Kallen eyed over her and gave her a thin smile. "No trouble at all. I don't mind answering a lot of questions. Why not we hold onto more of those while we enjoy this nice drive. Where we go to eat, you're gonna love it."

Carly nodded. Almost feeling nervous again as Kallen got his eyes back on the road. He was right though. This was a nice drive. She could only look up to the sky seeing some of the stars in the sky.

Not as much stars like she used to love sightsee when she was a little kid with her family parked in the lake they go to to camp. Open nature has always been her favorite pastime when her parents are off the weekend and they would go camping every week unless something from school comes up.

She felt the car parked and where they were at was an Italian restaurant that looked classy. Kallen rolled the cover up and got out. He was quick to open the car door and extended his hand out towards her to guide out of the car. Carly was impressed that he would be a gentleman all throughout the night so far and it has already been twenty minutes throughout their date.

Carly blushed. "What a gentleman. And here I thought most of chivalry is dead," she admitted.

Kallen Gave away that same devil may cry smile. "True to that. But I am one of those exceptions as my mother raised me right," he spoke.

They made their way in the Italian place and Kallen asked that the reservation for them was still in effect. Afterwards, the steward of the place nodded and led them to a table which was outside.

Carly gazed around that the table was outside and not much other people sit outside to enjoy their meal.

The steward left them be so they would both decide on what to eat for the night.

Carly looked over the prices having to be expensive.

"Order as much as you want," Kallen pointed out. "Even be sure to save room for their dessert. They are to die for."

Carly was nervous on the inside when he mentioned that this places desserts were to die for. "Not in a rush really. I'll be certain not to order too much," she swayed towards him.

"Nonsense. I come here whenever I have a couple of meetings or two. This place is great. Plus I ain't worried about your weight if you're also worried about it."

Carly blushed as she heard that coming from Kallen. It was as if he doesn't mind her putting on a few pounds. He was also right that the food here does look delicious.

The waiter came around and she went ahead to order a salad and a ravioli meal as he intended her to help herself. Meanwhile, Kallen ordered a double serving of chicken parmesan. Nearly blew her mind as he would order something that coasted double then hers.

"I can almost tell you are a hungry fella, ain't ya, Kallen?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Having to go around doing my job can make a man hungry if ya heard all that before."

"What do you do for a living, if you don't mind me asking, Kallen?" she asked. Looking over him closer while they wait.

"Classified, I'm afraid," he answered swiftly.

"Really? Is it okay if you don't mind me guessing?"

Kallen laughed at that joke. "Well it is a good thing it's better to play fifty questions 'round this part of the night. So go ahead and guess away."

This was almost making her nervous as Kallen could be anything. But thinking over he looked more like a playboy. Yet from the looks of him and having to counter every swings of her baseball bat, he was as strong as an ox.

"Okay. Bodybuilder?" she first guessed.

Kallen shook his head.

"Secret agent?"

He shook his head again.

"A Bouncer?"

Again, Kallen shook his head.

"A freaking hustler?"

Kallen shook his head slightly and even chuckled form that.

"C'mon now," she complained. "You can't be some playboy all alone. You might be something else with all that strength. Oh my god, don't tell me you are a gang banger all this time?"

Kallen laughed hard from hearing that. "That is also a big, fat no," he answered.

"So you are somewhat a secret agent or something," she admitted. "I mean, you are strong and your are intelligent. Makes me wonderin' that maybe you work with some secret government agent and whatnot."

Kallen gave a nerve to laugh at that again.

"Well, if you really must know…" he looked over around them and motioned her to come closer so she would lend her ear to him. "I'm sort of a wrangler. A kind that wrangles anything that would cause some trouble."

Carly pointed over to Kallen. "Ah-ha. Like some secret agent. You go 'round taking care of bad guys and trade them to some mercenaries and collect some of the bounty while playing playboy. Got ya, didn't I?"

"Not even close enough from what I mentioned," he admitted in a calm manner.

Carly was about to make a fuss towards Kallen for keeping that a secret when she thought she was close to answering the most important question this felt.

"No need to worry about that too much, Carly," Kallen told her. "What I do does make the world a better place. Believe me, some things are best kept secret."

Carly didn't want to believe all that until the food has made its way to their table and the food arrived.

They both dig into the food. Carly was glad to note the salad was delicious and was made fresh. Even the ravioli was cooked fresh. Kallen offered some of his chicken parmesan to her. She took some of it and savored it after eating one bite. In return, she gave some of her ravioli to Kallen which he took a bite.

This felt more romantic as both of them sharing each others food was fun even to Carly.

When they finished, Kallen insisted to Carly that they should get some dessert. She agreed and he ordered a tiramisu that can feed the both of them. Didn't take long until dessert made its way to their table.

After one bite, Carly felt like she was in heaven after she savored some of the tiramisu. Even Kallen gave her an approving smile knowing the dessert was delicious. He pointed out that some of it was on her cheek. He told her not to moved and took the piece off her with his finger and wanted her to lick it off. She did. Almost felt embarrassed having to do what she had just done. Yet, it felt romantic for having to do so.

Carly wanted to return the favor by taking a slice of the tiramisu and hold it for Kallen to eat it from her fork. He had done so. She giggled after witnessing such.

"Ya sure do know how to impress a lady for something like that, don't ya?" Carly said to Kallen gleefully.

That same devil may cry smile returned to his face when looking towards her. Feeling as if it was hypnotizing her.

"You are correct on such, Carly Carmichael," I been in many dates when I travel around.

That was when she was looking at Kallen strangely. "What do ya mean? Ya mean to tell me that you haven't had a girlfriend at all? No long distance lover?"

His smile went away quickly.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. Forget I said that. I didn't mean to kill the mood, Kallen."

"No. It's ok. What I mean is when I was traveling from state to state, I did go onto a few date or two and I usually have them as a girlfriend. Except when I had to move out of the state I was living at for a yearly basis, I had to break the ice and tell them that it would be impossible to be together when we live far away."

Then a light bulb popped up in her head.

Carly gave Kallen a playful grin. "Oh, I see. You mean to say you are some sort or lady killer?" she teased. "You're the type of guy who would go on many dates and even when you come so close to her, and when you get to the time you have to move out, you would drop to your knees and sadly say to them, 'My love, I'm sorry to say, but destiny awaits me in a different state and I have to let you go. But don't be sad, I am sure you would find the right person and move on.'"

Kallen was right at the point when he laughed a little hard from her teasing.

"You are right about a couple of things there, Carly," he admitted.

"You don't say? Well I'm glad to have made that as teasing as it should feel, Mr. Kallen S. Crowley."

Kallen only shrugged.

When they were done with dessert, the waiter dropped off their check and left them where they are thanking them for their service.

Carly was about to reach for her wallet yet Kallen told her not to worry about the bill as he wanted to do so as it was his treat. She almost complained that at least she would want to leave the tip. Or even wanted to pay for half of the bill since it was as big as her weekly groceries had been like.

Kallen only chuckled knowing that it was his treat as he would for any women he dated.

Then she took notice of a small box that was in his tuxedo. Nervously, she was thinking he went all the way to go and buy something expensive for her. Which she pointed out in question.

Suddenly, someone was a clutz and slipped spilling some of the wine on her dress which she yelped for. Kallen got up to help the guy up and asked both him and her if they were both okay.

Carly wanted to scream for her dress being ruined but Kallen was kind enough towards the waiter not to worry about it and have him tell the manager to not worry about the mess. Saying that everyone slips up once in a while. Even bothered to tip the poor guy a twenty.

So kind Kallen sure acts.

It was how Carly had a crush towards Kallen. Even from on TV, Kallen was always kind towards the audience and towards other people. If only there were more men like him.

Kallen mentioned the wine stain on her dress which was a little big in the middle where her belly was displayed. Thankfully to her, it wasn't too big to worry about that she would have to bring it to the dry cleaners.

She mentioned that she was gonna go to the bathroom and see if the stain would try to come off easily. Kallen mentioned that he would wait for her in the car. She nodded and went off to see if the wine stain would come off. A little worried that she might have embarrassed herself towards Kallen through that little mishap.

Memphiles observes the scene where the Fallen Devil was with a mortal. Yet he couldn't tell if the woman was normal or not. Either way, he could never keep his crimson eye off of the Fallen Devil for seeing some use of him.

Motioning the darkness surrounding him, he could see that the Fallen Devil would soon learn more of his potential as he would be used as a tool for his plans.

With the movement of his hand, he called forth the Fafnir and chanted a spell for the creature to appear before the location the Fallen Devil was at and give the mortals discord and weaken the Fallen Devil.

And once the Fallen Devil is weakened, Memphiles would have the darkness swallow him and look into his brain and unlock the potential he holds under the Trinity's nose.

In wouldn't be long until he has the Fallen Devil know his true purpose and be used under Memphiles' control.

**Chapter 10**

Kallen already explained to the manager of the restaurant to take it easy on the new employee for the accident and not fire him from the job. Which the manager was saying otherwise, he didn't want to see the new server get kicked out with a slap in a face after one mistake.

He should know since Kallen used to live in his life when he used to be human.

Kallen was even kind enough to give the new guy a twenty dollar bill so he would show better appreciation and as an apology.

Heading back outside while waiting for Carly after her bathroom trip, Kallen sensed that familiar presence nearby.

Kallen peeked at seeing Bazel outside in his human state.

"What are you doing here, demon?" Kallen asked.

Bazel noticed and rushed over to him. Handing him a small box. "For you, Fallen Devil," he said to the Fallen Devil.

Kallen looked confused. "Sorry, I don't think you're handsome enough to be my type."

Ignoring the sarcasm. Bazel snorted. "Something for your new girlfriend."

Kallen bothered to look inside the box to see a pair of glasses. He looked over to the demon in concern.

"Remember when ya said that that woman could hear ya clearly but couldn't see ya ass in the Purgatorium? Well after having to let the Archangel know it, not only he was kind enough for the private room business with that witch ya mentioned, he also had someone make a pair of those. Once she wears em, she will look into ya like an everyday sonuvabitch. Note she won't see ya being the same when ya be either Kallen or the Fallen Devil she lookin' at."

Looking down on the glasses, Kallen felt that it would be a great idea having to have Carly see Kallen in both ways. Even though him being the Fallen Devil is a secret that has to be kept as the Trinity orders.

"Ya know who made these? These do look ok for looking just your average ordinary glasses," Kallen asked in curiosity.

Bazel shrugged. "The Archangel never told me. But he had this to say, 'Make sure to protect her while you're at it, Fallen Devil,'" the demon finished at a mocking tone.

Kallen sighed. Knowing that's the typical Michael he knew and loved.

Suddenly, he was feeling that familiar presence from the other day. But this time, it felt more voided and darker.

"Ya feelin' that too?"

Nodding, Kallen transformed into his Fallen Devil state. Ready for action he pulled one of his Desert Eagles out.

"You give that to Carly and have her leave this place," he ordered the demon. "You be sure she gets to safety. Chances are that minor god is after her again."

Bazel glared. "One day, you gonna have to do me favors," he demanded before he ran off.

Kallen faced towards where Fafnir was about to emerge. Seeing the dragon glaring maliciously towards the Fallen Devil. Pointed the gun and fired a few rounds into his skull. Didn't amuse him and swatted at Kallen. Yet he caught hold with both hands.

"If you're after the woman, you're at the wrong time to go chasing ass when I'm here, pal," Kallen warned as he was holding Fafnir's large claws as tight as his strength was wanning.

Fafnir said nothing but only pressuring Kallen's body more. Even breathed a little bit of fire below his feet hoping it would throw him off.

Kallen yet was used to it and took a little bit of time by grabbing his sword quickly and sliced through his claw. Throwing Fafnir off, Kallen sliced on his full claw entirely clean. He was about to climb on top of Fafnir yet the dragon swapped him off with his other claw. Breathing fire again and right at the Fallen Devil. Kallen reacted quick and threw himself behind a table to avoid the heat.

Kallen had to think fast before the heat of the dragon fire would melt through the table and cover up his body, having to feel the fires of Surt entirely.

He was used to regular fire and even any fire form underworlds in any Line. However, fire forged from gods ain't too easy to withstand.

Kallen had to make a run for a blind spot after hearing Fafnir breathing in for another burst of fire to breathe out. Making it to the blind spot, Kallen made it to the back of the dragon and stabbed it straight to the heart. Normally it worked, but after piercing the skin, the dragon took notice and grab hold of him. Slamming the Fallen Devil to the ground and used his other claw which somehow looked normal as it was before straight through Kallen's chest.

Kallen gave out a painful yell on the inside after the impact. For a couple of seconds, he pulled out some of his old demon powers and lifted his claws up off him and took his sword right through his claw again.

Taking notice, the claw was actually regenerating.

In shock, Kallen knows that bodily regeneration was a thing for gods and it works on demons and angels when days pass by. This was different since it involved something as common as Fafnir.

_What the hell am I even fighting against, _Kallen thought.

But he didn't want to give up since he was going to kill Fafnir and get answers this time. He doesn't want to leave any stone unturned tonight. Plus he would want the pleasure to kill the dragon for ruining this date with Carly.

Carly managed to get the wine stain off her dress before it got worse.

She wanted to feel embarrassed when that happened, but she was strong enough to not show too much feminism. Kallen looked calm even for the new server as what she heard.

Bless his soul, Kallen was a nice guy overall.

While she was looking in the mirror if her face looked clean again, she was hearing her name being called.

She got finished wiping the sweat and water off her and was leaving the bathroom until the guy who was calling her went into the bathroom while shoving her back in.

Carly was getting flustered when seeing a man walking into the women's restroom let alone shoving her back in. She was about to hit the unknown man in the face for doing that until he grabbed her by the wrist.

Carly struggled her arm to get loose. "What the hell was that for?" she growled. "I don't swing this way, buddy."

The guy dared to shushed her. "Shuddup and listen to me," the guy demanded her.

Carly just wanted to slap this guy already.

"Listen, Kallen sent me to get your ass out of here. But what's been going on right now outside, it ain't lookin' good."

Carly looked stunned after hearing all that. "How'd you know Kallen?"

"I'm his agent. I'm even his 'lil workhorse. He wanted me to take ya out and not get hurt. If ya get a scratch, he would skin my hide and sell it to track races."

She already snickered after hearing that.

"But what's happening to Kallen? Is he ok?" she asked.

The guy shrugged. "He's a helluva tough guy to get himself killed and whatever. I'm sure he'll be fine and meet up at the car ya both drove off to get here. Now all ya gotta do is follow me and we can get out of here."

Carly didn't want to believe in this guy who calls himself Kallen's agent yet she couldn't be more worried then what seems to happen to him. She went to take a peek and doesn't see him.

Worried, Carly looked back at Kallen's agent and asked, "Where is Kallen?"

"Doin' his own business out of public," he answered quick. "Let's just say that he don't like to show his other side to the public or the authorities and get wound up in both ways if ya know what I mean."

Carly looked at the agent with little confusion. Thinking what she was told was more of a concern than before. Doing something that is out of the public makes her believe he was selling drugs or doing anything gang related.

"So where are we supposed to go?"

The agent took a peek for a few seconds. He motioned Carly to come along and she followed him. The agent told the manager that Kallen had an emergency and paid the bill for the date tonight. She could do nothing but look around for Kallen hoping he was somewhere inside. Afterwards, they both made it outside to the car where she and Kallen rode over to here. Yet out of nowhere, it got totaled and knocked both her and Kallen's agent backwards.

She lost her glasses which she could barely see. Squinting her eyes while feeling the ground to search for them. She felt a box which she opened and feel something that were the shape of glasses. She hesitated to put them on.

And as she places the glasses and checking that they fit on the bridge of her nose, she looked up to see that same… whatever the thing was from the other day pinning someone on top of the car that got totaled.

Carly fell speechless for a second until she was panicking. Looking at whatever the monster from before and whoever the guy on top of the car bleeding under the monsters large claw was out of this world.

She tried not to scream as she was holding her breath.

But Carly could only scream at the gruesome sight she just witnessed.

Kallen laid on top of Fafnir's claws for a second while having to hear a woman scream. He eyed at his side to see that it was from Carly. She was screaming from the top of her lungs while looking over the mess Kallen was in. Even to see that the car was completely destroyed. Eyed over between seeing her wearing the glasses Bazel gave him and where he was on his ass as if he dropped it from the impact of the car.

Kallen knows that he didn't want to have her see him looking like this, he had build his strength back up and lifted Fafnir's claw off him and managed to grasp him by the talon. Then he flung the dragon off to the side.

Getting off the car and fell to the ground was all he had to do. He was feeling weak from the hard impact from the dragon that he kept bleeding.

He was at least thankful that he couldn't die from blood loss. However, if he doesn't rest up, his wounds won't heal.

"Hey," says Carly from the side who was leaning down onto him. "Are you ok? Don't move or you'll lose more blood."

Kallen turned over on his back to see Carly's face before him. She looked so beautiful with the new glasses on. Aside looking more thinner then her old ones. Yet it doesn't matter for Kallen as she looks beautiful overall.

He grinned up to her and said, "This is one of the things I do for a living, baby. I'm used to this kind of pain."

Knowing she didn't like the sarcasm, Carly looked panicked and looked around.

"Look, why not I call the ambulance. You look like you're in terrible shape. You just got squashed by that huge whatever it was."

He caught hold of Carly by the wrist before she was going to take off. "No. No hospitals. Plus if you were to call them over here, no one is gonna notice something that looks invisible to the naked eye. Besides, those glasses you're wearing, you can see anything that is out of mortal eyes."

Carly looked at the man confused.

"What do you mean by all that, buster?" she asked while taking the glasses off and putting them back on as if testing her sights.

Kallen lifted his arm up normally knowing that he was getting regenerated throughout the body and pointed his thumb on his chest.

"'Cause I am the Fallen Devil. Nice to meet ya," he introduced himself.

Carly took a couple of seconds to recognize until Kallen took notice that Fafnir was getting back up more infuriated then before.

Kallen felt his body more normal and managed to get himself back to his feet slowly while getting behind Carly. Before Fafnir swoop his claw towards them, Kallen grabbed Carly and ran as fast as he could to an alleyway and placed her there.

"You stay here, Carly," he pointed. "I need to take care of him. And no calling the police. They won't do anything to do against supernatural bastards like Fafnir."

Kallen rushed towards Fafnir before he was able to make an attack. He was more agile and swift while having to slice through the dragon's talons with his sword and had to go for the back of his legs and only made a couple of dents. Fafnir breathed fire again except Kallen sliced through the flames and sliced off a piece of his jaw. Having to take advantage of the pain the dragon was going through, Kallen pierced the belly and sliced it open so the entrails would spill out. Fafnir bellowed in pain. Kallen followed it up by stabbing one of his eyes as the dragon fell.

Kallen had to be slow and needing to get some answers from Fafnir if he needed leads to find Hel. Which is why the Fallen Devil didn't bother to stab him in the brain and just one of his eyes.

Kallen walked up to Fafnir and pointed his sword on the dragon's forehead. "Now why not you be so kind to answer a few questions," the Fallen Devil interrogated. "Where the hell is Hel? Any idea why you and some of the Draugr running around without your master?"

Fafnir didn't say anything.

Kallen didn't like silence for an answer. Pressing his sword deeper into the dragon's cranium, he asked again in a sterner tone.

Again, Fafnir did not answer yet suddenly he looked lifeless. A moment later, he exploded. Afterwards, his entire body disintegrated.

Kallen was not liking what just happened as he wiped away some of the blood that was covering him after the dragon exploded. He cursed a couple of time while he wiped himself almost clean.

"What happened," Bazel questioned.

Kallen glared towards the demon. "Didn't you see what it was, dumbass?" he said agitatedly.

"All I know is that either you killed fafnir or he just spontaneously exploded. Gee, they both sounded the same fuckin' thing."

Ignoring the sarcasm, Kallen looked over the car he drove over and felt more agitated knowing that the dragon was a bastard.

The Fallen Devil looked at the demon and asked, "Look, it seems that the only way we can find ourselves a lead is from that witch that I'll have to see tomorrow. What time did Michael say I can be there?"

"Round the afternoon he told me."

"Sounds about right. Meanwhile, why not you head downside and look into a couple of places and see if something is of interest."

Bazel flipped the Fallen Devil off. "You know I hate shit like that, Fallen Devil. Why the hell ya needing me to look below when demons can make doggie chow on my ass?"

Kallen gripped on top of his head and constricted him hard. "That's because everyone knows me going down there would mean I can slice open a dozen demons more than a baker's dozen. Now get down there and find a clue or two. Or you'll have someone other than demons to chew your ass."

Bazel flipped him off again before having to leave. Bazel rode in the limo that he used to drive Kallen off.

Granted Kallen could've used Bazel to drive them home, but priorities first and the demon needs to do his job as an alternative besides seeing the witch tomorrow.

Kallen noticed Carly who was still observing from the alleyway he left her and ran to her. They met each other eye-to-eye. Feeling that this was already nostalgic when he was in his human state.

"So… you ok?" Kallen asked nervously.

Carly nervously reached out to touch his cheek. Then traversing her hand down his neck and onto his chest.

He was already getting hard from the feel of her hand onto his body.

"Yes, I am alive. I heal quickly if you're curious."

Carly jumped back a bit. "So… you are the read deal?" she asked.

Kallen nodded.

"What do you say you are again? Fallen Devil?"

"Yes. You can say I am God but with a badass complex and an attitude to dealing with those who would get in the way. In the meantime, I only take care of assholes like Fafnir so he doesn't hurt anyone else. Which thankfully it would only be twice onto you."

Carly gasped. "Speaking of, do you happen to know my date? I hope he's ok."

Kallen flinched. He needs to get onto that himself.

"Why not you go look for him? I'm sure your boyfriend is safe."

Carly showed a bit of red on her cheeks. But obayed and ran off calling for Kallen back at the restaurant.

Kallen ran back to the restaurant and into the bathroom and reverted back to his human state after checking if no one was around. He looked himself in the mirror and get himself cleaned up before heading out.

He called over to Carly who was still near. She breathed in relief.

She looked up and down over his body. "Thank God you're alright. Where were you during whatever that Fafnir thing was attacking?" she asked him.

_If only she knew,_ Kallen thought to himself.

Yet he knows the rules and regulations he had to follow them as the Trinity and the One God drilled into his head.

"I was in the bathroom," he lied. "My agent was lucky to be nearby. Are you ok? You're not hurt, are you?"

"Well, I kinda have a bit of an emotional scar after that little run in with that Fallen Devil guy, but overall, I think I'll be ok for the night after I get some sleep."

"Good to know. Why not we head home?"

"But your car is destroyed. Have ya seen it?"

Knowing what he had to make up on so she wouldn't suspect a thing, Kallen lied more in a clever manner as he practiced over the years. "My car? You sure?"

Carly nodded and showed it when they made their way to it.

Kallen wore a disgusted face and palmed his face.

"I'll just call to have my car towed. I'm not complaining. We can take a cab if you don't mind?" he asked.

Carly nodded. "I don't mind. I had a good time at least," she said in an honest tone.

She looks so beautiful when she was honest.

Kallen took out his phone and called for a cab to pick them up,

"So, Kallen, about your agent, is it true you would skin his hide and use it for tracking races? As in horse race tracks?" she questioned.

"Hah. I do that all the time. He's been with me since I started my business. Stuck on me like glue," he admitted.

"Well he was a nice guy even for a wisecracker. It was why I asked."

Kallen looked over at Carly again and adjusted her glasses. Which he was enjoying to see her face glow bright red.

"Well, my agent was kind to get what I forgot at home. Those were for you. Hope you like 'em, Carly."

"I do. Thank you. But I have to say, you pick up the most phenomenal kind of stuff. Which, quite frankly and I do apologize, I wonder if you are into some occult stuff or something like that."

Kallen looked over to Carly and smiled. "I don't mind the occult stuff and whatever. I'm an open minded kind of guy."

Carly formed an O with her lips.

_Would like to kiss those lips again. _Kallen thought. Which the way she formed that O was really sexy.

"But answer me this, if you don't mind. Are you… Are you a kind of drug lord or a gang leader as what your agent said?" Carly asked in hesitation.

Kallen looked at Carly with a blank expression and suddenly burst out laughing.

"No. My agent fucks with me once in a while. Even with the other women I go out with when I go around the USA. Hell, I sometimes travel around the world and everytime I talk with a woman, my agent would sometimes make a weirdass story to get a few laughs."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I mean, you are a nice guy and I don't want to think you are a terrible person in some underground shenanigans and…"

Carly was caught off when Kallen embraced her. He held her close as if he didn't want to let her go.

"Believe me, I grew up with a rough live. I lived with a foundation of hate and abuse. Where I am today, I don't wanna see many people live in the same life as I used to be."

Carly hugged him back in return after hearing that.

He wanted to live like this forever.

Kallen heard the cab honking which irritated him for ruining the moment. They both went to the cab and he guided her in before he got in. Carly told the cab driver her address as he wanted her to be home first as he wanted to.

Then as they drove off, Kallen inclined Carly with his arm around her by the shoulder. Wanting to have the warmth of this woman next to her.

Thinking that one day, he would tell her that he was the Fallen Devil while the Trinity be damned for those rules and regulations.

Memphiles almost felt disappointed for Fafnir's failure when releasing it upon the Fallen Devil. However, he felt more amused rather then feeling defeated. In his mindset, there are plenty more disposable creatures to be used. Even to be thankful the Norse dragon disintegrated before speaking about Hel's current location Memphiles hidden her.

Just needs more time to see the Fallen Devil grow in power. To grow more so he would be used for his potential the Trinity was foolish to give him.

Suddenly, Memphiles felt Astaroth's presence approaching.

"What was the point on bringing Fafnir to his death when the Fallen Devil just killed it off. You were lucky that he didn't speak of Hel herself," the Nephilim spoke of.

It didn't faze Memphiles a single bit when hearing the Nephilim in anger.

"And what of your absence, Nephilim?" the creature questioned. "Where had you gone at this part of the hour?"

"Just a little something for him and the human that he was with."

"Fool. You think that he would survive an explosion? You think like a pitiful plebeian mortal."

Astaroth pinned Memphiles to the chest with a sword. Surprisingly, Memphiles was not fazed by the impact or the impaling.

The Nephilim dug it out knowing he was wasting his time.

"However, your ways seems little of use to motivate this Fallen Devil for the development that I continue to see him fit to be. Little by little, the Fallen Devil will soon know more of the Nihilnidy power so I would use him against the blasted Trinity. Soon, Trinity, you will regret the decisions," Memphiles spoke while grasping his fist with the shadows in a sinister laugh.

On the cab drive to where Carly lived, Kallen got out first and opened the cab door and told the cab driver to hold the engine.

Normally, Kallen would come in, have a drink and have sex as most of the women he go out with would invite him to. But for Carly looking more of a woman of morals, he wouldn't think of such.

Leading Carly to her door, she had to tell him her room number so he would lead her more as he insisted.

"Really, you didn't have to go this far as being a gentleman," Carly giggled.

Kallen shrugged in a sense of humor. "That's the life of me, beautiful," he admitted.

They made their way up further as Carly led to her apartment room.

In an odd feel, Kallen could sense a presence that was filled within the room. Honing his senses, he could hear a ticking noise. He knows that it couldn't be a watch or a grandfather clock as you don't see much of those these days, he moved Carly away as soon as he was sniffing some gunpowder.

Suddenly, Carly's apartment room exploded and fire crept out of the room. Kallen was at least fast enough to get her away from the explosive.

Carly observed what just happened after feeling dizzy. Her eyes grew completely wide in seeing what just happened. Seeing the flames engulf her whole apartment. Some of the other tenants got out of their rooms in checking what has happened.

Kallen didn't want to bring any attention as to take Carly with him down the stairs and back to the cab. He hesitated with the driver to bring them to his motel. The driver hauled ass after Kallen gave him a hundred dollar bill.

Kallen could feel Carly feeling scared after what happened.

"My apartment…" she said in a blank expression. She was starting to form tears.

"Carly," he snapped her for attention, "I know that it was sudden, I would say I can take the blame for that. I mean, some people would hate my guts and would even hurt the people coming close to in order to get to me. I'm terribly sorry."

Which in Kallen's case, it would have been done by a human or a demon.

Knowing this was coming, he was ready when Carly was forming more tears and started to assault him with both her hands. Having a fit like a kid not getting a toy form a toy store.

Carly was ballowing about her apartment getting blown up and thinking it would be Kallen's fault. He didn't bother to stop her but let her out all she wants. He knows where this was getting at.

He could feel the sadness coming from her like he felt when he was human.

The cab made it to the motel and Kallen paid the driver and slowly got Carly out. She was following directions without any trouble and led her to his room. He sat her down on one of his beds when she was still letting her sorrow out even more. He was easy to take her heels off and lay her down on the bed and cover her up.

Carly managed to calm herself down and fall asleep.

Kallen made his way out of his room and up the roof through the elevator. Looking up at the sky seeing if the One God was watching what had happened. Balling his fist just thinking about it.

Thinking not because of what happened this night makes him think that being the Fallen Devil was a blessing.

Even back then when he became the Fallen Devil, he thinks of it as a curse.

And whoever did try to kill Carly, Kallen was going to enjoy finding the bastard and rip him into bits and pieces he or she would disintegrate like Fafnir just recently.

**Chapter 11**

Carly was having a dream after having to slip away into sleep after her apartment was engulfed in flames.

And for what?

It was as if Kallen was being targeted. She was thinking that it is normal for someone in his status for being hated on. For some people to go extreme and try to stab or shoot him. This one was the deep end. And getting herself involved was the last thing she would want to do for something like that.

The dream started with oddly in her home. Ten acres as her family owned when her grandfather build and owned along with her grandma. It passed on down to her parents when he grew up and married her mom while her grandparents went to a retirement home as they planned to. When she and her sister were born and raised in.

Carly was on a rocking chair watching where were nephews were fooling around like rough boys. Even seeing, in her surprise, Kallen having some fun with the boys. He was gentle. He looked like an angel with that smile.

She wonders why he doesn't smile much when they first met and when they went out on their date.

He got done and met her.

Kallen wasn't wearing anything business-like while outside. Only jeans and a black shirt.

Carly was getting a sexual growl in her stomach which she would want to taste every part of him. Especially in her dreams, she was more like this then having to feel that in front of the real deal.

Kallen picked her up in his arms and took her upstairs to her old bedroom which didn't change much as time flies. He then started taking all of his clothes off. Showing everything a man should look like.

Carly looked slowly up and down with his hard tone chest, strong calves, bulging muscles, and, most importantly, his big… thing. Blushing when she thought of that.

Kallen then came to her, unbuttons her jeans slowly and slid them down. Only leaving her pair of underwear. Then worked his way on taking her shirt off and leaving her bra on. She tried to lay her glasses aside but he insisted she kept them on. She at least unbraided her hair so it fell down. She tried to get up but he laid her back down gently.

Carly was breathing heavily when his touch was right onto her skin. He does not mind having her sit up so her would unhook her bra so her breasts would fall off form the support.

If anything she hated about her body, it's when she hit puberty and her mother mentioned she would grow a good busom. She resented it even as the years go by and most of the boys in school kept most of their eyes on Carly for her breasts. Catherine, her friend, even playfully flirted with Carly for having a big rack. Carly never liked it at all even from her last few boyfriends who only to group and have their way with her. Thankfully, Carly was a fighter and kicked some of them out of her life.

But she doesn't mind having Kallen having to feel her which she wanted him to her dream partner.

Which Kallen started to feel both of her breasts gently and gently squeezed them like they were marshmallows and played with her nipples. Carly started to moan as he playfully teases her. A moment later, Kallen took one of her breasts in his mouth and started to lick the nipple on the inside. She was starting to moan more. She liked it. She wanted to play with her free boob as to feel. She could feel one of his hands on top of hers and they played with the free boob. She kept her eyes closed while drowning in euphoria. She wanted more. Which she led Kallen's hand that was on top of hers right down to where she was still wearing her panties.

In knowing what she was leading him to, he lets go of her hand and dives into her underwear and began to rub her pubic hair. Around then, he was gently feeling for her cleft. He even rubbed over the lips without putting a finger in her. Carly was moaning in pure pleasure and begged him for more. Which he did, he had placed two fingers in her and rubbed inside. It was so much she had handled, she had let out an orgasm after crying out for a little quiet bit.

Carly had to open her eyes to see that Kallen was still giving her a smile. He looks so beautiful with it and up close it was like she was in heaven.

Sadly, when he placed his head next to her ear, he told her to wake up from her dream.

Pouting, she had to understand and woke up.

Sunlight was cutting through the window which was opened up. It'd hurt Carly's eyes a little while rubbing them. She had let out a big yawn yet halted as she sat up on a bed that wasn't hers. She almost rushed to get her glasses and puts them on.

The place Carly was in looked like hotel room.

A familiar one too.

She looked over to a hole that looked like it was worked on and realized that this was Kallen's room. She remembered her placed being exploded and engulfed in flames. She cried harder than a kid losing his first puppy, yet Kallen was there to offer that she could stay in his hotel room for the night. A couple hours since they arrived, Carly couldn't stop sobbing and took off her glasses so they wouldn't fog. Kallen insisted to take her dress off so it would not wrinkle. She agreed and he took it off slowly.

Curious, she looked down and seen that she was still wearing her bra and pair of underwear. She was was sleeping in these for the rest of last night.

Carly wondered if Kallen Might have made a move. Shaking her head, she knows he wouldn't do something like that.

She spotted something at the end of the bed and a note. It was a pair of pants and a tank top. Figures the tank top was black. She picked up the note and saw that it was signed by Kallen.

She opened it and read:

_I left some clothes for you to wear. No underwear cause I don't _

_know your size. When you're ready, I'll be down at the lobby of the hotel _

_and we can discuss about where we go from here._

_ Again, I'm sorry for what happened last night._

_ Signed,_

_ Kallen S. Crowley_

Carly felt her heart skip a beat after reading the whole note twice. He was such a sweetheart for having to write something like this for her. She even placed the note right next to her heart. Thinking that he meant every single word especially having to apologize for the damages of her apartment room.

But she would not see him as a bad luck charm.

After all, they both went off to dinner and talked like they regular folk.

Even saying they needed to talk. She got out of the bed and removed her underwear on her way to the bathroom and take a shower. While having her glasses off, she was starting to imagine if Kallen was behind her.

At first, she would be scared when she first had glasses on when she was just five and started kindergarten. She nearly got bullied for having big glasses that outsized her pretty emerald eyes. Yet later on, it was only Catherine who confronted her and became her first best friend.

But when she takes them off and shower, she would think of whoever she had a crush on a man, even before Kallen, and started to feel aroused. Carly would play with her body and even play with herself thinking it was the man she had a crush on to play an advantage on. Normally she doesn't play like that, but in this position, she wanted to feel something at least in a romantic domestic relationship like in the movies.

Carly was thinking of Kallen again even form her dream when he was rubbing her large breasts and even down to her nether region. She was moaning softly but then gotten louder when she was rubbing herself more deeper and deeper. She kept at it until she screamed out an orgasm and fell to her knees carefully on the shower floor.

As she noticed, she finished her hair and quickly got out of the shower and towel herself dry. Her hair was trouble sometimes, but she grew all this off when she started off as having pigtails back in kindergarten. The other kids nearly bullied her and sometimes would want to cut off her hair. Yet either the teacher or Catherine would rush in and push the kids away.

Carly was told by her family that she was more beautiful with her hair longer and let loose. Which she kept it all growing and today, her hair made it to where it would touch the crack of her butt. Give it another year and it would cover her butt.

Giggling the thought, she took her time to double braid her hair, hoping Kallen does not mind since she loved her hair regardless. She looked into the drawers to find some underwear hoping it would be pretty feminine. She didn't want to wear her same bra and panties from yesterday until she would have to go shopping for new clothes.

_Figures, _Carly thought to herself.

She would just have to go commando until she buys some more underwear.

Carly was used to it when she shrugged it off.

She had put on both the jeans and the tank top which they both fit ok. The tank top was a little tight thanks to her bosom but will have to live with it until she gets new bras and more cloths. Even the jeans don't feel too tight as she looks over at the mirror and see herself looking like some model.

After looking over herself a few times with or without her glasses, she had put herself together and made her way out of the hotel room and towards the elevator. She pressed the L button to make her way to the Lobby.

Carly waited a couple times after it had stopped to have a couple other people in for the ride. Once was an elderly woman. The next was a mother with her son holding hands. The other was with a man in a business suit on the phone. Not as cramped as it felt until not too long the elevator made its way to the lobby.

Everyone made it out as the elderly woman says good morning to Carly, the mother and the son which the little boy waved back at the elderly woman and to Carly. Carly smiled and waved back before he followed his mother to the place where it seems there was a breakfast buffet. Only the businessman, who was still on the phone, stopped by to pick up a cup of coffee to go.

Carly looked around and found Kallen who was waving her over. She didn't rush much knowing that it looked a bit cramped in this small breakfast buffet section of the hotel.

She gapped knowing the life Kallen lived in. Like a prince.

Well, in her thoughts, Kallen was a playboy all along.

Carly met up with him who stood up and offered her a seat while he gets some breakfast for them both. She accepted the offer and she wanted a cup of coffee herself along with a bagel. He nodded and off he goes.

She couldn't help it but stare at Kallen who was making his way to the breakfast area and see a couple of women ogle over him from head to… his butt. Even she would like to feel that nice butt of his as many women would like to touch as much as men does for women.

If only, in her dreams.

Kallen felt annoyed when a couple of women were ogling at him and one of them nearly went to touch his butt.

He sighed.

Life of being a man of pure lust. No denying when he used to live in Hell and he lived around too much with demons of Lust. Hell, he seduced many humans when he used to be a demon.

Looking back to where Carly is who was also ogling him. Her, he can get used to when he looked over her body wearing those tight jeans and the tank top which looked like it would choke her by the chest area.

That was a mistake on his end when wanting to get some clothes for her after that explosion at her apartment.

He was already gonna have to make up for her today and from where all this is gonna lead. As long as she doesn't get involved in his business against demons or that fallen angel, everything should work out well.

Getting some bacon and eggs for himself and a bagel for Carly. Kallen even went to the coffee maker and got two cups of coffee. His was more larger than hers since he was gonna need a lot of it for today.

Looking at the time, he needs to be at the Sin and Serve to meet up with the witch for some information about what has been happening and where to go from here.

Almost plenty as all Kallen needed to do for Carly was to talk about where she should go from here on out. He didn't want to kick her out and have nothing to wear or to entertain herself. Hell, with all the money, he would give her a black credit card with her name on it from his account.

_Plus she would be right next to you. She would bring so much pleasure even for the eyes more then the touch of pleasure. _His inner thoughts was telling him.

Ignoring all that, he brought the breakfast back to where Carly was still sitting and laid her bagel and coffee in front of her.

Kallen looked over her and started, "So, Carly. Again, I would like to apologize of what happened last night. I will gladly take the blame as much as you would like to admit to me."

Carly waved her hands up front of him. "No. It's ok," she explained. "No need to blame yourself. Life happens. So what if so many people would go there way to feel jealous and want to pull an extreme stunt to get a hold of your money. Even if it had to do with an explosion in thinking you I might invite you and do…" She stopped there which she was flustering bright red.

Kallen snickered a little. He waved his hand in apology.

He cleared his throat and looked back towards Carly. "Believe me, I do make plenty of enemies in my line of work. And it's something I didn't mean to get you involved." He rubbed his chin. "Let me ask, do you have any relatives living here at the moment?"

Carly shook her head. "Nope. All I have is a friend here. Even if I were to ask her, she wouldn't have much room for me to squeeze in."

"Well, I was thinking that if it wouldn't bother you to be living here in my hotel room until further notice. You wouldn't have to pay much while you're here. The other thought I have was to have you rent another room all for yourself. Yet that one your would pay half of it and I'll pay the other half. It's all up to you if you so choose, Carly."

Kallen waited for Carly to think over it while he started on his eggs. Even some of the bacon while she sips on her coffee. He drank nearly half of his while waiting.

"I'll stay in your room," Carly answered.

"Are you sure 'bout that?" he asked. "Note most of the time will be my agent if I'm not around and some other people come in for business."

"No, it's ok. I don't mind. But I wanna ask you something first involving me staying."

Kallen opened his palm directing her to go ahead.

"While I am living here, how long you think I am here?" she asked.

"As long as you want. I have been thinking that you would have a feel for a month. If you don't feel comfortable before or after a month, you can let me know that you can leave and move into your friends place wherever she lives at," Kallen explained.

"Doesn't sound so bad, to be honest."

"But, here is a couple rules I wanted to point out. Don't always come to the conclusion after a brief moment of thinking. What I will have instore for you is that you are limited to where you go. You will be with my agent most of the time unless I find someone you can be more friendly towards. The second is I will give you a card that you can use. It is limited to a total of ten thousand dollars monthly. It refills after the first of every month. And last, while I'm here, note I won't control your free will so I'll be out most of the time until I come home.

"What else I plan to do was to was to find a new place for you to live at. I want to find someplace you are comfortable with and I can try to make it like a dream house. 'Specially when you will live in a good life of prosperity. May take round a month if I find the perfect place. It is something that I want to make up for you loss."

Carly was silent for a moment until she breathed in and slowly out. "I understand what you are trying to do," she admitted. "You really don't have to dump all your money just for 'lil ol' me, Kallen."

Kallen held his hand out. "I want to, Carly," he admitted back. "I was raised better to make sure women like yourself is settled in more peaceful than anything else."

"Awww. So sweet of you, Kallen. Yet again, don't go selling yourself too much just for me. I am looking for a new job so far." Kallen looked to see that there was a _but_ in the upcoming sentence. "But then again, Kallen… Do you somehow have a position for like a secretary or something else? 'Cause I can be of help regardless."

Kallen couldn't help but start laughing out loud while covering his mouth like that. This was the first time he heard a woman he was interested in wishing to work with him somehow.

But having to be demon hunting and looking for Hel or dealing with Nephilim or Meta not following the rules, Carly is only human except for the glasses she was wearing allows her to see some of the supernatural walking around these days.

Rubbing on the bridge of his nose, Kallen was beginning to worry what she would do once he might have to tell her about himself being the Fallen Devil.

Although, a couple times he had done that, or rather tell that particular person about being an acquaintance of the Fallen Devil, it all worked out smoothly until either they have found out on their own or he moved out of the state he used to live at on a yearly basis.

On the scale of Carly finding out about him being the Fallen Devil while playing an advocate, slim.

Kallen cleared his throat to get Carly's attention and confessed, "Ms. Carly, if you don't mind me asking. Even if it were to sound far-fetched, have you… encountered someone that goes by the name of the Fallen Devil?"

Her blank stare towards Kallen proved to be a bingo in his expectations.

"How did you know about this 'Fallen Devil' that goes 'round and whatnot," she asked. She noticed his silence and caught up. "Don't tell me you are connected with him somehow? Is that that secret job you mentioned during our date last night?"

Kallen had to bring her head close to his and shushed her while pointing out that some of the people were started to look towards them both. Carly eyed on a couple of people he was mentioning and looked back.

"Let me tell you something very important, Carly," he whispered. "The thing about the Fallen Devil is not known much to the public. Only a few know of him but tend to keep that quiet. And yes, that is what i mean earlier that I will be out much. Think of it as me played the devil's advocate. But rather, it is the Fallen Devil's advocate I am playing as. We tend to keep that classified."

He waited for her to form an O with her mouth.

"I kinda get it," Carly whispered a reply. "Of course I still don't know much of this Fallen Devil fella. First time we met, I could only hear the guy and can't see him. Though he touched me right on my boobs and even touched me round my butt. The second time, he was a bit more of a smooth talker."

Kallen watched Carly froze for a second.

"Wait a minute… Don't tell me I'm turning into an advocate as well?" she said in a panicked shake but more quiet.

He shook his head. "No. Only I can play the advocate. You are just a…" Kallen wasn't finding what a better word to place on Carly since all she can do from him in his Fallen Devil state was to hear and now see him when he is in Purgatorium.

"What would you call yourself if you say that you only hear him and can now see him? 'Cause if wondering, those glasses you're wearing allows you to see both the Fallen Devil and even other supernatural beings in the realm we call Purgatorium. Which in that realm, sometimes demons from a Line would reveal themselves in front of their mortal victims and finish the job of hunting them."

Carly froze again. "You're kidding me, right?" she asked in a desperate tone.

Kallen shook his head. "I grew up in any religion nutcase as a kid and started to read many mythology that a Line is from and know many demons and angels or divine creatures we know as of today," he explained in a detailed manner.

Carly swallowed hard when hearing that. "Am I… gonna be in more danger?"

"Actually, no. The Fallen Devil sees you as fragile as any other human being. Just that he would deal with something else that's been going on out of human eyes. At the moment, you just welcomed yourself into his world. Welcome, Carly Carmichael. And I'm sorry."

Carly now has her turn to look in front of Kallen with a serious look and said, "I don't feel that I am in danger or whatever. It's just that this is almost too much to handle or to absorb currently. Look at it this way, I kinda stumbled into this. Like when April O'Neil stumbled into the Foot Clan and now helps those turtles to stop them from committing crimes. So then I quote-this is quite a ride I gotten myself in-unquote."

Kallen chuckled again but not showing it. He is definitely liking this woman in many reasons. Carly isn't stupid yet she is brave regardless.

"So what you're referring to yourself that you are the April O'Neil to the Fallen Devil being one of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. But to ask, which turtle would he be best fit as?"

Carly just now bursted out in laughter form what he asked her.

Kallen placed a hand over his face knowing that this was turning into a running joke especially when he noticed some of the people are looking towards their table.

Kallen looked at his phone and thinks it is time to head for the Sin and Serve.

He got up which Carly followed along and he brought her to somewhere private. Right inside the elevator where he closed it and pushed no other buttons besides the forced closed button.

"Now I need to head to a meeting and yes, the Fallen Devil will be there where I have to meet him," he lied admittedly. "Meanwhile, why not you stay in my room until either I or my agent will come back." Kallen brings out a black MasterCard and hands it to Carly. "This is the card I mentioned and it holds ten thousand dollars starting now. Wait until either of us come back and we will take you out to go shop for clothes, some stuff to entertain yourself to kill time and maybe get yourself something to eat or have some room service. At the moment, I just want to see you safe. No harm to come at you. Understand?"

Kallen could tell for her eyes that she doesn't like to be controlled, but she would have to live with it unfortunately while demons roam and either look for him or her.

"How long you think you would be out in this meeting of yours?" Carly asked.

Kallen shrugged. "Who knows. Could be later tonight when I come home or the next day when I have to be with the Fallen Devil. Life of an advocate."

"A playboy playing the devil's advocate, actually," Carly corrected.

Which Kallen found it humorous and had a good laugh.

Opening the elevator back up in the lobby, Kallen exited out and waved Carly a farewell before he straightened himself and left.

This was almost something like he was being heart torn when leaving her behind doing some important business.

Either way, he wanted to keep Carly safe. She was only human. Or more once he explains this to the witch he was about to see later on at the Sin and Serve.

"I'm tellin' ya, this is fuckin' stupid more than anything else and you know that like having your head shoved up to Lucifer's anusm," complained Bazel as usual.

Kallen sighed having to hear the demon complain once in a moment while driving to the Sin and Serve. They were almost there and Kallen had to explain to Bazel of Carly and what is going on between Kallen and her.

"And you're telling me that having a human is gonna be more trouble while looking for one simple goddess, demon?" Kallen asked sternly toward the demon.

"Almost. I mean, wouldn't ya be the usual Lust bastard and get your freak on?"

Kallen grabbed a Desert Eagle and shot right next to Bazel's head which cracked the windshield. The demon sounded enraged when feeling some of the bullets tiny gusts mixed with Kallen's powers.

Bazel cursed while Kallen looked out of the window.

Kallen couldn't help but think about Carly and what it would be like to spend more days with her. If it weren't for his life being the Fallen Devil and being a playboy, he would spend so much time with her like a regular human being living a good life. Even if it was something he thinks the Trinity was screwing with his fate.

He doesn't like to be screwed into someones pendulum of fate or having his destiny played since he knew better when his life growing up was nothing but hell. Between no father to know until he learned later in his teens, his mother married the abusive stepfather twice and divorced twice, being abused physically and mentally, having to live in a world where violence and hatred was his only friend and trust became nothing but a child's fairy tail.

But when he is the Fallen Devil, he wanted to make his own choices. Except there is always the Trinity and the One God who would be watching him. Even Lucifer who hates his guts is keeping a closer eye on Kallen.

_It's a fucked up world we live in regardless, _Kallen thought of as he had been sure to brand those words in his head since he learned how to fight back at a young age.

For now, the Balance between Life and Death is all that matters.

Speaking of Death, it has been a while since Death came to Kallen. They were both like father and son since Kallen used to be human. Before he knew Death revealed himself, he was nothing more but a wandering bounty hunter who was keeping his eyes on Nephilim and Meta who would keep themselves behaved or be killed by Death himself.

Kallen learned a lot of how to fight against anybody whether it be a human or a demon or a strong angel. He never knew much of the supernatural until the time his mother died.

He was fifteen when he started noticing more of the supernatural when he saw Lucifer for the first time. He wanted to kill Lucifer for taking the only person who cared for him. So much, he lived with the abusive stepfather afterwards, yet it was good for him since he used this opportunity to kill the bastard with a kitchen knife.

Moving out before the someone from the neighborhood found out about the dead man, Kallen lived in the streets. He thought he was safe when a couple saw him and brought him into their care. Yet it wasn't as much as he thought, their son bullied him which Kallen fought back as much as he could but it was then he was outmatched. Then their daughter seduced him and was caught, being accused of trying to rape their pure hearted daughter.

That was the life Kallen grew up. He wanted to kill them but as the man once said as he visited, whom revealed himself being Death, let nature take its course and he already had blood on his hands.

When he entered high school, Kallen thought for a second as he turned eighteen that he was legal enough to live on his own. And he did, Death was kind enough to give him an allowance before he was legal to live and paid big for doing any job he had been given. Some range from killing a demon or an angel who crossed the borderline of the Balance and keeping it from tipping.

In Kallen's young mind, it was stupid, but it was better than living with the abuse growing up.

Shortly, Kallen heard Bazel call out that they arrived at the Sin and Serve.

Kallen made his way out of the limo he was in and stopped Bazel before he were to get himself out of the driver's seat. The demon was about to complain.

"I want you to go back to the hotel and give Carly a ride around the city and shopping," Kallen ordered.

Bazel snarled like the demon he is. "Now I've been resorted to being the errand boy for a human woman!" he complained.

Kallen stared down on Bazel with a deadly glare. "If anything happens to her or if a tiny bit of her hair has been plucked out, you'll get something far worse than an ass kicking, Bazel."

From the warning, Bazel backed himself into the limo and started it back up.

Kallen watched the demon drove off.

Knowing his instinct, the Fallen Devil will have to go somewhere after he gets something from the witch he was about to meet.

Making his way inside, Kallen noticed the bar was not as much crowded today. There were the usual regulars who come in for a drink and of course the angel Rhina was singing a duel with another female angel to some of the other customers who were staring at some of the eye candy such as both the angels. Thankfully, Michael would stop them if something goes too far.

Kallen made his way to the bar to see the Archangel staring towards the Fallen Devil and asked what would it be. Kallen requested that he had a private meeting with a witch which he arranged. Michael stepped out from behind the bar and led Kallen to the private room in the back.

The room in the back is mostly where Nephilim and Meta would hang out so they wouldn't cause any trouble with the purebred demons and angels in the front. It was something Michael and the One God arranged before this place was built.

It was like a sanctuary for the half bred creatures.

Kallen looked around after MIchael has shut the door so he can get back to his business. There was only a handful which didn't fill too much tables. The bartender behind the stools was an angel whom Michael hired to not just keep a close eye on the half bred creatures from getting into trouble while serving them.

There was the music Rhina and the other angel from before playing in the speakers so the Nephilim and the Meta could listen in on the entertainment too.

From looking over towards a half-angel half-demon reading a book while sipping tea to a vampire couple having some Bloody Mary's to a man who really is a half-human half-god mixing with a shot of whiskey in the stool. None of them is described as a witch.

Knowing form the books, a witch is a Meta whom their blood is half-human and half-demon regarding which in the demonology books they came from. Witches are known for magic and knowledge their families gift from generation to generation. As such witches even better off date their own kind these days and only a few witches date with other Meta or Nephilim or even a demon. Rarely, Kallen heard a witch dated an angel. As mushy as it sounded then _Charmed _show made to be popular to the public television program.

Until Kallen spotted a bit of a witches presence suddenly shown even the whole room took notice. Yet as the bartender looked over the whole room, everyone went back to their own business. He made his way to where the presence was briefly known.

It led to a woman who looked like she was in her mid-teens. She was wearing tank top that revealed her bellybutton which was pierced with a diamond. It was black with some darker camouflage. She was wearing short shorts which didn't reveal too much of her legs. This witch didn't look too lithe while she wore a vest hoodie that was sleeveless and combat boots. Stocking which covered both her legs. No piercing on her face which looks like she woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Her hair was a short cut like a tomboy she was showing herself to the public while sipping a red looking drink. Kallen took a brief notice that there was a red X on her right hand. Showing that this witch was too underaged to be drinking any alcoholic drink while being here. There was a plate of fries in front of her too which only looked half finished.

After taking a sip of her drink, the young woman opened one eye to see Kallen. "Took ya long enough to find me," says the young witch.

Kallen decided to take a seat knowing that he found who he wanted to talk to.

"You must be the witch that I was supposed to meet," he claimed. "Nice trick ya pulled to slip some of your presence so I would play that tracking game. Usually witches can be gutsy and let out their presence to the general public."

Taking a fry, she replied, "I'm a special case, if you're wondering. I do know who you are at least." Kallen nearly replied back before she says it all. "Years ago, a young man grew up in a foundation of hatred and violence and learned how to fight and kill at a young age. Later on, that young man watched his mother died and dove himself deeper and deeper to be more demon so he gets his revenge. Yet before having to fulfill something that would bring in the End, he repented and the One God showed mercy and made him into the very creature that even Death would feel proud to have call himself a successor.

"Later on, that creature is something the Trinity knows how to use and deal with anything that would disturb the Balance and fights in Purgatorium to kill anything. Yearly, that creature would have to move location after location after location while playing as a million dollar playboy, doing good in the human world, screwing any women for his own pleasure, even have his own fun when not doing anything businesslike. And here he is, ladies and gentlemen, the same creature who is right before my eyes looking for something that the Norse Line needs back to control the roaming demons who are preying on the humans.

"Should I keep going? Or is that enough at the moment, Kallen S. Crowley? Or rather you are known as the creature everyone in every realm knows about. Which that creature is known as the Fallen Devil," the witch finishes while she gave a sly smirk.

Kallen wanted to feel only impressed to hide himself being speechless for the dirt this witch has dug more then a grave.

"You certainly have so much in that brain of yours for being someone so young," Kallen admits.

The witch shrugged and extended her hand. "Sera-Lena Quaz Novit Omnia is the name, but being a long ass name I was given by birth, I'm mostly known as Lena," the witch introduced.

Kallen shook her hand after introductions.

Lena crossed her arms on the table and leaned forward towards him. "So, I was told you are looking for a couple of missing links. One of them ebing a missing Norse goddess who needs to put a leash on the Norse demons runnin' amok and a fallen angel who is holdin' that leash. I can give one of these for free, the other is gonna cost ya." Holding out two hands as if having the Fallen Devil choose which to start for free.

Which of course a witch would do something like this. Like demons who would bargain for information, witches carry the same as their ancestors have done.

This was a choice he has to learn first wisely. Yet knowing how Hel would be tied into her disappearance as the fallen angel is involved, either choice leads to the same answer as he can guess from this witch.

"Let me point something out as to know these choices. Both of them lead to the same answer," he pointed. "I've been given something like this before. One of those mistakes was choosing one of the other which, again, they led to the same answer that I was looking for. So my choice is neither of them but one. And my question is, would you happen to know any whereabouts or clues of where the fallen angel who took Hel out of her place undetected be?"

It took Lena a moment until she just laughed herself out loud which some of the crowd eyed for a brief minute before she calmed down and they went back to their business.

"That was a helluva good one, Fallen Devil," Lena pointed out. Calming herself down, she breathe in and out before speaking again.

"Ok. So you are curious to where this fallen angel is at, right?" Kallen nodded. "Unfortunately, I have no clue where he could be at or the last time he was located when he crosses between our realm and Purgatorium. It was as if he was disappearing form under our noses wherever he goes."

This was something Kallen never figured out.

For anyone to cross borders of any realm undetected would be completely impossible. Both the creator and the Destroyer sees all. Even the Trinity feels anything flowing through any realm flowing with ethereal roots.

"But then the question is how?" Kallen asked himself.

"Beats me," Lena shrugged. "But if I were you, I would do two options. One, find him again and pin him down and ask about his motives. Which the chances of that happening is low. 'Cause who knows when he would show up and do whatever motive he does."

"And what would option two be?"

Lena scratched her head in thinking while Kallen stares at her. She is definitely the thinking type and seems her knowledge is more than any other form either Heaven or Hell.

There was something more about Lena then who she introduces herself to be.

Lena snapped her fingers and looks straight into Kallen's eyes. "If I were you, I would have to go down straight to Hell and find out more about this fallen angel. I mean, where else would fallen angels turning pure evil would go to get their jobs or whatever they do for a living. Cause sure as hell I don't mess too much on those who used to be Heaven's messengers of Man," she finished while leaning back with her arms crossed.

Kallen could almost plant a palm in his face knowing that one way or another, he would have to visit Hell and find more information. Plus, lena was right about that statement.

Whenever an angel becomes fallen, they live in the human realm to either work to redeem their place back in Heaven or commit many crimes and they grow more darker and become an ally of Hell. There had be very few fallen angels aside Lucifer who used to be an absolute angel equal to the One God involving power who have been an ally of Hell.

_This just leads to one fork on the rode to another until the highway becomes clear and leads to the correct path, _Kallen thought to himself.

Either way, Kallen only has to find the same fallen angel and interrogate him until he spills the beans on where Hel is.

**Act 2 Descendant **

**As a Prophecy is shown to all in the days of old,**

**There will be one who will bear the fruit of Light and Dark.**

**And the Trinity says,**

**He is one who would also learn more of then he learned,**

**For it is He who would receive the wisdom,**

**Even to become a Natus Est,**

**It is He would become the Finis,**

**He who would be gifted the blessings of the Balance,**

**Only that is given when those of the Nihilidy would grasp.**

**Chapter 12**

Kallen was nearly upset after his talk with Lena. Only way to get to this fallen angel is to dive into Hell and get answers from him.

Then again, Kallen knows best that fallen angels can either roam and commit either good or bad in order to redeem themselves or to cause more havoc as an act of vengeance against God.

Already made his way towards a manhole which it was an odd way to get into Hell.

There are a few ways to get into Hell. Most common if the human is being judged and his/her sins weight over their innocence and they make their way into Hell. Sometimes a demon would trick a human in the old fashioned "pick-a-door" trick and the human is stupid to pick the door without hesitation. Many others would make contact through rituals and a demon would bargain. Kallen's way was completely different ever since he learned it from Death.

Kallen took out some chalk and drew over the outside of the manhole in a circle outside of it. Followed by writing some runes over the cover like any satanic nutcase would make in their rituals. After he finished, Kallen opened the cover of the manhole and felt the hellfire spewing from the manhole.

Looking down that this is actual Hell. Been a long time since Kallen had seen the pits of the inferno he was fell when he died as a man. Then fished himself out when he became a demon. And today, he was gonna fall into it again as the Fallen Devil.

One way or another, Kallen needed a lead, and he fell right down into the open portal and to Hell he goes.

Lena pressed a palm over her head thinking she made a mistake. She had told the Fallen Devil as much as she wanted to give him. Except it was a trip in front of death's door.

Sure the Fallen Devil had been to Hell and back numerous times from what she heard, yet having to go after a fallen angel which most of Hell keep them sanctioned is a different story.

Lena felt she just sent him to his death.

"Don't turn yourself down onto thoughts like that, Lena," spoke her uncle. "I raised you better when I took you in."

She looked up to see that her uncle, who was an efreet, was right beside her.

The efreet, Caliban, was not her real uncle, but he did bring her in and raised her as if she was a daughter to her after her parents died.

Not died though. More like murdered.

Without Caliban helping her on studying the ways of magic along with a few others, she wouldn't be here today. Lena was thankful to call the efreet family.

"But you know that the Fallen Devil is the most hated of the entire demon world," Lena pointed out. "Even though he is strong, I can't believe I would put him into where all of Hell itself would go hunting."

Caliban sat down across from her. "I know that. We all know that. But you miss one of the points which he is more stronger than your average demon. Even when I never matched him, the Fallen Devil is one to never underestimate. So no need to worry. Better to pray then to worry like an old woman."

Her uncle was right when he had said all that. The Fallen Devil was a strong creature regardless of demons, angels or gods from any Line.

She would just have to put some faith in her companion.

Funny, she never prayed in a long time until her parents was murdered and she prayed for them to come back. Lena was six when she remembered. Her thoughts were to find the man who killed them and avenge them after ten years of training the ways of being a Meta.

Except her uncle always tell her that revenge was a waste of life.

She didn't want to believe in such, but it was how she was raised. Life is never fair for everyone. Especially when she knows it from looking at the Fallen Devil and his "I die hard" lifestyle.

Kallen managed to land himself straight on his feet after only a few minutes falling into Hell. He took a quick look around to know where he was at. This was the City of Dis. This was more or less a city where demons live their lives when either they were as ancient as Lucifer or when humans or anyone else devotes to Lucifer and live here.

It was more or less a Heaven for demons.

Rubbing his chin, Kallen thinks of where he should go first. Knowing talking to Lucifer would be suicide. More or less suicide between him and the Destroyer. Even the other demons and the Demons of Sins would not enjoy seeing Kallen's face again if they catch a whiff of his presence.

Where he would have to go was a tavern. Everyone knows that taverns are a good source for information. Even a place where fallen angels might be living at.

Which one better than the one he used to go to when he was a demon.

Kallen was gonna have to go to the Slaughterhouse.

The place was riddled with demons that would love nothing more but to drink in their hearts contents. Even to fight against one another. Sometimes they would fight to the death. A bloody mess it would be too. Least some that work there know how to clean up the blood and entrails demons would spill after death.

Which speaking of, Kallen could already hear a fight going on in there from outside. He stepped in to see the crowd yelling out "FIGHT!" regardless who they cheered for.

Ignoring the crowd and the fight, Kallen went to the bar and sat on one of the stools. Waiting for the steward to take his order.

"A Bloody Gene as usual?" asked the steward.

Kallen felt surprised that there was a familiar face in this cesspool. He looked up and notice that it was Geno.

Geno, the owner of the Slaughterhouse, looked like an elderly butler. The real age on the demon was two thousand years old. He wasn't much of a fighter but more of a server to help other demons.

If anyone that knows everything, it's this elder demon.

Kallen was about to speak about his drink yet it was already set and made. No complaints even from Kallen towards Geno. He took it and take a sip.

"Just like in the good ol' days," Kallen spoke. "Didn't expect that you was still around, Geno."

Geno bowed and answered, "Well I am always around regardless or riots or bloodshed or whatever Lucifer has in mind. So what brings you here? How long has it been since you have ever showed up? You were one of my favorite customers."

Kallen waved towards Geno. "Feels like a long time ago. But I digress. I may need some dirt if you know something that I don't."

Geno suggested Kallen to ask away.

"You know any fallen angels that would come 'round these parts? Some very suspicious one?"

Geno rubbed over his beard in thinking. "Would you like to tell me more in a few more details?"

Kallen felt bemused when he was trying to think back when was the last time he fought against that particular fallen angel. It was tricky until he remembered that the fallen angel looked like he was wearing all white. His duster was all white and his slacks were white as well. His hair was short blonde and his eyes were pale blue. Kallen explained it all to Geno hoping that it would shed more light into the mystery.

Geno nodded a couple of times and answered, "You must mean Astaroth."

Kallen was speechless for a moment and realized who Astaroth really is.

Astaroth was one of the most ruthless and merciless fallen angels Hell was proud of having in their ranks even the Goetia. The Goetia were a league of high ranking demons who were exorcised by Solomon. Later on, Lucifer never bothered having to deal with the Goetia and was given permission to put them away.

Kallen was now thinking how Astaroth got out of the crossfire. The Geetia were being hunted down by whoever would pay. Angels were happy to hunt down the Goetia including Astaroth since he was one of the strongest angels before her fell. The rest of the Goetia from the Kallen heard were in hiding.

"Would you happen to know where Astaroth is, Geno?" Kallen asked.

Geno shook his head. "Unfortunately, that fallen angel did not come by here," he answered. "If he did, I would've dealt with him myself."

Kallen facepalmed.

Just his luck. He would have to look around a couple more places to find out Astaroth's whereabouts.

Kallen tipped Geno and left before he could hear the fighting was dying down with the one demon spilling a lot of blood to walk away with himself planted to the ground. He didn't bother to finish him off since the demon was not in the way whatsoever.

While outside, Kallen rubs his chin thinking where he would head to next.

"Hey," called out a female voice. "I might know where you would find this Astaroth."

Kallen turned to see a female demon.

Not just a regular female demon. It was someone that Kallen used to fonder when he used to be a demon. It was Annetta, a succubus. She looked as lithe with her skin as tan as night with her eyes matching blackness.

"Didn't think you were still around, Annetta," he admired.

Annetta smiled. She came towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck like she was excited. "I miss you such," she said. "I was afraid you would forget little old me."

Thankfully, Kallen did.

"How did you know about Astaroth, Annetta?" he asked.

She tapped a finger on her squinted eyes like an Asian woman while letting him go and looking towards him. "I see plenty of dangerous people in any places. But first, why not you come to my place and we can… get reacquainted like old times?"

Kallen was not liking what this was heading into.

"Tempting, but I am not in the mood to open old scars."

The demoness pouted. "You were so good in bed when you used to fight alongside Lucifer. Has all the sex with random women in Man's world soften you up too much before you switched sides and became the Fallen Devil?"

Kallen held his hand up. "I had plenty of kind of women besides human to screw with. A few angels to a demon or two to a goddess. Plenty more where women want to have their hands down to the little guy below the belt before I return the pleasure."

Annetta giggled. "So why not we come back to my place and we can talk about it. Plus when we get done, I can tell you a couple things about Astaroth. Deal?"

He rolled his eyes knowing that he was going to regret having to take the offer. But either way doesn't matter since Kallen has to find Astaroth and get some answers.

When Kallen finally nodded, he followed Annetta who was leading the way to her chambers showing so much seduction as any Lust demon would do to their victims. He was used to it, but having to sleep with a seductive demoness was a different story.

When they arrived, Annetta had shut the door and slid her short dress off to show nothing but her nude body. It was a body kallen remembered hers as. All Asian with her breasts small and her butt being slim. She smiled while she forwarded herself towards Kallen and wrapped herself around Kallen and licked his neck.

Kallen was starting to enjoy this mood even when he doesn't like being here. He knows that most women like to woo their men like this.

_Not Carly though._

Followed by Annetta grabbing one of his hands and slide it over one of her breasts. She giggled while she had her mouth opened slightly to let out a couple of moans. She came forward to slip a couple of smooches on his lips before she kneed below and unzip his pants. Which let out his shaft and began to place it in her mouth. He couldn't help but enjoy what she was giving him. Her tongue was circling around him and for a while, he came.

Annetta looked up after Kallen came and swallowed what load he released. She laughed like a lady and then sat on the bed with her legs crossed.

"Your turn, big boy," she tempted. "Would you give me the pleasure like I had given you?"

Kallen sighed within himself. Yet it was all he would have to do to get what he needed. He came forward and separated Annetta's legs and see her open cleft all wet and ready. He hesitated and started to lick around the outside of the cleft and encircled around her cliterous which was making her moan more by each passing lick. He placed his tongue inside of her which aroused her more. Lick after lick after lick until Annetta came with a small shriek. She kept her hands on his head so she would keep him there while she was climaxing.

After she was done coming, Kallen started to stand. Annetta followed and pulled him forward to her so their lips would lock. Their tongues danced from within which it aroused Kallen again.

She stopped and looked up towards him and leaped back in her bed with her legs wide open. Inviting him that she was all his.

Kallen had done so and placed himself inside her. With every thrust, she moaned louder and louder until they switched positions. Annetta was now on her knees and hands while Kallen was behind her. Pounding her away with every strong trust inside of her. She moaned more louder then before calling out his name which she got used to who he calls himself these days. Then Kallen laid himself on his back so Annetta licked her fingers so she would rub herself while entering him again. Up and down she continued while they both moaned in sync until she was telling Kallen she was coming. They finished it with Annetta screaming while she came and he came at the same time inside of her.

After the climax, Annetta fel on top of Kallen while licking over his lips and fell to his side. Rubbing his open chest and rubbing one of his nipples in pleasure.

"That felt so good, Kallen," Annetta said with a smile. "Even when you are the Fallen Devil, your… little man is still as strong as it was back then when we used to do this everyday."

"Exactly as it used to be," Kallen corrected.

She slapped his open chest. "Goddammit, you son of a bitch! I missed you every single day. You think I wouldn't care if Lucifer was going to be pissed when you turned your back on us."

"There is no us, Annetta. I do what I do myself being right. It doesn't matter if I have to kill again, I have a job to do."

"For what? Being God's lap dog. Be the Trinity's bitch? You're cursed enough even before you'd become who you are today!"

"Which I go my own way and have my own free will. I don't even give a damn who I work with to get what I wanted."

This time, Annetta's slap was on Kallen's face. "You stupid bastard," she cursed at him. "Plenty of us had your back and you had no problem. You were like a brother to most of us."

"And most of them wanted to kill me when I've switched my own side," Kallen pointed out. "And for your information, living in Hell ain't easy. For you can never trust anyone at all. Trust is not an easy word in my dictionary ever since my time growing up as a young man. As today, I am a man who does shit his own way."

Annetta's face grew more redder in anger. She was slapping on him again and again while having to show her true demon state with her bat-like wings sprouting from her back, horns pointing out of her forehead and a tail that from her lower back which Kallen saw flunging around every time she was slapping him.

"You don't know most of the shit all of us went through when we used to be human or when we used to be angels. You obviously knew it all when you came here. Even my mother found you as a good suitor for me. I could've been your bride and make babies with your seed."

Kallen felt disgusted at the thought.

"Well it doesn't matter," he pointed. "The past is better left for dead. Even with my life down here in Hell. Now I've done my end of the bargain, now you uphold your end. Where the hell would I find Astaroth, Annetta?"

Annetta retaliated by having to fly up and try to attack, yet Kallen was swift enough to grab her faster and pin her to the way and thrust his sword through her and the wall by the shoulder blade. Which it made her cry out in pain.

"I am a changed bastard just so you know, Annetta," he warned. "Now this is the last time I ask you this question." He twisted his sword which it made Annetta cry out more in pain. "Where the hell could I find Astaroth, if you truly know where you last saw him. Unless ya lied and wanted a piece of ass. Well consider yourself lucky as it'll be the last time you had an ass to bite."

Annetta held one of her free hands out to have Kallen stop while the other hand is gripped onto his sword to ease the pain. "I do," she begged. "I do. Last I saw Astaroth was in the Circle of Heresy. He had someone else with him. The fallen angel's friend was wearing a black cloak like he did. I haven't seen his friend's face unfortunately. But I overheard that they needed to leash up some Norse Line demons for their bosses plans."

Kallen absorbed what he heard from Annetta. He didn't want to believe her since he could never trust demons since they love to lie more than humans.

"You one hundred percent certain that Astaroth headed to the Circle of Heresy? Since how long was that?"

"It was a few of days ago. I swear to Lilith that I am not lying. You think 'lil ol' me would lie to you, Fallen Devil?" she pleaded.

After having to believe in the succubus for a moment, he pulled out his sword and placed it away. He even grabbed ahold of Annetta and tossed her onto her bed.

"Consider yourself saved," Kallen spoke. "If I find out you are lying to me, I'll be back. That time though, it won't be for pleasure."

Kallen had then up and left out of the door even to hear something smash like glass form what Annetta threw at him hoping it had hit. He sighed knowing that this is getting old when it comes to delivering sex for information.

In the past before he came to hell, he had a couple times of knowing what sex felt like even when the daughter of the family that brought him in seduced him to believe. Even a couple of times he fell in love thinking he would get some romantic in his life, yet that didn't happen much. Even in the past after he became the Fallen Devil, his old girlfriends were romantic enough, but not as much as they were temporary as he stayed at a state for a year and then moved on. Even once in a while, he would have some fun with other women.

He called himself more of a rotten bastard then what he would believe himself to be.

_Except for Carly though._

Shaking his head, kallen was getting sick of having the same look in Carly in his head. Then again, what would it feel to be with someone who can hear him as the Fallen Devil and now see him in Purgatorium?

No one knows.

Maybe even the One God would know about this.

But until he would look into that type of mystery, Kallen has a job to do. He needed to head to the Circle of Heresy to find Astaroth.

Carly was getting worried as it has been an hour after Kallen left. She wanted to call him but realized she didn't have his number. She doesn't have much of a cell phone as she grew up old fashioned even in twenty eighteen. Even her parents suggested to get her a cell phone but again, she was old fashioned.

She was also certain that Kallen had a cell phone yet it has to be a private number.

A knocking can be heard form the door.

Carly peeked through the peephole to see a man looking like he had been through a funeral cussing up a storm. She could hear it as well for a moment until she had to answer.

"Who is it?" Carly asked.

"I'm Kallen's agent," answered the cussing man. "Would you mind letting me in please? I was told to come here. Or rather ordered by the asshole."

She at least recognized him from the other night at the restaurant where he tried to get her out of the chaos between the Fallen Devil and that Fafnir monster.

Carly opened the door and lets the guy in.

He rubbed himself off before he faced in front of her. He tugged at his tie.

"Well… that certainly looks good on ya," he flirted. "Looks like them goods are about to pop out at any moment."

Carly flustered by the comment when she crossed her arms around her bust. "For your information, this tank top is tight. Least I am able to breathe well so far," she pointed out.

The guy held his hands up in defense. "Ok ok. I get the picture. Sorry."

Carly looked around even outside to see if kallen was around. But no sign of him.

"Is Kallen out still at the moment?" she asked.

The guy nodded his head. "Kallen is busy at the moment in another meeting."

It was now her turn nodding yet couldn't get the next thought in her head. "Do you happen to know about this… Fallen Devil fella that kallen is acquainted with? Don't know if you are a religious guy but wanted to ask. Plus you are close to him as it seems."

"Know him? The Fallen Devil is more worse than Kallen is. If anything, I get my ass kicked if the fucker sees me much up."

She was giving that right cliche after hearing that form this guy.

"Do you have a name if you don't mind me asking?"

The guy cleared his throat after calming himself down and introduced himself. "Call me Basil. I was told by Kallen to come to you and take you out shopping. Y'know, to get new clothes, get something to keep yourself entertained, a new cell phone if you don't have one. All the works. He gave you a credit card, right?"

Carly noticed and fished it out from the top of the nightstands. Showing it to Basil.

Basil nodded. "Ok. Well, we can get going if you're ready. Just let me get myself changed and we will be on our way," he said while taking most of his clothes off.

Carly gasped and went to the bathroom so she wouldn't see him stripping.

_Better Kallen then some stranger, _she thought of.

Sliding down on the bathroom floor, she couldn't think more then hoping Kallen will get home soon. She prayed that the Fallen Devil will be close to keeping Kallen safe.

Kallen is the Fallen Devil's advocate after all.

**Chapter 13 **

Kallen made his way towards the Circle of Heresy without any trouble. Looking over was nothing more but a cesspool of heretics and fallen angels who sided with Lucifer. Kallen could only think over what he needs to do when searching and confronting Astaroth.

He may have to go for force if Astaroth resists. Which the Fallen Devil doesn't mind at all.

To start, Kallen had to hide his spiritual presence to avoid trouble. Mostly being that Lucifer hangs around these parts most of the time while recruiting new minions.

Even other demons would feel disturbed when noticing the Fallen Devil's presence.

In the meantime, Kallen opens up his mind's eye as he learned from other gods of the Hindu Line when it comes to figuring out different species whether be demonic or angelic.

Knowing Astaroth to be a fallen angel, like other fallen angels, they would still hold an angelic presence. However, Kallen picked up nothing.

In a shock, there was no angelic presence. Not even a spark of it.

He sighed knowing that he was gonna have to look for Astaroth the hard way being to look for his face.

Thankfully, Kallen remembered the fallen angel's face during their fight on the highway back at the human realm.

The other hard part of the Fallen Devil is to look over every black hood that was everywhere in the Circle. Some wore a human's face, some would look more demonic or even be generic as wearing a goats head. Even a couple other's Kallen came across were more or less a woman looking innocent as if being forced.

Alas for Kallen, he cannot do anything with all those residing within this Circle for if he were to start a fight, Lucifer would notice or the demons would rush against him with bloodlust.

Suddenly, Kallen felt a faint presence.

It was unknown. Something that he never recognized.

He turned feeling that it was behind him. But there was nothing.

_Why would I be nervous over something unknown? _Kalen thought to himself.

_Because you have just entered something that even the Trinity hides their secrets, _says a new voice. Deep and cold the voice felt that it nearly made Kallen's spine shiver.

Thankfully he didn't show it as it was a lesson he learned when he was human and when he started to be the Fallen Devil.

Having to trail the faint presence, he turned to a temple. It was all built in black stone and he felt that there was nothing. But until he felt the same faint presence, it was there. He followed but he made sure to ready one of his Desert Eagles without showing it to lessen an alert.

Feeling the presence more and more, he became more cautious.

What was this presence and who was it that spoke into his mind?

While in front of the black-stoned temple, he could hear a couple of voices.

One of them he recognized and the other he could believe to be a low feminine voice.

"This is ridiculous," says the cold female voice.

"Stop that annoying whining," says the voice coming from which Kallen believed to be Astaroth. "You are an embarrassment in being a demon. More or less the Harlot of all demons."

Kallen was a bit shocked.

The Harlot was one of the Christian demons from the Bible which was to be the Apostle riding her Beast when the End delivers unto the humans and to all of existence.

To Kallen's surprise, he never even encountered the Harlot herself as being one of the strongest and one of the Apostles of Lucifer as the One God explained to him. Or least he was told by his abusive adopted family when they force fed him the Christian religion. Having to go against not only Astaroth but also the Harlot would be the hardest challenge he has ever fought against.

He was gonna have to plan it out or have them be separated so he would have to kill off the Harlot and grab hold of Astaroth so he would tell Kallen Hel's location.

But having to think back then, the One God warned Kallen that killing off the Harlot would be a risk in the Balance.

The Fallen Devil growled at the reminder from the One God.

The Trinity sure knows how to bring a harsh sense of humor involving what to kill and what not to kill.

All of a sudden, a hand was on Kallen's shoulder and he turned quickly and shot whatever was behind him in a warning shot. Which the warning shot was more of a death shot since he does not take these surprise attacks likely.

Looks as though Kallen had shot the intruder in the head clean. However, to his surprise, the intruder didn't flinch. He looked as if he allowed the bullet to pierce through and absorbed the damage.

_Do not threat, I cannot be killed lightly, _says the voice from before.

Kallen was mostly shocked that the voice was coming from this figure. He analysed that the figure was wearing all black from head to toe. The hood covered the face only revealing a mask which there were sigils glowing violet. Only a bright crimson eye was shown like an iris. The rest of his body showed that he was a gothic figure with his clothing having some sigils glow violet too and his talons glow bright neon green.

As if this newcomer was a walking neon sign.

"What the hell are you?" the Fallen Devil asked him. "Or rather, what the hell are you?"

The figure looked down more and finally spoke without the use of talking into his mind. "I am Memphiles. Memphiles of the Void," the newcomer greeted. "I have long awaited you, Fallen Devil."

Kallen was shocked at this Memphiles guessing what he was even when he hid his presence.

The Fallen Devil looked up and down on this Memphiles of the Void and looked back with no knowledge whatsoever. Nothing to recognize someone of his status quo. This was an unknown creature that even the One God or the Trinity would have to explain to him.

"Ok. Let me ask ya this," Kallen started. "The hell are you? Are you in league with Lucifer or even Astaroth or the Harlot?"

Memphiles held a hand and forced Kallen against the cold black stone walls of the temple.

"I am in no league with the weakling known as Lucifer," Memphiles spoke in a cold, dead tone. "I am far more superior than someone who calls himself the Destroyer. For he knows noone of a more powerful Source then I am. As for the fallen angel and the Apostle, let's say we are… acquaintances. In league for a higher purpose for the fall of the Trinity."

Kallen was honestly not following what Memphiles was telling him.

Someone like Memphiles being more powerful than Lucifer?

In Kallen's mind, it sounds tempting to know more of Memphiles, but seeing into his eyes, this creature was more of a killer then the average demon or an Archdemon. This creature was definitely something else.

In defense, Kallen kicked away Memphiles' hand away to be free from his kinetic ability and pulled his sword on him and pierced his chest. Memphiles held onto the blade with his bare hands to try to get free but couldn't.

Suddenly, Memphiles laughed. "So you were given the Blood of Rites, Fallen Devil," Memphiles said. "I see the Trinity tries their hardest to be one step ahead of me. However, I always forward my plans ahead of time." Upon saying that, Memphiles dissolved into a puddle in his shadow.

Kallen looked around even below to see if Memphiles may be in his own shadow in a form of trickery. Pulling out one of his Desert Eagles to fire at him, the shadowy form of Memphiles could only laugh out loud from all the bullets that seem to be missing.

"I was only testing you on the slightest, Aliquis Lapsorum," Memphiles called out in a distance. "But you seem to be not ready to bring forth the Finis upon even the Trinity and all of Per Regenerationis Cycle. Soon I will usher in the missing Nihilidy and rid it all. For now, I'll have you play with my 'associates even more until I find the Eyes of the World."

After hearing the last words Memphiles spoke of, he was gone. No sign of the bastard that even his faint presence was gone the instant he was out of Kallen's mind's eye.

He was gonna have to deal with Memphiles some other time as he did say that he wasn't ready or whatever cryptic message the Void was giving the Fallen Devil.

For now, he turned to see Astaroth and the Harlot who was the black hooded figure Annetta mentioned.

Kallen readied his blade when Astaroth held his hands up towards him.

"I wouldn't start a fight just yet, Fallen Devil," Astaroth motioned. "Otherwise, you would alert the Destroyer and the rest of the filth who hold faith in the fallen angel who once sided God. So it seems you have confronted that disgusting creature."

Kallen could only then hold one of his guns towards Astaroth. "I don't like games, ya fallen angel bastard," Kallen cursed towards the fallen angel. "If you wanna talk, you better use them for answers. Like this, where the hell is Hel?"

Astaroth took a second to stare towards Kallen and answered, "is that why you are here? Business and hard headed as usual. To answer to you, I have nothing to do with taking Hel away from her domain."

"Don't bullshit me, Astaroth. I know for a second you are working for that Memphiles creature the moment he called you and the Harlot over there his 'associates'. So it means the most that you know of taking Hel out of her underworld and putting a leash on her demons. You know that you are making the Norse gods of their Line pissed off and wish to bring the End onto the realm of Man if I don't get her back?"

Astaroth could only be silent for a minute while staring down onto Kallen.

Which the Fallen Devil sighed heavily being impatient. "I don't like that kind of answer, fallen angel. You either gonna have to answer my question or I am gonna have to force that answer out of your lips whether they are shut or not," he warned while firing a warning shot near his face.

Astaroth dared to grin back after the warning shot was made.

It only made Kallen more frustrated at the patience being lost more and more from his silence.

Only then Kallen decide to land a couple of bullets into the Harlot until she fell and pointed his gun at Astaroth again.

"You ready to fess up now since you lost one of your 'friends'?" Kallen waned again while readying to fire again.

Astaroth didn't lose his grin when eying down at the Harlot.

Which Kallen felt that the Harlot wasn't dead. She was still pulsing when she rose when her hood was removed revealing a feminine face without hair at all and showing a boney look.

In Kallen's thought, she didn't like being shot at without putting up a fight.

Without warning, Astaroth had teleported out and removed his presence along the way before Kallen fired towards the fallen angel.

The Fallen Devil cursed after seeing that Astaroth had vanished without giving away an answer.

In the meantime, Kallen looked back towards the Harlot who was breathing hard from the bullet wounds he gave her and her eyes started to turn jet black. Her breathing was turning more heavy while her figure was changing into her true state. Being more boney while losing all of her flesh and her robe was torn off showing an elegant dress and giving her a head dress to cover her boney face. The whole Circle started shaking as it tore revealing a large scaly beast in a form of a dragon with ten heads wearing ten crowns. They all breathed out fire while staring down onto Kallen.

Kallen looked battle ready when looking up towards what he would believe the Apostle of Lucifer being the Beast and the Harlot as the One God mentioned her.

The Harlot spoke in a language so ancient as the beginning of time saying, "You have been warned many times to never set foot over a fight you cannot win. Yet as I have turned my title away and become nothing more but an acquaintance of the Void, I look more forward to not only destroy all of the Trinity's works, but also the filthy likes of you, Fallen Devil."

Kallen could only nod his head when hearing most of the Harlot's words when he does know the words when he himself cannot talk back in the same language as she speaks of.

"I don't care what title you hold, bitch," he talked back. "All I'm after is getting Hel back and getting back to prevent a premature End. But when you say those words, I think I might as well get something out of you if you say such."

The Harlot chuckled at his words and replied, "You are only talk from what Lucifer told all, even I say you are nothing more but a measly mortal like you used to be before you were one of his best generals. It would be more better you were to stay dead before being forsaken by the Creator himself. Why he sees you as a newly made cretin, I would like to ask God himself about his folly. Nothing more but a waste for the Trinity to recruit a foul mouthed creature like yourself is even beyond me."

Kallen shot at the Harlot with a couple of his Desert Eagle to have her silent.

He replied back playfully, "I'm sorry. I should have explained in a better detail to Lucifer why I enjoy killing your kind. You all are much to ugly that even a mother could only love as time goes by."

The Beast lunged one of his heads at Kallen in retaliation yet he dodged easily and pierced his eye with his blade to make it bleed and screech in pain.

The Harlot gloated. "For shame, Fallen Devil. For you being the first one to be forsaken by God, it is a shame that your alliance has shamed your own reputation as being the most respected of the other demons who fought alongside Lucifer in many missions given to you. No matter, by the grace of the Void, you will die by my hands as many other demons of Hell failed to do."

Having to lose more patience thanks to the Harlot continuous talking in her own language, Kallen rushed with his blade at hand and sliced away one of the Beast's heads leaving only nine remaining.

Thankfully for the Fallen Devil, their heads cannot regenerate like a hydra form the Greek Line.

"Fuck off, ya horned bitch," Kallen playfully cursed as he was proud of severing off one of the Beast's heads and readies himself for cutting more heads until he can kill off the Harlot.

Whom the Harlot used one of her magic spells to bind Kallen except he dodged it. He later on fired towards the Harlot in the head yet one of the Beast's heads blocked the shot to protect her and lunged towards Kallen in retaliation.

An opportunity was open when the attacked was missed and skewered the head deep into his brain until the head was unable to move. To be more careful, he sliced away the dead head so it doesn't regain any consciousness.

Two of the remaining eight heads went towards Kallen again which trapped him in-between their razor sharp jaws. Feeling he lost one of his arms, Kallen torn one of them off and waited until it regenerated with his abilities before he took out a grenade and shoved it in one of the maws he escaped as it was ready to consume him again. Afterwards, the head blew up within but not in pieces.

Kallen figured that a grenade he carries would not be enough to cause an inner explosion to break a head into pieces. So with a strong kick to the other head that had his other arm in its mouth, it released which it opened up and he made his way into the mouth. Sliding into the asopagos and at the right spot, Kallen sliced away from the inside to sever another of the Beast's heads. Without warning, the other head that tried to eat the fallen Devil in half swallowed him whole. Kallen held his arms up to force the mouth open again and sliced away its throat. Making it screech in pain, it was an open opportunity for Kallen to take his blade again to sever away a fourth head of the Beast.

Looking up towards the Harlot, Kallen knew that he made her much more angry at how he was outsmarting the Beast.

Giving away a rampaging screech towards Kallen, the Harlot began to show her true powers by severing dimensions and bringing herself, the Beast and kallen into a Void-like space where only they existed.

To Kallen's belief, this is a type of battleground an Apostle of Lucifer or one of the Demons of Sins would bring in their opponents to toy or even execute their victims.

But to Kallen, this is where the Harlot and the Beast will die and rot here in their own dimension.

Out of nowhere, Kallen was feeling something within his soul. Even his blood was telling him to use something that he never wielded before.

Which Kallen used some of his powers to force one of the Beast's heads to fall and he would run up towards the Harlot. Though the other heads of the Beast lunged towards Kallen to halt but the Fallen Devil used nothing but his sword to slaice away the heads. To his surprise, the heads were cut off clean from the body. They were all gone at an instant except for the one he was running on.

As he made it in front of the Harlot, the last head of the Beast broke free of Kallen's newfound powers and roared in extreme anger. Sooner then what Kallen noticed, both the last head of the Beast and the Harlot held their presence out and joined in unison and changed a form that the Fallen Devil was surprised to see.

Both the Beast and the Harlot merged which the Harlot looked more like a dragon-like fighter with talons for fingers and lunged after him.

The fight between them both were fierce as they exchanged blows and many cuts were made between both the Harlot and the Fallen Devil until it was nothing but all cuts all over their bodies showing exhaustion towards each other.

Suddenly, Kallen was feeling something else.

Thinking it was strange, he was thinking as if that Memphiles was giving him something he never knew existed, but it felt like someone else was giving him this power.

And it was not just either the One God or Lucifer. Not even feeling the Trinity giving the Fallen Devil some more of this unknown power.

It was as if someone else was giving him this power.

When he accepted this power and absorbed it, he felt like he was already healed and rushed towards the Harlot and stabbed her in the chest which she screeched out a dying cry before she fell to her back.

She looked up towards the Fallen Devil and gave away a terrified look.

"Impossible," she speaks in a panic. "Only Lucifer or God is able to kill me through without a blink. What have you just got to kill me alone?"

Kallen could only think for a bit and answered, "The hell if I know. But one thing for sure is that I enjoyed killing you right here and now after using this."

Without second thoughts, Kallen delve his sword again into the Harlot's chest until she screamed out and finally fell to death.

For real, in his thought.

With her withering away, Kallen noticed something.

A small sun-shaped stone that was shining orange. He picked it up and was suddenly surged with an unknown power aside the power he accepted into his body and soul. Except this power was sucked into his very soul.

Afterwards, he fell and lost consciousness.

**Chapter 14**

The distortion was gone as soon as it was felt.

Ruin only stared at the everlasting dark sky when she had sensed wherever a new kind of power that surges form this realm was known. This kind of presence however was more different from here in Statera. It was as if whatever this was, it was something the Creator explained to her and her husband which the Trinity prophesied.

It couldn't be though…

Ruin realized what she must do.

She made her way to where her husband, Demise, lay on his throne in his curse one of her sons made. Overlooking his stone body believing what was meant is even what he would have her do.

But having to wait until this "creature" arrives into this domain and receive their blessings so he would become whole was beyond her prediction.

All Ruin knows is that patience is what is needed even when her mother taught her before this realm was made by the Trinity's hands.

She was even worried that wherever this "creature" is will have a much worse future ahead of him as she even sensed the Void is making his moves yet not as fast as she believes it from his presence before he disappeared again.

Even she could only worry.

` The Fallen Devil awoke and find himself in an empty room. He doesn't recognized where he is but he knows that he is still inside Hell. Looking for windows or openings yet found nothing. This was nothing more but an empty place.

Yet he wonders who it was that helped him up and brought him over here.

Last he remembered was that he was going against the Harlot and the Beast and killed them both. Then he picked up a weird stone and it knocked him out. He wasn't sure what it was but he checked his pockets to see if he still had it. However, it wasn't in his pockets. It was missing.

Having to not panic, Kallen sat back down and started to think a little more back.

Having to do with Memphiles and Astaroth except that they were gone. Both of them have disappeared on him as soon as he was gonna get some answers about where Hel is.

But it seems it led into a dead end as soon as they both made their run.

In the meantime, they have siced the Harlot on Kallen as a kind of distraction. Among the distraction, he had killed the Apostle in her own dimensional battlefield. Then Kallen then tried to figure what else came into mind.

He then remembered that he felt something… odd.

It was a kind of power that he used against the Harlot was more different then what he used when he used to be a demon. Hell, it was something that even the One God or Lucifer were not ones who gave it to Kallen.

He was gonna have to figure this out after he gets out of Hell.

Anymore longer to stay here in Hell and Lucifer will surely figure out that Kallen was here. Even other demons would be ready to tear a piece or two out of Kallen at first glance.

Already, Kallen looked over more of the room he is at and nothing too special.

Except there seems to feel a dimensional rift within this room. Something that he would use his powers to create a portal to escape. Searching his pockets, he found some chalk. In the past, he was always told that one of these days when he might be in a tight spot when he can't get out, he would have to make his way out. Thankfully with these as a gift from a witch in the past, he would have to draw a circle back into the human realm while speaking some magic words and there he would be in no time.

The catch was that there has to be a special tear through the dimensions in-between realms so it would be passable.

After looking for the dimensional tear, Kallen began drawing the magic circle while speaking through the words the witch he gotten the chalk from years ago told him to speak in order for the magic circle to be made passable. If not, he is stuck and will have to wait until whoever it was that dragged him in this place or have to wait another few many years to get out.

But he doesn't have time to wait for he has Carly waiting for him.

He got the circle completed and the words were said perfectly in sync. Kallen used some of his blood to make the circle active and the portal to open. Already he could see the realm of Man on the other side.

Afterwards, Kallen leapt through the portal and already on his way, he is on his way back home to not just figure out where he has to go from here.

It was also where wants to see Carly again.

She was waiting too long for him anyways.

Carly was in the changing room testing out the bra she needed to support her breasts while Basil was waiting outside.

They been here for least a couple of hours and most of what she had purchased was forwarded to Kallen's suite. She gotten some supplies for her lady needs, paperwork for her upcoming interview, a couple of work outfits for her interview which she was on the phone earlier and was told to come in in a couple of days, some more clothes for her everyday life even new underwear and even a new cell phone which she was gonna have to let her family know. Carly is even gonna have to tell her parents that not only her apartment blew up but also that she is living with Kallen.

Except she was afraid what her dad would already be on her case like the overprotective father he is.

She might have to leave that out of the conversation next time she gives them a call.

It felt so strange for Carly.

A few days ago, she met Kallen after looking up to him when she came here. He looked more or less an ordinary guy running around in many TV programs, running charity runs and even playing an advocate.

Today is completely different after he insisted for her to use all the money even when she hasn't used too much.

He was such a sweetheart altogether.

All of sudden, out of nowhere, she noticed a tiny flash above her. She looked and saw that someone was falling down. Out of nowhere before she could tell, he crashed down nearly crushing her.

Thankfully he didn't fall on Carly too hard along with having a hand press on one of her breasts. Which she was being flustered. She was ready to slap whoever it was that fell on top of her.

Carly looked down on him and demanded, "Hey, buster! How long are you gonna be like that!? 'Cause you fell right on top of me and this sneaky feel ain't helping at all! So do me a favor and get your mitts off of me before I slap you silly off me!"

She was ready to shove the pervert off but he made a grouning noise and looked up.

The man looked up towards Carly and she recognized that it was the Fallen Devil.

She was still flustered as they were both staring at each other while she was only wearing a bra and no shirt in the changing room. She instantly covered herself up.

The Fallen Devil stood up and scratched the back of his head while looking up. "Sorry 'bout that, miss," he said casually. "I honestly didn't know that I was gonna make a landing here and ended up here through a portal."

Still flustering, Carly made a noice which would make her feel embarrassed but she wasn't happy that the Fallen Devil was all casual while looking down on her as he didn't know he was making a 'landing' in here.

"Whatever you say so," she admitted. "But if it's ok with you… Can you get out of here!? I don't even have a shirt on!"

The Fallen Devil dared to shrug. "Sure. Plus I'm used to seeing naked ladies with or without clothes. Hell, I just recently banged a succubus when I had to look for clues and she traded it with sex."

"I DON'T CARE! JUST GET OUT!" she demanded as she was ready to punch the Fallen Devil.

Already Kallen left the changing room after making that remark and relieved that Carly looked ok while he was gone.

Plus he was gonna have that on his mind for a long while.

Having to see Carly in a plain push up bra to keep her big bust up. Even having to imagine what they look like with the bra off and naked on the bed.

"Where the hell ya been and what took ya too long!?" says a familiar face who was outside of the Victoria's Secret store.

Kallen looked towards Bazel and gave him a curt grin.

"The usual," he answered. "And before you ask, the trail had grown cold."

"The hell you mean by that, Fallen Devil?" Bazel asked with a grunt. "Ya telling me there is no location of Hel?"

Kallen shrugged. He then told the demon everything he learned from him tracking Memphiles and Astaroth to fighting and killing off the Harlot to picking up a stone and ended up in a room which he had to escape through a dimensional rift through a portal he made on his own.

Bazel rubbed his chin while lighting up a cigar of his own.

"Sounds like you been through more Hell then you dived into there, Fallen Devil," the demon said after huffing a big puff of smoke. "Sounds to me that you ran into something that is more complicated than it originally is you have in mind."

"Your guess is as good as mine, Bazel," he talked back. "I even have to wonder if God knows a thing or two of these names."

"Maybe. Except you might have to be more than ready on telling the big guy on that. You killed an Apostle of Lucifer. Which makes it much more complicated if the harlot is on this 'Memphiles'' side. But honestly this fellow sounds new to me. I don't know jack shit of this Void guy."

"Same for me. I don't know anything about this Memphiles guy. The other thing that happened back in Hell was whatever I felt was more then even God or Lucifer could have given me."

While having to clean himself off while reverting to his human state, he scratched his head continuously when thinking back what happened back in Hell when against Memphiles and the Harlot.

"I wonder if this was something the Trinity was hiding all along or they know something else that I should learn," Kallen concluded.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Fallen Devil. But if I wanna make an audience with the Trinity, I'd ask the One God himself since the Creator is mainly known for the cycle of death and rebirth itself," Bazel suggested.

After finishing on cleaning himself off while changing into a new pair of jeans and t-shirt, Kallen nodded off.

All knowing that he would have to talk with Michael on this since he is God's right hand Archangels. Or even talk with Lena and asked her about Memphiles or Astaroth since she is a knowledgeable Meta as far as he knows.

"Think you can make contact with Lena and set up another meeting with her?" Kallen asked Bazel.

"I wonder why?" the demon asked.

"I just think for the most that Meta's are in-between like Nephilim correct?"

The demon shrugged on the question. "I guess so. But whatever ya just explained, I have no idea if the little witch knows much of it as much as the Trinity or the One God knows more of."

Bazel was right on that. Except Kallen had a sinking feeling as knowing much of the Trinity themselves from when he first met up with them when he became the Fallen Devil was more questionable. Like would they answer all of his questions? Or more or less the Trinity would set Kallen aside while having to figure it all out.

But this was no time to overthink since all the Fallen Devil needs to do is to get Hel back from Memphiles and Astaroth before things get worse and Ragnarok was reigned on from Odin's anger.

Plus Loki's lost child which that makes zero sense as that's not top priority for him all along.

"So what's the plan, asshat?" the demon questions tauntly.

Kallen rubbed his chin until two young women approached them.

"Pardon out intrusion, but you wouldn't happen to be the Fallen Devil, correct?" asked one of the women.

They both looked towards them.

The two women looked like they were cosplaying with Nordic wardrobe. Both have bright brunette hair with blonde highlights. One of them wore hers in a braid that wrapped around her neck. The other wore her hair in a short length while having twin braided hoops on both sides. Their eyes were an ethereal blue.

It's when Kallen took a peek in their presence.

They were from the Norse Line.

They were Valkyries.

Valkyries are angels of the Norse Line. They bring dead souls who are worthy to Valhalla. They are ruthless and they show no mercy for those who mock the gods of the Norse Line that most of them were raised by Brynhildr. Which it's been awhile since Kallen dealt with a Valkyrie. Last time he was with was Brynhildr herself a couple years back.

The question for him is why would Brynhildr send these two Valkyries here in the human realm.

"Tell me your purpose before I give you anything more about me, Valkyries," the Fallen Devil demanded.

They both looked towards each other before looking towards him again.

The short haired Valkyrie was the one who started and said, "I apologize if you know nothing about our arrival. But we are chosen by that filthy god, Loki, to assist you on your quest."

Kallen planted a palm on his face. He couldn't believe that Loki would be this desperate and send a couple of Valkyries down here just for an illegitimate child of the trickster god.

"Normally I don't need to involve that illegitimate child of Loki first for a goddess of an underworld is more important than a demigod."

"Do not speak ill on one of our kind," spoke the long braided one.

The short haired Valkyrie halted the long braided Valkyrie and cleared her throat.

"I apologize for my sister's words. I am Argentina. She is Morgeth. For again, we are here to assist you. I even figured you are more prioritized on the goddess of the underworld first before Loki's kin. So Loki asked out mother, Brynhildr, to have two of our kind to be here and assist the godnapper."

Even more poised this sounded for Kallen as having to hear the explanation from a Valkyrie that Loki asked these two. They should know that trusting Loki was a low for anyone within the Norse Line.

Kallen would have to shrug it off if these two were to help out on finding Hel to avoid Ragnarok since preventing an End is more important as the Trinity would say to him.

"Be my guest," Kallen finally admitted. "But let's make a clearing on this before we settle this well and move on from here. You two aren't always gonna be my side since I am looking into something more deeper than what the situation looked like. Second, I did find the ones who might have Hel and don't know if Loki's kid is with them but I learned them but they got away. I have to look for them again. So for now, I'm looking for some clues about these two. I learned that they are called Astaroth and Memphiles. If you don't know either of them, don't sweat it. I'll handle this mostly. You two can just be bodyguards."

They both looked towards each other after hearing all what Kallen had told them.

"Bodyguards for whom, may I ask?" Morgeth asked.

"A human woman," he answered. "Before you ask, she knows little about me but I had given her a pair of glasses to see me as I was in my Fallen Devil state. She doesn't know that I am him but she took the lie that I am an advocate. I want you to keep her in check and not in any harm. She was already i harm twice and don't want her to be in harm's way again. Think it isn't too hard for you both?"

"But does this mortal know about us or your little demon pet?" Argentina asked.

That last question infuriated Bazel. "I'm no one's pet, ya winged bitch!" he cursed at them.

That led to Argentina draw out her sword and pointed towards Bazel.

Kallen held his hands out to both of them. "Stop it!" he demanded. "Not in the public eye or where Man would witness it. Save that shit back at my place. I don't want cops on my case today and I already went through some fighting."

After hearing out Kallen, Argentina dissolved her sword and stanced towards him and Bazel like normal.

"Very well," Argentina agreed. "But we have a condition. You have to allow us that information and anymore information in the future. We have to deliver it to out mother, Brynhildr, so she is well informed and share it to the gods."

Kallen pressed his fingers at the bridge of his nose feeling like a headache was developing.

This was a rough day for him.

"Fine. Bazel will give you the current information we learned so far and I'll give off more information I find in the future. The time for your gods' Ragnarok is pretty finite so I wanna get this shit out of the way as quick as I can, get it?" the Fallen Devil told the Valkyries.

They both nodded in agreement.

"Good. Now if you excuse me, I have a lady to deal with. You all get on home and pour coffee and discuss or whatever. Bazel will escort you ladies to our place."

After all that was done, Bazel and the Valkyries have flew off back to his suite.

In the meantime, Kallen went back to the mall and met up with Carly who had a couple of bags full of new underwear.

Kallen greeted which Carly looked wide eyed.

"Kallen?" Carly questioned. "You came back fast. I hope everything was alright."

Kallen smiled. "Never better. I hope you are doing better with all the shopping. Hope you are spending much on the card I gave ya and Basil is treating you like a princess."

Carly giggled at the last part.

"I didn't wanna make you too broke so I only spent for a little bit say a few hundred dollars. Thank you again, Kallen. You really are a gentleman even when appearance fools a lot of people."

"None taken. Just being the gentleman that everyone likes to see. Why not we stop by for some dinner before we head home?"

Carly looked over her watch and looked back towards Kallen. "It isn't too late right now."

"Never hurts for an early dinner. Or even get some ice cream? Dessert before dinner sounds better then dessert after dinner in my opinion."

A giggle escaped Carly.

"You're so naughty when you say that, Kallen."

Kallen smiled again and held a hand towards her. "We can do some more shopping before then if you like. This time, I'll have some cash on me and I'll get it for you. All you have to do is ask and I'll deliver."

Took Carly a while when looking towards Kallen's hand even for his offer. He is strange but he truly is a gentleman when having to look after her.

She took it as if it was an offer she couldn't refuse.

**Chapter 15**

"I said it is fine," said Lena after having to hear from the demon servant of the Fallen Devil's. "And I mean it since whatever he has been up to don't sound good. From what you have told me, it's hell on Earth before it's frozen over."

The demon, Bazel, snorted from the sarcasm. "Well it ran cold since the fallen angel, Astaroth, and this Memphiles creature are working together is beyond me. Plus the next odd thing is I don't even know anything about that thing. Neither any Line or history of the creature. So I even thought you would know such. Metas are better knowing whatever great beyond they put their faith in."

The last mentioning infuriated Lena.

"I lost my faith since my parents died. It's just only me and my own along with someone I call my uncle."

"Damn. Sorry to hear. And from what I heard, you are a young lady. How old are you right now?"

"NONE of your business! It's rude to ask a lady her age!"

Bazel chuckled at the last comment. "You sounded more like you could be my daughter. Hell, I thought of myself as one before I joined the demon business, but that shit was gone down the drain."  
Hanging up, Lena slammed the phone down since the demon was doing nothing but making her more infuriated.

Even though the arrangements haven't been finalized, she will still have to give Kallen a call and let her know that they need to talk more of this Memphiles thing this weekend. She would just have to talk to her uncle and have him get the Fallen Devil's number through the Archangel running the tavern of his.

For now, all Lena wanted to do was lay on her futon and let all her sadness out form all the loss since she was young. She remembered too much happy memories from her parents when it came to holidays and her birthdays while she had been homeschooled until her uncle got her into a private school.

Yet that night was when the happiness had died out and taken away.

Realizing, Lena was thinking maybe the Fallen Devil can help out. She was thinking of such since she is helping him out from all the situation that has been going on within the city involving demons off the leash while Astaroth was currently holding it. Even worse, Astaroth is either fighting alongside this Memphiles or even working under him.

What's worse is that Lena knows nothing about Memphiles. She knows almost everything within the Line's and every history of every mythos of the World. But nothing on this Memphiles.

Her brain was nearly scrambled when she was overthinking it.

There is the talk with the Fallen Devil anyways so hopefully some light can be shed long as her Grimoire is with her.

The Grimoire was something the magical kind of the Meta carry whenever they need to know what they do not know or for a helping hand on a problem they could not solve.

This Grimoire was a family heirloom that her great-great-great-great-grandmother passed it onto the family through every generation.

Curiously, Lena opened the Grimoire and asked, "Who is Memphiles?"

The Grimoire flipped several pages and only written in cursive,

_**The**_ _**VOID**_

Lena rubbed her chin thinking what Memphiles was known as the Void. But nothing came into her mind.

SHe asked the Grimoire again, "What makes Memphiles known as the Void? I need more answers. You have been a better Grimoire for my past generations of ancestry."

The Grimoire blanked out on its pages and shown the words again in cursive,

_**You will know more soon enough.**_

Lena wanted nothing more but to smash the book into the wall.

This was not helping her out specially for knowing more of whatever truth was needed even for the Fallen Devil.

"Hey, Flick, I have a question!" she yelled for someone.

What entered from the window was a sylph who bore a pale blue look. Flick was a friend of her uncle who looks out for Lena even when she was young. A second uncle Lena called him but he doesn't like to be called that.

"What you need this time, little girl?" Flick asked in a tone of sarcasm.

Lena stared at the sylph in a blank look to reply the sarcasm.

Having to be called 'little girl' by any kind of fae feels more belittling as having them call a little person a midget.

"You lived a long lifetime, didn't you, Flick?" she asked.

True as appearances can be deceiving, Flick looked like a fifteen-year-old boy but really a fae who lived about a hundred thousand years round the dawn of time. Nonetheless, he knew Calihan before the demon was known more from her father.

Flick crossed his arms. "What have you gotten yourself into this time, Lena? Already this is getting old having to call for Calihan to get your tiny ass out of trouble. Remember the last time when you tried to time travel?"

Lena gaped. "I was thirteen when I tried. Young and dumb. Going through puberty even when I learned more of my magic. Cut me some slack. I'm still learning even from my heritage."

Flick slapped his face hard.

"And we discussed that you should not learn too much. It's dangerous."

"Not as dangerous as the Fallen Devil looking into the fallen angel, Astaroth, and this creature called Memphiles."

Flick was silent as he landed on his feet on her bed.

She sat up straight when she faced him.

"What in Titania's bosom have you gotten yourself into? You can't associate with that monster, the Fallen Devil. He is dangerous. Has he touched you anywhere? Has he seduced you into his bed?"

Lena blushed. "NO!" she shouted. "It's not that. He got himself into some heavy crap and I talked with the Grimoire and I got nothing. SO I thought that maybe you know of this Memphiles guy. The Grimoire could only tell me that he was something of the Void and that I still need to learn more. Like more about the Void or maybe more of his origins? Like, what the hell would I know for this? This is already too new to me every since I learned more of the goddess, Northwemko."

Flick held out his hand to calm her down.

Which Lena took a deep breathe and calmly looked back towards the sylph.

"Little girl, not only you walked into something more dangerous, but you also gotten that Fallen Devil creature into the Chaos not needed until the time is right," Flick told her.

"But Flick, what dangers is Kallen S. Crowley walking into?" Lena asked again.

Flick crossed his arms while having to sit down. "You better have your chocolate for this one, Sera-Lena Quaz Novit Omnia. For what I will tell you will be more afflicting into your training and what the Fallen Devil is going through is more into tipping the scales of Balance then what it was already being. And you also have to promise me that you NEVER tell that creature what I repeated to your big brain of yours. DO you understand me, little girl?"

"Keep calling me little girl and I'll strangle the information out of you and maybe I'll tell all that at Kallen," she warned.

Having a quiet exchange of faces between the two, Flick nodded and started to explain all he holds in his knowledge towards Lena."

At a diner, both Kallen and Carly were already having were already having some laughs while exchanging a couple of their secrets except when Kallen had to lie most of his past since he knows the best of keeping his past in the shadows before he became a demon.

This was a hard part for Kallen most of the time since keeping his human and demon secrets was top priority as a part of being reincarnated.

What stays in the past stays dead more than being shown in the future when everyone is granted a second chance.

Or rather a third chance for Kallen since this was the third life he is currently living in.

Even he was thankful that alcohol was not able to make him drunk.

And already he had six beers.

Carly was almost drunk with only the beer count of four.

They were even having dessert as he promised after he came back from Hell.

A large ice cream cake was what she wanted and they both have a slice of their own.

Carly indulged in it more then she guzzled her beers after a steak dinner.

Kallen could only smile as knowing a woman like her would enjoy steak more than anything else. Even when she would go on a diet.

Except Kallen would not like it much if she kills herself in a diet and keep up with her exercises. Her thighs were what attracted him more than her breasts have been. He loves this woman for the way she is.

"Y'know something, Kallen," Carly started. "It is odd that a rich playboy like you would have dinner in this place of all places once in a while. I mean, the other night you took me out is a fancy dinner and wine." She giggled to show she was getting more drunk. "But here, in a steakhouse, you love it here."

Kallen shrugged. "I love to eat. That's all," he answered. "And no worries on the payment, it's all in the house. Wherever you wanna eat, I'll take you there and we pig out and drink like there's no tomorrow."

Carly finished off her pint. "And another thing, you look more normal then how the average man drinks his beer. I mean, you had six, right? How in the world are you not drunk?"

Kallen smiled at the pink that was showing on her face. From both being more blushed and drunk. She even called for the waiter to fetch another beer.

"I have a high resistance, I guess. My parents even became surprised when I turned twenty-one. After my first six beers, I wasn't drunk at all."

Carly stared towards Kallen in wonder.

"You are one, strange man, Kallen S. Crowley," Carly admitted.

That, Kallen doesn't mind since he was used to being called that. He learned most of that from his past six girlfriends. Even some of the other women he dated in the past would call him strange which it was what he was.

He took notice that Carly was wobbling some more after she had took a sip of her fifth pint of beer.

He asked for the check from the waiter.

"I do this when I had a bad day of work when I used to work," Carly confessed after guzzling down half of the pint.

Kallen raised a brow.

"I had an asshole of a boss. She was a cow!"

Kallen noticed other people dining in were eyeing towards Carly.

It sounds like a good time to pack up, pay up the bill and get home.

He had arranged to see a homeowner agent anyways and needed to meet up with him in the morning.

He told Carly to calm down before the waiter arrived with the check and he dropped his card into the payslip and told the waiter to go ahead and pay before Carly starts something again to cause a disturbance of peace. Which he understood.

After all that was done, he picked Carly up who was flinging her head pretending to sing which it wasn't doing any good only the other customers was looking their way towards the couple on the way out. Kallen had to apologise to the other customers that his lady friend was drunk and was a good time to leave.

Putting her into his car, Kallen was getting a call on his phone.

He checked and it was a number he didn't recognize. He answered it regardless.

"Hey, Fallen Devil, it's me, Lena," answered the witch.

Kallen was at least lucky enough that Carly would be drunk and couldn't know that he was the Fallen Devil since she will wake up with a hangover in the morning. Which he has her in the back and decided to keep the car running while he takes this call.

"So first off, how did you get this number?" Kallen asked. "Don't tell me that my idiot demon gave it to ya?"

"No, my uncle got it from the Archangel who's running the tavern we talked at," she answered without having to hesitate.

"Fair enough. So you calling me that it's ok to have a private talk tomorrow at the same place we met?"

"It's why I'm calling. We can meet tomorrow. 'Round the noon if that's ok?"

"Actually, I have something to do in the morning. Later than noon if more then enough for me."

"And what would that be?"

"A homeowner agent."

"For a home? I mean, don't you live by yourself unless that demon of yours lives with you."

Well… let's say that the group I have going on is growing more bigger and bigger. So I think it's better off finding a house in which all of us live together with their own rooms. 'Specially when my ass of a demon smokes cigars like mad."

"Who do you have living with you at the moment?" Lena asked snooping.

Normally to Kallen, it is nothing more but privacy to himself and no one else. But since Lena is involved as he needs information and she was a good source, he might as well confess a little bit of his own information.

"I have myself, a demon, two Valkyries and a human female," he says it all.

There was silence at Lena's end.

"You're joking me, right?" she asked curiously.

"I never lie on these occasions."

"Well, the demon and two Valkyries I can understand, but what about the human female? A lover or something?"

Kallen took notice that the window of his Dodge Viper was being banged but a drunken Carly.

"Is it ok if I explain it all tomorrow when we meet up? I have a drunk who needs attention and needs to be dropped home on her bed."

"Sure, i guess. But I need to know that before out discussion of your situations, understood?" she asked sternly.

Kallen agreed and hung up.

He got into his Dodge Viper which he was attacked by Carly from behind with her arms wrapped around his neck. She giggled after doing so.

"Finally, I gotchu," Carly said. "Where the heck you been, big man?" She giggled at the last part.

Yeah, Carly was now drunk after four and a half pints of beer.

After having a talk with her that he is about to drive all the way back to his place, he drove back towards home so he would let her sleep and maybe look into a couple of info places overnight.

**Chapter 16**

After waking up when finding nothing about Astaroth, he didn't sleep until knowing that he used to be part of the Goetia and was exiled from the group after Lucifer lost interest of the demons.

He didn't bother to sleep the rest of the night which he needed to get into two meetings.

Around eight in the morning, he dressed up in a business attire of all black suit, tie and dress pants so he would look good for meeting up with the homeowner agency.

He took a peek towards Carly who was still sleeping with nothing but her exposed panties and a sleeveless shirt. She was sleeping like any drunk coming home and crashed from a party. Her glasses were missing too.

Saddened Kallen a little bit since he loved her for not having her glasses off while she slept.

Still, she looks angelic while sleeping. Aside drooling with her mouth opened.

Looking at the time after looking over Carly for too long, he made his way to the Dodge Viper and drove towards the agency just a few blocks away from where he lives.

Kallen parked across the street and made his way to a lady up front typing on her computer.

She looked up after noticing him coming up front asking for his name.

He answered and she looked up knowing that a Mr. Macky was expecting him in time.

Kallen was escorted by the lady at the desk to Mr. Macky's office which was a couple floors above.

He met the mid-thirties homeowner agent who kept his hair gelled back and shook Kallen's hand.

"So you are Kallen S. Crowley, looking for a home for a family of five?" asks Mr. Macky who was looking over his computer.

"Yessir, it's a growing family of friends," Kallen replied.

"Family of friends… Like a frat house you may be looking for?"

Kallen shook his head. "Just friends. Let's just say it started with two and then the third came into my life who is homeless at the moment and I offered her a home. I even paid for all the stuff she lost from an explosion. And the other two just came into my life and it forced me to see that my current place is not big enough for five people."

Mr. Macky stopped typing after looking towards Kallen in curiosity.

"Please explain to me about this 'explosion' that this young miss went through if you don't mind? I'm just curious even or the name which I can look up and even see if she is eligible for insurance."

Kallen explained to Mr. Macky about Carly and where she used to live. Kallen even added where he currently lives at. Mr. Macky asked more on Bazel and the Valkyries in addition which he had Bazel since a long time and the Valkyries who only showed up and forced their way into his life for a reason.

So far, Mr. Macky believed most of it and showed his screen that Carly is eligible of insurance since her apartment was in flames. Even showing how much she earned in insurance.

Kallen nodded over what he was told.

Continuing their conversation, Mr. Macky typed away again over any home that Kallen would be looking for. Which he finished typing and showed a few options that was on his screen.

Kallen looked over every home and even the price carefully with a finger on his chin over the options. All of them looked lively which they were great though in Kallen's mind, he would look for something that would make Carly more happy.

"Do you have any place that's like an open ranch or least a big yard? You see, Ms. Carmichael is from Texas and her family lives in one of those large ranches where they would raise horses or even have a good view," he explained carefully as what he remembered from what Carly told her during their dinner date.

Mr. Macky turned his computer monitor again to type away and came up with an answer which he turned the monitor again towards Kallen.

Kallen looked over the place and snapped his fingers. "That one. I can take that one if that is available," he questioned.

"Yes it is available at the moment," Mr. Macky said. "The cost is high as a heads up."

Kallen went ahead to take a check out and laid it towards the homeowner agent. "Name your price and I will give it all to you."

The agent gaped his mouth open when he heard Kallen correctly.

Mr. Macky told kallen the price which he filled out and handed it to him.

Simple and easy this has been for Kallen as the check passed and the home was paid. They shook hands and Mr. Macky shook hands which they will meet at the home in a couple of days on the day Kallen and the rest move out.

Even Mr. Macky wanted to see if Carly would call him and make an appointment with him for the insurance money that she is eligible to have after the explosion incident. Which Kallen took his card whom she would have his number.

So far, this meeting was done smoothly and made his way back to his Dodge Viper so he would drive all the way to the Sin n' Serve to meet up with Lena in private. Along the way, Kallen called for Bazel and let him know about the home they are moving into and even to give Carly the number she would need to call for insurance money she would be given.

A few hours later, he made his way to the Sin n' Serve and met with MIchael about Lena being here and was escorted to the back.

Kallen spotted Lena who was at the same spot they had their last conversation.

He sat down with an order that was already made by Lena.

"You look fancy for a Fallen Devil," she commented. "Had you been to a meeting or something?"

"Yeah," he answered. "Just that meeting with the homeowner agent."

Lena nodded her head as if she remembered what it had been about after the conversation last night while on the phone.

Kallen wanted to start but Lena held her hand.

"Remember, I want to know about this human woman you have at your place. Does she know about you bein' the Fallen Devil or did you bewitch her with whatever you have done with other women you dated in the past?" she questioned.

Kallen snickered.

"Actually, it nearly felt like an accident."

"What kind of accident?" she asked with a brow raised.

Kallen answered honestly, "While I was looking for a missing goddess who was supposed to be leashing those Norse demons or hers, that woman I mentioned on the phone last night could somehow hear me, yet she can't see me while I was in Purgatorium. Except I gave her a pair of glasses that she can see me when I'm in my Fallen Devil state. I thought she was a kind of Meta but I looked into her but what i looked up was that she was raised as a human. Havin' a normal human life like everyone else lives for. So I would have to wonder if you know something similar like that happened before."

Lena poked her chin with her finger while thinking.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "I don't know if the Trinity ever had something like this ever happened. I'll be honest, this is new to me too. Maybe someone from her ancestry came in contact with any of the Line's or they might have known the Realm of Chaos for a while and ran away to live a normal life. Who knows, I'll be honest, Kallen. What do you think?"

Kallen scratched his head in thinking.

He was thinking that he was overthinking at the moment even when he explained the little white lie he gave to Carly about being the Fallen Devil's advocate.

Which Lena laughed hard over the lie he made for Carly.

It attracted a half demon across the room ready to pounce to keep the young woman quiet. Kallen warned him to back off or there would be Hell to raise by leaking some of his presence.

"But after all that is fairly written in stone, let's get to what we need to talk about," Lena told Kallen which he placed himself in a professional stance with his hands at the bottom of his chin.

"Sure. So did we learn something about Astaroth or even Memphiles?" Kallen asked.

Lena gave a blank stare.

"Unfortunately, when I looked over about this Memphiles guy, it came up blank. All I got about him is that he was the Void. It's kinda odd that nothing is shown about Memphiles at all."

Kallen held his head like he was developing a headache.

It was as if the trail wasn't getting any warmer when looking for a missing goddess or even someone he found too new in the modern age of Man.

"Just fuckin' great," Kallen mumbled to himself. "Another cold trail that led to a dead end."

"But…" Lena pointed out. "I found something that may be a good start to find information of this Memphiles guy."

Kallen raised a brow in curiosity.

Lena looked around so no one would eavesdrop on their conversation.

She whispered to his ear, "There is a goddess who would know more about all this Void and such who may know more then even myself. And her name is Isis."

Kallen was stunned knowing that he would have to see Isis, Egyptian goddess of Life, of all goddess'. Which understandable since Life and Death comes and goes through the Void. Hence any god or goddess representing Life and Death would know something within the Void.

Kallen is friends with a couple of the Egyptian gods except for a couple of others which they hated his guts for no reason.

It wouldn't be a problem for Kallen anyways though he would have to keep a goddess' hormones in check since any female would go for a piece of Kallen since he was a Lust demon.

There seemed to be no other choice but to see Isis for some answers.

"So where would be this Isis whom I didn't know who lives here?" he asked Lena.

Lena wrote the address and answered, "She just moved here a couple years ago and was one of my tutors. Just tell Isis I sent you for something. I'll give her a call just so she knows you are coming."

Kallen nodded and kept the address into his pocket and finished his only shot of whiskey before leaving.

"Thanks for the info. You tried your best, Lena. Nothing to feel down and whatnot."

Lena smiled thinly and said, "Thanks, Kallen. And be careful out there."

Kallen grinned. "I die hard."

She pouted on the attitude before he left at long last.

But Lena couldn't help but having to worry for him after what Flick told her all what he was going to be used for. All she would have to do was pray that he would be more careful with the Void.

Otherwise, it would cost him not only his life, but also the Balance which the Trinity will be in more danger.

Kallen followed the directions to where Isis lives from what Lena had given to him. He sighed heavily when knowing that this may lead to something going south.

Like having to sleep with a goddess, for example.

Sure, Kallen had slept with other goddess' but he has always been careful for when their husbands would accidently walk in and try to kill the abomination who is sleeping with their wives. It happened a couple of times but least it didn't cost him his nuts even when he's sterile.

Even in the human realm when he did sleep with several women which he was used to and sometimes he would fight off their husbands or boyfriends which they caught them in the act.

Kallen would usually shrug it off knowing that it was all life.

Aside that, he arrived at a suite where the goddess of Life, Isis, live.

It was large and when he entered by one of her servants and was decorated in Egyptian decal and hieroglyphs. Very fitting for a goddess of the Egyptian Line to live in when living in the human realm.

When he was told to sit and wait for Isis, he looked around to see that she was with other goddess' from different Line's. Kallen could only nod when goddess' would hang out when either their worshipers are dying down or when they just want to relax and enjoy the modern age of Man. Even the Primordials would do the same since it's their job to keep the Source in check.

Carefree every god and goddess would live through.

Wasn't long until a woman looking like she was in her mid-twenties showed up with a towel wrapped around her caramel colored body. She even finished drying her long jet-black hair with another towel which one of her servants took the wet towel away. The woman sat next to Kallen with a seductive smile.

"I was expecting you, Fallen Devil," says the woman herself while crossing her legs to show more seduction towards Kallen.

_Damn it all to fuckin' hell, _Kallen thought as he knows he was going hard in his pants.

He knows that this was Isis, the goddess of Life in the Egyptian Line.

"Lana said that you were one of her tutors," Kallen said.

Isis was scooting closer to his side which her skin was touching him. "I am. The poor child was so young when her parents died. I sympathize her in many ways," she says to him in a sorrowful tone.

"Murdered? What happened to her if you don't mind me asking?"

It wasn't long until Isis moved her hand onto his crotch which was hard under his pants. It made Kallen know already that she was ready for action rather than trade information.

Yet he knows the deal that trading information was made for an exchange anyway in any form.

Kallen rolled his eyes that it feels more of a curse than a blessing for being a reborned Fallen Devil after being a former Lust demon.

All Kallen would have to do was to play along.

"The poor girl was six when her parents was murdered. A relative I was told. Yet that is 'classified' the humans call private information. It's by the Trinity that it is kept secret. Only she knows if you wish to know."

More and more, Kallen was feeling his crotch being aroused more by Isis' hands and then removed her towel to reveal her medium sized breasts towards Kallen and her private area with a perfect triangle of hair in-between her legs shown and then placed herself on her knees.

"Well that I'll talk with Lena about. In the meantime, I'm here because you may know of this Memphiles. Or rather the Void within since the Cycle of Life is in-between the process of rebirth." Kallentalk was getting harder and harder as Isis continues to rub him where he was hard.

Suddenly, Isis unzipped his pants to let his stiff shaft spring out and amaze her of his size.

"Yes, I have known more of the Void which it is more of my husband to see within the Void," she admitted while she held the hard shaft with one of her hands. "However, as being born of a goddess from a Primordial, I am given more of looking into the Void then what it was made for within the Cycle."

She didn't hold back when she now puts his shaft into her mouth and started to suck him off slow and steady. It made him moan from the pleasure she was giving him.

While moaning, Kallen had to keep the conversation going and well mannered which he needs the answers. "But I need to know, who or what the hell is Memphiles?" he asked before he released a load into Isis' mouth which she savored every drop she was swallowing.

And then, Isis made her way onto his lap so she led one of his hands to her cleft so she would have him rub her with pleasure.

While moaning, she answered, "Memphiles is something else, Fallen Devil. A being even the Trinity would like to keep quiet of."

Aside feeling a woman below good and sensual, Kallen couldn't believe more for having to know the Trinity knows about this Memphiles more then even other gods and goddess' would reveal. Even either the One God or Lucifer would know about Memphiles if possible.

It wasn't long until Isis launched herself onto his lap and drove his shaft which turned hard again into her body. She then started to lift herself up and down which she was moaning and it was making him moan along the rhythm. It was bliss. Pure bliss between each others skin.

He didn't want to feel the pleasure too much even from a goddess. So he would imagine if Isis was Carly.

But what was it about Carly over even a goddess who wants to sleep with the Fallen Devil?

What is it about a normal human woman over a goddess?

This has to be torture for the Fallen Devil made by the Trinity.

He would flip them off for having to live with this curse he had put himself into all for wanting a piece of Lucifer one of these days.

After one last up and down, Isis cried out an orgasm after Kallen released another load into her body. She then placed her lips on his forehead after having a good time of sex between a goddess and the Fallen Devil.

"You seem troubled, Fallen Devil," Isis says out of the blue. "Please tell me your troubles, child"

Nothing to hide when a goddess would look into a mind of someone else without permission.

Kallen explained, "If you had a human lover, or rather you wouldn't call that human a lover, how would they hear but not see ya when you fight in Purgatorium?"

Isis rubbed her chin with her fingers and answered, "That is an answer I do not know of unfortunately. I apologize."

The Fallen Devil shrugged.

"No trouble. This is one of those moments that I wanna know more then what I have been looking into. But right now, I have to find Astaroth and Memphiles who godnapped Hel and get her back so she can put a leash on her demons," he confessed.

Which made Isis make a blank stare towards what he confessed and got herself off his lap and sat next to him which using the same towel to wipe off the leaking seman from her body.

"This is indeed serious now that you mentioned it," Isis said in a serious tone. "Hel is in more danger then even the World itself. Tell me, what else have you known more aside this Memphiles?"

Kallen remembered that the shiny sun-shaped stone he picked up which he mentioned about it and even disappeared when he touched it.

Isis gasped and quickly said, "How did you get the Sunstone, one half of the Trinity Treasures, Fallen Devil?"

Kallen even explained his fight with the Harlot after hearing that.

"Kallen S. Crowley, you have made yourself into a dangerous fight that you are forced into even the Trinity would panic about."

"How the hell so?" Kallen asked. "What the hell is with these multiple questions. What else do I need to know, goddammit!?"

"FOOL! You hold one of the Eyes of the World. You hold the Sunstone. You need to find the Moonstone otherwise the Trinity Treasures would ruin the Trinity. If you want to know the Void more, you have to find the other half of the Eyes of the World."

Kallen was now losing patience over what this conversation has been leading to.

"Then what the fuck do I have to do to find this fuckin' Moonstone just to learn more of this fuckin' Void, Isis!?" he yelled in question.

"You must return to the One God and learn about the whereabouts of the Moonstone so the Balance is safe," Isis corrected in a hard voice. "WIthout one half, the World is in peril!"

This was getting more irritated for Kallen more than ever. First he need to avoid Ragnarok by the Norse Line and now he has to be on a race to find this other half of the Eyes of the World so the World doesn't suffer the End. What's worse is that most of everything else he was learning is something he doesn't know of.

And to top it off, he needs to talk with the One God of all people to find the answers.

No bad blood or anything but it is all that leads to when Kallen needs more answers that was left unanswered.

"Fine, I'll have to do so, but know this, goddess, if this leads to a dead end, I swear on your husband that this will be much worse then the End in both ways, Isis," he warns.

Isis gave an ugly look that Kallen just ups and leaves when he was more or less called a bloodsucking abomination as other gods and goddess' who hates his guts would point out.

All this was giving the Fallen Devil more than a headache that became the size of the Nine Circles of Hell was made for since Genesis was made.

**Chapter 17**

Kallen was thinking of this being more of a wild goose chase when hopping into one side of information to the next and all the way to the big guy himself.

Who can blame him?

The One God is known to be the Creator.

Also known to be one of the Trinity's most important of the Cycle.

Yet to Kallen's mind, he doesn't care to deal with the One God overall. In the past when he was growing up as a human, he always took His name in vain. Even as much as his adoptive family couldn't take him on any further. Until he met Lucifer, Kallen couldn't trust either of them.

Yet, it always comes down to getting answers from the One God and the Fallen Devil knows it.

Slamming his steering wheel on the drive home, Kallen was only furious as knowing that this was taking too long. All he wanted was to find Astaroth or Memphiles and force them to hand Hel back. After stopping to a traffic light, Kallen rubbed his head like a headache was forming.

He took a look towards his mother's crucifix. The crucifix was a cross with angelic wings and a ribbon saying 'I will always be by your side.' He was thinking over what would the One God tell him once Kallen asked him,

He was thinking the Creator would give the Fallen Devil a cold stare like Isis did.

Shaking his head, something like the Creator wouldn't act like that. Sure last time Kallen had seen him was when a couple years ago. Last he knows him as was a poor woman begging for change. Kallen knows the One God comes in all shapes and sizes whichever he pleases. Sometimes he can be an animal, a woman, a child, a man or whatever the One God feels like since he was known to be the Creator.

Kallen would wanna make a good guess but it would already feel like a waste of time overthinking the obvious.

For now, he needed to get home and let the whole place know of the home they are gonna live in since the apartment was too small for five of them. Surely Bazel can live back in Hell but the demons would chew him up. The Valkyries cannot go back to Valhalla until the mission is complete which is to find Loki's bastard child and Hel so she would tame her demons.

Kallen remembered to have Bazel let the Valkyries know some ground rules even to have a cell phone for contact.

Kallen dialed for the demon to check on things. Which instantly, Bazel answered.

"Better be good, Fallen Devil," the demon cursed. "I know it's fun that it's no longer a sausage fest in this room but those angels are giving me the glare like they don't trust me. Which I don't blame 'em."

"Long as they know the rules, even to not kill the demon elephant in the room, it should all be good, right?" Kallen checked which Bazel snorted for an answer. "I'll take that as a yes, what about Carly?"

"That lady? She's gone at the moment. Saying that she has a job interview or something."

"She need a ride?"

"Nah. She has a car of her own. Why the obsession over the human, Fallen Devil? Makin' me think like the many times ya dated, ya bring them home, ya fucked em good in both holes and then when the next year comes to move, ya leave in hangin' like a poodle in heat."

Kallen could hear one of the Valkyries slapping the demon at the back of the head. Which he was satisfied to have someone else do that for him since the Fallen Devil didn't take most of the demon's jokes lightly.

Kallen drove off as soon as the traffic light turned green.

"She's different," he confessed. "We both know it's odd that she could hear me. Let alone she is the only human being to ever hear the likes of me while in Purgatorium. Meanwhile, we made sure that she was given those special glasses so she knows I'm right there."

"Just for shit's and giggle's, you playing as the devil's advocate while keeping your true state a secret. What difference does that makes? She gonna figure out one of these days. Remember that time with the chick from Louisiana?" the demon reminded.

How could Kallen not remember?

It was an accident. Plus Sabrina was born a Meta. A witch. There was no stopping a woman's curiosity even when looking into some witchcraft or two. It was life for witches these days.

Kallen was glad that he wouldn't wipe her memories since all he had to do was break up with Sabrina before they both had to live their lives a better way.

But that was a while ago.

In the meantime, back to the conversation. Kallen asked, "Anything on your end involving that fallen angel or Memphiles?"

"Why the hell askin' me that?" Bazel baffled the answer. "Ain't that your job, asshole?"

Kallen shrugged it off. "Well I need to have an audience with the big guy so I learn some more. It was told by the goddess of Life in the Egyptian Line."

"After ya knocked her off?"

A cringe formed in Kallen as a reminder.

All he wanted so far so see Carly again. He wonders when she gets out of her interview.

"Sure. I mean, what else would I have to do to get information?"

"Sucks to be a former Lust demon, Fallen Devil," Bazel chucked a tease.

Many days, Kallen wants to strangle that demon companion of his for all the dumbest sarcasms he would lay out.

But Kallen digressed.

For now, all he would do now is make an audience with the One God. So Kallen drove to the Sin and Serve which is closed but knocked on the door hard to get an answer. He needed the Archangel to open the Pearly Gates so he would see the One God.

These days, only the Archangels are to open the gates to Heaven. Some other angels are allowed to do so but not freely. Especially when last someone tried to enter, it almost made a war within the City of Angels.

Kallen couldn't blame Heaven since these days, some fallen angels would try to trick someone and gain unauthorized access.

Finally, someone opened the door after too much knocking and it was Michael in only a pair of jeans. The Archangels face shone that he was not happy to see Kallen in the middle of the day.

Which Kallen eyed on the Archangel. "Don't give me that look like you don't wanna see the devil in your doorstep," he said. "I need you to get me into Heaven and see the big guy."

Michael rubbed his head as if he has a headache forming.

"And the hell you want to see God for, Fallen Devil?" he asked.

"I was told by a goddess of Life that I would get some answers from the One God involving someone only He would know."

Michael eyed towards Kallen as if he was lying. Yet as the Archangel knows that, like every angel can do to find a lie, Kallen was not lying.

The Archangel brings Kallen inside and led him into a private room only angels use to get into Heaven.

It wasn't the first time Kallen has ever seen this room. There were other rooms in other states which other Archangels and some of the angels playing as Gatekeepers who would open the portal to Heaven if Kallen needs to get into the realm for any clues.

Kallen observed this room which he never seen it before. He was seeing it as a small walk-in closet which in the middle is a magic circle with angelic language only angels form the Genesis era can read. The rest of the room had some runes which would seem like witches would use if needed.

This sparked Kallen's curiosity.

"Since when doe angels use magic runes most of them are for witches?" the Fallen Angel asked.

"None of your business at the moment," the Archangel answered bluntly while he activated the portal.

Straight to business as Kallen would believe but couldn't blame Michaelas if the he needed some sleep.

The Fallen Devil stepped onto the portal and was instantly warped into the City of Angels.

It was Heaven here.

This place Kallen been here before. Sometimes he had a hateful memory of being here while some of the other angels were giving him the cold shoulder. He couldn't blame them. It was when he started to be the Fallen Devil before Death picked him up.

Looking around, he was approached by an angel looking like a little girl with wings on her back and she asked what his business was here. Which Kallen answered that he needed to see the One God.

The angelic girl flew towards where she was leading him to where the One God was stationed.

Kallen looked towards the One God while thanking the angelic girl for leading him.

This time as Kallen looked towards the One God, he looked like a teenage boy this time. The Creator even looked at him with pale blue eyes looking like he holds no care.

But it's what the One God lives for since he created Man from Adam and Eve as the Trinity had allowed him when creating Eden for humans before Lucifer gave them the Fruit of Knowledge as part of the Trinity's plan.

The One God looked towards Kallen and asked, "Do you want something, Fallen Devil? I see that Michael allowed you in."

Kallen nodded in agreement. "I need some answers since you 'know everything'," he quoted. "The goddess of Life of the Egyptian Line told me to see you about this Memphiles if you know about him."

Showing no emotion, the One God stood and walked towards Kallen. "I'm afraid you don't need to know about the Void yet."

Kallen gave the One God a cold stare. "C'mon! He is the bastard who might have Hel in his clutches. I mean, it's what I would think and you should know. In fact, if you know this Memphiles, why not get off your ass and get him."

Suddenly, a lightning bolt had hit Kallen hard which felt almighty as the One God does when it comes to judgement calls.

"Do not tempt me, Fallen Devil. You know I cannot interfere within the realm of Man. You were chosen to get Hel back and even take out the fallen angel responsible for taming the demons that is not his."

Getting up with ease, Kallen faced the One God again.

"But I'm out of leads. You should at least give me a hint since I was told to come here!"

The One God gave a full minute staring towards Kallen and finally said, "Very well. But know this, Fallen Devil. If you enter at this path, you will weigh more than what you hold right now."

Ignoring the cryptic messages the Creator loves giving to his followers, Kallen nodded and took a seat in front of the desk the One God usually sits at. After that, the One God sat across from Kallen.

"What you need to seek is a gateway into a realm you never been in. It is known as Statera. It is not easy to get into that realm since it is hidden amongst others. To enter, you have to find someone who is closest and have him/her to create a portal and you may enter. Be warned, this realm you will enter is not easy footing. You will find more dangers in that realm than what you have faced in the past. Except since I could sense you held some of the realms powers within, you might know it as long as you tread carefully."

Kallen wasn't following much on what the One God was saying but nearly understanding what he would need to do in order to find answers.

"However," the Creator said before Kallen could speak, "it would seem you have something very important. Show it to me, please."

Just as Kallen heard what the One God was looking for, yet he doesn't know what he was talking about, the Fallen Devil was thinking what the sunstone was again yet he was trying to think where it was hidden. As a theory, he took his fingers into one of his eyes and felt something hard as stone in it. Feeling like her was pulling out one of his eyes, Kallen took put the same sunstone that he gotten from the Harlot.

The Creator was stunned to see what Kallen pulled out of his eye yet not covered in blood to his surprise.

"Tell me, where did you get that?" the Creator asked.

Kallen explained his adventures into Hell and his encounter with Memphiles and Astaroth to when he fought against the Harlot and killed her in self-defence as he had to put it when the Apostle of Lucifer attacked.

"Do you realize what you hold, Fallen Devil?" the creator asked again.

It was starting to irritate Kallen yet he had to stay calm so he wouldn't get struck by one of God's bolts. He was here for answers and not to start a fight even when he wanted to start one already.

He answered by shaking his head. "The hell if I know," he answered.

The One God took hold of the sunstone and examined it. "This… is one half of the Eyes of the World," he explained. "So far, the Balance is not tipped. You still need to find the moonstone before you enter Statera. The Eyes of the World are more important at the moment."

Kallen slammed a fist on the One God's desk which didn't faze him.

"Why the hell would I have to find some jewelry that is more important then some simple goddess?" the Fallen Devil cursed.

"The Eyes of the World are more important, Fallen Devil. The Trinity made Treasures that are linked to these. These are also my Eyes. If these were to be destroyed, the End will come. And it will be far more worse than Odin's Ragnarok."

"So these are your eyes in which are linked to the sun and moon or something?"

The One God nodded to answer.

"This is bullshit. So many things I don't know of. First Memphiles, then these Eyes of the World and then whatever I was given when I was fighting off the Harlot. What more do I have to know and understand?" Kallen asked in a sarcastic tone.

The One God eyed towards the Fallen Devil while setting the sunstone on the desk and answered, "A lot more than what you were taught since the last seven years you have became the Fallen Devil, Kallen S. Crowley. If I were to be honest, you would learn much more when you enter Statera. But right now, you must find the other Eye and keep it with you. If it falls to the wrong hands, it would tip the Balance deep into the Void and the End will fall into true darkness. Understand that you have walked into this and you will never walk away form this."

In other words, he walked into this as an accident.

_Whoopty-fucking-doo, _Kallen thought with his eyes rolled.

"Anything else I should know?" Kallen asked. Yet the One God shook his head. "So where would I have to find this moonstone?"

The One God lifted a finger and touched the center of his desk and an image came up.

It showed Lena in her home.

This had set Kallen off a little.

"But why her? This witch is young and you're asking me to drag her into this mess?"

"Unfortunately, she has already gotten herself into her own mess ever since she was six years old," the Creator pointed out. "Though it seems that it is better off this way since your path and hers are intertwined."

Kallen felt dumbfounded after hearing that.

"I have no idea why you would do shit like this," he admitted to the One God. "I mean, I thought the Trinity works in mysterious ways. You, on the other hand, does the same thing."

"The Trinity is more than what I have told you, Fallen Devil. Now go and find the witch and find the moonstone. Then you will need her to get yourself into Statera. She is the key which you need. If she dies, the Balance falls more downward then it already is."

After having to hear too much from the One God, Kallen got up and turned towards the exit and managed to walk his way back into Earth.

This was so much he would take. Eyes of the World, Stratera, having to see Lena being in the middle of this…

And his fear that he might had brought Carly in the middle of this mess of his.

Shaking his head, Kallen didn't want to believe it since Carly is as innocent as any other human.

Speaking of, he called for Bazel and asked where Carly is having her interview. The demon told the Fallen Devil that she was having her interview at an office farther then where he was at.

After getting the address, he got into his car and revved his Dodge Viper.

Suddenly, he was feeling a chill and turned to the passenger seat yet no one was there. He opened his presence just to be safe but nothing was there again.

Strange.

But that was for later. For now, he drove himself to where Carly is having her interview. With some worry on him hoping that she didn't get herself dragged into this mess that he walked into.

Just having to think, what ties in Memphiles, the Eyes of the World, Hel and Astaroth in one big mess?

This would be more than a mess if either Ragnarok or the End would falls into one or the other into the World.

**Chapter 18**

Carly was about to leave from her interview in the office job until her phone beeped. She looked and saw that it was a text message from Kallen. It asked where she was at as he wanted to pick her up from her interview.

It was sweet of him to be a gentleman but she drove all the way here in her own Corvette.

She replied to him that she was alright.

Only a sad face was replied form his end.

Which that made Carly feel bad. Kallen was just trying his hardest to be sweet towards her. Surprisingly all the chivalry coming from a playboy like Kallen S. Crowley.

She remembered from what her mother having to say that chivalry is dead mostly except from her father. Even when Carly asked her father that, he laughed and answered that men should treat ladies young or old with respect. Least most of that was made from some of her childhood friends and a couple of her ex boyfriends.

With Kallen though, he was more than any other men she encountered in the whole world. He was even more respected as he was the most hated by most who would want to ruin his career.

Who could blame Kallen, he had all the money, he could get any women he wanted, he had all the fame. Yet, she didn't see much on the other side of what he is being more than any man. Like being an advocate on the Fallen Devil who saved her twice in the same week. Which raises the question if he was a cultist and whatnot.

Thinking too hard like her over religious aunt, she had to wonder what he is being more spiritual then even religious. Carly's aunt always told her that if you want to date a man, be sure the man is as faithful as he is to the one he loves.

Does Kallen love Carly?

Carly was feeling lightheaded after she was thinking too hard on what Kallen is more these days.

Having to make up for it, she texted kallen back that if she would treat him to lunch later on. Least a quick one for him before she needed to head home and change out of this business suit. She was feeling like she couldn't breathe form the skirt she was wearing and the heels were hurting her feet.

He replied that he would love to meet up along with having to deliver news to her as soon as he meets up before he had to leave again for another business meeting.

Carly asked and he only replied anywhere she wants to go.

It didn't help her at all.

Though he suggested if she wanted to have some diner style lunch. Which she was pleased to see that he doesn't mind having to munch on some lower classed food.

He provided the address of the diner he loved to go and she uploaded to her GPS on where she had to go from here.

She drove all the way to the diner he suggested and was surprised that it was a small time diner with not so much people to be here for lunch. Even it provided breakfast and dinner like it was a twenty-four seven diner. She couldn't find Kallen which he gave a heads up that she go ahead and save him a seat inside.

Which Carly did and the front lady asked and she is waiting on someone while she goes ahead to have a table for two.

To her surprise, the waitress coming to take an order was Jill.

Jill was surprised to see Carly which they both gave a hug towards each other.

"Nice to know that you looking good, Carly," Jill said after they embraced a big hug.

"Thanks," Carly replied. "Except these heels are killin' me. You look well too. I didn't know you work here."

"Well my mom owns this place and offered me the position. I'm living with her now which I'm okay with. So what about you? How's life afterwards? You didn't call or anything. You alright?"

Carly felt a little nervous but she did explain to Jill of all that happened while taking the Fallen Devil business out of it since Jill would look at Carly like she was a mental nutcase. The least she wanted to provide was the explosion of her apartment.

Jill was already jumping the gun by yelling, "Oh my God, Carly! Are you alright though? I mean, it sucks that you were to be evicted but having your apartment being blown up is the worst. Though how are you survivin' at this point?"

Before Carly was ready to answer the question, the bells rang and she spotted Kallen which even to her surprise, the lady up front welcomed Kallen like they were old friends.

Jill took notice and she saw Kallen. Her jaw dropped and looked back towards Carly.

"No-freakin'-way, Carly?" Jill asked with a droll stare.

Carly blushed and nodded her head. She answered, "Yes, Jill, I am living with him at the moment. He gave me a place and…"

Suddenly, Jill broke off their conversation and took Carly to the back door.

"Tell me you scored a playboy in bed and living off his riches, Carly?" Jill asked in a thirsty tone.

Carly was flustered. "NO!" she yelled the answer. "It's not like that, Jill."

"Girl, I don't know what brought him into your life, but I am at least glad you are living the dream. I mean, any woman would want to live with that playboy. He's handsome. He's rich. And and and… Just a mysterious aura around him that pulls most of the women towards him, I don't know what it is. You always said that you wanted to date THE Kallen S. Crowley of all other men."

"Jill," Carly quickly broke off before Jill bursted out more words, "I know what you been thinking but don't think of it like either of us are taking advantage of each other. He is a sweetheart and I haven't used most of his money. He even gave me a black card for whatever I wanted like all the stuff that was lost in the fire from my apartment."

"So what are you with Kallen though, Carly?" Jill asked.

Which that was a good question from her friend. Which that's always on Carly's mind.

What is it that makes Kallen S. Crowley so much like an attractive celebrity?

Speaking of Kallen, she heard him from the back door which he opened and asked, "Hope I'm not interrupting something ladies? But I have an angry parent looking for her daughter named Jill who took a friend of mine back here as I took a peek a lil' while ago,"

Jill's face paled form what Kallen mentioned.

"I have to go," Jill said to Carly. "Sorry about the trouble, sir. If I'm not fired, I'll be right at your table for your orders." Which she ran off quickly without looking back at Carly.

Carly raised a brow towards Jill and then towards Kallen.

He looked towards Carly and answered, "If you're wondering, one, I am surprised that the young lady you're talking with is the daughter of the owner of this diner and two, I come here all the time and I provided so much to keep this diner in the works. Even I Tweeted out multiple times as a recommendation for anyone who like to relax and eat."

Carly gave Kallen a stare with an O forming on her lips when she followed all he does for such a small diner like this place.

"I'm surprised the ladies don't mind a playboy like you to be dining in here. Even I would believe the mother of my friend there would look at you with googling eyes," she said.

It answered her curiosity when he scratched the back of his head.

Which that made her fluster bright red. "Oh my Lord, you did sleep with the diner's owner!?"

Kallen covered her mouth with one of his hands. He shushed her. "Not out loud. I don't want the people in there think she whored herself to a 'playboy' to make ends meat and keep this place running. She is a single parent which her daughter tried her hardest on the job you used to live in to provide this place. It was only a couple times which she is hot for a mid-forties woman. Hell, what my mama taught me was to respect women regardless of age and here I am providing support for this place. Which, yes, I love eating here nearly four to seven times a week."

Carly's eyes widen up. She waited for him to take his hand off her mouth to speak.

It saddened her though since his touch was warm.

"Four to seven times a week? Every week?" she asked.

He nodded. "My time of being an advocate hungers me even for pancakes at a late night. This place doesn't get much place as much as a Waffle House gets."

Carly nodded in understanding on what he was pointing out for. "That's understandable, Kallen. I mean, what a man loves after a hard days work is a full belly."

He laughed at the comment. "Well when ya deal with other supernatural beings who want to rip your throat out, a cup of coffee is more deserving when you fight back and rip THEIR throat out."

She cringed at that last comment.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to be graphic on that. Anyway," he said while looking up and down on Carly, "you're lookin' lovely in this attire. I was told you had an interview. What's this interview about? Or rather, let's discuss more inside like civilized human beings."

She nodded and they both went inside and headed to the table Carly saved for them both.

They both saw Jill walking up to them with a sulking mood.

"I wanna suggest that talk ain't too good?" Kallen asked.

Jill sulked more. "My mother is usually furious like that when I get into trouble even if I'm not working in my hours. It's why I don't like having to work here," she said honestly.

Out of nowhere, Kallen said, "Don't be like that. You have to at least appreciate your mother for all the hardships while you were working in a different job. I know Juliana even before you were even born and she works her damndest to raise you while your father was a deadbeat and left. But that's no complaint involving work, it's a life lesson for those who have a mother to care for her child. Trust me Jill, your mother is a sweetheart even with some fumes she would let out once in a while. I talk with her a few times while I'm here and she would serve me once in a while."

After hearing all that from Kallen touched Carly right in the soul. The words that he gave to Jill was more strong in motivation in person then how it was on TV.

Makes her wonder if he never had much of a mother's love when he was young and he wanted to give advice and be sure other's respect their parents for at least having them in their lives.

Jill started to shed some tears. It made Kallen hug her and lead her to the back of the diner while calling for her mother. Kallen told Carly that he would be right back.

While having to wait, Carly had to collect what was going on and think over what his words even meant.

In all honesty, strong and more motivated then how most parents these days don't look at their children with love unless it was forced upon. Even when she was young and her sister was born a couple years after, Carly would run away and her mother would cry when they found her. Or when she was hitting puberty and she would lash out on her mother involving breast size and towards her father when having a bad date and broke up thinking all men are assholes. But after hearing what kallen said involving parents loving their child, she knows exactly what all that means and should be taken seriously.

Carly smiled when having to see that kallen was a true motivator for others whether he be on TV or in person.

He came back afterwards and sat down.

She asked, "I hope Jill wasn't much on a handful, Kallen. She is a good friend and probably the only one I have while I'm here."

"Don't worry, she isn't fired or anything," he answered in a calm tone. "I've asked her mother to have her take a day off and maybe hang out while I'm out on another business meeting."

Carly nodded in understanding. "More of the Fallen Devil's advocate business?"

He chuckled on the last comment. "Something like that. I'm always busy if I'm needed. Hopefully it doesn't take too much later on. In the meantime, while waiting for our orders, I have some news hopefully you would like."

"Depends. Hopefully these good news involve my insurance."

"Actually that is one of them."

Carly looked towards Kallen with a bright gap.

"While I was there in a homeowners agency, he told me that you should give him a call so he would provide the details of the insurance." He gave her a business card for a Mr. Leonard Macky and read the number. "In the meantime, how would you feel of a home? Like a bigger home then my place?"

Carly was more surprised having to hear about a new place to live at then what having to hear about the insurance eligibility sounded.

"What kind of home are we talking about, Kallen?"

The lady that was up front served them coffee and some cream and sugar before he were to reply. To Carly's surprise, she caught the winking the lady was giving to Kallen. She was thinking that this lady was Jill's mother who owns this diner.

As a matter of fact, Carly cringed within her thoughts thinking that this lady slept with him. Nothing wrong, she looks beautiful but having to believe that Kallen sleeps even with women her age sounds a bit weird.

But she digresses when he is Kallen S. Crowley who any women would like to sleep with regardless of age and beauty.

A true playboy he is. Least both in a good way aside the lustful way.

Couldn't imagine him with either her sister or her mother.

Shaking her head in forgetting the thought, Carly looked back towards Kallen and asked, "So you said you knew Jill's mother, right? Even before Jill was born?"

Kallen laughed a little and answered, "Well despite the age, I've known her through the Fallen Devil. He usually helps many other people and replied to me his little misadventures. Plus, I'm a sucker for diners like this place."

Carly looked at Kallen like he was playing dumb.

"But it's true. You can also say that I know her when I was young and she moved out where I used to live."

"Where do you used to live before you became a playboy millionaire and made yourself a home here?" Carly asked.

"Can't really say," Kallen answered. "I'm kinda everywhere."

She could only look towards him with a doubtful look. "I don't believe ya?"

He raised both his hands in defense. "But it's true. I travel too much only to forget the bad times in my childhood."

"Like say… a rough childhood?" After hearing the silence from Kallen, she questioned, "You never had a mother, right?"

"Oh, no. She went through too much and was abused form asshole husbands she married after my real father left us when I was younger. Sucks, I know, but it's what it was when I used to live with my mother before she died."

Carly gaped after hearing that. "I'm so sorry to hear," she remorsed.

He shrugged. "I'm used to it. She died when I was a teenager. I was a handful to her, to be honest. The one thing I learned when I was growing up, everyone is born to die. Everyone has one life before they life eternal again in the afterlife."

What strong words Kallen speaks of when she listened to all of that. She couldn't blame him for having to grown up with abuse. Carly couldn't imagine what it would be like having to live in his shoes.

"I'll just change the subject," Carly said. "So about this house, what kind of place does it look like?"

Kallen pulled up a picture from his phone and showed it to her. She was surprised that the place looks like a mansion. But this was somewhere outside of the city. It looks nice, though looks expensive along the way.

"But, Kallen, where would you get the money to provide this?" she asked.

"Not a problem. I provide as much as I want to be sure you are settled and well. It hasn't been you and me and Basil so far. We are gonna have two new people who are gonna look over you," he said to Carly.

She nearly choked on her coffee after hearing that.

"Excuse me?"

"We have two more people who came to me involving business and here I thought, 'Maybe you two are strong women and be of good help to protect my friend, Carly,' and there it went forward on, you'll have yourselves a couple of bodyguards. I mean, I always have many enemies and they would look to getting you and negotiate or whatnot. So even that crossed my mind when these ladies came to me," Kallen suggested.

Carly was already blank having to hear all that kallen provided. Yet he had a point. She was saved twice by the Fallen Devil form those monsters twice this week and even thought of having bodyguards to protect her more.

Before they continued, Jill's mother came back and she had brought in burger and fries for the both of them. Carly stared down on the food and her mouth was watering. Kallen suggested to try it and after taking a bite, she felt like she was in heaven. She never tasted a good burger like this since she usually gets burgers from a McDonalds or at a Wendy's.

When Jill's mother left after refilling their coffee, Kallen answered Carly's questioned and said, "They are named Argentina and Morgeth. Their names are confusing at first you met them but they are pretty strong willed once you get to know them. They proved it to me from my agent and to me personally."

Those names were kinda confusing to Carly as she never heard any of them before on any other modern women these days.

When Kallen got finished with his food, he said to her, "Another thing to point out is that they will be with ya more than even my agent while I was gone. Least as having to be guarded by the same sex be made more sense then what it originally had been made when ya came into my life."

For the most, Carly did understand what Kallen meant these. Although it bothered Carly more when having to believe these ladies Argentina and Morgeth can handle as much as the Fallen Devil have done to save her skin.

"But, Kallen, are they the same as the Fallen Devil?" she asked. "I mean, are they like him as to fight monsters?"

Kallen made a hand gesture indicating surely everything goes according as planned.

"Yeah," he answered. "You can say they are like angels."

Carly was now showing a dumbfounded look as having to believe that he was providing information of these two ladies being angels.

As in actual angels?

It was as if this was too much for Carly to handle. Too much that it was starting to give her a headache but not really when she was holding one of her hands to her head.

"I know it's been too much and it's been hell which I apologize, but when having to walk into danger, it's hard to walk out of it," kallen said to her.

_Gee, ya think?_

"No. It's fine," Carly said. "I mean, this is like I walked into a fantasy fiction novel I used to read."

Kallen was now laughing his butt off after hearing her words like that.

It made Carly pout. "It's not funny, Kallen S. Crowley."

He dared to shrug after having to drink the rest of his coffee.

"Was a nice time to hang out but I have to go. Another business trip I have to look into and get sorted. Possible I'll be home later tonight or tomorrow. But hang in there, Carly, okay?"

Carly did want to believe in him but at the same time, she was worried.

This is the same man who she looked up to when she moved here and spotted him just as the TV showed him being a motivator and a million dollar playboy. For being a rich playboy, he was more common as the average man. He isn't religious as he says but more of a spiritual person. He was almost like a perfect man with one side being a gentleman and the other side being more dangerous as any other criminal that is in a mental institute.

Not too perfect but Kallen is Kallen as Carly looked at him to be.

He was about to pay for it but Carly stopped him and she did to repay him for all the generosity he had been providing her. Kallen insisted but she fought her way until he gave up and let her pay for lunch even to tip Jill's mother.

Even wasn't long until Kallen was ready to drive off and said that he would call Carly or text when he is on the way home and discuss more of the house he was gonna buy for the five of them.

_For the five of them? _ Carly thought.

It was all moving too fast for Carly since kallen came into her life. Too fast that it was making her headache more than she thought.

Suddenly, Jill snuck behind with a smile on her face like Carly wanted to see.

"So… I hope you confessed to Kallen yet, Carly?" Jill teased.

That made Carly blush from those words. "It's nothing like that. It's just so many things happening too fast that I need a break."

Jill suggested that they both go to this spa that her mother gave her money to go and chill. Which Carly thought that it would be much needed after all the conversations both of them had been into.

Yet at the same time, Carly cannot let Kallen out of her mind of what he must be going through and what he was giving to her. Too much that he may get himself killed.

Like her aunt would always suggest, just pray to God and see to it that the man you're interested in would pull though however he pulls it off.

Awkward but it feels true that Kallen is an all around workaholic in both places where the average man would do and what they do not know of.

**Chapter 19**

Kallen arrived at the place where Lena lives as the One God gave him the address. Looking at it more like an apartment complex, he wonders much as if thinking this young witch is in college.

Lena does look smart at the age she is in. Then again, any Meta around that age is considered more on the child prodigy when comparing them to the average man.

That aside, he got out and looked up the number she lives in and dialed for her.

Lena answered after Kallen dialed which he notified her.

"The Fallen Devil?" Lena said in alert. "How did you know where I live?"

"The big guy watching from the sky gave it to me since I need ya again. It involves something about the Trinity Treasures if you know something about them. I need the other half of the one I'm carrying so I can get into this realm known as Statera. Mind I come up?"

There was a pause form Lena's side until she spoke again. "It's unlocked. Come on up."

He does as she said and felt the security door unlocked and made her way to the room Lena lives at. He knocked before having to come in which she answered with a crack through the door to see who it was. When she knows that it was him, she closed again to unlock a couple of locks and opened the door completely.

Kallen was surprised that Lena lives in a neat looking place which there are two desks. One with what looks like some papers for school and the other which was littered with materials.

This sparked kallen's curiosity at what lena really does.

"Well don't just stand there, come in before the other residents find it weird that someone lookin' twice my age is staring at me in a weird way," Lena said in a bratty way.

Who wouldn't, as Kallen was thinking. Lena looked more younger as she was wearing a sleeveless shirt with no bra and she was wearing a pair of shorts.

Shrugging it off, Kallen entered and looked around more of Lena's place. Looking more clean and organized as to what it looked outside of the door he entered from. The way Lena lived was more complex than what he lived as when he continuously moved from state to state.

Lena sat with her legs crossed staring towards Kallen and asked, "So what do you want this time? Feels I'm helping ya way too much, if I wanna be honest."

"Ditto," Kallen replied. "I mean, after having to find Astaroth and then I encountered this creature named Memphiles, I was told to see the Creator and showed him this and was told that someone close to this Statera realm knows this more than anyone else outside of the realm."

Lena didn't say anything else until Kallen knows what she was looking for for proof. Which he did the same as he had done when needing to show it to the One God. by having to take the sunstone out of one of his eyes, he showed it to her.

Lena looked like she was about to throw up after witnessing what he had done but held it in as hard as she could and ask, "What the hell do you have there, Fallen Devil?"

"From what I was told, this is one half of what was called the 'Eyes of the World' and I'm missing the other half of it," Kallen answered in detail.

Lena's face went blank after hearing all that.

"Now where the hell did you get one of those?"

The Fallen Devil explained all the fight with the Harlot and killed her which dropped the sunstone. After having to pick it up, it knocked him unconscious and woke up a moment later which it was gone but realized that it was inside him.

Lena took a deep breathe before she spoke again.

"Kallen S. Crowley, as much as I wanna help you, this is more dangerous then how much crap I went through to keep myself alive. I mean, this is some serious business you have stumbled yourself into."

Kallen became furious after hearing that multiple times from others aside from Lena. "Cut the shit with that talk and tell me more of this. At least give me the straight fucking details!"

"Okay okay. Don't yell at me like that. I am used to that but not too much like how rushed you are having to do whatever business you want to get over with." Lena cleared her throat and speaks in detail saying, "Ok, Fallen Devil, you know most of the Trinity, right?"

He nodded. "I know that the Trinity have the Creator, the One God, and the Destroyer, Lucifer, to keep the Balance intact," he pointed it out as from what he was told. "I was also told by the Trinity themselves that I have to keep the Balance intact as well since anything would tip it too far would bring in the End."

"Well you haven't been told everything much of the Trinity, Fallen Devil. The Trinity have also got another set of gods to be part of the Source to keep the Balance intact. One of them keeps the Light in check while the other keeps the Dark in check. THEY are the Balance you were told to keep intact. They rule over the realm of Chaos which is known as Statera. God and Lucifer are just one side of each other while the Balance are two sides of the same coin.

"Think of them as husband and wife both the Light and the Dark which they have to keep the Balance in check so the Cycle of Life, Death and Rebirth keeps on circling. If anything within the Trinity's powers, it becomes dangerous for anyone. ANYONE within both Light and Dark. Even for the World which we live in belonging to both elements. Which is why the Trinity created artifacts known as the Trinity Treasure which they are crafted by those who are chosen by the Trinity and the Balance. And the one you have are known as the Eyes of the World.

"The Eyes of the World are the sun and the moon which are also the Eyes of the One God who He also watches over Man even today from ancient eras. They can be separated but for not too long. The moonstone has be to be reclaimed so that the sun and the moon don't collide. Without either of them, we don't have Light, if we don't have Light, the Dark takes too much over and the Balance tips over. Once the Balance tips out of the scales, the World is stuck in the Eternal Dark and the World suffers the few steps of the End. Which it's an open opportunity of the Void to take place and the Nihilidy takes control."

Kallen was starting to have a headache after so much being explained by someone that he looks at as a little sister.

"Like say Memphiles would take over?" he suggested. "He calls himself the Void and what the hell is this 'Nihilidy?"

"The Nihilidy is something you can consider the polar opposite of the Trinity. Like the Trinity is part of the Cycle that provides Life, Death and Rebirth, the Nihilidy is the Cycle of Void, Null and Emptiness. That was all I was told. So if you want to know more of the Nihilidy or even Memphiles, you would have to talk with the ruling gods of the Balance. Believe me, I had my head drilled into by those words and I have not much understanding, but it was all I was told by them.

"Though back to the Eyes of the World, say that this Memphiles gets his hands on the Eyes, he would break the Eyes, which, in theory, the One God would almost die. Which, again, it'll lead to the Eternal Dark as a stepping stone to the End. Ergo, you have to find the moonstone, bring it back to me so I can remake the Trinity Treasure."

"Which leads me to ask you, where do you think the moonstone is, at the moment?" Kallen asked.

Lena tipped on her chin with her forefinger to think. "To be honest, I do not know," she said.

That made Kallen in a tense mood.

"But it doesn't mean I am useless, Kallen. I mean, all I been doing in my life was to survive at my age and looking into my parents' death. In the meantime, I was provided many knowledge by the Balance. Soif I wanna guess about where the other half of the Eyes of the World may be at, I would highly suggest how you found the other half you hold and think of a theory."

Kallen was thinking that Lena was right. Where he got the sunstone was form when he killed off the Harlot. Being one of the Apostles of Lucifer, he was starting to suggest finding the Destroyer himself and asked. However, on equal terms, Kallen would rather shoot Lucifer in the face rather than asking questions.

The alternative was to find the other Apostles.

"You have any idea who the other Apostles of Lucifer are, Lena?" he asked.

Lena thought hard and said the names the Harlot, Lilith, Belphegor, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Paimon and Jezebel.

Upon Kallen's knowledge, most of them are the Demons of Sin. One of them are part of the Goetia. The others are nothing more but false prophets and demons that was taken out of the Christian Line as it would complicate the religion of today.

Leaves Kallen to believe that if he needed answers, he would have to talk with Jezebel. Yet he does not know where the female prophet is located in the Nine Circles of Hell.

He asked Lena on where he should start on finding Jezebel. Lena started off that Jezebel is somewhere in the World and in hiding. Noting that she became a half-demon due to being prostrated as a false prophet and in return being one of the Apostles.

"Doesn't help on where Jezebel is located at, Lena," he pointed out.

She held her hand out to give Kallen a warning to be patient. "I don't like being rushed, Fallen Devil," she warned.

She mumbled to herself until she fell on her back on the bed feeling exhausted from overthinking.

"I'll be honest, Jezebel is good at hiding for being a half-demon false prophet. All I can say is ask the Devil on her whereabouts."

The Fallen Devil balled his fist knowing that it leads back to where he doesn't want to be in for. Although, there was a demon he knows that is good at locating people and even demons.

Even what came into mind was that having to deal with the Valkyries needing to find Loki's bastard child is another matter to attend.

He was gonna have to make contact to Lucifuge.

Lucifuge was a demon who governs other demons. Though not as powerful as Lucifer, he was loyal to him but at the same time he isn't Lucifuge is only best known to be a locator for any demon Kallen needed to find. Luckily, having to find Jezebel, Lucifuge is the perfect demon to turn to finding another demon.

"Got something for me to draw a magic circle to summon a demon?" Kallen teased in asking.

Lena leapt back up to her butt and stare towards Kallen. "Why here? Can't you do that at your place?"

"Unfortunately, I have a demon, a human and two angels in the place and it is not enough space which I'm moving us all out to somewhere new. To make it short, I need this space to make something to call on a demon named Lucifuge."

Lena's face became more blank as to what he was suggesting.

"You out of your damn mind, Fallen Devil?" she cursed. 'I don't want someone of higher power like him in my place."

Kallen held his hands up as to defend himself. "Look, Lucifuge ain't that bad. He trusts no one even to Lucifer. He's loyal but at the same time, he ain't. He's good at looking into where a demon is located even in the darkest pits of the abyss. Plus there is nowhere else I would go, just so you know."

Lena made a pouting face but later on having to release all the air in her mouth as a big sigh and finally said, "Fine. But you're gonna have to save my butt if that demon has any funny ideas just because I'm a witch, understood?"

Kallen nodded as if he has been through this many times.

When Lena had seen his agreement, she gets some chulk and she draws a magic summoning circle while chanting some words as a process to summon Lucifuge. Only Kallen was watching how she does her job.

He was more impressed for someone who was in her teenage years. He wonders how long she has been doing this. And from what he heard, she lost her parents when she was six and was watched over by a relative or a guardian like that demon back at the back side of the bar.

He had to admit, Kallen was impressed from what Lena can do in such a young age. Which she finished and a bright crimson light was shone and a portal opened.

Out came a middle-aged man with long white hair with his eyes looking tired and bright red. He's wearing a pure white robe which makes him look like an angel yet he is pure demon.

This was Lucifuge.

And when he looked towards Kallen, he sighed.

"What is it do you want, Fallen Devil?" he asked. "I never have too much time with you?"

"Save it, Lucifuge, I need you to look for a demon or I'll kill you from where you are standing," Kallen warned.

It made Lucifuge irritated until he calmed knowing that being a trustworthy yet not trustworthy is what he was best at as Kallen provided. He took out a tome and opened it. "Name?" he asked.

"Jezebel," Kallen told.

Took a while until Lucifuge turned pages and then he found out who the Fallen Devil was looking for. "Jezebel would be on a pilgrimage for no reason. Any reason why you would need an assistance of a false prophet turned half-demon, Fallen Devil?"

"Business, Lucifuge. I'm looking for a certain stone in which one of the Apostles might carry. And my first guess would have to be Jezebel."

Lucifuge rubbed his scruffy chin in thought. "I wonder what kind of stone you are looking for, Fallen Devil. And to have a Meta so young to summon me is more odder then having me look for a half-demon woman."

Lena was looking towards the demon with a pouty face. "I'm more than what I look like, ass," she cursed.

It gave Lucifuge to glare at her like a demon ready to kill. "Watch your tongue, child," he warned her. He stared back towards Kallen. "Tell me before I may take you to her if that's also what you are looking for, Fallen Devil."

Kallen crossed his arms towards Lucifuge. "It's called a moonstone. I hold a sunstone which is similar to that. I'm looking for it and seem desperate since from what I was told," he looked towards Lena who was told by, "is that without the other half, the World would fall into the Eternal Dark."

Lucifuge's facial feature somehow softened up and said, "So you are looking for the Eyes of the World then, Fallen Devil?"

It actually took both Kallen and Lena by surprise.

"How did you know of the Eyes of the World, demon?" Lena questioned.

The demon eyed towards Lena. "Because I know all. More of the secrets of the Trinity are to be remained secret, witch."

It made Kallen wonder more. But that would be another time. For the most, he needed to get to Jezebel and find the moonstone and get the Eyes of the World back together.

Kallen walks up to Lucifuge while telling Lena that he would be right back after getting the moonstone.

A while later until Kallen and Lucifuge have arrived what seems to be a sanitarium and spotted a woman in a prayer position in front of a stone.

Kallen was thinking that that is the other half of the Eyes of the World.

He was about to walk up to the woman yet he was stopped by Lucifuge.

Lucifuge backed Kallen up while stepping towards the woman and called out, "Jezebel, false prophet. You are needed."

The woman stopped her praying in whatever language she was speaking and stood up to look towards the Fallen Devil and Lucifuge. She looked like a nun with her face more flawless. Yet Kallen knows that she was in her human state and she was like that ever since the old Hebrew times.

Jezebel was not pleased having to see the Fallen Devil in her presence.

"What am I seeing, Lucifuge?" she asked sternly. "Why is the abomination here in front of me?"

Being called an abomination usually rubs Kallen the wrong way back when he started off as what he is. But it was something he was used to when having to be a human turned demon turned Fallen Devil. Story of his life as he would tell himself that.

Before Lucifuge would say anything, Kallen had cut in front of the demon to say, "I'm here for that moonstone, Jezebel. I have the other half of the Eyes of the World right here. I need that so we both avoid the Eternal Dark. If you don't hand it over, I may have to use force."

Jezebel gave the Fallen Devil a deathly glare. "You would use force regardless, Fallen Devil, which I know better," she replied in a snide. "I wouldn't mind but not pointlessly. What is your purpose in need of the other half of the Eyes of the One God?"

Kallen sighed as if this was becoming a waste of his time with a half-demon.

"I need to get the Eyes of the World reworked or whatever. If I don't, if too long until a certain time, Eternal Dark will descend. Unless you are in league with the fallen angel named Astaroth like the Harlot."

Jezebel bothered to laughed like the mad woman in this sanitarium.

"You jest, Fallen Devil. I am only an Apostle of faith to the Destroyer. The Harlot was foolish to follow the likes of a traitor."

As the Fallen Devil wanted to agree, Jezebel was right knowing that Astaroth, who used to be part of the Goetia, had aligned with Memphiles for whatever terms whatever he was after with Hel.

Tempting to point one of his Desert Eagles towards her hand the stone over by force if he have to. Yet as Lucifuge glaring at Kallen, he had to hold himself back to avoid a fight. Yet Kallen was more into thinking that a fight is attempting to happen anytime now.

A silent moment until Jezebel said, "Fine. take the stone. I have no use of such a waste of the Trinity's treasured times." Which she threw the moonstone towards Lucifuge and not Kallen.

Kallen wanted to say something but held himself back and crossed his arms.

"A word of warning, abomination. For you holding both of the Eyes, you are more of an open target of the enemies that are after the Eyes of the World."

He shrugged it off. "I'm used to it," he teased. "I killed a couple of giants. I don't mind killin' a couple more."

Without anything else to speak, Jezebel went back on her knees and praying.

Lucifuge turned to the Fallen Devil and he transported them both back to Lena's place.

Lena noticed Kallen and Lucifuge coming back which they came back faster then how long she expected them to be gone. Lucifuge laid the moonstone on her crafting desk and Kallen did the same after taking the sunstone out of his eye.

In her hindsight, it was still gross having to take a stone out of his own eye.

Fitting, yet it is harsh enough to see a stone representing the Eyes of the World being taken out like that. More or less from someone who can't die.

Nonetheless, she took hold of both Eyes and looked towards the symbol of the goddess, Northwemko, and thought of how it has all been coming down to this. Lena doesn't want to live into the Eternal Dark and suffer before the End took hold of the World.

She watched Lucifuge leaving after discussing something with the Fallen Devil.

After knowing about Lucifuge himself being like a good detector, he may be of good use of what she needed him for. Not bringing the Fallen Devil along the way.

Which speaking of, he looked towards her and asked, "You be alright by yourself while working on the new set of the Eyes of the World?"

She understood that he would be worried about her, yet she doesn't like to be depending on others especially at the current age she truly is.

Lena shook her head and answered, "I'll be fine. I'm sure it won't be long until I get a new pair of Eyes completed within say… a few hours?"

Kallen nodded his head. He even told her that he needed to go somewhere and will be back within the few hours she needed to make the new style of the Eyes of the World.

He left while telling her to be careful and not let anyone in her place while he's gone.

After that, he was gone out of her apartment door.

Lena pouted as this reminded her of her father.

Her father was an evangelist while her mother was a witch in her coven. An odd couple they were made for but they were the best parents she ever had after she was born. Spoiled yet fair as they had her being. Life was great until it was stolen by the murderer.

Thinking back, maybe she would have the Fallen Devil to help her find the killer and bring him to justice.

But for now, she wanted to get this new set of the Eyes of the One God but more carefully. One wrong motion and the sun or the moon would break and the Creator's eyes would bleed and the World will see a crimson rainy day.

**Chapter 20**

Jezebel continues to pray onto the symbol of Lucifer being an upside down crucifix with skeletal wings. Least this is all she has been doing so after having to give away the moonstone being one half of the Eyes of the World as the Fallen Devil was looking for as he had the other half on him.

She would had tricked him but she knows that it would last into the same end of the path he is traveling to.

Even she is waiting for her death regardless whom she gives the moonstone to.

She feels the presence of that same dark feeling. One much far worse than the Dark itself.

For the most, Jezebel was ready for her death after many millennia of being tortured in this realm as a false prophet.

"Go ahead and kill me, you filthy creature," Jezebel openly says. "I lived too long and finally await my death."

The individual did as she told her and pierces her abdomen with his sharps talons. After having that feel of death finally claiming her, she could hear the individual whisper to her, "You have done your purpose more than what I wanted you to. Closer and closer until I will have the Finis arrive."

Afterwards, Jezebel breathed her last breath, even to deliver one last prayer to the Fallen Devil abomination to kill this individual and not bring in the Eternal Dark.

Kallen arrived at the location Lucifuge had given him on finding Loki's bastard child. It was mixed as he would piece it together but as much as he wanted to find the bastard child last, he might as well get this over with so this little sidequest doesn't get in the way of the real objective.

The Fallen Devil looked around to see that it was a rural, peaceful place that a kidnapped bastard child would be held in. Having to open his own presence, he could feel that the one he was looking for is indeed in this location. Faint, but he detected it without second guessing.

Following it, he halted and found out that he and the bastard child wasn't alone. There was a hostile presence here as well.

That presence might have just arrived after a patrol.

So Kallen quickly hid his presence while having to give a false alert to the hostile presence.

He took a peek and saw that it was a warg. Or least a wolf creature of the Norse Line.

If it was only a warg, this would be cakewalk for the Fallen Devil to handle and find the bastard child quicker.

Being ready, he launched himself onto the warg who tried to launch him off him but Kallen was strong enough to keep hold and took out his Blood Rites and pierced one of the wargs hind legs and knock it off balance.

Kallen placed his sword near the wargs head and asked, "Where is this bastard child you hold hostage? I'm looking for him and gonna take him back so I don't have to deal with it later today while I'm too busy finding the real hostage so she can leash you and the rest of your Norse demonic friends."

Somehow, Kallen could hear a voice in his head and it said, "So you came in here looking for my master while having to attack me out of nowhere, Fallen Devil? Odd as to believe that you, an independant creature, would turn his back the other way. You either have to be dumb to align yourself with the odd creature or you enjoy hunting."

It caught Kallen off guard after hearing all that. Being accused of being a helping hand to Memphiles which he would kill himself rather than being the Void's right hand man.

He looked down again on the warg again with his sword still pointing on his neck.

"And on the other hand, if you are searching for Hel, you and my master are on the same side. He, too, is looking for his step sister. If you are looking for Hel as well, take that blade off me and I will lead you to him."

Kallen was now looking confused even having to look down onto the warg he'd downed.

"So Loki's bastard child isn't kidnapped?" Kallen asked.

The warg growled as if answering his question.

In defense, the Fallen Devil placed his Blood Rites onto the ground to show that he withdrew the fight.

The warg struggled to get onto its feet and galred towards him.

"Be clear that even without my sword, I'll use either my fists or my guns to kill you where you stand if I was led astray," he warned.

The warg didn't speak again while he goes and leads Kallen to a small hut. He looked around to see there was no trap set for him. The warg howled as to have someone know that it is present.

Suddenly, a man looking like he was in his mid-twenties came out and saw the warg and the Fallen Devil out of his hut. He stepped out to analyse who is up front to him.

"Who is that you brought, Siv?" the man asked.

It surprised Kallen more that the warg was female due to the name the man had addressed the warg.

Siv glared towards Kallen knowing that it was the name _she_ was given.

Aside the name, Kallen looked towards the man who came out of the hut and asked, "You Loki's bastard child?"

The man gave Kallen a nod and held his hand out, "I go by Eric. And you must be the Fallen Devil, correct?"

Kallen was still suspicious after having to take Eric's hand. No hostility coming from him after feeling his presence. Hell, his presence was both godlike and an angel's. He was half god, half angel which means his mother was an angel.

"I was told by your ass of a father to find ya, but it seems like you are fine to me," the Fallen Devil pointed out.

"So Father sent you to look for me?" Eric asked.

Kallen nodded to answer.

"Well of course I'm safe. I never been in any danger. Yet," Eric added.

It raised Kallen's brow after hearing the 'yet' part.

"Any reason ya plan to put yourself in harms way? I was told you are looking for your stepsister, Hel."

"I am. After I heard from my step brother, I snuck away from my father's presence so I can look for her. I even escaped my mother's presence so she doesn't know where I am. It's a pain to have an overprotective angelic mother to follow your ass when you are old enough to be out of the wild."

Eric had a point. Yet Kallen wonders if Eric knows the one who has Hel captive.

"If you don't mind me asking, you know who holds Hel hostage, Eric?" he asked.

Eric rubbed his chin with his free hand in thinking. "I don't," he answered.

Kallen motioned Eric that they should be back inside the hut and have a small discussion, Which after entering while Siv stays outside to guard, Kallen explained it all to Eric about his fight against Astaroth and Memphiles. Even adding that Hel being captive means that the demons of the Norse Line are on the loose and most of them are causing a bit of havoc which he cleansed.

Eric nodded over every detail Kallen had to pinpoint as knowing the Fallen Devil's works.

"So this Memphiles is holding Hel hostage while having her demons on the loose to cause chaos. He is also looking for the Eyes of the World which you have in your possession. I have to wonder why this creature would want with my step sister and the Eyes of the World," Eric calculated.

Kallen shrugged the last question.

"Your guess is as good as mine," he answered as best as he could.

Eric rubbed his chin again in thinking. "If I want to guess, my guess is that Memphiles needs someone of pure power as a conduit," he guessed.

Kallen crossed his arms in thinking about Hel being a conduit as Memphiles wishes to use her along with the Eyes of the World. Even having to piece together it all as to make better sense.

"But that raises the question, why Hel and no one else being a kind of conduit for the Trinity Treasure?"

It was Eric who shrugged this time. "The Trinity are mysterious in their works."

"No shit. Everytime I would ask them, they would say that I will need to learn more of what i look for. Wasting my time is all I can make out of."

"If I were to make a better guess on that, I would have to ask the same gods ruling in the realm of chaos. The in-between kind of individuals are whom I rather talk with. Say the gods of the Balance," Eric pointed out.

Kallen nodded in thought of hearing what Eric suggested.

The Fallen Devil needed to get into the realm ruled by the Balance anyways to get more answers anyways. He clapped in knowing that what he would look for is all he needed.

"So as from here on out, what are you even planning to do once you find your step sister, Hel?" he asked the half god, half angel.

"Bringing her back to my father," Eric answered quickly. "That's it. After that is done, I will go back to what I do in my normal everyday ways. What about you? What are you looking for as a reward to bring my step sister back to Asgard?"

"Nothing I want in return," the Fallen Devil answered quickly. "All I want to get done is this goose chase and prevent the End on the World. In the meantime, I'll look to live more of what I'm doing and enjoy more killing time while demon killing like normal."

"But with the human woman you have feelings for, what do you plan to do for her?"

Kallen was surprised that this half god, half angel being would read into his mind.

To his surprise even more, Eric held his gloved hands in defence and explained, "My mother was one of the angels who keep hold of premonitions so I inherited some of her powers which once I look deep into a person's eyes, I would look into their deep desires."

Kallen understood that Eric being half angelic from her angelic mother and inheriting some of her powers are as complicated as seeing a god making half human children for whatever they have schemed.

"She doesn't know what I am and, to be honest, I like to keep her out of what i work for a living. Yet it seems too late once she could hear me while I am in this state within Purgatorium. I still wonder why she could hear me and not other humans," the Fallen Devil says in curiosity.

Eric rubbed his chin and guessed, "Maybe she is the One?"

Kallen raised a brow.

"It's something others like you would believe in. And by those like you, I'm friends with one of them. They don't have a name but only most of gods of different Line's and other individuals from the Nephilim and the Meta group knows of their presence," Eric explained. "What I would also add in theory is what the Balance knows of those people are responsible for their creation. Even yours."

It made Kallen even more confused. Even when he was made as the Fallen Devil? Does the Trinity or the One God know?

"You have got to be shitting me?" Kallen said.

Eric shook his head. "Again, as inheriting some of my mother's powers, I would look into some of the individual's past and even anything else being a secret. Which better off, I would ask the Balance while you do what you have to do. Me? I cannot. I am not close into the thin line of Light and Dark."

After hearing some of that, Kallen would understand what Eric explained as having to kill two birds with one stone.

The One as Eric calls Carly.

Nearly makes sense as Kallen would piece it all as it was something his mother would say while he was human when it comes to love. It was what he believed while growing up as he used to be human but all it had done was breaking his heart.

Yet it was all Life gave to him.

Before the Fallen Devil would forget, he had to tell Eric about the Valkyries looking for him.

"One more thing before I have to get back to see someone, I have to let you know that a couple of Valkyries are looking for ya and they came to me as if I needed help," he explained.

Eric nodded while having to place his chin on both hands. "My father must be desperate," he says.

Yet Kallen didn't want to believe all that.

Loki is nothing but the trickster of the Norse gods that no one believes in regardless. Which Kallen needed to wonder why Argentina and Morgeth needed to be by his side only to look for his bastard son. Yet as to believe it might've been Eric's mother who hired the Valkyries to find her son.

"So what would I tell those Valkyries when I see them again after meeting ya?" he asked.

Which Eric answered, "Keep it a secret until you find my step sister. To my mother, I am important, but at this point on, Hel is more important since Memphile is a bigger threat when he holds Hel and looking for the Eyes of the World. I am only a small individual, after all."

Point taken which the Fallen Devil would agree upon.

For now, Kallen needed to get back to Lena and see if she had gotten the Eyes of the World reworked.

He gave Eric a nod that he has to get back to where he needed to pick up on and even nodded Siv farewell while having to apologize for the hind leg being pierced. He picked his sword back up while having to call for Lucifuge to get him back to Lena's place while telling the demon to keep an eye on Eric and let him know when Hel was rescued.

Lucifuge agreed and even to check on Eric once in awhile as being secretive while angels never bother with the likes of a higher ranked demon like him.

Kallen made it back to New York outside of Lena's apartment which rather out here then inside so he and Lucifuge doesn't make her jump on their arrival.

He decided to wait it out for at least an hour until he would buzz for Lena if she was done. Meanwhile, Lucifuge went off without saying a word.

While kallen waited, he was thinking that he would let the Valkyries know that he found Eric and tell them to not get him until he gets Hel back. But then again, Eric doesn't want to be found until Hel was found which he doesn't want his mother to panic.

Which all that, Kallen understood that every angel always worry whether be a distant relative or just being plain similar to each other regardless of Line they belong into. Every angel is just the same regardless as they are categorized same as demons are on the same page.

He heard a buzzing next to him saying that it was Lena's voice calling from her apartment number.

"Hey, you out there, Kallen?" Lena asked.

He buzzed back and answered by a plain yes.

"I'm done remaking the Eyes. Come inside. I'll buzz you in."

After understanding, Kallen opened the door which was unlocked and made his way to the apartment room Lena was staying and saw that she was off her work desk. She was holding a small trinket with two jewels in the open spaces for each. One of them was a sapphire and the other was a ruby. Both of them were shining like they were eyes.

"Behold, the newly made Eyes of the World. Not a scratch on them and the sun and the moon are in one piece," Lena presented. "Even the Creator will have a better sight these days when He sees these babies."

Kallen was proud that Lena was sounding off proud of what she had created.

Lena handed the Eyes of the World out towards Kallen which he took them. Followed by the Eyes of the World was absorbed into the Fallen Devil's body like both the sunstone and the moonstone had done earlier.

Lena gaped when she had witnessed all that.

"I wonder why they are attracted inside of you rather then being present to the World itself?" she theorized.

"Your guess is as good as mine since you are the one who recreated the Treasure," he pointed out.

"True. Plus, it was good to know who was the craftsmanship was made by in the past tens of thousands of years."

Kallen raised a brow. "Please. Doesn't hurt to know who."

"Only one person who made this Treasure must be a devoted man. It was done by someone within the Statera. Which, you need to go to, correct?" she double checked.

He nodded. "You know how to get me inside that realm?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. I don't think anyone else besides me can get you inside. Also, one of these days, I might have to make you something which will let you enter and exit from Statera anytime you want, Kallen. I'll have to keep that in mind in the future the next time ya visit. I'll see if I get that made after you're gone." After more of her being a prodigy, Lena turned her chair around and started working on a couple of trinkets.

Kallen was curious form when he was told that Lena was already in deep trouble then what he looked at her being just a carefree young witch.

It was something that bothered Kallen.

"If you don't mind me asking while you're busy and I wait… what are you after? I mean, you are younger then you look. How old are ya?"

Lena stopped and gave a cold glare towards Kallen. "It's rude to ask a lady her age, y'know," she warned.

Kallen held his hands in defence. "I know. I was raised that way," he confessed. "I was mostly curious as I was told you are in deep water currently."

"I'm fifteen."

The Fallen Devil was shocked to know that was a young age Lena is currently.

"It's pretty dangerous to have a fifteen-year-old witch like yourself to be going against danger while having to assist me," Kallen pointed out.

He caught hold of a hard stone that was swung towards him.

"Don't patronize me just because of my age," Lena sternly says. "I can take care of myself. Just because my parents died when I was six doesn't mean I'm crying in my bed, curled in a ball like the World has ended when those I loved are gone from my life!"

Taking kallen by surprise, yet more surprised when he saw tears leaking from Lena's eyes. He does understand what it feels like having to lose a family member. Especially when he was only a troubled teen when his mother died.

"Sorry to hear," he apologized.

"No worries. My uncle took me in as he promised my dad before he died with his last breath. I was there too. The son of a bitch who took them. I couldn't see him as he was wearing a mask. But one day…" She stopped when she was shaking as he was seeing.

Lena started to cry as before she finished her sentence.

Kallen felt sad which he stood and patted Lena's head. That instead of hugging her since being older than her would feel inappropriate.

"I know the feel of loss, Lena. I was a few years older then you when my mother died when I used to be human," he confessed.

Lena stopped and wiped the tears from her face and looked up towards him.

"You do?" she asked. She saw him nod to answer. She smiled as she seen the truth in the Fallen Devil small smile. "Thanks, Kallen. It's a lil' odd that I see someone like you having to sympathize with someone else other than yourself. Least thats what rumors say when they fly around."

"No harm done. But let's not worry about that right now and continue what we are here for?" he pointed out.

Lena understood and continued her works.

Meanwhile, Kallen started to think more of what Statera was gonna be like when he enters there. He was even keeping an eye of when Memphiles was gonna show up since he was looking for the Eyes of the World. Kallen would be more than ready once the bastard shows himself looking for something the Fallen Devil have in his possession. Especially when he would do anything to protect Lena from Memphiles' deathly grasp.

Which makes him think back to how he would do the same for Carly.

Being the One as Eric would theorize back to where he is hiding, Kallen would think of having to confess to Carly of what he really is and why he is what he is. But then again, he worries what she thinks of him one he confesses.

All this having to be done after this mess is cleaned up is more important than what he needed to get done.

Lena shouted out that it is done and turned around from her desk and started to make a magic circle in a different language that Kallen never seen in his life. It was something that was back at the Circle of Heresy in Hell when he was looking for Memphiles and Astaroth in recognition.

"What language is that, if you don't mind answering me that?" the Fallen Devil asked. "I've seen that before but could never put it together."

"It's the language that let's say it's a mix of Latin and their language," Lena answered. "It was a language from tens of thousands of years ago. A language before the Genesis Era even started. Think of it as an Era when the Trinity lived along with the Nihilidy were at war with each other and they had to split the Source in three different segments."

Kallen leaned back with his arms crossed and asked, "But what are the Nihilidy? What are they involved for? Does it involve the End?"

"Yes. The End is more or less the end of existence. Ergo, the Nihilidy, being the Cycle of Null, Void and Emptiness, want nothing else but the end of the Trinity, who exist with the Cycle of Life, Death and Rebirth. All of this was before the Creator, the Destroyer and the Balance were created just to keep Light and Dark on the balanced scale. Ergo, the Balance is needed to keep it all gray. Ergo, it is how the World and the Lines were born within the Genesis Era."

Kallen was feeling like his head was gonna implode after hearing all the explanation form Lena who mouthed out more then she was drawing the magic circle which he needed to get to Statera.

"But what does the Trinity Treasure have to do with the Balance or the Trinity?"

Lena stopped and pointed towards the Fallen Devil while holding the same chulk. "Good question. The Trinity Treasure are the essence of the Trinity. Say the Eyes of the World. It is the essence of the Creator whom the Trinity are mostly a part of. The sun and the moon are directed to give Light and Dark onto the World. Without either of them, the World falls into the Eternal Dark. I mean, a human being can live without Light but not too much as the Dark is a part of us all. We, as beings, were created by parts of the Light and the Dark. They are both one in the same. Ergo, the Balance are also responsible to look into the Trinity Treasure. And that's all I know for the most."

"And let me guess, I need to talk with the Balance about the Trinity Treasure if I wanna know more of their kind?" Kallen guessed and was answered by a nod from Lena.

To the Fallen Devil, it was nothing more but a headache to him when just learning about these new things then more he delved into just to save one goddess from something that is more of a threat than anything else.

He sighed and finally said, "Well if I have to know much more, the Balance is all I have to speak to. Any ideas where I start from there when I arrive there?"

Lena shook her head. "I never been in there, unfortunately. You might be on your own once you enter in there."

The Fallen Devil cursed as his luck was turned south.

Lena stood up when she had shown that the magic circle was finished. She gave herself a small cut on her palm to drip a few drops onto the circle so it activates. "Just step on this circle and you are there in a flash. Just promise me you come back alive, got it?" Lena asked.

"Sure. Y'know what they say, I die hard," he teased.

She couldn't help but give him a glare on not liking the sarcasm he gave.

Without another second to waste, Kallen stepped onto the magic circle and it was glowing bright while the letters of the language he couldn't understand peeled off the circle and encircling him as the transportation was in the process.

This was it.

In Kallen's mind, he was gonna enter a new realm he has never been at before.

What new dangers he would face, he will have to find out once he arrives there in Statera.

Ruin awoke from her slumber when she was feeling something unknown entering her realm.

Though she realized that the child, Sera-Lena Quaz Novit Omnia, made a magic circle to allow someone to enter here.

Was it another Natus Est coming in for questions? Was it the Void declaring war? This was something Ruin wanted to know more when something unknown besides the Creator or the Destroyer can enter without restriction.

She made her way to her husband in thinking what she should do with the one who enters Statera.

Until she saw that he wishes to allow the newcomer in and lead him here.

She thought that he was mad having to allow something they hold no knowledge of freely. But then again, having to feel that this creature used some of the ether in this realm to fight off a creature belonging to the Void, maybe this creature would be of help. After all, Ruin wanted to find Hel and bring her back.

Normally, Ruin has no interest of the creatures of the World, but some of the creatures like Sera-lena Quaz Novit Omnia are precious to her as much as her children.

So she called forth a Nota in a shape of a wisp and ordered it to find the incoming individual and guide him through this realm and lead him to here in the palace. Which the wisp understood and flew off the instant it was ordered.

In the meantime, Ruin looked up towards her husband in his stone figured curse and grabs her staff. Whether this individual is a threat or someone who would be a valuable asset, she doesn't take unwanted guests lightly.

**Chapter 21**

Carly began to worry while she was dressing up for sleep.

She knows that Kallen hasn't been back since they had lunch.

Lie everyday when she comes home and gets ready to sleep, she would be in her Sylvester the Cat pajama bottoms while wearing a tanktop since it has been like a summer time at this point. She would even sometimes put on some reruns while having some ice cream before she passes out.

Which that's when she isn't working until she only eats a couple of scoops before she has to sleep for work in the morning.

As speaking from her interview, they would call her sometime in the weekend for orientation. But at the same time, Basil had told Carly that they will pack up and move sometime this weekend.

That would be a couple more days later.

Carly just went to her bed and turned the TV on and spotted Looney Tunes thats now airing and tuned to it.

While laughing over the shenanigans the cartoon characters do while she eats a spoonful of rocky road ice cream, she noticed the two women from the other day entering.

What were they named again?

Argentina and Morgeth?

To Carly, those names could mean that they are form a different country. She couldn't put her finger on it.

In the meantime, both Argentina and Morgeth undressed… nudely which surprised her.

Carly called on them and told them to get dressed. Yet both of the naked women stared at her like it was foreign to them.

So Carly got up out of her bed and cleared her throat. She explained to them that they need to dress up in PJ's unless they would get spotted by either Kallen or Basil coming in.

Though they laughed and said that they would knock out Basil if he did until he died where he stood.

Carly shivered just the thought of it.

Yet afterwards, Carly guided Argentina and Morgeth to her underwear and offered them to them. Which all they did was look over them like it was also foreign to them. Carly had to explain it to them that it covers them their privates up yet they explained that they always stay nude when they are in their country.

Carly was starting to think back of wat she was told. Which she was told that these ladies were angels from the Norse Line. Or as they call themselves Valkyries.

Without having to give up, Carly even shared some of her pajamas to them so they would at least be civil while they are here in the human world. WHich that surprised them more then how she was supposed to be surprised.

Argentina only wore short shorts while only wearing a baggy t-shirt. Morgeth had put on a full body set of pajamas with Tweety Bird all over. They were both confused of what they were wearing.

That made Carly laugh hard knowing that she was teaching a couple of angels a couple of ways of human society. Which now leads to her teaching them to enjoy cartoons while eating ice cream which they were stunned when they had their first bite of the ice cream she was eating.

It was weird and hard at first but the angels were getting used to it.

Carly almost felt proud of having to teach some of God's angels how to live like she does. Yet it seems they are easy going so far.

If only Kallen would see this.

Suddenly, a thought crossed Carly's mind. Since Kallen is popular with any women, would he do any women not form the human world or whatever they are in disguise as humans. She asked that to Argentina and Morgeth without second guessing and they replied quickly with a yes in unison.

Normally, Carly would feel a little disgusted if Kallen ever slept with a demon or an angel lady. But she digressed that Kallen is Kallen. He is quite a ladies man. A respected kind of man.

The again, she looks towards both the angels and compared them both and her herself. They just looked normal while all Carly is is just a lady with bigger breasts and a big butt. Back in high school, most of the boys look at her as a nerdy sexbomb.

Reminds her much when she and Catherine walk around in the school hallways and compared between herself and her best friend that Catherine looks more cuter but she teases that if she was a boy, she would date her in a flash.

Here Carly thinks what Argentina and Morgeth thinks of her in comparison. Carly looks at them as flawless beings. Looking at them as twins, Argentina has a bit of a bigger bust then someone else who she calls a sister. Morgeth looks more smaller in both areas when being a lady.

Almost felt jealous Carly was feeling seeing Argentina and Morgeth looking more cuter then she is even when Kallen calls Carly more cute just the way she is.

In one way, Kallen looks at all women, fat, thin, big, small, old, young and anything else as equal.

She begins to think more when she continues to eat more of the ice cream and gets another carton as she can't stop thinking of it.

On the other hand, Carly hopes to see that Kallen comes home alive from whatever he's doing with the Fallen Devil.

Feeling like it's been hours since Kallen was traveling through the magic portal Lena made so he would make his way into Statera.

He felt more nauseated then he normally would feel when transporting through magic circles when he first started to become the Fallen Devil.

This was more such since this is a new realm that he has never been here before. He opened his eyes to see that the space he is in is vast and empty. The fields he was in was all stone and the sky itself was completely violet. No clouds and the moon looks like it was black.

Thinking it was a new moon here in this realm yet it looked empty as Kallen looked towards it.

Looking around more, the Fallen Devil wondered around thinking of where he has to go next. He even opened up his presence to see any other lifeform residing here besides the ruling gods of this realm. Nothing so far while walking another few feet.

He suddenly halted when he felt something foreign. It was heading his way too. He was ready to strike with his Blood Rites when the foreign lifeform was coming closer.

He spotted it and saw that it was a small sphere of violet light heading towards his way. He already sliced at it yet it dodged with ease.

The sphere floated up and down in front of Kallen's face as if in anger and shouted, "What was that form? I was told to see who entered and this is the thanks I get? You ARE certainly rude for a creature."

Kallen raised a brow and pointed his sword at the sphere of light and asked, "And who are you and who was it that was expecting me to having some puny creature to 'pick' me up?"

The small sphere of light glowed red and changed from that to a young looking girl in front of Kallen. To his shock, this little girl is nowhere near a young age as he was delving into more of "her" spiritual presence. This creature looked like a strong being for having to reside in Statera.

"I am a Nota," she explained. "Or a familiar in your language of the World. I am devoted to my master, the Balance of Light, goddess of Salvation, Ruin the Salvation. You call me C'ienna the Wisp. My life is devoted to none other then the one who sent me here to see who the intruder was and if he is the one the Creator says to trust, I am told to bring you to the Twilight Palace. You are the one the Creator calls the 'Fallen Devil', correct?"

After observing this C'ienna lady as a 'Nota', Kallen nodded and answered, "I'm here to find some answers. I have something that might capture your master's interest." He proves it such by taking out the Eyes of the World from in-between his eyes and shows it to the Wisp.

C'ienna gaped when she saw what he was showing her.

"That is the Trinity Treasure, the Eyes of the World. It looks remade then what I remembered when the World was made by the eyes of the Creator. How in the Trinity did you acquire something forbidden like this, Fallen Devil?"

"Long story short, I have to kill the Harlot who held this. Jezebel gave this away even to say that she was going to die either by my hands or someone else who wanted the moonstone. And no, I didn't kill Jezebel. I have a friend remade this as I took the time to look into this place."

The wisp looked towards Kallen in observance with her empty violet eyes. "I see. Tell me Fallen Devil, whose side are you on? I know your thoughts tell me that my appearance is of a child, but I would not underestimate the likes of me. I am of the proud Nota Wisps. Underestimate me and I will fight back without hesitation. I am more older than I look," she warned Kallen.

Having to not know much of this place, Kallen cannot ever underestimate anything within this realm. He could only nod it off knowing that he understood those last words.

"And to answer your question, I am on my own side," he answered the first question that C'ienna asked. "All I'm after is knowing a bit more of this Memphiles and getting Hel back so she can leash her demons again. And from what I was told, I have to ask your master for she knows Memphiles more."

C'ienna's eyes widen after hearing all that. "You speak of the Void. Since when had you been running into that vile creature?"

"Plenty. And why is he called the Void? I was told he was somewhat part of the Nihilidy."

C'ienna held a finger up to keep Kallen's mouth shut forcely after speaking too much. "Cease more of those words, Fallen Devil! I was told you are new, but do not speak of those vile words for they are taboo within this realm. Only Queen Ruin the Salvation speaks of them and you will have your answers once I deliver you to her and her husband. If you value your soul, you shall not speak more of those vile creatures or I will rip out your heart."

Kallen froze stiff as seeing that this little girl-like creature has shown more than what he would expect from something he had never fought before.

C'ienna puts her finger down as to release Kallen from having his mouth sealed shut and said, "Now I will guide you to the Twilight Palace and you will be delivered. No side tracks and even sight seeing as you creatures from the World call it such. Do you understand that you are here for answers, not for exploration of a new world?"

"I get it," Kallen answered simply. "Thought what happens if we come across other kinds of danger along the travel and how long would this kind of walk be to wherever this Twilight Palace is at?"

The Wisp looks up towards the sky to think. She then looks towards kallen again and answered, "You are of this 'justice' in your World, correct? Well, if you wish to 'save', be my guest. I will do no business since I am limited of what I am ordered to."

Kallen shrugged at what C'ienna explained.

"So go ahead and lead the way, lil' lady."

C'ienna kicked Kallen in the shin as hard as she could which he was surprised that he still stood where he stands.

"You shall only call me by the name I had given you and that is, once again, C'ienna, a proud Nota of the Wisps," she commentated her role sternly.

Kallen didn't quote back at C'ienna's comment and waited until she turned back into the same violet sphere of light and began to lead him on. Along the way, he would ask as much as he could along the walk.

From the first question being what a Nota is and what makes her one. Which the answer was simple being that Nota are known to be familiars of the residents of this realm. Best known for being Nota's are wisps, grimalkin, and daemon who are more like a family line within Statera as well as a species that are like spies for both the Trinity and the Balance. This explanation almost made him off the loop since all of those are similar to be familiars the Meta use when they need guidance. Which, to his surprise, other kinds of creatures of familiars didn't originate from the realm of Chaos since they walk within the line of Light and Dark. But for the most, the wisps, the grimalkin, or better known as beastial humanoid Meta, and daemons are named similar to demon for some of them don't align too much with Lucifer before the start of the Genesis Era. The daemon part confused Kallen enough that C'ienna knows a couple of daemons who would explain to him more f he wants to know more.

His next question involved the landscape of Statera as being more of a wasteland and the sky being empty without clouds and the moon always looking blacker than a new moon back in the World. C'ienna explained that there is no such being a sun or the moon since Light is faint in this realm. Both Light and Dark make up Chaos as being mixed when both Ruin and Demise are the Balance and keep both elements as occupant as possible. As for the landscape, it was such since Statera was made around the Genesis Era. Adding that Statera was on the short end of the stick when it is the World that the Creator chose while the Destroyer was meant to give off the evil in the hearts and souls of the creatures the Creator made in both imagines. Even the sky itself was the same as the landscape.

This was almost being as confused as Kallen wanted to believe it all the more he walked while behind C'ienna's path while explaining it all to him as best she could.

He wanted to ask more of Memphiles since this was where he needed the answers yet that was to be saved for this "Ruin" goddess C'ienna continuously praised her being.

So Kallen asked about why Hel is connected to all of this and even added what if she held the Eyes of the World.

C'ienna halted in front and reverted into her human-like state and sat on a rock while facing towards Kallen.

"This Hel you look for, how much you pieced together about her while you search for her?" she asked.

The Fallen Devil explained, "From what I know, Hel is mostly important that she has to tame her demons of the Norse Line. I was even told that she knows this realm more. Something like a conduit if she wears the Eyes of the World."

"Oh. You mean to say that this Hel is an Aquaedus? It is another term for say a medium as your terms of the World come from," she explained.

"Yeah. I guess we can call it that. This place is still new to me and here I am learning something new everyday."

"You are correct. But you should know that time itself cannot be forwarded within this realm."

Kallen raised a brow.

C'ienna sighed and explained, "Time itself is not allowed in this realm since the start of the Genesis Era. Time is allowed within the World where you live in currently. For the past man millenium, this realm is continuous to be a lock within the Trinity's control. Hence, time itself is frozen. But if you wonder if daytime and nighttime still exists, then yes. Day and night are on odd terms. Think of this as Heaven or Hell since time stands still. This realm has its own other creatures who will sleep or be awake as much as they please. Sleeping for eternity means they have passed on and moved on into the afterlife."

"Well, alrighty then. And now I'm curious what else resides within this realm. Any demons or angels or anything humane living here?" the Fallen Devil teased.

"Fortunately, this realm has its own demons. Except they live as normal as these 'humane' creatures live in this realm."

Kallen rubbed his head thinking over what more of this means.

"Then Purgatorium, that realm more connected to this realm?"

The wisp nodded.

"Figures. Since what I know since I became the Fallen Devil, humans can't see me or even hear me. But for some reason, a human could hear me for some reason"

A brow rose from C'ienna. "A human?"

He nodded. "And then I gave her a pair of glasses which lets her see me as I am without any trouble. Even see more demons and angels wherever they roam whether they disguise themselves as humans or not."

WIggling her little legs while staring into the empty sky, C'ienna was thinking.

It was not as annoying as Kallen would think, but he could tell that this wisp was wise aside her looks whenever he asks more questions. Yet as knowing that time doesn't exist here, he doesn't want to wait too long being here.

"Let's think of that later on. When you're finished with your break, why not we continue on, C'ienna?" he asked.

She agrees and lets him know that it is still a long ways to the Twilight Palace.

Without complaining, Kallen continued to follow the wisp when she reverted back to her wisp state along some mountains.

"These mountains are made from one of my master's, Ruin the Salvation, sons after she gave birth," C'ienna explains while they climb through the trails. "My master gave birth to many children when she and her husband started this realm during the Genesis Era. The start of it was when they bore a son. And then a set of twins, hence a brother and sister. Another was a daughter and their fifth was born yet she went missing after her birth. Then came a son whom made these mountains. My master, Ruin the Salvation, was betrothed by other men whom she continued to give birth to other gods to spread Life within this empty realm. All of those, however, are secretive only to my master herself."

"Impressive," he said. "I bet this Ruin is a kind mother."

"SHE is one who is more lethal when any other from your World. Even the Destroyer would tremble in his shoes when he would challenge my master. She bore great children. Some betray yet some are more loyal. Only children she bred with her husband are the only ones you are best to know them by. It is only sad that her husband is under a curse."

"What happened?"

"A curse from his son. But that is another time the next time you wish to visit and gather more knowledge in order to learn more of this realm and its secrets."

Kallen gave that last comment as noted since he is more concerned on Memphiles which he needed some answers about him from this Ruin more than anything else.

Out of nowhere, Kallen could feel a different presence nearby. He looked towards C'ienna if she knew but she gave a drool look as if she was not interested.

Kallen rushed to where the same presence was being directed to where a body of a little girl was shown lying down as if she was unconscious. Thinking back, C'ienna said that it was more up to him if he wanted to help or not. Which, normally, he doesn't help many people back in his world. Yet with this child, he doesn't want to risk leaving her there.

He carefully climbed down and carefully took hold of the girl and brought her back up. He checked on her and was relieved that she was still breathing. Only faint with little water.

He looked up to C'ienna and asked, "What would you do if this happened? Anywhere to go if I have to drop her off to some nearby town or something if this realm has any of that?"

The wisp looked around while going up more and pointed out. "There is one nearby, Fallen Devil," she pointed out. "It is a small village and that is where she is born and raised from. I suggest you take her there and have them nurse her."

Kallen agrees and hurries himself since he had to bring this girl to the village which consists of a few huts and there are others. He asked them about a medical place but for some reason, they cannot hear him at all.

This only made Kallen confused.

He looked back towards C'ienna who went into her human-like state.

"They are Cavas, Fallen Devil," she explained. "They are the humane creatures you are curious to know about. If you wonder, yes, they cannot hear you because you do not exist within this realm."

Kallen raised a brow and looks back at the little girl he was carrying in his arms. Would she be scared if she wakes and finds out that she was seeing no one? Would it be best if he were to set her near a facility and walks away so they would look into her?

Kallen looked towards C'ienna who pointed out where it is best to set her near a healing facility that was also a small place. He couldn't help but looking at her more when he was explained about these Cavas who would not even see him being a type of hero. But in his mind, it was all he would do.

He looked more towards the little girl when she woke up and suddenly stares at her. She was backing away from him.

It raised his brow and back towards C'ienna to ask what this was going towards this time. All he got from her was a shrug as if she doesn't know much of such.

He looked back towards the little girl who was scared of him but he held his hands in defense.

"It's ok," he tells the little girl. "I'm not gonna hurt ya. You were unconscious at those mountains on my way through here and carried you all the way here. I tried to call for help but they don't know I exist."

The girl couldn't help but keep staring towards Kallen while she was still a bit scared from his appearance.

"Okay. Listen close, I am known as the Fallen Devil. I am someone from a different realm where I would kill anything that disturbs the Balance. And I am here for some answers on something that isn't on my radar. To make it easy, I am on the way to see this goddess known as Ruin and get some answers."

It made the little girl stop being scared and gave away a gasp of joy and said, "You mean Queen Ruin? She is amazing goddess who comes around here and gives this valley her blessings. You said you want to see her in person?"

It surprised Kallen more that she understood it all in a few seconds and she was speaking to him as if they are already friends.

"Sounds like she is a nice goddess."

The little girl smiled which it was making its way near both her ears. "She is amazing. You will love her alot. By the way, what is this Fallen Devil you call yourself as?"

This was more new to Kallen as she asked him about what makes him as he is.

He decided to sit down next to the girl. "Got a name, little lady?" he asked.

The little girl felt shy and turned away from Kallen. He gave her a minute until she looked back towards her while she hides her face with both hands and answered, "My name is Alicia Cathera. I'm seven. So your name is known as Fallen Devil?"

Knowing that this little girl is as curious as being a child, he can't blame her.

"Yes. I have a name but I would think it's best to leave that out at the moment. For now, are you feeling ok? I found ya unconscious on those mountains back then. I hope ya didn't hurt yourself over something dangerous for a little girl."

"I was looking for some herbs but I fell down." All of a sudden, Alicia was starting to sob. "I couldn't find them. I felt desperate and when I was rushing, I fell off the cliff. I thought I was gonna die."

Kallen tried to calm Alicia down as she was crying. He wasn't good with children but he tried his hardest to comfort her and asked again, "No need to cry over spilt milk. I mean, what is important of these herbs anyways?"

Alicia sniffled and calmed herself down and answered, "Nothing special. I just need to get them. My mommy isn't gonna be happy when I get home. All I wanted to do was to surprise her."

This was nearly a mood killer when Alicia was explaining that this was a pointless errand just to impress her own mother. As someone whose mother was trying her hardest to raise her son, he was not liking what this little girl was trying to do even if it was gonna kill her.

"But that would be pointless. I mean, your mother would be sad. She would not be happy if you get yourself killed."

Alicia started to cry again when she was told on by him.

He palmed himself in the face knowing that this was a bad move. "Ok, look, I didn't mean to say all that. But like I said, you shouldn't push yourself like that. Your a child. If you push yourself and get yourself killed, your mother would be sad. Every mother would feel sad if their kid is either killed or kidnapped."

The Fallen Devil tried his hardest to keep her calmed down when she heard those words. Alicia looked up towards him while her eyes continued to water up even when she was calmed down.

In order for Alicia to feel more comfortable, Kallen would think that he would help her more by getting those herbs she was looking for.

"Tell ya what, why not I get these herbs for ya? Would that make ya feel better?" he asked.

She was wide eyed when he said it all but then she nodded.

"Good. Why not ya wait here and I'll get them in a flash. What do these herbs look like?"

Alicia explained that these herbs only grow at the mountains he'd found her being more red tipped with red stems while the rest of the leaves are pure green. She calls them the red-tipped balms as this realm was known better for. It was used as medicine if used correctly.

Kallen understood the description and told her to wait while he gets them in a flash. He was confronted by C'ienna with a glare towards him.

"Are you suggesting abandoning your quest to meet my master for a child's pitiful errand?" C'ienna growled.

"You may think so, but it doesn't hurt that I would find some herbs so she wouldn't kill herself over," he pointed out.

It gave the wisp a silent moment until she agreed and pointed out, "You may be right. Even such ligers roam around those mountains. They pray on foolish Cavas who travel their territory. I am surprised that that child was not eaten by those creatures."

He looked towards the wisp in curiosity.

C'ienna sighed and explained, "If you are curious, ligers are those kinds of demons I said earlier that even this realm holds its own demons. Think of them as wild animals of the World you came from."

Kallen nodded in understanding. "But that doesn't sound like they are considered demons at all, doesn't it?"

The wisp shook her head. "Though can you handle against the demons this realm contains for creatures you are not given permission to save, Fallen Devil?"

Of having to hear pointless words the wisp says to Kallen, he just walks past her and making his way back to the mountains where he found Alicia so he doesn't see a dead little girl lying around.

Even such, Kallen only seems to have a soft spot for a child like her.

Even if a child is part of these Cavas creatures who don't see her at all.

Through the mirror, Ruin was observing the Fallen Devil C'ienna the Wisp was leading him to the Twilight Palace. From having his arrival to when he saved the Cavas child who almost killed herself. She felt relieved that this creature had a heart in his cold shell.

Thinking over if Ruin should trust this Fallen Devil as the Creator recommended him to even to go against the Void and the rising power of the Nihilidy who's starting to take toll within the World.

Or rather both the World and Statera.

All Ruin would do is to continue to observe the Fallen Devil if she wishes to give trust to him or not if he were to go against the Void once again.

Kallen climbed more and more up the mountains while looking for the red-tipped balm that Alicia was asking for while keeping a lookout on these ligers C'ienna warned him of.

Apparently, he was told that ligers are known as Tene Bestia. Which makes sense as they are clearly known to be dark beasts roaming Statera to survive by killing off wandering Cavas who are foolish to cross paths.

This may be new for Kallen to fight against but he wasn't gonna chicken out and let something new kill him off. This was for a girls wish.

Speaking of, Kallen just noticed something that was lingering behind him. He readied his Blood Rites and swung as soon as something was lunging towards him. Which, as he was correct to figure, that it was a liger as he guessed.

The liger was huge. More bigger than Kallen himself. It's teeth was large looking like a saber-tooth tiger. The fur it shows is a mix of stripes and spots. The eyes looked red like bloodlust which Kallen would guess it easily.

This creature wants nothing but to kill the Fallen Devil off.

He does need to be more careful when he was gonna fight against this creature since there isn't much leg room to dodge. He would have to get himself damaged if he had to fight it.

At the start, the liger already started to pounce on Kallen. He countered by swinging at the liger while taking the blow by the arm. This fight was nothing more but trading blows which he was feeling off when the liger wanted nothing but to kill him where he stands even if the beast would receive any damage himself.

That which Kallen understands, he waited for a better opportunity for the liger to leap over and it did. When it did, he readies his Blood Rites and pierced its chest through wherever the heart is. In return, Kallen felt the teeth piercing his shoulder while trying to give the Fallen Devil a death roll motive. He kept his sword into its chest until sooner or later, the liger showed that it was dying.

Until the liger no longer showed any movement, he kicked the beats off him and breathed in and out heavily so the wound would heal.

C'ienna was surprised to see Kallen like this and said, "You killed a Tene Bestia without worrying. I must say, i am impressed. So is my master if she is watching right now."

Kallen grinned. "Like I will say this, i die hard," he gloated.

After feeling the recovery from the liger's bite, he got back up and continues his search for the herbs Alicia was looking for until he finally found what he was looking for. Although he was curious how some kind of greens would exist in a wasteland-like landscape like Statera.

Which he looked towards C'ienna for answers.

She felt herself being manipulated when having to share more knowledge and explained, "True this realm is more like a wasteland then having some form of green. Although one of the goddesses tries her hardest to bring in Life. All to impress her father."

Kallen nodded as if understanding how a child tries her hardest to impress her parent.

But that aside, he rushes down back to the village and meets up to where Alicia was where he left her and delivered the herbs.

She gasped knowing what he did to her. She smiled a big as she did and hugged him hard around the neck. Thanking Kallen countless times until he had to let her down on her feet.

He kneeled down and looked towards her. "Glad you are happy. But now it seems I'll have to get going," he told Alicia. "I have a goddess to meet."

As he was ready to leave, Alicia pulled onto his duster and he looked down as she wanted him to.

She held a hand up and said, "Will it be ok if you come back to see me? I want you to see my mommy and even tell her that you done so much for me and her. Please?"

When having to look into those large pale emerald eyes, Kallen just thought that he couldn't just say no to that face. So he kneeled down again and answered with a thin smile, "Sure. I promise I'll come back."

She smiled again and raised a held her pinky up high. "Pinky promise?"

This was just something the Fallen Devil couldn't resist how cute this little Cavas girl was showing after one good deed he's done. Wasn't the first time he has done something like this whether he was in his human state or in his Fallen Devil state. So he used his pinky which he promises Alicia that he will be back.

Afterwards, he left while he was hearing her saying goodbye and looking forward to see him again when he gets done with his conversation with Ruin.

While walking off, the Fallen Devil eyed towards C'ienna and asked how much longer until they make it to the Twilight Palace. She explained that it wasn't long until they make it to where he needed to go.

It was good for him mostly since this won't take long hopefully specially having to keep his promise with Alicia.

A moment later, Kallen had arrived to a palace which C'ienna explained that this was the Twilight Palace where the ruling gods of the realm of Chaos live in. He was intrigued by the architecture of the palace like stained glass on both the outside along with some more while heading inside.

C'ienna asked him to wait while fetching her master.

Yet it didn't stop him knowing that the stained glass was more black and white the having some color as stained glass was made for. Thinking it shares the relation being Light and Dark being sorted by the Balance themselves.

When looking over more, he could feel someone lurking behind him. He was ready to fight again whether it was friendly or foe. And he swung his sword at to what seems to be a bladed halberd.

It was held by a slender woman with long platinum hair and her eyes looking cold with a color of silver. And he was feeling that presence coming from her as strong as a god.

In his mind, she was mistaking Kallen for being an intruder. Which she wasn't stopping by retaliating with her swings. All of them being graceful and deadly at the same time. He was strong enough to retaliate against each blow but they get stronger every time she hits his Blood Rites.

He was then pushed back by some of her godlike powers and pointed her halberd onto his neck while staring him down. He was ready to shoot her until she raised her weapon up.

She stared down at Kallen and said, "Name and reason for being here, creature?"

He would nearly feel a shiver in his spine as knowing that this is a goddess with absolute power even with a regal look of a red gown covering her whole lithe body and having to wear long sleeved gloves on both arms. She held her weapon as if she was a goddess of war.

"My reason being here is to speak to a goddess named Ruin," Kallen explained. "And if you must know, you sent a familiar to get me. I'm the Fallen Devil, if your curious."

She looked down stone cold and made her halberd vanish in thin air. "You are indeed the Fallen Devil I was expecting to see as the Creator said to me," she said. "I am Ruin the Salvation. I am the Balance of Light. I have watched you through my Nota's eyes while she explained most of what you wished to know about this realm I rule."

"Charming. Now, I need answers and I hope you have all the answers I'm looking for."

"Speak your questions while we wonder in my palace," Ruin tells Kallen while she leads him throughout the palace.

While wondering, Kallen asked, "FIrst of all, you familiar with the Void or this Memphiles guy? I was told he is taboo to ask for but he has been nothing but a pain in the ass recently. One is when he has Hel in his grasps while having her demons loose and I have to clean up her mess. The second is when he was looking for the Eyes of the World which I have in my possession."

Ruin halted and continued to glare towards Kallen with the same silvery cold eyes of her. "True the knowledge of the Void and NIhilidy is forbidden at this moment. However, since that child who assisted you explained much of it, it does not hurt for you to know more about this creature Memphiles you speak of."

They arrived into a chamber which looked like an observatory and she waved her hands and a few images appeared before them.

"This is what you expect of both the Cycle of Life, Death and Rebirth and the polar opposite the Cycle of Void, Null and Emptiness continue to wage war amongst each other even when they are separate from this realm and the World while me and my husband continue to control the Balance at bay. But it seems, like you say, the balance is tipped over and some of the Line's are being impatient at the time. If something is not returned, the End is soon to fall upon the World itself. Including this realm.

"Therefore, which you wonder why the balance of the World is being tipped, is because the Void itself it syphoning whatever it gets its Source from. Hence, one of our Aquaedus, Hel, is held hostage by this Memphiles and is looking for one of the Trinity Treasure's which you now possess?"

Kallen had to prove what Ruin meant by showing the Eyes of the World to her. Which she took it and observed what it being remade looked like.

"And you had this remade," she continues. "Which I am impressed that Sera-Lena Quaz Novit Omnia is still young and continues to impress with her skills. Since then, the Balance is safe. For now."

"The hell you mean, 'For now'?" he asked.

Ruin waved her hands again which showed more images that show what catastrophe would happen which was explained back then being the Eternal Dark.

"If the Void is not stopped, this Eternal Dark would come and it wins which brings in the Finis, or the End in your language."

This was getting more complicated as Kallen would follow yet he understood as this leads to one simple track.

Having to stop Memphiles and Astaroth and take back Hel was all that matters.

"But why bring in Hel?"

"Because the Trinity Treasure itself is more powerful as being bathed in the line of Light and Dark. Someone that walks within the line of Light and Dark are better suited to wear them. Even though the Eyes of the World are the Eyes of the Creator, the Creator himself is only on the side of Light. That creature you call Memphiles wishes to force Hel to play as the conduit and control the sun and the moon. Once he succeeds, both collide at his command and they break. Leaving the Creator in a blind state that the World suffers the Eternal Dark. Hence, giving the Void the advantage it needs."

After the explanation, Ruin waved her hand and the images faded away.

"I was told about you more, and it seems you would like to know more about what you have been given, correct?" she asked.

Kallen eyed towards the goddess in curiosity and nodded in agreement.

"Then come, my husband wishes to bless you with what you are given in a more proper way."

Which Ruin leads the Fallen Devil to where a giant demon looking state on a throne was shown in front of him. Ruin continued after having Kallen stay where he was in front.

She turned and introduced, "This is my husband, Demise the Armageddon. Balance of the Dark. My other half as being the second half of the Balance."

Kallen looked up and down in observance onto Demise even such being told that he was cursed by one of his sons.

Kallen wanted to ask but was safe to believe to save that for another time.

"So what does this have to do with 'blessing' me in a proper way of what I used against the Harlot a while ago?" he asked.

Ruin held her hand up and released some runes towards Kallen which it started to become harmless followed by some pain going through his body.

His body was aching as if going through some odd transformation. He even looked around and seeing that he was turning a bit of a pure white looking husk with no face. This is nearly upsetting him knowing that these being not explained was what he hated.

Once it was done, Ruin lowered her arm and said, "It is done. Rest easy for this blessing is more than what you have earned your mantle. You are to be explained more of what you have now become when you awake. Again, rest easy and no sudden movements. This war you have headed into has just begun and your new purpose has just been enlightened."

Kallen wanted to know more and yet, he started to fade away. He tried to force himself to keep his eyes open but it was no use, of all the pain he endured, this was one he could not keep away from until he was now knocked out cold.

All he had to look forward to now was to fade into the darkness and rest as the goddess, Ruin, suggested after giving the Fallen Devil his "blessing".

**Chapter 22**

Kallen came awake a while after to realize where he was at currently. This was a bedroom. Looking through his surroundings and realized that he may still be within the Twilight Palace. He was feeling his head like he was growing a massive headache.

Thinking back, he remembered that he made it here, met up with a familiar, or a Nota as she calls herself, named C'ienna who was ordered to pick him up and deliver him to her master, Ruin the Salvation who he just met recently and she explained so much that it was almost confusing as he was learning so many new things all in one day.

Or was it night?

The Fallen Devil had forgotten that time doesn't exist here in this realm since all that thrives here is the elements of Light and Dark.

He even remembered seeing Ruin's "husband" who was suffering from a curse done by one of his sons which made him into a stone figure sitting on his throne.

Demise the Armaggeddon was what Ruin called him. The other half of the Balance and the Balance of Dark.

This was making his head feel more ache the more he tried to remember.

He even remembered that Ruin did something to him. Which that has something to do when he used the same powers for when he killed the Harlot and gotten the sunstone. He even remembered that he looked all white. Something out of a kids show.

What was it that Ruin did to him.

Kallen tried to get up knowing that he was lying on a large bed with the covers looking regal. The bed itself looked fancy as if from the Victorian era. The comforters were violet.

"You are awake at last," says a familiar voice which he had to think for a minute to figure out who it was.

Kallen looked up and saw that it was Ruin. In not the same gown that she wore including long sleeved gloves. But she was wearing a nightgown that lengthed all the way to the floor like her long platinum white hair. It was pure white which managed to cover up her body with being see-through.

He had to admit, Ruin looked eternally beautiful without any flaw even with her face looking cold as ice. Especially with her silver colored eyes adding the cold look.

"How long was I out?" Kallen asked.

"Not much long, Fallen Devil," she answered straight. "In your terms form the World, I would have to say a few hours."

Kallen gave a droll look.

She sighed. "I may not visit within the World much as much as my daughter, but I know much more when I have meetings with the Source or with the Creator as much as I would know from their words. How do you feel currently, Fallen Devil?"

Kallen felt one side of his head and felt a cringe coming. "I feel like I was run over by a semi-truck. My head was aching like I had a headache the size of Eurasia."

To his surprise, Ruin made a thin smile which made her more beautiful minus most of the face more cold as she normally looks.

"That seems fair enough. It would seem what I had given you is taking its toll. It would take more time until you learn it all over like you had done when you were reborn."

"Believe me, when I was human and turned into a demon, it burned like hell. When I became from demon to Fallen Devil, it felt like my skin was torn off and been replaced as much as my soul was feeling. But this…" He looks over his hand to see that some markings was shown. These weren't there before. He looked towards Ruin to ask.

"Those are what you are. Others like you bear that same mark. When they are reborn once again for either the third or the fourth time, they wake seeing that they are given a new purpose. You survived and awoke for the fourth time which is rare amongst them all. You are still known to be the Fallen Devil, if you are wondering, but note that you are more powerful than what you used to have been."

Kallen looked over the marking again to see what the goddess was talking about. THe markings looked as if both sides of his hand was pierced through and then a magic circle began to develop with his own blood. Yet this blood was black. He still couldn't understand what it all means as they are the same words that Lena used when she made the magic circle for him to cross from Earth to here in Statera. Even more about this magic circle is that spike-like designs was shown the formation of the circle.

To Kallen, what does all this mean?

He looked back towards Ruin and asked, "Who are 'they' you keep referring to? How am I rare amongst them?"

She walked to the bed and sat down next to him.

"These creatures are my sister's doing but for now… you shall not know much of either her or of the creatures yet? You still must develop what you are blessed with from my gift," she remarked.

"Bullshit!" he cursed. "I came here for answers about Memphiles and now I get this shit! More questions is NOT what I am after, goddess!"

From the look Ruin was giving, Kallen was thinking that she was playing smart with him when she gave away a grin.

"But you needed that power in order to kill Memphiles. Or at least halt the Void's attempt to break the Eyes of the World or the Eternal Dark will commence and the Finis shows it's… ugly rear as your kind of the World says."

Kallen was feeling his head like his headache was getting worse already after this talk alone compared to the conversation they had before he was knocked unconscious.

Out of nowhere, Kallen looked up to Ruin when she got up to her feet and loosen the thin straps supporting on her shoulders and exposed her full nude body as it slipped off her.

He felt gapped knowing that Ruin looked like any other female with her bottom a shape like a peach. As she turned, he looked up seeing that her breasts were a bit tiny but not flat as they are neutrally perfect for a female body.

Then Ruin gave away a smug as she noticed Kallen was looking onto her.

"I was told by my allies that you enjoy the body of women," she said. "Do not think that my husband would storm in and kill you where you stand, I have made love to other gods as the Trinity planned or when they wish to betroth me. I made many other children long as the Balance is kept in put."

While Kallen looked up and down looking over the flawless, pale skin Ruin was showing while her hair was loose and no hair between her legs as her cleft was a greater shape. Not much stretch marks when giving birth as he would think of what giving birth to many children would feel like in a painful experience.

"I could see why you are the most fairest of them all and why Demise fell in love with ya while you possess Light and he holds Dark," Kallen commented.

Ruin sat down again next to Kallen while she had one of her hands caressing his body. "You are correct on such, Fallen Devil. Usually when I visit the World, I would think of having to feel what they do when they make love. Sadly, some of them are more twisted then the Cavas here in Statera."

Suddenly, she started to undress Kallen which surprised him even when she was feeling the bare abdomen and his chest. "You, on the other hand, is more beautiful when what I was told. It is odd that most demons were born hideous and then would disguise as handsome devils. Lucifer on the other hand is more of a handsome devil when all I say to him is I hate his guts more than even the Nihilidy."

"Been there, done that. I was a Lust demon when I died as a human," he pointed out.

"I know such, Fallen Devil, and I know of why you had done so to begin with. It was when the Creator visited me after you were recreated. Death himself was wise to put you under his wing in order to know what to expect. He may not have seen this coming, but when you see him next time, you will show him all that your training has paid you both off."

Without holding back, Ruin slowly moved her hands to remove Kallen's pants and exposed his shaft which she oohed at the sight.

"You are just like your father," she says before she had put his shaft into her mouth to savor the taste.

He moaned as soon as Ruin's tongue was caressing his shaft while she moved slowly up and down the same time as her hand done so.

Even when he wanted to talk bad about the father who abandoned him and his mother, he was lost in thought of this erotic scene that Ruin was creating for him. It didn't take long until he moaned loud and he came inside of her mouth.

Ruin looked up while swallowing all he came into her when she loosened her mouth from his shaft with a seductive grin.

To Kallen, this lady may be cold hearted as she looked, but the sheer beauty of the grin she just made was more than enough to melt the coldness she possess.

"Not yet, Fallen Devil," she says to him. "This is only the beginning. I have done all of this with every man I make love to whether I make myself sterile or fertile. And believe me, you are sterile yourself so I make myself sterile as an equal." She went ahead to be more seductive by having her tongue trail over his bare abdomen.

Kallen wanted to speak but he couldn't say anything. This goddess was as gentle as a fair maiden.

_But this is _NOT _Carly, goddammit!_ He tells himself in thought.

And he was right about what he wanted more and all he wanted the most was Carly. He can sleep with other women whether they be demon or angel or Meta or Nephilim or goddess, but Carly was more important than any of them combine. Especially when he was being seduced and made love to Isis back on Earth.

Thinking back from what Eric told him, Carly may indeed be "the One" as many of his kind calls her.

But still, Kallen could not figure out why she would hear him when he was in Purgatorium.

Too many question even when they keep piling up when he got here. Most of those he would have to hold off until the near future even if he couldn't help it.

Right now, he had grown hard again which Ruin giggled, which it threw Kallen off when all he looked her as an ice goddess.

She continues on by sitting up right and having his shaft in-between her legs and she slowly feels him slipping at the edges of her cleft for a moment. Then she goes ahead and inserts his hard shaft into herself which she moaned calmly. He was also moaning when he felt the inside of Ruin coming in and she started to ride him slowly. They were nearly in a unison when she continues to ride up and down until he was about to come again. She started to ride harder and harder until she was telling Kallen that she was about to come as well. Shortly afterwards, they both screamed in pleasure in unison when they came at the same time.

Kallen pants after he came all inside her when Ruin was one of the best sex he had ever had in his entire life from both being human, a demon and currently as the Fallen Devil.

This felt like Paradise.

Except that this was still not Carly Carmichael he did want to feel her body for both in and out of it.

Ruin had then looked down with a thin smile which shows more feminine emotion then when he used to see her as until she made love to him. She pressed her lips on his forehead before she lifted herself off of him and stood by the bed.

"You should feel more better than before," Ruin points out. "As well as not feeling a 'headache' as you claimed." She snapped her fingers after saying all of that.

To Kallen's surprise, someone entered and he saw that it was C'ienna in her human-like state who entered the bedroom in Ruin's command.

C'ienna bowed while looking over what just happened.

"Escort the Fallen Devil out of the Palace and return him to his World," Ruin commanded. "And be sure he makes it there in one piece."

C'ienna bowed while understanding the command while Ruin walks out of the bedroom while she was still naked past C'ienna which didn't faze the wisp at all.

"Wait a second, goddess," Kallen called out to Ruin.

Ruin turns her head while she made the same face as she always made before. "Make this your last question before you leave this realm and continue what you need to do. Make sure it is wise, by the way."

This was nearly a cold stab to the heart on Kallen when Ruin said that. He could ask about the creatures Ruin mentioned who has the same markings that he had on his palm. He could ask more about how she knows Lena or even know of Hel. He could ask about Memphiles himself or even more of the NIhilidy or the Void.

But after that "incredible" sex that Ruin gave him, Kallen would feel that this is more important since he kept thinking about Carly while they had been making love. The rest of the questions he wanted to ask can be answered later on in the near future.

Ruin stared at Kallen more coldly then normally when he knows this was wasting her time and he knows that she would need to dress u again and sleep the rest of whatever time this realm is currently.

Kallen blew out a deep sigh and questioned, "There is this human woman that can hear me when I am in this state while I fight anything within Purgatorium, but when I am human, I told her a lie that I am more like a Fallen Devil's advocate then what I really am. One of these days, I will have to tell her who and what i really am. But answer me this, goddess, what makes this human female able to hear me but couldn't see me until I gave her a pair of glasses which makes her able to see me? What makes her when she is no Meta?"

Ruin could only stare towards Kallen when she turned towards him still nude to study both him and his question.

Out of nowhere, Ruin gave a smile and she was laughing at what he had asked her.

Kallen raised a brow looking confused while he noticed C'ienna gave him his clothes so he would dress up while waiting for an answer from Ruin.

Ruin calmed herself down from her laughter and she went back to what she was beforehand. She looked towards Kallen and answered, "From what you and the creatures live through as my sister has given them, your human female is selected as the One. It is what a male or female regardless of race and creature origin they were chosen to hear the creatures voice within the realm of Purgatorium. I will say it is sad, but it is both a blessing and a curse. Note that demons and angels still hear the creatures my sister overwatchies, yet they are looked at as scorned beings which I feel sorry for them as well as what my sister was in role to overlook. I will tell you this, Fallen Devil, do not let go of the One and be sure to let her know your role. And now, you leave and continue your pursuit. I have given you enough of my blessing."

Then Ruin has left Kallen and C'ienna from the bedroom where they stand to slumber.

After Ruin was gone, Kallen looked down onto the little wisp and said to her, "Sorry ya had to see that. It isn't what you would think of."

C'ienna held her hand out and replied, "I was married before my husband passed on. I see my master with others a few times when she delivers pleasure. I feel saddened when her husband is in that curse by one of his bastard sons."

"I'm curious. What made her husband fell into that stone like curse?"

C'ienna started to walk off and told him, "We must depart. That is a private matter between the family the master and her husband bred and raised. You will know more of such in the future."

The Fallen Devil didn't like what she was pointing at but she was right on that. His highest priority is to find Memphiles and Astaroth so he would get Hel back so she would leash her demons again and avoid an End either way.

Even thinking back on Ruin's answer, would he have to tell Carly along the way so she knows what he truly is?

Maybe later as he would like to.

For now, priorities matter.

Although speaking of, a priority also matches well for a promise. And he made a pinky promise to see Alicia again after he was done here.

"Mind we stop by someplace before we leave this realm?" Kallen asked the wisp who led him out of the Twilight Palace.

C'ienna looked up and asked, "Of what purpose, Fallen Devil?"

"A pinky promise I made for a girl i saved in that village. Not too long I'll be there, if you're wondering."

The wisp smiled and agreed as they headed to the same village Alicia stays at.

Ruin watched as the Fallen Devil was led out by her loyal Nota, C'ienna. They looked a bit more cheerful the what she usually sees the Fallen Devil creature after having to feel his presence when he used some of this realm's powers.

Ruin even realized that he wasn't just the Fallen Devil or another one of the Natus Est creatures her sister overlooks, he was the Aliquis Lapsorum, or the Fallen One in the World's terms who would halt the Per Regenerationis Cycle.

She worries when having to think of what the Trinity had brought over in his third reincarnation.

And yet, the Trinity had chosen him to halt the Cycle Ex Nihilio when they rise again.

The Void has already made its move and the Avatar, Memphiles, as it calls itself at this moment. The Avatar of Null is nowhere to be found. And the Avatar of Emptiness is locked away last the Trinity and the Nihilidy had fought their last war.

Ruin worries too much even when she had given the Aliquis Lapsorum a blessing to be reborn a fourth time with new abilities which he would look into when the future continues to follows as clockwork.

All Ruin can do is watch over what the Fallen Devil as she would easily refer him by as the Creator referred him including his actions and see if he would keep the future of Statera and the World on the right track.

Or if he would use that power to overthrow the Creator and the Destroyer on his own and become a new Trinity after he comes after her and her husband.

What has the fool, Satanail, brought into the World after breeding with an innocent human female when he was not of the Natus Est but of the Watchers?

Only the Creator and the Destroyer would know more when the Cycle continues while the Fallen Devil fights against the Avatar of the Void.

Kallen was led to Alicia's village by C'ienna who agreed to allow him to visit her before he leaves Statera.

She tells him that she will wait for him outside of the village when he is done but should not take too long while being with his business.

He nodded in agreement and watched the wisp take her wisp state and floats off.

Kallen went to the same bench where he left Alicia but knows that she wasn't there. He looked around to see that he could feel her presence making a trail. He followed it all the way and found what seems to be her own place.

He looked through one of the windows and spotted a woman with her hair being messy and in a Victorian dress. He would have to guess that she is a mother. He couldn't spot Alicia anywhere until he found her walking in to see her mother.

He didn't want to get her into trouble which all he could do is see her interact with her mother who looks similar to Alicia. Same hair color, same pale emerald eyes with only the rest of Alicia's facial features being different.

Kallen could feel something odd when having to see Alicia and her mother. Like as if he remembered the time when he used to be human around her age while with his mother who works almost everyday to provide shelter and anything else.

Like memory lane this was being.

He noticed that Alicia eyed and spotted him and smiled. She looked like she wanted to tell her mother that he was here but as she noticed her mother looking towards the window that Kallen was looking through, she couldn't see him.

This was still confusing to Kallen as to wonder why Alicia could see him but not his mother. He was thinking he would confront this little family and let her mother know of his presence. Yet he didn't want to cause a commotion.

This was a small and healthy family he didn't want to ruin.

So Kallen could only signal to Alicia that he will wait for her outside after she was done with her mother as he made that pinky promise a long while ago. She agreed and continued to talk with her mother.

A while later, Alicia was about to walk out while telling her mother that she wanted to play out for a while later and will go straight to bed once this was over. Her mother didn't like what this was looking more into but she agreed and shooed her daughter away.

Alicia made it out and hugged Kallen by the leg when she made it out.

"You came back," she said excitedly while she kept embracing Kallen by the leg.

Kallen showed a pinky finger to prove that he did as he came as he promised.

She led him to the back to show some of her stuff she would usually collect like some odd looking insects that looked harmless in a glass case. A teddy bear that she would sleep with while she sleeps. She even showed a family portrait of herself with the same mother and a middle-aged man who looks to be her father.

He was curious on what this was about until she pointed out that this was all this family is when living here.

This was all too new for Kallen to believe for but he couldn't blame her;. He wondered what the other people in this village was like when they live here. He remembered that C'ienna called them Cavas. Same from Ruin's words.

Kallen could nod away all his conversation with Alicia until he was told how his visit to the Queen was. He could only reply that it was ok and their Queen looked cold most of the time they had a conversation or two.

"And y'know, Ruin ain't a bad lady when ya get to know her," kallen added.

"Right? The Queen is a nice lady," Alicia said to him. "Once when she came to this village, I gave her a laurel of flowers and she smiled at me and patted my head. Everyone else was surprised that I was treated like I was her friend. Heck, everyone is like a friend of the Queen. She is a goddess, after all."

Kallen couldn't argue of what Alicia was saying to show respect towards Ruin.

Being here in Statera is a bit odd but he wonders more of what living here was like compared to what Earth felt such. Yet he couldn't think of such since he was born and raised on that world where man can be mostly hate filled but sometimes he does more better since demons and other kinds who would tip the Balance off.

Plus there was Carly living there.

There, his One was waiting for him to come home.

After patting Alicia's head, he had to get ready to leave Statera and return to where he came from. "I don't wanna leave early, but I have to get going back to my world," he said. "I have a job to do and the Trinity would like me to do my job."

Alicia couldn't help herself but to stare up towards Kallen as asked, "Would it be okay if you come visit once in a while when you aren't busy?"

He didn't want to promise too much and forget it, but after having to do that pinky promise, Kallen couldn't help himself and having to agree with her.

"Sure," he answered. "I'll try and come around whenever I have the free time. Whether it would take a year or so. Who knows."

Alicia smiled a bigger smile and hugged him right on his chest.

He hugged a little with one arm knowing that he didn't want to break her feelings as much as she didn't want to feel her promises be broken easily.

When he released the little girl from her embrace, he was already off out of the village while making one hand gesture saying goodbye while she waved and says goodbye loudly towards Kallen.

He also felt a little down when he was only saying goodbye to someone like Alicia which he does not know much of this realm or its beings.

The Fallen Devil will have to know more of this realm whenever he gets done dealing with Memphiles.

He met up with C'ienna and they were off to where he arrived at.

Yet kallen couldn't help but feel a darker sensation that was near him.

He could feel that same shadow lurking behind him. He took his Blood Rites to stab whatever was lurking but was nothing. Yet that sensation was still beside him.

Kallen told C'ienna to hide and not interfere while calling out whoever was lurking beside him.

As he expected, Memphiles showed his face right in front of Kallen.

"So, you seem to have growing stronger last I sensed your presence, did you?" Memphiles said to the Fallen Devil.

"Why the hell are ya following me? Ya came to kill me after having to learn a bit of ya?" Kallen threatened.

"Yes and no. I am only here to give you an opportunity you cannot refuse." He lifted a hand and showed images towards Kallen's face to see what it was.

To the Fallen Devil's surprise, he was seeing what appears to be himself with bodies. There were bodies everywhere. Not just humans or angels or demons, the bodies were of almost every god he fought. Even the One God and Lucifer was there where he was shocked to see a gorey image that Memphiles was showing.

"This is what you would be in the near future," Memphiles confessed. "After many tragic events, you would soon be full of bloodlust as vengeance consumes you. Until it all builds up, you will take it out on all gods whether they are of Life or Death of every Line until the Creator and the Destroyer would stop you. Why, you ask? How would it be possible for you to create a massacre like what I show you?

"The only way for you to understand is that the foul creatures, the Trinity and the Balance, will continue to use you. And sooner or later when you become too strong with the power you were given by the whore, the Balance of Light, they will hunt you down and strike you down with full force. When you are on the full defensive, you will retaliate.

"Join me and you are given much more power. More power then what the Trinity had given you. You have every right to grasp hold justice and use it as you please."

They were strong words coming from Memphiles, but as this creature wanted nothing more but to see the death of the Trinity, Kallen was feeling that he would still be on a leash regardless of who he works for.

But to hell with that, Kallen knows that being used was never the life the Fallen Devil like himself would live by.

"That's absurd!" Kallen pointed out.

Memphiles didn't look please even with the one glowing crimson eye was staring towards Kallen.

"You would continue to follow this folly even when you continue to drag the shackles the Trinity pulls you on?" Memphiles warns Kallen.

Kallen was always one thing even when he died as a human and that is being as rebellious as he was when his mother died. Even when he was a demon, he was always rebellious against Lucifer. And now…

He clutched his fists and said, "I fight for my OWN destiny."

He looked towards Memphiles which this shadowy creature wasn't too pleased and he glowed more and more until his feature was more spiny and filled with malice.

"So you defy even me?" Memphiles says. "Very well then, lets see what you feel when I do this." With a snap of a finger, there were more of him as shadows. Without neon coloring or a form, just a shadowy duplicate of Memphiles.

Kallen wasn't liking what this was gonna come to. Though he had faced worse then something like shadows ready to overwhelm him.

The first shadow darted towards Kallen and he sliced through it. The first shadow was sliced apart but only disintegrated after a counterattack. Another shadow directed an assault towards kallen followed by a couple more to overwhelm him in numbers. Except Kallen used one of his Desert Eagles to shoot down one of them and sliced over the others. He didn't see coming that more of Memphiles' shadows were coming after him. Some were actually clutching onto Kallen as if they were planning to kamikaze. Kallen tried his hardest except some of them that were still attached blew and dealt a lot of damage to him.

Kallen was already hearing Memphiles mocking him when he wasn't doing much fighting and only allowing his shadows to do the damage.

Kallen had to think like Memphiles for a second.

From what he was told, Memphiles is known to be the Void. As thinking like the Void, Memphiles himself is more like a shadow of himself even to his shadowy duplicates. As if thinking straight, Kallen used his blade and struck his own shadow to feel something like a person.

As Kallen pulled his Blood Rites away, Memphiles showed himself but sliced at Kallen with his talons. The talons hurt at first when kallen backed away. Memphiles even used some of his godly powers to push the Fallen Devil away and then used some more of it to force him on the ground feeling like it was a ton of weight pressuring him on the ground.

Memphiles gloated in laughter and warned, "I am not like any other god you had faced, Aliques Lapsorum. I am much more threatening than you have ever faced in your whole lifetime. In fact, even more worse."

Kllen couldn't help but try his hardest to get back to his feet, and yet Memphiles was feeling too strong as he mentioned before.

What was this creature as being known as the Void, anyways?

The Fallen Devil had to think fast if he didn't want to die by the son of a bitches hands.

So Kallen tried his hardest to get back up to his feet when he was still feeling the weight of the godlike powers from Memphiles' presence. The creature, unfortunately, increased more of his powers onto kallen which was making the pain much more like threatening that he would die by this much pressure.

So Kallen had to do like he had to do back at the Circle of Heresy when he faced the Harlot. He grasped the same powers and felt himself transforming into a different kind of creature.

Memphiles was then wide eyed after witnessing what Kallen was showing the shadowy creature. He increased it more even when blood was leaking from his eye and from the mask that dripped on the ground.

Until then, Kallen broke hold of Memphiles' grasps and used some of it to send a shockwave towards the creature which knocked him off his feet.

Memphiles struggled to get back to his feet but only on his knees and stare towards Kallen. "You…" Memphiles started to say yet so little words he could come up with after what he felt was more than his own powers.

Kallen walked up towards Memphiles and was about to deliver the final blow except Memphiles shrank into the shadows to run away form the fight.

Kallen reverted back to his original form but heard Memphiles speak into his head.

"I am impressed that whore has given you more than what I was expecting when I expected you to arrive here," Memphiles says. "But I have more 'pressing' matters to attend to. You WILL join me whether I have to force you or even kill you and reanimate your body with that sweet darkness you carry everyday. Know this, Aliquis Lapsorum, I will have you and I will end the Trinity's reign with the Finis at my hands. Until then, enjoy that limited 'freedom' you are given. I will be back and I will have you give me the Eyes of the World and I'll break that damned Creator to the brink of death when I deliver the Eternal Dark." He ended it all when his laughter was faded like the darkness he himself is portrayed as.

Kallen looked around more to see if Memphiles was still around. But even after he was searching with his spiritual presence for that creature's, there was none. He had to conclude that Memphiles was already gone.

He waited until he spotted C'ienna coming out of hiding with a shocked expression.

"I am more than just impressed, Fallen Devil," C'ienna admitted. "You have handled the Void well. But he is not gone completely. He will return and reclaim what he looks for."

Kallen nearly understood what the wisp was saying. He even looked over one of his palms to realize what he had just become.

What was he currently at this point on.

Yet the only thing he had to call himself was the same Kallen S. Crowley as he normally is when he goes off to kill off demons or angels or anything else that would threaten him or the Trinity.

Except the Fallen Devil has his own doubts towards the Trinity for what he had just become.

None of that matters at this point.

All that matters is that he was more than ready to fight Memphiles again.

But currently, he was gonna have to deal with other problems back at Earth. Such as dealing with an annoying demon, a couple of angels waiting for him.

And even Carly who must be worried sick at this point.

**Act 3 Ascendance**

**Just as Man ate the Fruit of Knowledge,**

**The World fell from grace,**

**Which the Creator showed mercy by giving more the Knowledge,**

**Whilst the Trinity gives their knowledge to those who fell from grace,**

**By which Knowledge?**

**The Forgotten Knowledge so they do not learn,**

**If known, Chaos has been risen and the NIhilidy comes again.**

**Hence the Avatars of Void and Null were born when the Finis is chosen.**

**Chapter 23**

Lena was still drowsy when she woke as the sun rose and nearly blinded her eyes. She opened the blinders to see the streets of New York still as busy as ever for those who are just getting up and ready to go to work.

Rubbing her eyes, she barely gotten any sleep after Kallen went through the magic circle into the realm of where the Balance rule, Statera.

She couldn't help but worry about the Fallen Devil when the Void was after him and the Eyes of the World that he still holds within him.

Sure Kallen is tough to handle, but he could never underestimate something much more stronger than any Primordial being.

From what she remembered what Northwemko had told her in one of her teachings, the Void itself is known to be one of the Source's opposite attraction. Lena didn't want to tell that to Kallen since he would ask for more answers.

This was just too deep for the Fallen Devil to walk into since he was involved in a major crisis that the Trinity needed more than what the Fallen Devil was capable of.

Even remembering that Kallen was to be the FInis as what Flick told her.

Wanting to forget what she had gotten him into, she went and used the bathroom while washing her face. Needing to forget all that she told the Fallen Devil since she was already in hot water since she swore vengeance against the man who killed her parents.

Suddenly, she felt that familiar spiritual presence.

Kallen was about to cross the border again and make his way back to the World.

Lena rushed to see the magic circle that she left untouched to see the Fallen Devil coming back.

Kallen was glad to be back at Earth after stepping out of whatever he transported through to make it back here on the same magic circle as before.

He took a deep breathe as to feel relieved.

He looked back to see that he did make it back alone. He offered C'ienna to come with him but she told him that she was already finished with whatever Ruin had commanded her to do.

Understanding loyalty, Kallen could not complain or even force someone of their own will.

It took Kallen a minute to look around and see that nothing had changed and spotted Lena standing there. Looking like she woke up wearing nothing but a black tank top and a pair of panties which he does not want to know what they look like for an underaged giel like Lena.

Which speaking of, Lena was checking him out seeing that he was unscratched.

She had one of her hands resting her chin and commented, "It seems that you are unscratched, Kallen. I mean, you look the same and yet… you are completely different since last time."

He teased the witch by looking all over himself and changed to his human state.

"Nope," he spoke back. "Nothing at all. Aside having a new look which I mostly used to deal with Memphiles again. But all good since I was able to…"

"WAIT WAIT WAIT!" Lena interrupted. "You ran into Memphiles again!?"

Kallen could only shrug. "Least I kicked his ass."

"You still have the Eyes of the World with ya!?"

"Keep your panties on. I still have those things inside me." Holding the joke for too long after slipping the first sentence, he pointed out to Lena that she was wearing whatever she slept through.

She looked down and covered her exposed loins while her face was flustered bright red and rushed to the drawer and took out a pair of pants and puts herself inside them.

"Don't rush or you'll trip," Kallen called for Lena.

"I don't need YOU to tell me to be careful, you pervert!" Lena yelled.

Kallen palmed his face from the misunderstanding. "Be lucky I don't date underaged girls."

Lena stomped on the floor which felt like a loud bang. "I AM NOT TOO YOUNG TO KNOW THE DIFFERENCE!"

"Really? ANd how old are you?"

"Fifteen."

It made Kallen go into shock knowing how much knowledge he gotten from and whatever trouble a girl at that age is in so far as the One God had informed him. Why the hell would a fifteen-year-old like Lena be doing all this in the first place?

"Why would a fifteen-year-old like yourself be doing all this!?" he panicaly speaks. "You're younger than you look. You should be enjoying life, have a nice guy to date, go places. You shouldn't be doing this shit and one day get killed."

"As if I had a choice!" Lena barked back when she was ready to throw something at Kallen.

He admit that he should not go into these issues from a Meta like Lena. He can even tell when she was letting out a couple of tears when she looked furious.

He held his hands up to let her know that she needed to calm down. "Okay. I'll not go far and forget I said anything. Just put that down, take a deep breathe and…"  
Too late, he ducked form a vase that Lena threw and crashed in many little pieces. He noticed that a couple of other things was being thrown by Lena which he endured a little bit of it.

""How do you know what living a normal life was like!?" Lena confessed as Kallen can tell form her tone. "I had a loving family! My mom and dad love me so much that we were inseparable! All the birthdays and Christmas' and the other things witches do when they are born as my mom is born from were always the best! But that night…"

Kallen couldn't help but hear Lena stop where she was about to say and dropped to her knees and sob away like living a painful memory.

What the hell had he done?

Kallen wanted to check on Lena but didn't want to make it worse as he would think of this being. He was ready to leave until something was hitting him at the back. He took a minute to feel that it was nothing more but a fae that was hitting him which had no effect. He had his back ready and took hold of the fae that was being stupid enough to attack Kallen in the back.

Kallen held his hand up to his face feeling the fae who attacked him trying to pry away from his grasp. He didn't want to squish a strange fae who has no business with Kallen.

"The hell are you who attacked me out of the blue!?" he asked.

The shaking in Kallen's grasp stopped and the fae inside answered, "I'm a sylph name Flick whose got a bone to pick with the bastard who made Sera-Lena cry. And I know who you are, Fallen Devil. How dare you make Sera-Lena cry!?"

"Look, I didn't mean to. I just didn't want her to get more involved since I learned more of her age. She's too young to be handling danger. What if Memphiles come after her?"

"The Void won't go after Sera-Lena, you idiot! He's after the Eyes of the World. Even wanting to kill you which I have second thoughts of turning you to him if you wanna die already. Better that than you making a suicide attempt."

Kallen was already making his move of closing his palm more so he would threaten the sylph like squishing a bug. "Choose your words wisely, fae, or I won't mind spilling some of your magical blood and see if Tinkerbell's blood is magical," he added that as a warning.

Kallen could hear the sylph cringe and said, "I don't wanna know how that works since humans think of us fae as always adorable like that 'Tinkerbell' girls love watching. Even watching Sera-Lena grow out of it makes me shiver."

"Still doesn't help that you would act like you're Lena's guardian or something."

"Because Flick is my Nota since I learned more about Statera," Lena called out in a calm tone. "A pain in the ass but Flick is like family to me and I don't want you to hurt him further than what you are doing to him now."

Understanding what Lena was coming from, Kallen let's go of the sylph who looks male and breathed deep gasping for air.

"You are one twisted bastard, you know that?" the sylph pointed out.

Kallen shrugged it off. "Be lucky you are Lena's friend. In the meantime," Kallen looked towards Lena, "you feeling much more better than ever, Lena? No more waterworks?"

Lena nodded her head and said, "After threatening my friend, I can say everything is much more better. 'Cause if anyone wishes to threaten a sylph like Flick, it's better me than anyone else."

Least Kallen was glad that Lena was more calm then she was crying herself to death.

Which Lena had breathed deep and said, "So, Kallen, you said you gotten something new, correct?" Kallen nodded. "What is it and who gave it to you?"

Kallen turned into his Fallen Devil state again and turned into what he looked into when he fought Memphiles. Lena turned a large mirror towards him and he observed himself. He looked all white with only a few spots being blood red. Nothing too special but so far as Ruin mentioned, he looked completely different but still the same Fallen Devil as he fights anything in his life.

Lena and Flick looked all over Kallen and observing every detail of him as if he was a new art display.

"Interesting the way you look, Fallen Devil," Lena pointed out. "But who gave you this power?"

"Ruin's husband rather then what she gave me," he answered.

Lena widen her eyes. "That's Demise the Damnation you're referring to. Ruin usually transfer some sort of her husband's powers so it's shared rather then both of them at the same time."

"I was told that Demise was cursed and stuck in stone."

"That's his bastard son who'd done so," Flick explained. "I would go into more detail but it would hurt your brain as it already had been, don't ya think so, Fallen Devil?"

Kallen nodded his head commenting Flick's point taken.

"So what makes this? Ruin said that I was one of those creature's but I am more better off as such," Kallen pointed out.

Lena wanted to say something but Kallen held his hand saying that he would save that for another time.

For now, Kallen placed a hand on his head feeling like he was already tired. Even looking towards the rising sun, it feels like he has been gone from this realm for a long while.

"How long had I been gone while I was in Statera?" Kallen asked.

"Nearly a day and a half," Lena answered.

Kallen was surprised at what time felt when being in both this realm and the realm he came back from. Or rather, time is strange to keep track when traveling from one realm to the next.

"I think you may need to rest for a while," Lena suggested. "If Memphiles comes back after you while you are a little drowsy, he would get an advantage."

Kallen didn't want to admit it as dealing with Memphiles is all he wanted to handle since he needed to get either him or Astaroth and force them to give Hel up. Yet Lena was right that he was already exhausted from all the fighting that had happened back at Statera.

He could crash back at his place, but it would seem that he is close to seeing the new place open for him and the rest to move into.

Even not wanting to worry Carly too much since he is in this condition.

Kallen is already thinking hard of where he would make himself at home to avoid dealing with Memphiles and not get Carly involved. He eyed toward Lena and Flick for suggestions.

"Well ya can't stay in my realm," Flick said. "And I don't think being here would change one bit. Don't got any alternate safehouses to crash out and be at hiding? I mean, you are a million-dollar playboy when you are in your mortal state, right?"

Kallen wanted to swat the sylph for that smart remark but he had a sharp point.

A couple of times, Kallen was offered by Michael that there was an apartment complex the Archangel owned for a few of his employees to stay at as long as they work in his tavern.

The Fallen Devil excused himself and dialed in Michael's number and immediately he heard the Archangel answer.

"Hey, Archangel, remember that apartment complex you have in mind that I refused?" Kallen asked. "That room still vacant?"

A quick answer was made that there is but asked why the sudden change of mind. That, Kallen answered that he needed a place to stay while being off the radar for a while. Michael doesn't know much of Memphiles but he did get that as an Archangel, he could not refuse his duties as to keep an ally in peace while recovering.

When Kallen hung up, he looked towards Lena and asked, "Think you can do me a solid favor?"

"Depends," Lena answered.

Kallen gave Lena Carly's number and instructed her that he was alright and has to look after himself-ergo, the Fallen Devil since he lied to Carly. Lena raised a brow in concern but nodded suspiciously having to agree with what he wanted her to do.

"So you would want me to call this Carly and let her know you are doing ok but the Fallen Devil is injured and needs to hide out in some sanctuary so no one would find out and kill him off?" Lena followed what she needed to do and Kallen nodded that that was all she needed to inform Carly.  
"Sounds a bit fair. Anything else you need your girlfriend to know?"

It nearly felt odd to refer Carly as a "girlfriend" since he never asked her that particular question. Yet it felt strong knowing since all that Kallen brought Carly into was already too far to turn back from.

"Just tell her that Basil will take care of her packing so that their move is going well. I'll catch up to them after I recover. I have plenty of stuff and in storage. Also, tell that demon that the key to the storage unit is under the bed. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid with my stuff," Kallen added.

"If ya want, I can keep an eye on this Carly," Flick volunteered.

Kallen wasn't sure to trust a fae since they are mischievous at heart ever since they were created. Yet an extra pair of eyes doesn't hurt.  
"You don't have a problem leaving Lena alone if ya do that until I come back?" Kallen asked the sylph.

The sylph crossed his arms and said, "Well you would also need someone to keep that demon servant of yours in line while they move, right? I am an asshole, but it's better a smartass than a dumbass."

Kallen cringed knowing that the fae had a point there. Rather, two points there.

Yet he shrugged it off and told Flick that it would be fine. Yet warned the fae that he should not play anything sketchy since he knows what fae are like when left alone by themselves or with others that they could fool easily.

"Y'know, your trust issues are easy to spot, y'know that?"

Ignoring that comment, Kallen gave Lena the address that if she wanted to help Carly with the move, she can go there which it surprised Lena more then even Flick.

To Kallen's surprise, Lena's face was turning bright red.

He raised a brow in question.

Lena looked away and answered, "It's not like I never done this before. I have a friend and I'm sure she can help too if your girlfriend is ok with that. That is, if she can trust strangers."

"I don't see why not? You're strong and I'm sure you can protect her along the way. Don't know about your friend though. Just hope ya don't mind while I take it easy. Might be the rest of the day or two to recuperate."

"Sure. You can trust me much, Kallen."

With that agreed with, Kallen was about to leave but was pulled back by Lena.

"One thing though, did you know the answer why this 'Carly' can hear you and not any other human being?" the witch asked.

All Kallen had to say is that Carly was "the One" as Ruin described.

Then as Lena had let go, Kallen made his way to the apartment complex that Michael had ready for him to rest for a long while.

A day or two Kallen was thinking about.

**Chapter 24**

Carly wondered back and forth in the motel room while worrying about what Kallen has been up to. Was he hurt? Was the Fallen Devil making Kallen run around with too many errands?

Even when Basil was telling her to calm down after that phone call which Kallen told her that he needed some rest, she could not help but worry about him.

For being a million dollar playboy, Kallen was still human.

Although is he?

Carly couldn't help but get Kallen out of her mind after the time when Kallen told her about being the Fallen Devil's advocate as a secondary job. Makes her wonder that he wasn't any ordinary human when knowing too much of that and having the ladies who are angelic beings be on guard duty for her.

This was almost too much that Carly would want to talk to her aunt about what has been happening lately.

Although, like her mother would tell her, her aunt won't keep her big mouth shut when it comes to religion.

Even when Carly would pray once in a while like when she was told to do so she stays a good girl when she was five, she always knew that God only looks down and see his children work for it all.

That's all Carly has ever done when she started her first job back home.

But that out of the way, she was told by Argentina and Morgeth that Carly needs to start packing up for their move. Which Carly was given the call by the guy Kallen visited about the house he bought.

She was excited that she was moving out of this hotel room and living into a real house. But would've been more excited that Kallen was gonna move in with her and the rest.

A knock was sounded and Carly looked through the door to see two young looking women.

There was a young woman with short black hair wearing some punk clothes and another young woman all caramel skinned and, to Carly's surprise, that her hair looked pure white.

Carly opened to ask them their business.

The punkish young woman answered, "I'm Lena and this is my friend, Penny. I'm a recent friend of your boyfriend and he told me to check up on you and see if you need help with moving and such."

Carly looked shocked when looking towards them both. "You know Kallen?" she asked in confusion.

Lena nodded her head. "You can also say that I know the Fallen Devil quite well. I'm no bad guy if you're wondering. I'm even more mature than I look."

Carly couldn't get that in her head when having to look towards Lena and towards her friend who was behind her.

Penny gasped and rubbed the back of her head with a small chuckle. "Sorry. I don't talk much and I tagged along 'cause Lena asked me," she answered. "Penny Albedo in case you need to know, Miss."

Carly nodded and looked back towards Lena. "You said you know Kallen, right?"

"Well recently," Lena answered along with a shrug. "We aren't what you are thinking about," she added in a nervous act.

"Oh no no no. I'm not saying that. How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen."

Carly's eyes wided. "And you are doing these things at a young age!? Your parents must be worried sick of ya when you're running around in those situations."

"I don't have none," Lena answered in a downed tone.

Carly felt silent when she heard that answer. Understanding what it meant.

"I'm sorry to hear. I didn't know."

"It's ok. I live with my uncle who is looking after me. But that aside, me and my friend here are helping you out in Kallen's place. Kallen is resting up somewhere else so you don't need to see him pushing too hard. One strong boyfriend you have there."

Carly flustered when Lena referred Kallen as her boyfriend a few times. "Kallen isn't my boyfriend."

_Yet…_

"I don't know. Kallen talked a lot about ya," Lena added as she strolled in with Penny behind her.

"Did he?"

Lena looked towards Carly and nodded. "Yeah. He wouldn't stop talking when he comes round for an errand or two."

Carly had no words to say when she was told all that.

Granted, Kallen tried his hardest only to make her happy. Would it be true if Kallen was really looking towards her as a girlfriend?

Shaking her head, Carly helped out whatever Lena was trying to carry knowing how skinny and young she looks. Penny was ahead to let Carly know that she can handle some of the luggage and has a truck waiting up front for transportation.

Carly looked towards Lena in question and she had gotten her answer that Penny's father was a mechanic and she hangs around too much to know vehicles well.

Impressive when they went out and an old pick-up truck was parked and Penny was arranging the luggage that Basil and the Valkyrie sisters was bringing out. Even handed them some lemonade for some of the hard work.

Carly was impressed that these young ladies came all the way out just to help.

Lena was glad to know that this was the same Carly that the Fallen Devil described when they arrived.

Nearly feeling jealous of the large rack that Lena would dream of having when she continued to grow. Even being bigger than Penny's for being a couple years older than Lena.

That aside, Flick was hanging near her ear and whispered, "I don't see much of a difference on that woman before you go asking me."

"I'm not feeling anything different form that woman either," Lena replied. "I mean, whoever raised her must be strong willed for humans. Just a thing from Statera I guess."

"Nonsense. EVen Northwemko would know about different kinds of humans that separates from the Meta."

Lena nearly swatted at Flick for the smart remark. Yet Flick was already flying off of her shoulders.

Penny finished and waved towards Lena that they were ready to ride off towards the new place that Kallen planned to live at.

If only that Fallen Devil could see what was going on since this was his problem and somehow gotten Lena into this.

Lena didn't like to interact with much people since her parents died and the only human-like people are Penny and her father and her great-grandfather. But knowing more about Carly makes her feel comfortable. Thinking this was Kallen's influence, she would make a good guess on that.

Carly was gonna ride in the same limousine that Bazel was gonna drive in to lead Lena and Penny while Penny drives. The Valkyries are gonna be in the same limo with Carly.

It's a good time to talk with Penny and see what she thinks.

Penny is a Meta herself. A shamanlike her great-grandfather who is still alive for a couple hundred years while her father was the non-Meta being the mechanic. Penny's mother was the Meta but was killed in an accident which drove her grandparents to die of grief. It was hard on Penny even for the family name to continue on in her bloodstream. Being both a shaman and a junior mechanic was tough on Penny even when she was more like a daddy's girl but she is tough and looked after Lena like a sister.

These two were inseparable when they were younger and when Caliban needed someone to look after her when he had important matters. Which came in Penny and her mother looking after Lena.

On the ride to the new place Carly is gonna live at, Penny started off saying, "There IS something about that human."

Lena looked towards Penny and asked, "How can you tell? I couldn't find anything about Carly at all. Hell, she looks more human."

"She is human. Plain and simple. But… for being a lover to the abomination, she has gotten herself more and more closer to danger."

The one thing Lena didn't like is Penny using the term, "abomination". That term felt more like a racial slur towards any being who are born a halfling. EVen most Meta's find it offensive and been forbidden in some of their places. And the abomination Penny was referring to was the Fallen Devil.

Granted, Kallen was human before and he became demon and been reborn the Fallen Devil, but even as being made into something else and wasn't told more about it, she only feels sorry for Kallen to go through the hell he endured as a younger person.

"But Kallen is chosen from what I was told in my dreams, Penny," Lena mentioned.

"Regardless, another Noctus Est born from creation is oblivious. Being the Aliquis Lapsorum is the most worrying of all when it comes to Creation being doomed ever since he was born. That is when you know more that this Kallen S. Crowley was born more than just some ordinary human. You lack most of your training, Sera-Lena."

"I know I know. But I never lack on my training. Makes me wonder how you know more of Kallen then I do?" Lena asked.

"'Cause my great-grandfather is not senile but wise for having to be bedridden which my aunt looks after him. It is more within the family line that he knows the Finis when he was visited by the goddess, Ruin the Salvation."

"But Ruin is in her own realm. What makes that goddess visit while her daughter visits me?"

"Because your role is more important, Sera-Lena."

True from Penny's words, there was always more to Lena then what she knows from her birthday presents. As in the birthmark on her back of a pentagram with a cross hovering over it. It was strange that Lena thought that it was her mother's coven that did this when her grandmother delivered her in the same room.

Too much going on for Lena that she wanted to visit her grandparents but not until she was "ready".

Too much that it was giving Lena no more but a headache. It was a long road ahead to the new place so Lena told Penny that she was gonna rest easy while the drive still goes on.

Lena only wanted to know more about her than she does with Kallen.

What makes Kallen special as Penny described him to be? No one knows. Lena could only slip away into darkness to sleep through the driveway to the new place he will be living at with Carly.

Kallen settled into the room one of Michael's cohorts led him to while making sure that the move was going smoothly.

He'd done so by giving Bazel a call and he replied that Lena and a friend of hers is helping them out while informing them that Kallen might have to rest up for a couple of days until he is back on his feet.

The Fallen Devil is gonna need it all in order to handle either Astaroth or Memphiles now that they may know that Kallen has the Eyes of the World in his possession and they need them in order for their Eternal Dark scheme.

Kallen was ready for them when he was given new powers form Ruin's blessings.

Although he was now more worried how Carly is handling what has been going on currently since he will be out of commision for the next couple of days which he did ask the demon.

Bazel's reply was that Carly wasn't gonna enjoy moving into the new place more than how much she is excited on moving out of the hotel room. Even believing that she might sneak out just to look for Kallen as being the Fallen Devil's advocate might end up killing him,

Made Kallen chuckle but he couldn't help but not blame Carly for being such a worrywart when he's always the workaholic in both lines of work. Both being nothing but danger.

As Kallen hung up, he already looked into having to patch himself up form the wounds he was given from Memphiles back in Statera.

Suddenly, a woman's voice sounding familiar sounded off, "You seem to be in one piece than what I sensed."

Without turning, Kallen figured that Ruin might've followed him here.

"Hope you know your way 'round the human world," he teased.

"Actually, I know the World form the back on my hand," she replied in a snarky tone. "But are YOU more protected before the Void comes for you? He has started a war and the spoils is in your possession, Fallen Devil."

"What else is new?"

He could feel Ruin's hands caressing his back.

"You should adapt to your new powers wisely. Otherwise, if misused, you will be consumed and perish."

"How so?"

He turned to see Ruin looking the same but with her hair tied in two buns on both sides of her head. She was wearing earrings. Both of them being white and black. She was wearing makeup too. Black lipstick and white eyeshadow. His best guess is that this was her human state when visiting this realm. Even seeing that she was wearing black gloves to match her black dress suit and stockings under her short skirt.

Ruin crossed her hands and said, "Your dreams will allow you to know more about the newfound power I have given you. Know that you must not resist it or else it will consume. One side of the other always fights for dominance."

Kallen raised a brow. "Is that so? And you are here why?"

A smirk formed from Ruin's already cold face and said, "I am to be sure you know this. Before you were to find Hel, you must have beter allies than what you have. The Void is more deadly than you realize."

"As if I haven't heard that shit before. And for the record, I ain't useless and I always fight myself only to improve myself. So don't go saying that I would kill myself more because of this new power you gave me."

Ruin fell silent while she closed her eyes. Then opened her cold white eyes towards Kallen. "Very well. If you say so, than do so. Remember, you have your own accord when the Void comes for you. I won't protect you when that happens."

Kallen shrugged before he turned and finished up patching himself up.

He felt Ruin's spiritual presence disappear when she said nothing else.

Already this was becoming more fierce than what he had to handle since Memphiles came into his business.

Regardless, he would have to handle it all once the time comes and having to get Hel back so no End would come upon this world.

Even for Carly's sake.

For now, after finishing on bandaging himself, Kallen went to sleep that he needed to rest up more.

**Chapter 25**

Kallen awoke knowing that he was in a dream. He even figured out that he wasn't alone. He felt something else near him.

He turned and saw something far from a foggy world where the sky was red and the mists was covering most of the ground level. He ran towards the figure and saw that it was himself but at that new form that he was in when he fought against the Harlot and Memphiles.

He looked all white and there was no face. Only red markings as a sign of blood covering on some parts of Kallen's body. He was also holding the same Blood Rites sword as well.

Pointing the sword towards kallen, he said, "You share my powers now. But do you have enough to tame me when I was shoved in here in your consciousness?"

This must've been the other half Ruin warned Kallen about.

Kallen grinned and answered, "Power. I only need power to handle whatever the hell is after me when I hold the Eyes of the World."

Upon hearing the last comment, the white Kallen held the Eyes of the World up high. "You mean one of the sacred Trinity Treasures? The Trinity never amazes others more then using others to get their sacred items back."

Without knowing, the white Kallen sliced the Eyes of the World in half and threw one half of it towards Kallen while he held the other half.

"This is nothing more but a test if you can handle me, Kallen Satanael Crowley. Other Natus Est have done the same when having to face their fears of being forgotten. You are different though. Makes me wonder."

A Natus Est? That's a word Kallen never heard of before.

And how the hell did he know the "S" in his middle name stood for. No one knows but himself and a couple others knows what it stood for when he became the Fallen Devil.

Already Kallen was getting fired up and ready to sliced open this faker a new one.

"I don't know what the hell you are and how you know much, but I don't die easily," Kallen warned his double.

"But you will if you fail. Like some who failed, they will truly disappear from existence. Be proud that no one would miss you once you are gone."

That was where his double was wrong.

For the least, he would know that Carly was worried about him as he was told.

Without warning, his double rushed towards Kallen and struck his sword deep. Kallen managed to block it but felt the tip dig a bit deep in his chest. Kicked his double back along with giving him a good scar across his chest. Even to see that the double stood as if he didn't have a scratch on him.

The white Kallen dusted himself off and started towards Kallen. "I give you credit, Kallen Satanael Crowley. You are not bad even upon last minute attacks. Yet can you handle what you inflict on yourself?" the white Kallen pointed out.

After hearing that, Kallen noticed he was bleeding. From the chest which it was the same scar he gave his double.

It looked hubris what this kind of dream was being, but he felt it like it was real and he was bleeding.

Except this was not hubris, this was more or less a warning that Ruin mentioned and this was what he is getting.

Thinking of this as a test to learn about his new self before having to fight against Memphiles.

Kallen was gonna have to be careful when having to inflict damage. As the damage he gives his double, the damage is given to Kallen instead.

One of those kinds of battles he was not fond of.

Waiting for the double to make a move, Kallen held his sword backwards knowing that the self-infliction bout was gonna be more brutal rather then not having to deliver damage or scars on the double. Than, the double rushed towards Kallen and punches him in the face. A counterattack was made and slammed the white Kallen to the ground and placed his boot on the doubles throat. He was feeling a sudden pressure on his own throat.

This was not what he would enjoy as feeling his own pain given form himself.

It gave the white Kallen a sneak attack by using a knife on his leg which Kallen moved away before his double made another move to create an opening. Kallen countered by kicking the double in the shin and endured the pain that was coming into him.

The double punched Kallen in the face with a free hand while using his own Blood Rites to stab him in the abdomen. Kallen was fast to move away after punching the double in the throat and took his blade with him before the wound grew too deep that it would cause internal bleeding.

The white Kallen looked towards Kallen and said, "I am even more impressed. You handle pain wisely."

"Shut it," Kallen growled. "You know nothing of my past. I been through Hell and back multiple times to know it all and use it as a weapon. Hence why this pain is nothing compared to what I had to deliver."

The double dared to shrug and replied, "Violence and malice is what you grew up on nothing. No love at all?"

Kallen couldn't help but take out one of his guns and fired at his double in the chest. He never liked anyone to dig deep into his past when he was a human.

He ignored the pain in his chest and the blood that was rising from his throat like it was bile.

"But I know it all, Kallen Satanael Crowley. You are forsaken. You call yourself that you're not forgiven. But were you forgotten? Did you forget yourself that it would kill you over and over again until the past is drowned in your own blood?"

Ignoring what his double was saying, Kallen planted both the Blood Rites to the ground and readies his fists.  
"Very well. A wise choice upon mortal kombat."

Without delay, Kallen and his double engaged and traded blows fist-to-fist. It was feeling more like Kallen was hitting himself when he felt double the damage since this was nothing more but a mirror match between himself. It lasted for a while until Kallen managed to trip over his double and looking like the white Kallen breathed his last breath.

"You are indeed a strong individual. Though for the sake of what is to come involving the Finis, I withdraw, Kallen Satanael Crowley. Use my power wisely. More than a Natus Est you are," says the white Kallen for the final time before it vanished in thin air.

Kallen looked around more if his double was gonna sneak on him again as if the battle has just began but nothing out of these mists.

Kallen went to pick up his sword but was approached by someone else from behind. He turned to point his sword thinking that it was his double coming back for round two but was incorrect on that.

It looked like a woman. He eyes were shut and her clothing was pure white. He hair looked the same as Ruin's but more or less fluttering around her body. She looked slim and plump in a couple of parts.

"My my, you are strong from what I witnessed," the woman said with a hand on the side of her face.

Kallen looked towards the woman all confused knowing that she wasn't a treat.

"And you are?" he asked when he puts his sword away.

The woman smiled and answered, "No one at the moment, child. You are still like a newborn in my eyes. I only see that my baby sister gave it to you and you are still learning hence how you had beaten yourself to control it. Good. Very good."

Kallen couldn't place what this woman was after but in his guess, this woman, a goddess if he would want to guess, knows a little more of what he was becoming more than he would get out from Ruin.

The woman in front of Kallen smiled and said, "No need to worry too much, child. You are ready, but not enough for what you are to do in the far future. No. You have too much responsibility to handle. Only thing for me to say is, one at a time you will understand it all. For now, I only came to see what you did with yourself. Goodness, you are more violent than I imagined. But with your One, you will find more peace than you followed through the malice and lust you trailed into."

Nothing else form the woman after that is when she vanished without a trace.

Kallen was trying to find the woman again but no trace.

As if she was forgotten in an instant.

What the hell was going on with his life at the moment was becoming more distant.

For now, he passed the test, which he thought after dropping his double to the ground. He sat down with his arms crossed waiting for the time having to wake up.

He has a battle or two waiting for him once he healed up completely.

**Chapter 26**

Kallen awoke in a nervous sweat after that dream.

He wonders so much of what happened in that dream.

What was that character who looked just like him? Who was that woman who looked similar to Ruin? What was it that Kallen was getting himself into since he first met Memphiles?

What was this new world that Kallen was walking into?

A world of a new power that he would use against his enemies old and new? Or destruction where he would kill everything including himself and the Trinity?

Shaking his head off from overthinking, he looked at the time to see that it was night right now. At the same day he was going to stay here.

Thinking back, Bazel mentioned that Carly might look for Kallen.

As to regret that Kallen should stay here more and rest up further, he decided to wash himself up and while he couldn't get the images out of his head.

He felt Ruin's presence as he came out of the shower. He looked towards the goddess who was searching through the place he was given by the Archangel.

He walked up to her while having a towel wrapped around his waist so he wouldn't offend Ruin's eyesight.

"What brings you here, Ruin?" he asked.

Ruin looked towards Kallen and replied, "Just something in the mist. You seem more healthier than last time I have seen you, Fallen Devil."

"Yeah. Plus some wild dreams and sooner or later, I felt more alive. Nothing but some mental challenges to make my mentality one hundred percent ready for whatever Memphiles comes at me."

The goddess scuffed at his last comment. "Your arrogance ceases to amaze the masses. You should never underestimate the Void, Fallen Devil."

Kallen balled a fist when having to hear Ruin say those words. He was getting irritated as if Ruin was underestimate him.

"The hell is this Void, Ruin!? What the hell is Memphiles if you know him so damn much about him!?"

Ruin waved and made the towel fall from his waist revealing his privates. She smirked after what she did and caught sight of.

"Fallen Devil, I understand your determination, but you should know that you play an important role. You are the Finis. If you fall under temptation and use your new powers for your own greed against the World which the Creator made from the Trinity's wishes, the World as you live in will fall into Nothingness."

Kallen was about to say something but stopped where he stood.

This was more than what Kallen would want to know. Like what purpose was he to do while gaining this new power which was effective against Memphiles?

Without anything else to argue, Kallen decided to walk up and dress himself up in a new pair of black jeans and a black T-shirt.

"When do you think Memphiles will attack me again?" he asked Ruin. "I'm pretty sure you sensed the time when Memphiles attacked me while I was in your realm, Ruin."

"True. But it won't be much on Memphiles to fight against you since you did give him effective damage, it would be his loyal minions to assist and assassinate you for the Eyes of the World," Ruin pointed out.

Kallen was thinking that it might turn out to be Astaroth.

Astaroth is a formidable opponent. Except the only time they fought was when he made his presence without permission. What else would Kallen expect from the fallen angel who works for Memphiles in whatever motive he has in mind?

Kallen turned to see that Ruin was not here anymore.

He was thinking that she was only here to warn him about Astaroth and Memphiles.

Kallen scuffed as he couldn't care who came after him. Anything and he would already have them beg for mercy while pinning them to the ground with a foot onto their throat.

Kallen's mind was on Carly right now. He wanted to see what was going on with her during their move.

He encountered one of Michael's angelic branch who was easily curious to see the healing Kallen made but he shoved off and went out to the front of the Sin 'n' Serve towards his Dodge Viper.

He was called out by the Archangel who looked dressed in his best Sean Connery human state.

"Plenty of sleep was all I needed, Archangel," Kallen pointed out. "Nothing else to worry too much."

"It's not that, Fallen Devil," Michael mocked. "I was worried that you didn't run off with any blood from my branch."

Kallen made a smug when he turned and leaned on his car. "If I did, I'd let them coo before I roast 'em like those rats with wings you see all over the city once in a while."

The joke didn't humor the Archangel when he jolted a lightning bolt next to Kallen's feet.

"Hey, easy with the car. I just washed it a while back."

Michael sighed after he wiped his hand. "Don't be a pushover, Fallen Devil. You feeling to be just like your father."

Kallen pulled one of his guns and fired a shot next to Michael's cheek.

"Don't you dare lump me to that old fossil, Archangel!" Kallen warned.

Michael only wiped the blood from the scar Kallen made with a single bullet.

"You're lucky the One God had forsaken your stupid ass. Otherwise I would have already charred your body on the street and let the street sweepers clean you up so I don't do that."

Kallen flipped the Archangel while giving a playful smile before he got into his car. He rolled down the window and called out to Michael before he were to enter back into his tavern.

Michael raised a brow while only turning his head towards Kallen.

"Watch yourself, Archangel," Kallen calmly warned. "What I fight is like you but a fallen one. He's playing with whatever shit is not of your kind. And his cohort is no pushover himself. Believe me, when I fought him like I described, he was on another scale of power."

Michael smirked and replied, "YOU should not underestimate me, Kallen Satanael Crowley. I fought Lucifer during the Genesis Era and nearly died with my life on the line. You should watch yourself since this may be your own battle."

Kallen laughed at what the Archangel pointed out which pointed the both of them out being close as friends.

Kallen drove off towards the address he gotten from Bazel since all he wanted to do was surprise Carly so she wouldn't search for him all on her own.

Ruin came back to where Kallen stayed after his fight with the Void.

She was feeling that same Ether that was so familiar to her mother and her only two sisters when they used to be family.

Was it possible that Sophie was alive all along and didn't sacrifice herself tom seal their other sister away?

C'ienna appeared beside Ruin and asked, "What brings you here more before your meeting, my liege?"

Ruin was quiet when she could only concentrate on finding Sophie.

For too long, Ruin was lonely aside her husband and children. All she remember last time was when she was only a third child with her sister's playing what she wanted to do. Annoying to be the baby of the family, she was loved by her mother and sister's.

If only she would turn back time.

But that was in the past and even St. Jerome being the keeper of time always warned Ruin that having to see the past and changing one bit would cause a paradox. It would become an opening to the Nihilidy to take over.

Ruin cleared her head of the past and eyed towards Nota. "It's nothing, my friend," she says towards her Nota. "How long can you sustain without Ether?"

"As long as I can before I am summoned back, my liege," the wisp replied in determination.

"I have another mission for you. You stay here in the World and keep your eyes on the Fallen Devil. Do not let anything or anyone know you are there. I want to see what he is capable of on dealing with the Void."

C'ienna nodded and was ordered to head off while hiding her presence.

Ruin looks towards where Kallen slept still thinking that Sophie visited him. Her sister usually walks in dreams as well as Ruin's only to check on her baby sister. Sophie would mostly visit the dreams of the Aliquis Lapsorum whenever they are reborn or in need of counsel.

But that aside, all Ruin had to do is trust what the Creator mentioned to her about the Fallen Devil and hope that he does not fall under death hands and using his new powers for his own greed like most homo sapien here in the World.

Carly was nearly finished when she brought in the last box of what everyone packed in the middle of the new place that she was gonna live in that Kallen bought for them all.

Carly couldn't help but look up in the huge foyer which looks bright when it got dark. She wondered around to see other rooms being bright and with some of the furniture that was already set up. The living room looked gorgeous with the carpeting and the couch was in a U shape as if it was meant for a party. With a large screen TV up front of the couch. A couple of bookshelves that were empty. She was looking forward to place some of her books in them. She stumbled into the kitchen which looks amazing as if it came from a five star hotel kitchen which only the chefs reside and stay. The island in the middle looks like it can be for both a cutting table and even one of those Japanese restaurants. The fridge looks huge when she opened it up and see that anything can fit in. Same goes for the storage cabinets.

Carly spotted a pool in the back which looks huge. She used to love swimming when she was a little girl but doesn't want to show her body much.

Would Kallen not mind her in a bikini?

She flourished when she had a thought of Kallen staring towards her in some swimwear that would show more skin with either her hair down or in a bun so it doesn't get in the way of her eyes.

Quickly having to walk away, Carly walked up the stairs and seen what the rooms look like. Most of them were empty besides beds and dressers already set up. A couple of them have a TV. One of the other rooms was empty.

Probably an idea for Carly to make the room out of a fitness room so she doesn't have to drive too long to the gym she used to go to with Jill after work.

The most impressive room Carly looked into was a massive sized room with a giant bed in the middle and a large big screen TV at the far end of it above what seems to be a fireplace. There was a fireplace in the living room too but this room looked twice the size of the bedroom she was walking in.

She was thinking that this would be where Kallen would sleep.

Makes sense since he was a million dollar playboy.

Carly would get used to a regular bedroom which all of them are large of their own and not like the size of an apartment room.

She was being called out by Basil from downstairs and ran to where she could spot him in the foyer.

"I think you left your phone in your car, correct?" Basil asked.

Carly was shocked that this place was too amazing that she had forgotten that she left her phone in her car. She carefully ran down the stairs and found out that her phone was ringing a lot and it had four missed calls.

She picked up on the call before it ended and heard that it was Jill.

"Hey, Carly, finally managed to call ya," Jill said on the other line. "I tried to call but seems you were busy. New job?"

Cary replied quickly, "No no no. Just moved into the new place."

"New place? Where's that?"

Carly gave away the new address and she heard Jill spat out what seems to be like she was sipping on something.

"That's one of those big houses. How the hell did ya get a lease on that?"

"Well… Kallen bought it and sorta moved me and the rest of his friends into this place," she answered nervously.

"Oh. My. God. Don't tell me that you married that rich boy in a day after ya banged him, right?"

"NO! We only dated a couple of times. No sex yet, Jill." Carly could here a heavy sigh after saying that last comment. "Right now, Kallen is just a friend at the moment. We aren't really a thing yet."

"But Carly, don't you think it's time for one of those bow-chica-bow-wow with a million dollar playboy like Kallen S. Crowley?" Jill teased.

Carly nearly choked on her own air after hearing that.

"NOT LIKE THAT, JILL!"

Jill giggled after hearing what Carly reacted to. "Please, girlfriend. You had that crush on him ever since ya told me that you had a daydream with him everyday. So one of these days, you're gonna want to give him some lip and show off those big tits to lure him into bed."

Carly shouted, "Jill! I am NOT like one of those showgirls. I was born and bred form Texas and was raised to be a lady!"

Jill giggled. "I know. I know. I don't judge ya on that. I know you were raised to be a gentlelady. But I'm sure saying that sooner or later, you gonna want to mark him as your own. I mean, didn't he already since these 'dates' you both been on for the past week or so?"

Carly paused as thinking back after what Jill mentioned.

Jill was right that Carly could never get Kallen out of her mind since all she thinks about is not just these dates but also sex with the playboy himself. She would even masterbate whenever she thinks of him entering her and take her virginity.

Thinking over all those lewd dreams, Carly blushed bright and shook her head and said, "You're kinda right on there, Jill. But after all the past boyfriends I dated, I just don't know too much on Kallen. Sometimes, I feel that he is hiding too much on such, y'know."

Jilled oohed at the comment and said, "Then you are gonna have to dig a little deeper and know him more if you want to go for the pants. Either to suck it out or kick the same ass you were chasing."

Even when it sounded wrong from Jill's perspective, Carly giggled at the joke. She even believed what that meant as looking into more of Kallen is important as well.

She knows that Kallen is the Fallen Devil's advocate and kept it secret. She knows that Kallen is a very busy bee and doesn't really speak much of his past such as his family and friends.

Aside the friends he makes here in New York, he must've made friends all around the country whenever he traveled in business.

"Hello? Earth to Carly? You still there?" Jill asks in whimsy.

Carly snapped back into reality from Jill's calling and replied, "I'm still here, Just thinking about what you mean."  
"Good, now I hope you guys don't mind me comin'. 'Cause I might bring some beer over."

For that being out of nowhere, Carly nearly tripped when she heard what Jill said.

"I don't know if Kallen doesn't mind you coming over."

"Nonsense. I'm sure he would want to throw a homecoming party in honor of the new home for not just himself but also for you. So gimme like an hour or two and I'll bring in some beer and food."

Jill hung up before Carly tried to get her to not come over at this time.

Carly felt down as she placed her face on top of her car while she grouns.

What would Kallen say if some stranger comes in only wanting to party in the new place that they just moved into.

"Carly?" says a familiar voice.

Which speaking of, Carly looked up to see that Kallen had just pulled up and she jumped away.

Kallen caught her before she tripped backwards on the pavement.

She started to blush from what heroic moment Kallen had did for her.

He waved his hand over her face seeing if she was still okay.

Carly shook her head and stepped back from Kallen while adjusting her glasses.

"You're back," she said towards him. "I thought you was gonna be out for a couple of days and was thinking of coming around to check on ya?"

He shrugged it all off and answered, "Feels like a quick nap was enough for my mentality." He took a quick look around the whole place and the other cars in the driveway before looking back to Carly. "Seems everyone is in place. Y'all finished unpacking?"

Carly shook her head. "We just brought all our stuff inside. They are all in the foyer 'cause we don't know who is gonna have their own room yet."

Kallen waved his hands. "No need to worry about it now. Let's save the rest of the unpacking for tomorrow. You guys must be exhausted."

"No no. Plenty of time to finish it all up. The night is young as many people say." She laughed nervously after the last comment.

"Nope. Take the night off and save it for tomorrow. Even brought in some food in case everyone was hungry," Kallen said as he showed ten boxes of pizza which he got it out of his Dodge Viper.

Carly was surprised that he did that just for her and everyone else.

"You sure, Kallen?"

"I'm sure. Hopefully everyone is still around just to stay."

"Speaking of," Carly said to cut him off form coming inside of the new house, "a friend of mine is coming around and hoping you don't mind before you kick her out. Jill is her name if you haven't met her."

Kallen rubbed his chin in case he was trying to remember her. He snapped his fingers and nodded.

"Sure I do" he replied.

Carly nodded her head. "You don't mind? She called for me and even wanted to bring in some beer and food as if it's a housewarming party."

Kallen was silent for a minute and shrugged. 'I don't mind at all. This place could use a little uplifting since this will be the first night of a new place."

It was now Carly who was silent when he opened the door and Penny and Lena were coming out of the house.

Or rather this is more like a mansion due to the size of the place.

Penny and Lena stood silently and stared towards Kallen. Carly stood back as if Penny wanted to lash out since she thinks of the albino black teenager was raised rough when having to grow up in a mechanics environment that even went through some trouble.

Thankfully Penny didn't and Kallen spoke up.

"Just leaving, Lena and…" he says as he never met Penny.

"Penny Albedo is who I am, Mr. Crowley," Penny introduced herself to him while having to shake his free hand. "And we were planning on leaving and get some food before I have to deal with entrance exams. But it seems you brought a some food. Don't know if you are gonna have all that by yourself."

Kallen shook his head and replied, "I brought it for everyone if you don't mind staying for a while longer."

Lena and Penny looked over to each other and they both looked back towards Kallen.

"None of them have pineapples on them, right?" Penny asked.

Kallen looked into each of them and only replied that one of them has ham and pineapples.

Penny smiled and said, "If you have an all meat pizza, I'll stay for a bit. I'd like to know ya a 'lil more as much as Lena told me about you, Mr. Crowley."

"Just call me Kallen, Penny."

Penny nodded and they took the one pizza that is an all meat flavor and they went into the living room.

Kallen looked towards Carly and asked, "You got a favorite in these last nine, Carly?"

Carly broke her silence and answered, "I'm not into pizza 'cause I'm watching my carbs but I don't mind a few slices. You said that you have a ham and pineapple pizza?"

Kallen grinned. "I tend to buy one of them just to piss Basil off. He's never a fan of such. I'm not big on it myself but I eat a slice to torment him."

Carly laughed out loud at the statement. It made Kallen smile thinly when she looked back towards Kallen.

He kept it open for her to walk through while she saw that Lena and Penny were munching on the meat only pizza and Lena shouted out if he had other kinds of pizza on him. Which he laid out the rest on the central table that was big enough for all of them with other flavors.

There was indeed a ham and pineapple pizza along with a cheese only pizza, one that is all veggies, one with anchovies which Carly was feeling like she was gonna be sick, a pepperoni pizza, a couple of a couple of BBQ flavor pizzas and the last two were garlic flavor.

Looking towards where Basil was holding his hand to his mouth complaining that pineapple does not belong on pizza while Kallen minches on a slice. Argentina and Morgeth arrived and wonder what the pizza's were and choose a veggie only pizza that they were having an orgasm after they had their first bite. Lena was eating some of the garlic pizza which she was happy. The most Carly enjoys the most was just the cheese pizza.

Carly remembered the good times when she or Catherine would have a sleepover at their place while eating pizza when gossiping about boys. Some of their other friends would hang out too but it's always mostly herself and Catherine for the sleepovers.

Having to remember those made Carly feel sad.

Kallen tapped on her shoulder if something was wrong. Carly brought back her smile while telling him that it was nothing and it was something that she remembered back when she was younger.

Kallen said that it felt better to have her some private girl talk while talking with Penny and Lena and Basil.

They all went outside while she was alone with Argentina and Morgeth being the only ones left.

Carly heard the door knock and said that she'll get it and noticed that Jill arrived.

Jill held a six pack of beer in front of Carly saying that the real party was here. Carly shushed Jill and had to tell Kallen about her arrival and was told to come in.

Carly led the way and introduced Argentina and Morgeth to Jill whom also introduced themselves. Even to believe that they leave the Valkyrie part out so Jill doesn't get into some trouble in this business that Carly was already in.

Jill placed the six pack of beer on the table and stole a slice of garlic pizza while running off to get more of what she brought.

With Jill gone, Carly look towards Argentina and Morgeth.

"Don't worry, Miss Carly," Morgeth spoke before Carly was about to tell them. "We are hiding our real identities from your friend. We tend to not involve too many mortals in our affairs. Doing so would being a burden."

Carly sighed. "Thanks," she said. "Jill is quite a party animal but I don't want her to be involved in this mess."

But weirdly, she palmed on her face.

_I don't know how long this may last, _Carly thought. _ This may take a long time and I do not want to get my friends too involved in Kallen's mess._

Aside that, Jill returned with a couple more six pack of beer on top of each other and some chips on top. Argentina rushed to take one of the six packs off Jill's hands and assisted on what was left from her car.

Next part makes her worry was what Kallen is talking with Basil and Lena and Penny.

Carly was still thinking what Jill was telling her over the phone.

What was Kallen not telling Carly ever since they met?

She might have to be nosey even if it's rude for getting into more of his business as an advocate.

**Chapter 27**

Kallen followed Lena, Penny and Bazel outside where the pool is so they have their private talk out of Carly's reach.

Penny waved her hand so that she made a barrier for their voices be more silent form human ears. This Penny Albedo seems more advanced on her magic then Lena is.

Kallen crossed his arms and started the conversation.

"I didn't know Lena had a friend. Let alone be a shaman," Kallen said.

Penny placed her hands on her hips and replied, "Shamans are rare to see by others' eyes. Be glad I am the first you ever come across."

Kallen waved his hand. "I met a couple of others when I traveled. Doesn't mean they are rare to come by. Shamans are more or less secretive than other kinds of Meta's I run into."

Penny gave Kallen a deathly glare. "I don't like it when any kind of abomination calls people like me of that term. Felt like an offense."

Kallen snarked am reply that likewise.

Both of them were ready to fight off each other until Lena got in-between them.

"Hey, guys, not here," she commented. "We have the same kind of enemy."

Kallen and Penny were silent towards each other and only Penny humped when Lena broke the fight between the two.

"Fine. But only because you are here, Lena," Penny said to Lena. "I just don't like dealing with someone whom I was told to watch out."

Kallen grinned at that remark. "Thank your lucky stars Meta are half human and I don't harm humans unless they threaten me first," Kallen replied in a snarky tone.

Penny gave Kallen the finger.

He had no comeback on that since humans like Penny are just better off left alone.

"So were you told about what I'm dealing with, Penny?" he asked.

Penny crossed her arms and replied, "And you brought Lena into this mess of yours, Fallen Devil? She is too young for this shitstorm you are in."

"That's what I've said to her, thank you kindly."

He looked at Lena which she was giving both him and Penny a glare. "I am old enough to handle any crap you guys bring in. I may still be learning, but it doesn't mean that I am useless. I mean, I made a new set of the Eyes of the World."

Penny looked shocked after hearing what Lena had said to them both. She looked towards Kallen and seen that he nodded that it was the truth.

"But for real, what brings you here, Penny?" he asked again.

"Like I said, I protect Lena from any trouble ever since her parents were killed," Penny explained further. "My dad and great-grandfather are also looking after her when I have to deal with college. I know her Nota look over her, but I worry too much like an older sister."

"Believe me, I worry about her too since I learned of Lena's age," Kallen pointed out.

"Really? Well at least your demon pet stays far away form Lena," she replies even towards Bazel.

Bazel growled. "I ain't no pet, bitch," he growled towards Penny. "I don't got a choice when I'm dealing with one asshole already. Don't need another hemorrhoid in a form of a sassy young woman crawl up my ass and one day kill me."

Lena stared towards Bazel and said to him, "No wonder daemons never like Meta too much these days."

"All 'cause whoever started crossbreeding is a dumbass and the witch was a bitch," Bazel remarked which triggered Penny to hold a fiery ball ready to start a fight.

Kallen yelled at them to not fight and ordered Bazel to get inside so no fighting was to go on.

Bazel grumbled when he made his way inside.

Kallen focused back towards Lena and Penny and said, "I don't want to fight any random Meta because of empty treats. Right now I have to deal with someone after the Eyes of the World and I have to get a goddess back before Odin brings in the End. And I'm sure you both don't want any of that shit going on."

Penny crossed her arms and agreed to Kallen's words.

"You're not wrong, Fallen Devil," she said. "I already have much on my plate but I guess I could help out. For Lena's sake since you brought her in."

Kallen nodded his head.

Penny held her hand and cut her palm so some of her blood was dripping.

He raised his brow wondering.

"It's something in my family that we need to be sure of being a blood pact," she pointed out. "I don't know if Lena had done something like this yet it is important to our kind. If you fail to follow it, my blood will burn within you. Normally, it kills anyone 'normal' if they break the Blood Oath. But for you, it would only sting you within your body since nothing kills you."

Kallen nearly thought of what Penny was saying but nodded as if understanding. He promised himself when Lena got herself into his mess.

So he had cut his palm and held Penny's hand and they exchanged their Blood Oath and he felt a sting.

It felt that the Blood Oath was done.

"And we are done," Penny said. "Now we are leaving. Memphiles and Astaroth, was it? I'll let my family know if anything comes up, Kallen S. Crowley."

After nodding his head again, Penny and Lena left and said their goodbyes to everyone else.

Kallen watched both of the Meta's run off and was at least glad that Penny would cooperate and even keep Lena safe. No telling if Lena would do something like what Penny did with Kallen.

Followed by seeing Carly look towards him.

He came back inside and seen that Carly with Jill who came in and was offered a beer.

He shrugged and took a sip. He only sat and watched both the Valkyries and Jill talk with each other. Meanwhile, Carly sat next to him.

"So everything went well out there, Kallen?" Carly asked.

Kallen gave a thin smile. "Yeah. Nothing to worry, Carly. What about you? Things okay for you?"

Carly smiled back towards him. "I am. I mean, you been gone for a while. I hope that Fallen Devil hasn't been working ya hard."

Kallen laughed at that last comment.

_If only she knew._

"I'm fine. Nothing gets me down rather than losing track or failing my job."

"I hope so. You are strong and smart, but you're only human."

Kallen was thinking that he was glad that Carly was worried about him. But he doesn't want to get her involved further than she already got herself into this mess. Especially when she was the One as Ruin mentioned to him when he asked about Carly.

He didn't know but already wrapped his arms around Carly.

It followed by Carly wrapping her arms around Kallen.

Suddenly, they both looked towards each other and they were silent. He didn't know what else it would be but he tried to give Carly a slow kiss to those lips that he would love to place his own onto hers.

Although it was already broken up by Jill's drunken cheer when they were close to each other.

Carly blushed and leaped out of his arms.

_Goddammit! _he cursed.

Yet it felt like it was not the time since he had a job to do and he needed to get it done.

Time paced and seen that Jill passed out on the couch. Carly covered Jill with a blanket form one of the boxes. Everyone else went upstairs and they chose a room that they are going to sleep in. He seen Carly was going into one of the guest rooms which he stopped her.

"You don't have to go into one of those rooms, Carly," he pointed out. "You can have the master bedroom."

Carly went flustered again and replied, "Are you sure? I mean, you own this mansion now, right?"

Kallen shook his head. "It's also yours."

"What!? But…"

Kallen stopped her and said, "I did this so you can live a better life. You already went through too much and i wanted to show better gratitude after all the trouble I got ya into."

Carly was silent from those words and had nothing else to say. She just stood there and didn't have any words to say.

Kallen just left her alone in front of the master bedroom. "I'll just be in one of the guest bedrooms for the night."

Carly suddenly grabbed hold of Kallen's hand which stopped him and he looked towards her.

"Can you… stay in the room as well, Kallen?" Carly asked nervously. "I mean, I don't know much of this place yet but I just want to feel like someone is looking after me. Please?"

Kallen couldn't help but agree to it and they both went into the room.

Carly asked if he could turn so he doesn't watch her undress and he replied by pointing that there was a bathroom through one of the doors in the room which she was surprised.

As he waited for her to get done, he only took off his shirt and laid on the bed with only his jeans still on.

He waited long until Carly came out with pajama bottoms and a tank top. He flustered a little just by looking towards her. She was beautiful. And beyond such since all he would want to do was to feel over her body.

Kallen wanted to taste her virgin body which he could tell by looking at her blushing bright red.

But to show respect, he didn't want to take her virginity early. She is one of those women which she wanted to offer her body in true love or something from a fairy tale.

"Hey, stop staring at me, please," Carly pointed out.

"Well, I did offer to sleep in one of the other guest rooms," Kallen pointed out.

Carly was silent for a second and sat on the side of the bed next to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Carly was silent for a second and finally broke it and answered, "Well, having to sleep in the same bed as you feels… uncomfy since, to be honest, you are sexy and I don't feel such."

Kallen snorted and got up and around the bed to be in front of her.

"Nonsense, Carly, you look like any other women I dated in the past," he pointed out.

"What do ya mean?" she asked when she looked up. She was showing sparkles in her eyes as he looked her as.

He offered a hand on her and she took it. He led her to a mirror and stood behind her.

"Look yourself in the mirror, Carly. What do you see?"

Kallen waited while Carly was looking over herself and she answered, "Just a bookworm ish looking woman with fat curves and big boobs."

Kallen started to take one of Carly's hands and hearing her breathing heavy.

"All I see is another beautiful woman like you, Carly," he whispered into her ears. "You are beautiful for the way you are. Believe me, I dated many women. I tell myself this, it doesn't matter the size of breasts or the taste of their womanhood, its the soul that counts."

He already started to cross the line by licking her earlobe which he made her moan and started to move his free hand alongside her hip to feel her curviness. All Kallen wanted was a taste of Carly. A taste of her skin which already started off with her earlobe. He pressed his lips onto her neck which he made her moan more and breathe heavily.

It was an invitation.

Suddenly, Kallen stopped himself and moved his hands off of Carly's body.

She snapped back into reality and looked towards Kallen while she was still breathing as if in heat.

"Kallen, what's the matter?" she asked.

He shook his head and answered, "It's nothing. I'll be back. Need some air."

When he left to go out in the pool, he breathed in and out slowly knowing that he needed to be back in reality.

So close…

So close Kallen was to get into Carly more. Except it wasn't just because he had to get this mess out of the way, he was worried what happens if Carly rejects him if he took her virginity.

It was as if…

As if when he used to be human.

Feeling his head like he was feeling pain growing, he looked up towards the moon thinking what it felt like.

It felt both good and bad.

_God, shit like this is just fuckin' stupid, _he thought to himself.

But then again, was it though?

It was better off having to sleep it off and help out the rest of the unpacking in the morning before he continues his fight against Memphiles whenever he plans to strike Kallen again.

He needed to be ready regardless.

**Chapter 28**

As morning arose, Carly wiped over her eyes before she had to put her glasses on again to see the sunrise.

Still surprised that this was her new place to live in with Kallen and everyone else. The most surprising to her was that she almost slept in the same bed as Kallen was gonna sleep in.

It was the same bed that he invited her in.

She still felt some of his hands and even his tongue traversing over her neck. It might've been that he wanted her. Maybe she was allowing him to give into the temptation that she was thinking of.

To believe that she was gonna have her first time to the man she adored form TV and now here in front of her.

But still a shock that he ran off while having her sleep in the bed alone.

She felt sad. She couldn't sleep for a while until she drifted to sleep while having to rub herself thinking what it feels to have Kallen tasting her before he would put himself into her body.

Carly imagined that she would have her virginity taken in a painful but pleasurable way, yet he ran off.

Did Carly do something wrong?

She went to the bathroom and done her business before she undressed herself naked and began to shower. While the water ran, she looked herself in the mirror before she took her glasses off. She caresses herself slowly thinking that Kallen's hands would crawl over her naked body. Imagining him to twist and lick her nipples that are plump that she knows that she was feeling horney. She caressed her cleft and started to rub herself as if he was about to rub inside of her. But she stopped and went into the large shower room to wash herself.

When taking the showerhead to wash her whole body and shampooing her long hair, Carly started to think of Kallen caressing his hands all over her body again slow and steady. Feeling that she would imagine Kallen eating her skin with those lips. Leading from her neck to her feet. It would feel so good that she used the showerhead to let the water be like his tongue was licking inside of her. She moaned while thinking. She would feel that he was enjoying the taste of her. She kept moaning more and more and more until she began to orgasm and weakly fell to her knees as she moaned more loud until she started to take deep breaths.

It took a while until the door was knocked and someone was calling for her.

Carly realized that it was Morgeth calling for her if she was okay.

After hearing that, she noticed that she did masturbate again and started to get back up to her feet and she cut the shower off. She dried off and then wrapped a towel over her naked body so she would answer the door.

Carly seen that Morgeth was still in her pajamas that Carly lent to her. "Sorry if I woke ya up," Carly apologized.

Morgeth shook her head and replied, "I was up. My sister is still sleeping. I was curious if you are alright. Fearing that you were being raped."

Carly flustered at the sudden accusation. "No no no. I'm fine. I just…" She couldn't get the rest of the words out as to explain that she was masturbating as if it was Kallen. But what would Morgeth said about that?

"Anyway, what's up?" Carly asked in a change of subject.

Morgeth was silent for a second until she finally said, "I was wondering if you know about that large puddle of water out in the back of this mansion."

"Oh. It's a pool, actually."

Morgeth tilted her head in wondering.

Carly couldn't blame this angel-like woman for not knowing much of the human world.

"It's something that we humans relax," Carly explained. "Something like that you would lay down on the side with sunscreen on your skin to avoid sunburn and either read a book or jump in there and have some fun."

Morgeth's reaction was surprised and said, "Like when me and all my sister's take the granted souls into Valhalla and they soak in baptism?"

Carly couldn't say anything after hearing all that from Morgeth.

"Ummmm… Valhalla, you said?" she asked and Morgeth nodded her head. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I don't know much and you and your sister do you. It is also something like having to go to the beach wearing a swimsuit."

"I don't get what you are saying with all that I don't know of," Morgeth answered honestly.

Carly can't blame her for not knowing much. Carly was thinking at the moment and she dragged Morgeth inside of the room and she dropped her towel to show her naked body and said to the angelic lady to undress. Morgeth looked at Carly confused but she went ahead and undressed her herself.

Morgeth was blushing and covered herself with her hands while on her knees.

Carly was surprised and said to her, "I'm sorry about doing this, Morgeth, but I wanted to show you much. At the least, we are both girls and its private at the moment. You have my word that no one would spy on us."

Morgeth took a while while looking towards Carly and finally stood while showing her naked body.

Carly was surprised to see Morgeth looking flawless. Her skin was showing no flaw. Her breasts were average looking and no pubic hair in-between her legs.

This looked like something that Carly would like to have instead of having bigger breasts and having public hair started growing when she had just hit puberty.

Carly kept looking all over Morgeth's naked body for a while until Morgeth cleared her throat which got Carly back to looking towards her.

"Sorry," Carly apologized. "I was just a little… envious for you. I mean, you look magnificent."

Morgeth tilted her head on the side in curiosity and replied, "What is magnificent about my body? I was born with this when I was reborn in Valhalla. My only purpose was to obey what I was ordered."

Now Carly was curious of all what Valhalla was like for Morgeth and her sister.

"Like you were born a grown woman all along and learned much?" she asked.

Morgeth shook her head. "No. I was born from the womb of one of the Valkyries and my mother took me into Valhalla while I fed from her bosom while I learn much of the gods and out purpose. What about you, Carly?"

Carly was in shock to see that someone would ask her that.

"Well, I was just born a beautiful baby girl, was baptised, was raised to be a proper lady and went through hell of puberty while having to figure out what being an adult is like," she explained.

Morgeth could only nod in acknowledgement.

"Sounds like what other human beings go through from infant to adult until they grow old, wither and die," Morgeth bluntly said to Carly.

Carly gapped form the blunt words. She wanted to say something but it feels better off knowing that Morgeth is like an angel and decided to let this slide. She went to the box that she brought in yesterday and took out many swimsuits that she collected form when Carly and Jill would go out and head into the beach. She laid it all on the bed piece by piece.

Carly explained to Morgeth from a one piece swimsuit to a sports-like swimwear to a classic swimsuit bra and underwear which looks like something Jill always force Carly to get to attract any man whenever they go to the beach.

Morgeth looked over each and every swimwear and looked over herself in silence. She wasn't much of knowing about what humans wear to attract men.

It follows Morgeth looking towards Carly and asked, "Like say you want to attract Kallen S. Crowley with any of this?"

Carly flustered form what Morgeth was saying and waved her hands in denial.

"No no no," Carly denied. "Not what you are thinking. I mean, I don't know if he would like my body like this. I mean, I feel fat with these hips and thinking that most men like bigger boobs but I don't know if Kallen is okay with my boobs like this. And what I look under the belt, I have like a forest which I have to wipe twice after I pee and I don't know if these hips are as attractive as many women these days think that skinny in the more of a winner's choice. Don't get me started on…"

Morgeth stopped Carly by placing her hands on her shoulders and said, "Do not think of like that, Carly Carmichael. Some of our goddess' are always beautiful no matter the size and what they feed too much from. Even some of the other Valkyries in Valhalla do not look like us. For example, Argentina's body distracts many of the men here on Earth on the way to where the Fallen Devil resides. On the other hand, only a few men look at me like I was… 'eye candy' as they described."

Carly looked over Morgeth and started to compare her with her sister, Argentina who looked more plump by the thighs and her breasts were a little more big then Morgeth's. She even caught Morgeth showing some red on her cheeks.

Carly giggled and said, "I kinda get it. Would it be okay if we can wake Argentina up and get her into one of these?

Morgeth shook her head and answered, "Let her slumber more. Argentina has a reputation of having to wake later then what we are to wake and patrol on duty."

Carly was still not following what Morgeth and Argentina had been through as they were born and raised whatever principals Valhalla raised them to be.

Another day was given as she was looking into the other swimwears she would like to wear in the pool. The weather looked more pleasant and seems to be how hot this was gonna be so a dip in the new pool would be pleasant in the late July heat.

But then Carly was thinking over what Kallen has been up to since he left her alone last night. She wonders if he is okay when he was distant from her.

She was even thinking over if she wasn't attractive enough for a million-dollar playboy like Kallen himself.

Kallen realized that he slept all night outside next to the pool and woke form the sunrise. He took notice that something was rubbing his shaft. He eyed to see that it was Anetta the succubus licking over his thick shaft.

He wanted to demand the succubus to get off him but she laid him back down and smiled towards him.

"Shhhh," Anetta tells Kallen. "I felt some lust of a man and I found out that it was you." She looked towards where the sun was rising. "Isn't it beautiful, darling? I love these kind of things when I was here in the human world. Don't you feel that you enjoy a good sex in the morning?"

Kallen gave Anetta a threatful glare and said, "I don't have time for this shit, Anetta. You know I'm a busy man."

The succubus gave him a pout look towards him. "Awww. Don't say that, darling. I miss the times like this when we used to roam naked in the fields where man cannot see and we hump and hump and HUMP until we can't hump anymore."

Anetta was getting too giddy as Kallen was looking at as she was showing that she was in a small dress and not wearing any panties.

She seductively smiled down on Kallen as she straightened his shaft in alignment to her cleft and rub the tip over the lips as she was blushing and dripping wet in lewd as he would see her be.

"I soooo miss this huge dick in my pussy, Fallen Devil. Don't you think you need to insert it into one like mines? I can give it to you, darling."

Without anything else to say, Anetta dropped herself into alignment and she moaned when he was all inside of her. She went ahead to lift herself up and down which even he was feeling some of the pleasure.

It may look like it was something he would do to Carly but she was innocent. And he would slice Anetta away but this succubus was not an enemy of his. He was just gonna let it go along and let it slide.

Besides, he needed to let this lust go.

Kallen placed his hands onto Anetta's hips to support the sexual intercourse and they moaned in synchronization. They switched into position where Anetta was on all fours and he was behind her. He went to putting his shaft into her and slammed her thrust by thrust which she was moaning louder that she was telling him that she was about to come and he kept going until he climaxed.

Anetta laid on her back and felt that Kallen was still hard and guided his shaft to her lips and said, "Please. I need more, master. Only your dick is better for 'lil ol' me."

"I'm pretty sure there are other men you can cythen for pleasure or any women you can put a dick in," the Fallen Devil pointed out.

Anetta giggled and replied, "Quite true, but true love is not in a demon's code. Even Lucifer or Lady Lilith claimed that love is only a mortal instrument."

Kallen couldn't blame what Anetta had pointed out. He even believed such when he used to be a demon and he wondered along thinking that love was nothing but poison. But as he would think of such when she came to his life. Kallen thought Anetta was looking to be together. But overall, she was just another Lust demon like he was.

Hence why some of the other women he kept himself together when he became the Fallen Devil.

Years later, he had to let them go.

Next came Carly, who came into his life rather then crossing paths to her.

The One as Ruin pointed out. Not odd as he would think of such since Carly somehow made Kallen whole.

Slowing down, he lets Anetta go and leapt into the pool. He began to hold his breath while in the water while hearing the succubus bitch and moan that he wasn't finished with her and wanted more.

Ignoring the succubus, he kept under the pool water until he would see that she leaves after being ignored for too long.

Carly makes her way to the pool while wearing the sexy looking swimwear as she was at least forced to wear when Morgeth says that she looked too skinny to wear one of them. At least Carly was wearing a jacket to hide her tp part while the bottom part shows much of her legs.

Carly took notice that her friend, Jill, was still sleeping on the couch with a blanket covering her.

Carly was thinking that Kallen gave it to Jill so she wouldn't catch a cold. A smile formed to know how sweet he truly was.

She took notice that Jill was waking up and got up to yawn big.

Jill looked towards Carly while holding a hand on the side of her head as suffering from a hangover. She grinned and said, "Well look who is up ready to soak up some sun."

Carly nearly ignored the question while having to make some coffee and brew a cup for Jill. "Nothing special, really," she replied. "I just want to feel the pool since it was gonna be more hot later on today. Thinking of having to soak up some while reading another book."

After Jill took the cup of coffee and took a sip, she thinly grinned and said, "Would that handsome devil, Kallen, be in the picture?"

Carly flustered from what Jill was getting to and quickly replied saying, "Jill, please. It's nothing like that. I mean, he needed to step out after last night."

It sparked Jill's interest and slowly got up her feet and said, "Oh my God, Carly. Did you both finally tied the knot?"

"NO! It's not like that, Jill. Well, I mean, not yet anyways."

Jill gave a royally smug laugh towards Carly. "But Ms. Carmichael, I know you have the hots for him and he is RIGHT HERE. Get it over your head, girl, and know that you need to seduce him and get his dick into ya, for God's sake."

Carly was silent which she was building herself more infuriated when hearing all that and looked over to see a woman in a short dress. Jill looked behind and see the woman was arguing in the air.

Carly rushed outside to hear the woman cursing to someone who was under the water. The woman who looked like an Asian hooker turned towards Carly with such malice in her eyes.

It froze Carly where she was standing.

The woman stomped to where Carly was standing and looked up and down where she was and even towards Jill in curiosity.

"And who the hell are you?" the woman asked with her eyes burning more bright red and ready to fight Carly to the ground.

Granted, Carly would fight back like she learned through the gym and self-defence classes but something about this woman was more dangerous than anyone else was.

Carly couldn't say anything after hearing the harsh tone form this woman.

"You have a throat, don't you? SPEAK!"

"Hey, leave my friend alone," Jill spoke out in Carly's defense.

The woman beamed her hate filled eyes towards JIll and replied, "You want to fight me, worm? I've killed a few to show my dominance. Anyone who crosses my path will have their blood spilled on my heels."

Now Jill was quiet from what the woman was threatening.

Carly didn't know what was going on with her body but shoved the woman away from her with enough force that she tripped on her butt. She was surprised that the woman was not wearing any underwear under that short skirt. And it looked wet like someone had his way with her.

Both Carly and Jill didn't say anything after what Carly did.

The woman looked towards Carly and stood back to her feet and grabbed her by the hair with so much fury. "Bitch, you have made the dumbest mistake you ever made," she warned in complete fury. "I will SO enjoy ripping your insides open and…"

A familiar voice called out to the woman by the name, Anetta, while he grabbed her by the neck in a choke hold.

Turned out to be Kallen who was holding this "Anetta" by the choke hold while telling her, "You do not hurt her. You touch a hair and I'LL rip the insides of your body from bottom to the head."

Carly froze where she stood by this new kind of Kallen who sounded pretty mean spirited when having a hold onto Anetta.

She had gone up to Kallen and said, "No, Kallen. Don't hurt her. She didn't mean it. I didn't know you both know each other."

It took Kallen a while to calm down and let Anetta go as he didn't want to hurt her in front of Carly. So he lets her go.

Anetta was gasping for air. Jill tried to help her up but was shoved aside while Anetta stomped her way out of the mansion and slammed the door.

At first, Carly was gonna say something about both Kallen and Anetta's relationship but didn't want to get into it as she had seen that he was still in his boxers and was wet all over his body.

Carly was already started some dirty thoughts of Kallen in his feet like this and undress her but she shook her head to look towards him. Although, she couldn't say anything after getting out of that dirty day dream.

"You okay, Carly?" Kallen asked. "She didn't hurt you, did she?"

Carly got herself together and bushed some of the hair that Anetta grabbed her by so she wouldn't look bad.

"I'll be fine," she admitted. "Were you… out here by yourself?"

Kallen shrugged. "Yeah. Sorry about that and about last night."  
"No no. It's okay. I just didn't know that you and that woman were friends or something and you were having a…" Carly couldn't get anything else out of her words and started to think of what it would feel like one of those movies where the man would take the rest of his clothes off and grab her body around his arms and start kissing.

She shook her head.

"You sure you're okay? I mean, Anetta is fierce and doesn't like to deal with other women."

"No shit," Jill blurted out. "That lady was such a nutcase."

"Ignore her," Kallen said to Jill. He looked back towards Carly and scanned her form up and down where she was turning more red in thinking that he was checking her out under the covering her swimwear. "Are you here for a dip in the pool?"

"Well…" Carly started to say something but she had to cut herself off that she was overthinking too hard that it was hurting her head.

"No worries. Why not you get started on what you needed to do, I'll get myself ready and meet ya back out here. That alright?"

Carly could only force herself to nod and lets Kallen by leaving her and Jill alone.

Suddenly, Carly felt empty and fell to her knees.

Jill came up to Carly and laid her down on one of the suspended chairs and tells her, "Easy there, Carly. Take a deep breathe and think happy thoughts. Trust me, Kallen himself is gonna get himself ready. So you need to get yourself more settled in before he gets here. Let's get this off and show them big melons."

Carly tried to stop Jill but was too late as her breasts had bounced out when the covering was off her.

Jill couldn't help herself but ohed over Carly's body and said, "Girl, you look freaking beautiful in this swimsuit."

Carly couldn't help but cover herself with the swimwear covering her private areas. Nothing but a plain black lining all like a models while the upper part was enough to cover and support her big breasts.

Jill had the nerve to snap a picture of Carly which she flustered and tried to get her phone back to delete the photo.

Jill smiled and said, "C'mon, Carly, why not love yourself for the way you are? You look beautiful. Plus your hair, perfect to be let down. I don't know if your take your glasses off to take a dip in the water?"

"I do," Carly pointed out. "Also, I demand you delete that photo! I'm just a girl who don't look the best to attract a man aside sticking his dick between my boobs."

Jill snorted. "Nonsense. I mean… I'm quite jealous of ya."

Carly tilted her head wondering.

"I mean, my mom had to raise me when my asshole of a father left us. I don't know what beauty was until I gotten my first job. I don't know what having to be in love is. When you daydream about Kallen, I was thinking, 'What if I was in your position and think about the hunk like that millionaire playboy?' But I ain't like that. My mama would slap me thinking that I would backstab my best friend since I was a kid. I know better."

Carly almost understood what Jill was getting at. But that was all there was to it. Plus she was right having to know that she was thinking about Kallen that she was worried about her looks.

Next that follows is what does it feel that Kallen would still be interested in her for the way she is.

Carly remembers the words that Kallen had said to her.

Those words were very sweet and looked down on herself wearing the swimwear that exposes too much of her skin.

She even realized that she has been like such when she was young. Thinking like a mid-life crisis woman even thinking what Catherine would tell Carly.

Even remembering what Catherine had told Carly before she moved out of their hometown.

_Don't you _EVER _feel down on the way you look. You shouldn't be in puberty anymore. All I know is in the next few years, you will be a bombshell even to any playboy no matter where ya move to. You just keep being you and not feel nervous on your looks. 'Cause not everything a playboy think of is about body language. _As Carly had put together the words Catherine had told her.

As such, Catherine and even Jill here were right. Carly is beautiful the way she was. Even when she didn't have a date to high school prom, her parents and sister always tell her that she was beautiful the way she is wearing her grandmother's dress. As embarrassing as it looks, a childhood friend of hers at least came up to dance before Catherine had to break form her boyfriend to dance with Carly.

The next time Kallen comes back, Carly might have to let him know that she wants to look him in the eye and ask why he looks towards her as someone special as any other women he would date instead of her.

Hell, maybe having him be the One for her.

**Chapter 29**

Kallen soaked himself form the hot water running down on his skin while thinking over what Carly looked like.

He was imagining what swimwear she was wearing.

And again, after hearing what and who Anetta was yelling at, he could imagine what Carly did to piss the succubus off.

Closing his eyes while letting the water surge through his skin, he could think of Carly throwing a punch. Thinking if she had some tough abs under that shirt. He did see her belly before and seen that some muscle was shown. It didn't bother him as much as most men would feel disgusted on their taste in women.

Kallen could imagine Carly giving off some strong vibes.

Yet as he remembered, Carly is like most women being a girly girl.

Again, he couldn't blame her for being herself.

_If only I would touch her again, _he thought.

But as he remembered, Carly is resistant to most of his charms. Sometimes, he would have to get a little more closer to her with a subtle approach.

He got out of the shower and he dried himself off while remembering that he would go to the pool to see some of Carly's curves.

Those luxurious, thick curves.

Already he could feel himself getting an erection just imagining Carly's naked body.

He already felt a bit regrettable having to shoo Anetta away so she would suck him off that way he wouldn't scare the ladies off.

Slapping himself in the face, Kallen was just gonna have to leave it be.

He had put on a pair of swimming trunks and ran into Bazel on the way out of the master bedroom.

The demon had his arms crossed.

Kallen only raised a brow knowing what Bazel has in mind.

"We're running out of time," Bazel said as he got to the point.

"Gee, I wonder why?" Kallen sarcastically says. "How much longer are we looking at?"

"At least a few days. What the hell is going on with ya? More of that eye candy and shit, asshole? I'm here grindin' my gears trying to get this shit off my plate. If the End comes, I'm screwed off my job."

Kallen went ahead to hit Bazel on the head. "None of that, demon. I am finding out from many sources. What the hell are YOU even doing?"

Bazel glared towards Kallen. "The fuck you think I'm doing? You know that everyone hates my guts 'cause I'm stuck with ya."

"Then you are free to leave."  
"If I leave, my ass is skinned like a cat."

"By who?"

The demon went silent for a second after Kallen yelled towards him.

Kallen crossed his arms staring towards Bazel trying to break his silence after getting a beach towel form the closet.

The demon turned to leave Kallen be. "You might want to get that fixed before ya go to that human woman, Fallen Devil," he said as he eyed back at Kallen. "And if you must know, let's say it got complicated after some romantic relationships."

Kallen was looking towards Bazel when he was on his way out.

He was thinking over what the demon meant by all that. Granted, the Fallen Devil doesn't know much of the demon besides Death dropping the demon off saying that he would be working under Kallen after training.

Even remembered the first time they met. Bazel only gave the Fallen Devil a smartass remark and Kallen gave the demon a hard hit in the head. Surprisingly, Bazel had no choice when he was about to leave and Death was in the way.

They pulled it off, surprisingly.

Kallen almost ran into Argentina who was wearing a swimwear showing off most of her skin and wearing a swimdress. He looked around thinking that Morgeth was with her or at least behind.

Argentina gave Kallen a smile and waved.

"You on the way out?" she asked.

Kallen nodded his head. "Just about after fighting with a thick headed ass of a demon. Morgeth not with you?" he asked back.

"She's still in the bathroom looking over herself. You think it's odd for angelic creatures like us to be wearing these? I'm just curious since we know the rumors you had sex with some angels."

Kallen was thinking of having to cringe after hearing that from Argentina especially for being an angelic being. Yet he knows better than having to lie in front of an angel regardless of which Line they serve under.

"You're right," he confessed. "A couple of times I dated an angel or two. When I used to be human, I dated someone while I was on a self-crusade against both angels and demons. Let's just say that some of my relationships between angels are either good or bad. Good as in we either work perfectly together or bad as in we fight one another or forced to work together."

Argentina had a finger on her chin in thinking of what Kallen meant and nodding her head slowly while processing the words.

"I see," Argentina agreed. "You are something else when having to be a human once but figured out you were something else and cursed the One God and became a full-fledged demon and once again turned your back on Lucifer and you have been forsaken by God. What an odd life you been through, Fallen Devil."

Kallen shrugged and went past but was stopped.

"Not with that below the belt mister," Argentina pointed out. "You wouldn't scare off the little lady like Ms. Carly, right?"

He took notice that she was smiling having to make him understand.

Figured that Argentina was right, he headed back to the master bedroom until he was stopped again.

He was already feeling irritated with Bazel and starting to get irritated form what this angel even wanted.

"What the hell? What do ya even want this time? I was just gonna watch some porn and get this out."

Argentina licked her lips and said, "It's a sin to watch porn, you naughty devil. You just give me a quick minute."

Without saying anything else, Argentina had got on her knees and she lowered Kallen's swimming trunks and she began to suck on his stiff self like a pro. Kallen was surprised this Valkyrie knows how to make any man pleased with the way she is doing so. She was making slurping noise as she kept sucking him in and out form tip to base. He was moaning a little bit just having a feel of an angel sucking him up. He was even remembering the last time he had sex with an angelic being.

Didn't take long until he placed his hands on Argentina's hair and kept her where she was with his stiffness in her mouth as he came a load inside of her while making one last moan.

Kallen heard that the Valkyrie was gagging a little and lets her go.

He looked towards her as she swallowed the whole load and gave him a giddy smile.

"Wow. Even the rumors were true that you never hold back on pleasuring any female of any Line and species," Argentina says in a solemn tone.

Kallen had no comment on what the Valkyrie had said to him. He did hear a gasp from a short distance.

He looked that it was Morgeth who looked cute in her one piece and a tight bun in the back of her head and ran towards her sister.

"The hell you were thinking, Argentina?" Morgeth demanded.

Argentina looked towards her sister and replied, "I was only helping him out. You would do the same, would you?"

Kallen spotted Morgeth blushing bright red and giving a pouty look saying, "Don't be ridiculous, sister. We are Valkyries, not whores."

Without anything else to say, both Valkyries went off on their own back into their room.

The Fallen Devil only stood where he was for a minute until he realized his trunks was on his feet. He placed them back up after snapping out of it.

He made his way all the way to the pool before he ran into Jill who was about to leave.

He called out to her and asked if she wasn't staying.

She shook her head and replied that she needed to get home before her mother would call and check up on her. As well as Jill needed to start her shift anyways.

Kallen nodded and asked if she needed a ride but she shook her head again.

Jill stood at the front door while thinking and looked towards Kallen. "Hey, quick question?" she asked and he nodded. "How did you and my mom even meet anyways?"

Kallen answered, "Well, you can say I was hungry and came into that diner when I moved here since April. I'm a fan of old fashioned diners and your mother's was the perfect choice."

Jill closed the front door and sat down on the couch thinking this was a conversation they were gonna enjoy discussing.

"Yup. My grandma owned that diner before my mother took over when she passed away. I almost thinking Mom would give the diner to me when I get more older. But to be honest, I don't want to live the rest of my life running a diner like it was meant to be. Not that I want to disappoint my mom, but I wanna be something else."

Kallen nodded in understanding. "What do you want to be when you were a kid?" he asked. "I mean, no complaints, but everyone usually has something special they wanted to do."

It took awhile Jill to twiddle her thumbs while spacing out. Until she finally answered, "I wanna go out of New York and look for it. Y'know, finding your dreams and all that broadway stuff. I wanna save up, move to Hollywood and become an actress."

He nodded his head understanding. "Makes sense. You usually act like you would sing. I kinda overhead some of your time off talking to yourself whenever I come over there at the diner as if you are practicing."

Jill looked away while looking bright in a blush.

"No worries. Last I checked, you sounded decent. I mean, your mother worries for ya, y'know."

"I know. She has always been like this after my asshole of a deadbeat dad when she was pregnant with me."

A shrug was all Kallen could do when he remember when he was human and his real father left his mother when she was pregnant with him when he one day asked.

"Every father these days can be nothing but a deadbeat asshole," he pointed out.

Jill gave out a giggle.

"And, yeah, to admit, your mother did ask for a freebie when I first came there," he admitted.

Her reaction was a girly eww and closed her eyes just not thinking about both her own mother having to offer herself due to his Lustful scent.

He gave out a chuckle.

"Your mother is sweet overall. I don't know if you know this but it was thanks to me for having to keep your diner from shutting down."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yup. After noticing a note that the diner was about to shut down, aside the sex, I donated a lot of money to keep it going. I don't want to see your mother suffering while having to raise her only daughter. I suffered too much hell when I was growing up and didn't want to see much other's suffering like I have been through," he admitted.

Jill gave out an aww when she heard the whole story. "And I thought most playboys like you don't care much on those things and live a better life," she admitted back.

Kallen couldn't help but laugh out loud after hearing that.

"That's just a generic metafore," he pointed out. "Most of those kind of folks are complete assholes. Not all of them as I run into some that are truly kind hearted."

She nodded and checked her phone which was ringing. Jill answered and heard that it was her mother calling for her.

He held a hand out for her to give him the phone and she did.

Kallen explained to Jill's mother that her daughter was staying over the night and had a hangover after a housewarming gift. He told her to take it easy on Jill when she arrives and let her take the day off to rest her hangover.

He handed Jill's phone back to her so she would continue her conversation with her mother until she hung up.

Jill looked towards Kallen and smiled.

"I don't know what you usually say to my mom but you just keep being too sweet, y'know?" she said to him.

He shrugged and replied, "Just my charm, I guess. I do that with any women."

She giggled at that.

"You are something else. Wanna know a secret?"

A brow was raised.

"Carly usually daydreams about you when we used to work at that office even when she quit her job and I followed. She's a sweet Texan girl. She is fragile sometimes and would be appreciated if you accept her. I mean, while I was hangin' out at her place, she wouldn't shut up about you and I listen to all the damn times she would see ya on TV," she gossiped. "Carly is one of those weird romantics but she is a sweetheart as they come by. Don't ya think so?"

Kallen gave a thin smile after hearing all that while admitted that Carly is a special woman.

Even remembering the words from Ruin again that Carly may indeed be the One as she was called from whatever he became.

Just maybe…

Jill flew to her feet having to remember and said her farewells to Kallen before she rushed out of the front door.

After all of that conversation, Kallen stood up and went out to spot Carly opening her small covering to expose the rest of her swimwear. He was already thinking of what he would do with his hands over her whole body.

Carly was wearing a decent bikini which it looked much like what a model would wear. All black and she tied up her long hair into a ponytail.

Kallen was ready to come close as she even placed one of her feet into the water to feel the temperature and she let out a relieved to feel the cool water soothing her skin. He could not help but see her beauty in all her glory.

Kallen licked his lips as having to stare towards Carly more and more.

All of this was pure lust but he was enjoying her body with as much skin as she was exposing in that bikini.

He silently stepped out and knocked on the same glass door he got out of to get her attention which she noticed him coming out.

Carly looked towards Kallen as he made his way out and placed his beach towel on one of the bending seats while approaching her.

She couldn't help but stare towards him after he got her attention.

He looked beautiful. His abs were flawless. No abs, but the way he looks was more than enough.

She didn't noticed the most as he was walking up to her closer and closer her head was already in a cloud of thoughts. Thinking what he was gonna do when he comes to her.

Without noticing, she was hearing Kallen calling out to him and she looked up and jumped a little back from him.

He held his hands saying, "Don't worry. Sorry about giving ya a scare there."

Took Carly a while until she shook her head and calmed down saying, "No no. I should be sorry. I didn't know you would really come by. Where's Jill?"

"She had to go. Nothing else to worry about. Plus, you look great."

Carly blushed form the compliment.

"Gee, ya think so?" she asked nervously while looking away.

Kallen chuckled and held her chin so he had her facing towards him. "It's okay to wear what ya needed. I always mean what I say to anyone, Carly. I understand ya being pretty nervous."

No words were coming out of her mouth until she didn't realize as she pressed her lips onto his. She was stuck on his lips like glue and suddenly feeling his tongue sliding into her mouth and swiftly stepped away and turned from him.

"I'm sorry 'bout that," she apologized. "I… I couldn't help it. I… I…"

All of a sudden, Carly was feeling a pair of hands hugging her from behind. She didn't notice that he was holding her in comfort.

"Ya don't gotta apologize enough from some compliments," he said. "Besides, you are perfect the way you are. I can give you room if me being here is making ya feel uncomfortable."

Carly shook her head furiously. "No. It's okay. You're okay. I mean… you are hot and I'm not."

Kallen lets go and stepped back. "No need on that. It's just shit that most people say for attention. You ARE perfect the way you are. And here I am happy that you are enjoying what you wanna live for, Carly."

Carly turned to see Kallen stepped back form her a couple feet away and she breathed in and out and looked towards him. He was right that she was excited to know that she was already enjoying it. She was glad that Kallen bought this after what happened with her apartment. She was grateful.

She walked towards where the sunscreen is and started to apply some of it on her skin until she couldn't get more of it on her back.

Carly looked to where Kallen was about to lay down and relax with a pair of sunglasses but he noticed her looking to him.

She blushed and asked if he would apply some of the sunscreen on her back.

He agreed and walked up to her and started to apply some on her back as she laid down. Sucks that this bikini top wasn't one where he would unstrap from behind but as she was feeling his hands soothe through her back from top to bottom, he was easy when applying it at every spot. He even eased the strap so the sunscreen would apply at every part of her skin.

Carly accidently let out a moan when she kept feeling Kallen's hands caressing over her back while applying sunscreen.

She felt him step back and said, "Sorry. I didn't mean to do this in a lewd way."

After sitting up, she told Kallen that it was no big deal.

But she wouldn't mind having to feel his hands over her skin more and more.

When he finished, he went back to where he was sitting and took a deep breathe.

She was eyeing him like eye candy imagining what he was thinking if he were to fall asleep.

Maybe Carly would like to coup a feel over his skin if he does fall asleep.

Now she was thinking some lewd thoughts like he accused himself thinking of.

After leaving out of those thoughts, Carly picked up the book she was planning to read while having to be sure the umbrella gave enough shade so she can read in peace in the shade while getting some sun.

She continued where she left off last night on the book she was reading._The One You Want _which she thinks over what the main character would do if Kallen was in his shoes. She enjoys these books since she started to read more back in school.

Even when her aunt tells her that it feels out of place since this is more reality. Carly agreed but she always wondered when she looks into these books even more. Even thinking if Kallen himself was in the same books she reads. As the main character carrying Carly in his arms as she thinks herself being the love interest.

She could only dream.

Carly noticed Argentina and Morgeth meeting up again. She saw that Argentina was wearing a swim dress and Morgeth was wearing a one piece swimwear. Argentina's hair was loose and Morgeth's was made in a tight bun.

Carly couldn't stop but stare at how beautiful they look.

Then again, they were Valkyries, or angelic beings as they refer themselves to be, and she is only a human being.

Still thinking if she would have a body like theirs, but remembers what Kallen told her that she is perfect the way she is.

Carly blushed as having to remember those words. Especially coming from a hot looking man like Kallen.

Argentina and Morgeth met with Carly and looked at her as if curious.

"What would that be you are reading, Ms. Carly?" Argentina asked.

It caught Carly off guard yet she got herself back together and showed Argentina the book she was reading and saw that she was observing the book's entirety.

"It's another romance novel, sister," Morgeth explained to Argentina. "Most of the time they are like fairy tales. Plus, most humans these days like to twist it up and make it erotica. Almost as filth as pornography but they are only humans."

Suddenly, Argentina was starting to argue with Morgeth.

Carly wanted to stop them but decided not to since they are sisters.

Reminds her when she would fight with her sister sometimes when they were kids.

Remembering the silly things makes Carly pretty homesick.

Ignoring the fight between Argentina and Morgeth, Carly went back to reading more of her book while soaking in the sun.

In the meantime, imagining what it would feel like if she and Kallen were in the same roles as the main characters in the book she's reading.

The day gone by fast and Kallen was already to get some sleep.

He was getting a phone call and answered that it was Lena.

"Hey, Kallen, got a second?" she asked.

He took a minute to know that he was alone and he was ready to get some sleep and Carly was still eating with everyone else downstairs.

"What's up?" he replied back.

"Good. Remember Astaroth? Turns out there was a gang of humans who what I overheard are in cahoots with that fallen angel."  
Kallen felt shock going through his veins knowing that it was a perfect opportunity when hearing this. If he were to get his hands on Astaroth, he would get himself closer to Memphiles and kick their asses at the same time and get Hel back.

Time was short as he was told and he needed to get her back before the End falls prematurely and the Eternal Dark would kill off the human race,

"Got an address or a place I can look into so I get more leads?" Kallen asked desperately.

"Calm down, Kallen. I just got a lead, not a lot of leads. From what my uncle heard at the Sin and Serve, Astaroth's 'human servants' go to this place known as Ratalia. I don't know the place, but it's their hideout. Ya think that's more then enough for ya?"

Kallen typed in the name of the place and found nothing on Google.

"Nothing. There is no address. You think there is a hint where I can find this place?"

It took Lena a while until she figured it out.

"I can lend you my Nota and he can sniff it out if that helps, Kallen?" she suggested.

Kallen remembered that smartass sylphy last he met him. Yet having one of those wouldn't hurt.

"I guess I can do so. Anything else?" Kallen double checked.

"Nope, that's all I have to tell ya. Kallen, you need to be more careful. What I heard, these servants of Astaroth's do not play around with anyone nosing into their business," Lena hinted.

"I'm used to that shit. Thanks for the info."

"Sure. You be careful, okay."

After he replied one more time, Kallen hung up. Just in time when Carly entered the master bedroom and he laid back when she entered.

He gazed to when Carly blushed and asked, "Did I interrupt something?"

Kallen shook his head. "Nothing at all. Hope you enjoyed the dinner with everyone else. Had something came up."

"But you didn't, Kallen. You sure you won't be hungry? I mean, I always make plenty too much even when most of the time I make mac and cheese and some other things."

Kallen grinned and told her not to worry.

He watched her going to the bathroom with a pair of pajamas so she would get changed.

He turned on the TV and got Netflix on and waited until she came out wearing pajamas pants with Tweety Bird and a black tank top.

Kallen was thinking more of seeing Carly on in her pair of panties and the same tank top but this was always enough.

"So what do ya not mind watchin' tonight, Carly?" he asked her.

Carly was silent for a minute until she finally said anything with Reese Witherspoon.

He looked over through the search engine and found _Legally Blonde_ on the list and asked if she didn't mind. He saw the smile and she nodded.

Her smile broke off when her cell phone was ringing and she gasped knowing that she needed to answer it.

Kallen was hearing her talking with her mother.

He decided to wait while Carly was talking.

It was gonna be a long conversation between mother and daughter which he nearly felt like he was lost.

He remembered the times when he was growing up and his mother was raising him while having to go through asshole stepfather's after another before she died. He wanted to forget the bad times, but for the sake of hearing Carly talking with her mother, he at least wanted to remember the good times with his mother when he was human. He remembered the time he asked about his biological father. Her response was silent. Knowing that he was just like any asshole stepfather who abused him. Left her when she was pregnant.

After she died and learned more about angels and demons roaming around the human world, he was on a witch hunt knowing about his biological father until he found him and punished him brutally.

Kallen was hearing Carly calling for him and he snapped out of it and he looked up to see her frown.

He cleared his throat and had his face back the way it was and offered a spot where she can lay next to him.

Carly laid next to Kallen and he started the movie.

"What were you thinking of, Kallen?" she asked curiously.

Kallen wanted to tell her but it was mostly his business. Mainly a business with dealing with demons and angels.

"Nothing special. Just want to make sure you are enjoying what I been trying to give ya," he made sure. "Y'know, since you suffered enough 'cause of me."

Carly playfully smacked him on his naked top and replied, "Don't say that. You are fine the way you do so. You've done more than enough for me and I appreciate it."

Kallen could only smile as those words form Carly were warm for him.

"Hey, Kallen?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"You really okay with me being here? I'm just another average, everyday girl who moved from the South to live through my everyday life."

It took Kallen a while as the movie was playing and cut off what he wanted to say after making a fake laugh when a joke was coming up. Than he felt her giving him a playful smack on his chest and looked back towards her.

"Let's just say… you are what you are, Carly," Kallen finally answered. "Believe me, I been through with too many Exes and they are what they are when I fell for them and had to unfortunately break up with them when I had to move out. All business is why."

He waited until she finally nodded it off as understanding his words.

All Kallen liked to do was watch this movie with a woman that maybe he was falling for and being the One as Ruin mentioned.

If only this would last forever until he tells her.

Then he decided before he would have to deal with Memphiles after getting some information form Astaroth, Kallen is gonna have to confess to Carly about his life as being the Fallen Devil.

Than the next question lies when he eyed her when she was laughing at the funny scenes.

Would she accept him as he is both an advocate of the Fallen Devil and being the Fallen Devil himself?

**Chapter 30**

Kallen was already on time on finding the address Lena gave him last night.

Having to run out from Carly was another story though since he didn't want to make her worry too much as playing another day of the Fallen Devil's advocate. He even needed to remind himself that he was gonna have to tell her the truth either later tonight or tomorrow.

It was her first day at her new job along the way which he didn't want to bother her too much after having to work her hardest first day.

So far, Bazel drove Kallen to the address in the limo and he started to look into it.

But when Kallen looked all over, he saw nothing. There was no Ritalia or even a suspicious building. The Fallen Devil had to look into his third eye through sensing spiritual presence but found nothing.

He dialed Lena's number and was sent to voicemail.

He figured that she might've went to school. If she goes to one.

Kallen leaned against an empty building arms crossed to think of what to do next.

No leads as this felt like a cold trail. But having to be humans who serve Astaroth makes Kallen think.

Astaroth doesn't follow too much of Memphiles' orders but he does bring some other demons into the bigger picture. Kallen remembered when he encountered Astaroth again but with the Harlot. She was following orders after she left Lucifer.

This was a brainstorm that Kallen had to look into.

Suddenly, he could feel something else.

Something different.

He realizes that it was some of his new powers. Whatever it was overall, it was telling Kallen that something else was not of any realm.

Kinda like Statera.

Kallen turned into his Fallen Devil state and he took a look into this place again.

Nothing happened.

He than he decided to turn into his new powerful state.

And this time, he was able to sense something.

Like a tear through reality and time.

Kallen had found what Lena was informing him about.

He took a look at the glass to see himself again. Kallen looked so much different than what he used to be. He looked all white. Some red lines were caressing through his sides and on his arms. They looked similar to tribal tattoos. Then he looked onto his chest to see that there was a black circle with blood red in the middle of it. There was a descending shade from the center to the outer layer of the circle like it was a kind of art piece. Another thing that he notices is that his face is as white as his body, but it was empty. It was showing no facial features. Like empty emotions.

Maybe Ruin or that woman from his dreams would know more about all of this new form of his.

For now, Kallen needed to find his way into this realm.

A thorough search was short when he found a spike in the middle of where he stood. He poked and felt the spark shock him.

Kallen only looked at the spike carefully thinking what this would lead him to. Maybe to where Memphiles would be hiding the entire time? Where he may have found Hel easily?

No one knows.

Kallen looked back towards where Bazel was standing there out of the limo in surprise. The Fallen Devil can't blame the demon for being surprised at something new to him.

Without anything else to say, Kallen placed a hand on the spot where the spike was coming out. His hand phased through the spike and realized that it's definitely a kind of portal that would lead into a different realm. Maybe this is where it would lead Kallen into this Ritalia.

Ritalia as a kind of realm that he would be thinking.

FInally stepping inside, Kallen breathed easy but the atmosphere was feeling heavy for him. He took a deep breathe thinking that it would take it more easy. It worked. And now he looked around the entire place and it was all dark. There was no light. He took a couple of easy steps while having Blood Rites on hand in case something were to ambush him.

Suddenly, Kallen heard a noise and noticed a familiar creature that came behind him.

"You're that warg watching over Eric," Kallen said to the warg.

Kallen tried to remember until he snapped and noticed that it was Siv she was called.

The warg sat and said into his thoughts, "I am surprised you never noticed that I was following you disguised. I might have made my presence faded easily."

Kallen shrugged and replied, "Good point. You sure you like to leave Eric behind?"

Siv shook her head. "He is strong himself. Being a god-born child makes him more special then having some angelic powers aside clairvoyance."

"Good point. But how was it easy that you follow me and I never sensed you? I mean, what disguise you good at blending into when here in the human world?"

"A stray. Fitting, don't you think of such?"

"So you are here, why?"

Siv picked up a scent and readied her fangs. Kallen took notice that something made her battle ready which he was ready himself.

But turned out that it was a young man who scurried back from what was ready to kill him.

Kallen held his blade at his chest and started to interrogate him. "Who the hell are you?" he threatened.

The young man shook hard and answered, "I'm just a runaway tryin' to earn some cold hard cash. All of a sudden, some dude in all white approached and brought me here to test something new. And afterwards, I started seeing some strange shit. You both look freaky as shit. I'm too young to die."

Kallen wanted to do what the runaway wanted but seems to feel pity form this human. He was dragged into a war that he knows nothing about. So he lifted his blade away form the human.

"Poor dumbass," Kallen said. "You think you can stand?"

The runaway took a while to look towards Kallen and Siv until he stood up slowly.

Siv still had her fangs out and ready for blood.

The runaway kneeled in cover like a coward after hearing the Warg growl.

Kallen palmed his face knowing that this might take a while since this was a regular human.

"Look, kid, I don't have time to deal with someone who won't fight back. Move out of the way so we continue on. That way, you will live another day, got it?"

The runaway glanced up towards Kallen and asked, "You aren't gonna sick your large dog on me or even kill me? I've had drugs before but whatever the hell that dude in the white suit gave me got me fucked up."

Kallen was silent for a while knowing that this conversation was going nowhere.

So Kallen grabbed the runaway young man by the neck of his tattered shirt and got him close to his face.

"I REALLY do not have time to deal with anything in the way whether they fight or not. But idiots like you are better off to hide in the streets rather than an alleyway so I can handle demons and whatnot." After saying all of that, Kallen dropped the runaway behind him and advanced. Yet he doesn't know much of this realm that Memphiles resided.

All of a sudden, Kallen was thinking that the young man may know something.

So he turned his head and asked, "You know most of this place, right, kid?"

The young man looked shocked of what Kallen was asking him.

Kallen didn't want to waste any time and kneed down so they look into each other's eyes easily.

"Or at least some important rooms. Like this guy named Memphiles or a prison where they kept a woman. I'm on a time clock and talk is a waste of it."

The young man gulped and finally said, "I could point it out to ya. But I have seen a dude that wears black and shining like neon and he scares the shit out of me. I wouldn't go after him, if I were you."

Kallen hits the young man in the head. "Pointing things out is all I need. Now beat it so you don't get caught up in the mess."

Afterwards, Kallen and Siv left the runaway young man behind and followed to where he pointed out and was led into a large room. Looked like a throne room but no one was sitting on there.

Thinking that this would be a trap set up by Astaroth or Memphiles, Kallen took out one of the Desert Eagles and shot upwards as a couple of warning shots.

Suddenly, the warning shots worked and a couple of shadows came out and fired at Kallen. He dodged the bullets easily and shot at where the guns were fired. He rushed towards them after he heard the grunts being made in the dark and noticed that they were human.

They were cowering after they were approached and Kallen decided to point his blade to one of them while Siv snarled at the other injured human.

Kallen pointed his Blood Rites to one of their necks where it could cut him open easily if one move leads to death and interrogated, "How many more are there in here? Where the hell are either Astaroth or Memphiles? The hell are they holding Hel?"

All of a sudden, he wasn't moving.

Kallen took notice and gave him a slap and found out that he killed himself.

"This human is dead as well," Siv pointed out. "It must be one of those kinds of drugs that makes them suicide to avoid giving information."  
Kallen slammed a fist on the ground figuring that this would happen such. Memphiles would have his followers do something like this.

Sensing that no one else was in the same room as they are, Kallen looked around the throne room and took notice of the throne being smaller then it would had looked. Kallen placed a hand on it and felt that Memphiles was here earlier.

It was quite possible that Memphiles was close by.

"Think you can pick up a scent, Siv?" Kallen asked.

Siv's response was a low growl like she would like to pounce on him and tear his throat for the type of insult he felt he made since wargs are dog-like creatures.

Ignoring such, Siv took a whiff and trailed to a large room which Kallen kicked it down.

While inside, the room looked empty. It was as dark as the rest of the place. Kallen took out a lighter and lit the room. It turned out to be bigger than the throne room. No sign of Memphiles but he notices a couple of graphs. It looked like a symbol of Nihilism but more different. There was a large circle in the middle with other types of symbols. One looked like its an empty shadow. One looked like a human body but was more empty. The last had lines that may look like fire but not looking like any other symbol as fire goes to represent.

Kallen rubbed his chin thinking that all this is what maybe Lena and Ruin meant of the Nihilidy.

Memphiles being a part of the Nihilidy?

He was kept being referred as the Void.

What the hell is with this Trinity versus Nihilidy crap that Kallen knows nothing about?

Knowing now that Memphiles is gone, it led into a cold end again.

Kallen fisted the wall hard a few times until he was bleeding from his knuckles.

"DAMMIT!" he cursed. "Now what the hell am I supposed to find that asshole this time?"

"We might have to find where Astaroth resides instead," Siv suggested. "Besides, you know what most humans would point out, the big mafia boss would be behind the lines and the minions would still be around?"

The warg had a point since Kallen started to piece a couple of suggestions. Either Memphiles was out after going through his own residence or he has taken Hel somewhere else.

"Know other places that maybe Memphiles would go to while his scent still resides?" Kallen asked.

Siv growled towards Kallen. "Push me more and I will probably switch sides," she warned.

He shrugged and decided to look into more of this realm on his own while he tells her that splitting up would be the best idea. Afterwards, Kallen looked to where a set of stairs leads downwards.

A dungeon, perhaps?

Kallen descended and noticed some strange looking cells that looked more smaller like a closet. He heard a couple of screams and even some whimpering. He sighed knowing that he was gonna have to look into every single cell hoping one of these might be Hel if Memphiles didn't take her with him.

As Kallen opened each of the cells, there were a couple of angels who fled out, a demon child crying that someone finally had let him out and a woman who looked like she was a grimalkin, or a catfolk for those who make calling them easily on Earth. She looked towards Kallen and said her thanks and ran off. Even picked up the demon child as if she pretended to be his mother escaping this dark hellhole.

Kallen kicked the stone wall knowing that Hel wasn't here.

Searching this realm was getting him nowhere. He walked back up and spotted that Siv was on the ground at the room they came in first time. He looked to see that a man in a white suit was on top of the warg.

Kallen recognized the spiritual presence and it was one hundred percent that this was Astaroth. Or he was the man in white that the runaway mentioned earlier.

Kallen readies his Blood Rites and said, "So nice of you to come home, fallen angel. Where the hell is Memphiles and Hel!?"

Astaroth stepped forward after he kicked Siv out of his way like a wounded dog.

"You look different last time I met you twice, Fallen Devil," the fallen angel admitted. "Seems you were given something… new?"

Kallen looked into himself on the mirror next to him to see that he hasn't changed. He eyed back right on time to block Astaroth who was using a blade that was shining.

"Nice distraction, fallen angel. But it seems better off that you're coming with me. I think interrogating you would be better then killing you slowly."

Astaroth stepped away and dusted himself off. He shrugged and replied, "It wouldn't matter to me. None of this matters as long as I get what I want."

"And it's what, exactly? Aren't you working under Memphiles this whole time?" Kallen pointed out. "I saw the people down there. The hell were you doing with humans and other kinds of species out of this world? Your servants had to be plenty busy to gather something mad scientist like."

"A theatrical point there, Fallen Devil, but the Void can have his Eyes of the World for all I care. What I want is something else. Something which I can take over as a new Destroyer."

Somehow, Kallen laughed at that last sentence.

"Listen to yourself for a second. The new Destroyer? You do know that killing off Lucifer would only piss the Trinity off and it would bring too much chaos on Earth. Plus knowing Lucifer from experience, he doesn't take likely to uninvited guests like yourself. In addition, he hates anyone form the Goetia. Why not discuss that from your friends there, Astaroth?"

There was silence form the fallen angel.

It lasted until Kallen was surprised that Astaroth was trying to stab him in the back but Kallen retaliated by blocking the attack and fired one of his Desert Eagles to his face but he was already gone.

"You are correct on most of that, but sadly, the Goetia banished me," the fallen angel speaks. "I am on my own way and as soon as I kill Lucifer, I plan to slaughter the Goetia before I kill the angels and the Creator. If you wonder how, Fallen Devil, I'll be glad to tell you. Memphiles is of the Void. He thinks I am loyal to that fiend, but he is wrong, I am not the most trustworthy fallen angel unlike the other kind or the Watchers. I'll just steal what makes him immortal and lethal and I'll be able to kill any of those linked with the Trinity."

Kallen shook his head thinking the fallen angel has either fallen more from grace or just pitying him for being more power hungry for pointless needs.

"You're just talking too much of yourself. The more you say that shit, the more this gives me a bored attitude. If I just end ya, well it wouldn't matter either me or Memphiles will kill you, it might stop whatever scheme you have in cloak and dagger."

"Which speaking of, Fallen Devil…"

There were no words besides Astaroth rushing towards Kallen and somehow pushed him into a portal which came out of nowhere and they were brawling over each other. Kallen didn't want to waste time figuring out where they are now and have to deal with the fallen angel right here and now.

Interrogating the bastard was gonna lead to nowhere anyways, so he might as well kill him where he stands.

Kallen felt a push in his abdomen. It than led Astaroth to try to cut Kallen's head off but he fired a bullet which cut him off guard. When Kallen was about to slice the fallen angel in half, but he was quicker than lightning which this was getting them both nowhere. Astaroth fired a lightning bolt that's all jet black. Kallen blocked it with a hand but felt some of the pain.

The Fallen Devil was wondering what this fallen angel has been doing while teaming with Memphiles, but he didn't want to lose.

Kallen was feeling something in his arms which he decided to wave it and what came out were flames colored violet. It surprised Kallen that some of it landed on Astaroth which looked like it was delivering some damage. But it didn't stop the fallen angel as he fired a couple more black bolts and Kallen blocked them with the same fire which he waved his hand upwards like calling in a shield.

Out of nowhere, Kallen felt a blade piercing behind him which Astaroth got him. Yet Kallen quickly took the pain and turned to roundhouse kick the fallen devil in the face and it knocked him away from Kallen and hit the wall.

After taking Astaroth's sword out of his chest, Kallen swung the blade and managed to hit the fallen angel by the shoulder and heard the painful cry.

Yet it didn't last long as Astaroth took the blade out and swung it to unload a large black wave of electricity towards Kallen and he held his Blood Rites up hoping it would block some of the damage. It worked and Kallen managed to swing behind thinking Astaroth was gonna be dirty again and managed to get a hit. Yet Kallen was hit along the way by being sliced in the legs which knocked him off balance.

Kallen and Astaroth were now on their knees breathing heavy from all the damage they were giving each other. They glare at each other to see who makes the next move.

Neither of them did and out of nowhere, a woman screamed behind Kallen.

With that, Astaroth vanished as a chance to escape.

Kallen didn't bother who the woman was as he was losing too much if his powers after having to enter, go through Memphiles' realm and fighting Astaroth with all his strength that it reverted him to his human state.

It felt like it was a good opportunity that he was safe, but when he got up and turned, this was worse when he noticed that it turned out to be Carly who screamed.

Knowing what Astaroth was doing so far, it was gonna screw Kallen over.

He doesn't even know what to do at this point. Even explaining would be difficult in the condition he was in.

What would Kallen do knowing that Carly had just found out rather telling her tonight or tomorrow the truth when it seemed Astaroth planned this beforehand.

**Chapter 31**

Carly was shocked to know what she had just walked into.

She couldn't believe it just by looking at him.

But her eyes weren't lying whether she was wearing her glasses her not.

Carly was looking at Kallen S. Crowley. No. She was looking towards the Fallen Devil. No. It was more or less both of them. It was just the man she was falling for being more two faced than what she has been told.

But to make it more to note, this was the Fallen Devil's advocate as he called himself as the actual Fallen Devil.

All this time, she was looking in front of Kallen all the time whenever he was the Fallen Devil who saved her from monsters. Once when he was human and she couldn't get the words out of her to say thank you. But she did when Kallen saved her when a monster was about to make her into a meal.

It was like Carly has been lied to but form a truthful devil like Kallen S. Crowley like the one in front of her.

Even when the strange man in a white suit just vanished in thin air in front of her, she couldn't take her eyes off of Kallen who was laying down while getting himself back up looking like he has been through a bloodbath.

She wanted to fall in love in him. But as she was seeing, she was starting to feel betrayed knowing that Kallen was the same Fallen Devil as he was working with.

As if she worried about him too much when he was gone. Even now, she was looking towards him with more worry. But not only with worry, but with anger burning within her.

Carly didn't move from where she was standing while she sees Kallen getting up to his feet keeping his balance.

She suddenly felt nervous when he was looking towards her.

Was this one of those times that Kallen wanted to either plea or rush towards her yet she wanted to run. Knowing that she felt betrayed.

Silence was hovering in the atmosphere.

And then Kallen broke that silence and speaks to her, "Carly…" He sounded more like he was running out of breathe after the fight with that strange man in the white suit.

But Carly suddenly cuts Kallen off and yelled, "You lied to me!"

Silence was hovering again.

Kallen tried to reach out to Carly and saying some more towards her. "Carly, I know what you're thinking. And I wanted to tell you the truth."

"Truth!? WHat truth!? That you lied to me!? That you were busy playing the 'advocate' so you can do whatever the hell you want!? So if I want to make this clear, you are this… This… Whatever the hell you are going around slicing and dicing and coming back looking like a bat out of Hell like from that weird guy just now!?"

Carly noticed that Kallen looked stoic after yelling towards her with those hurtful words she had delivered to him.

"I mean, what even are you, Kallen? Just the same playboy you show yourself to the public? Or nothing more but a psychotic asshole getting his way!?" Carly didn't notice herself but she knows that she was in tears. In sadness. "I mean, I trusted you and I feel like you never trusted you, Kallen."

"Carly, it's not what ya think," Kallen tried to reason with her. "I know you're thinking that I'm some kind of two faced son of a bitch who does anything to get his way. But I am not like those assholes you see on TV. And where I fight is much more worse than humans."

"SHUDDUP! I trusted you… Kallen..." She couldn't finish her sentences but just dropped her stuff and ran to her car again and drove off while she was in tears trying to get away.

She just kept driving and driving until she could never see the place where Kallen was living at. The place where he bought it for her.

Carly parked to an open park and got out. Knowing there was less people, Carly decided to walk near the lake and looked into her reflection.

All Carly was seeing was her ugly sobbing while thinking over what felt like a betrayal form Kallen. From the man she was starting to fall for after all that he was giving her.

Afterwards, Carly was now sobbing like crazy knowing what a shot through the heart as thinking it is what betrayal felt like.

Carly was feeling that her cell phone was vibrating. Thinking that it was Kallen, she took it and threw the phone all the way into the lake so she wouldn't think about hearing his voice.

She just wanted to forget about Kallen.

Time passes as Carly kept crying and crying until a soft hand was touching her cheek. She looked up and saw a beautiful woman.

The woman was shushing Carly which was calming her down.

Carly breathed in and out deep as the woman was telling her and rubbed her eyes with the dress suit she was wearing for her first day at her new job.

She looked up and saw that the woman who look so beautiful even when she was curvy. Her hair was golden blonde and her eyes were shiny green. She was wiping away Carly's tears with a handkerchief while shushing her to calm down.

"Never cry, sweetling," says the woman. "What seems to be the problem? I came here and heard a distress and I found myself to you. Tell me all, sweetling."

Carly breathed deep again while observing the woman. She looks so beautiful. Even with the curvy hips, she was plump but her smile was as flawless as her long blonde hair and emerald eyes that are shining.

"You'd laugh at me if I tell you all of this," Carly admitted.

The woman chuckled and replied, "No no no. I believe in the out of the world phenomenon. Which as a god given woman, I can believe in anything. Please, sweetling, tell me what makes you shed a fountain?"

Thinking that Carly was gonna give herself a trip to the asylum when she tells this woman. So she might as well tell her.

"Had you ever fell into someone when he was a somebody on TV and something and he offers too many that you started to fall for him until you walk in and see the real him?" Carly asked.

The curvy woman laughed playfully and answered, "Everyone has someone to fall for whether the individual is with someone else or not. A form of idolism, sweetling. And as you referred him as a somebody, you decided to refer to yourself as a nobody. Everyone, whether deformed or perfect, is always a somebody. You are a beautiful woman yourself, sweetling. And as seeing the real him, did he show up as his real self or did you happen to bump into him?"

Carly answered that she walked in and seen the real him.

"Ohhh. I see. I see, sweetling. Listen closely, you may think of him as two faced and he does it all in secret. But would you want to know why for what he does without you knowing?" Carly shook her head weakly. "He does so so you would not worry too much. If you rush in whether to know the truth or not, he would worry more than how much you worry for him. Believe me, sweetling, I was like you once with my love. Want to know what happened when I ran in and knew the truth? I felt heartbroken. I thought I lost his trust. But it was neither of us's fault. And to tell you like what I told myself, sweetling, it is neither you or your love's fault. Life is all that feels being the Cycle. The truth hurts and would leave a scar in the mentality. Do not blame yourself nor the One you were falling for. When you believe in seeing him as himself and want to know more, I would like you to go to him and sit down, have a couple of glasses and learn each other more now that you learned some of his secrets. Believe me, I made the mistake that I didn't do what I am advising you. I do not like to see other young women make the mistake I made."

Carly gave herself a couple of minutes on thinking over what the woman was telling her.

The woman pats Carly on the head and kept the smile on her face like she was a mother.

"What would your name be, if you do not mind me asking?" the woman asked. "You do not have to answer if you do not want to."

Carly breathed in and answered her full name.

"Carly Carmichael. What a lovely name. And you are lovely yourself. Do not stray from the man you witnessed his true form. Think of him as he was thinking of you as he looked as you as the One."

Carly was silent as she was seeing the beautiful curvy woman walking away. She noticed that the woman had forgotten her handkerchief and ran to her and fast as she could which she took the heels off.

After being called out, the woman saw and waited for Carly to catch her breathe after chasing after her.

Carly handed the handkerchief over to the woman but the woman held her hand out. "It is yours, sweetling. I have plenty of those at home. Keep it as if you made a new friend."

Carly was nearly speechless about this woman being too nice that she felt uplifted.

"If you thought of me as your new friend, what's your name?" Carly asked.

The woman smiled and answered, "Call me Ciel. I hope whoever you call the One will appreciate you coming back and make up for the runaway. Again, you live much better than what I been through. Now go, Carly. Go back to your One and makeup. Farewell."

With that, Ciel was gone.

Carly was thinking where Ciel came from when having to hear her crying. But she was thinking over the words Ciel was advising her.

Ciel was right.

Carly made a mistake of not hearing what Kallen was trying to tell her.

When she calmed down more and she went into her car and noticed that it wasn't starting, Carly was feeling her head aching as if a tumor was starting to grow. Carly tried to calm herself through painkillers but nothing happened. The aching was growing worse and worse until she had to get out of the car and suddenly collapses.

Carly reached a hand out thinking maybe Kallen would turn all Fallen Devil and rescue her like before. But she was fading to black knowing that there was no one coming to save her.

She was all alone feeling that a sharp grasp was holding Carly and dragging her away.

In the Sin and Serve, Kallen was already giving himself a fourth shot of whiskey as having to forget what just happened between him and Carly. Although regardless of how many shots he consumed, he could never get her out of his mind.

When he asked, Michael eyed down on the shots Kallen was consuming and said to him, "This isn't like you feeling down like this, Fallen Devil. Usually when you do these shots, you would be more crazy like some human frat. You can tell me what the hell's going on."

Kallen knows the Archangel was right. No matter how many shots he would drink from ten to twenty or to one hundred, he would never get drunk at all. Anything human related would not affect him regardless.

Even when Kallen wouldn't want to talk about his fight with Carly, but seeing that he might as well give up and let Ragnarok and the End take its course, he might as well confess.

"Well, if I have to throw in a shit bucket, I might as well say all this," the Fallen Devil admitted. "Carly had found out about my secret which I was gonna tell her the whole truth. But with my fight with Astaroth, she walked into it at the last second and she ran off. I was still weak until I rejuvenated as done by my abilities to walk again. But she was already gone. Y'know, with the End comin', might as well let it reign down so she doesn't go stir fucking crazy."

There was silence between the two and even the whole bar was silent form hearing what Kallen had just said to the world.

Kallen bothered to eye at all the demons and angels and Meta's and Nephilims looking towards Kallen like he betrayed everyone.

"What!? Listen, this whole world is nothing more but a world where assholes live and do the bullshit life of survival of the fittest and the strong kill the weak to get where they get at? Doesn't that shit work the same in the world of the paranormal. The Line's did so when this dead world follows along. Y'all know which Line y'all belong to and followed along. You should know the bullshit that has been going along the way!"

A demon stood and got into Kallen's face. "Listen here, Fallen Devil asshole," he threatened. "Says you who followed the same. I know you much when you used to be human. You were a murderer even before your goddamned 'crusade' against all of us. You go after angel and demon ever since what!? 'Cause poor mommy died after she tried her hardest to raise you to be a happy man. Instead, you live in nothing but anger and hate! Pathetic that you give us demons a bad name!"

Kallen was about to throw a punch but Michael held a hand out and stopped Kallen's fist before it was about to land on the demon's face.

"Cool your jets, Fallen Devil," Michael warned Kallen. And then he looked towards the demon who was provoking and warned, "And you sit your ass down before I send you back to Hell where Lucifer would burn your ass for trying to start an unnecessary fight."

The demon had then spat on the floor and left the bar knowing that it was more of a waste of time.

Kallen sat back down and drank his new shot. Even another one as Michael poured for him.

"You seriously don't plan to give up on the World, correct, Fallen Devil?" Michael talked towards the Fallen Devil.

Kallen eyed and then back to where his shot was in front of him.

"If you lived in my shoes, Archangel, than you would understand the shit I been through," he scowled.

"Don't think you are the only one who been through like what you described, Fallen Devil," a random Nephilim called out. "You should be in our shoes when the first hundred Nephilim were born. One helluva chase the Archangels had done along with the demons thinking it's like in-breeding with abominations. Right before the Watcher's gave us a home before one of them sold us out. But today, we just blend in with modern society while living a better day at least glad to life another day over and over."

Kallen wanted to punch the Nephilim in the face for those words. But he couldn't help but know that he might be right.

Anything that's labeled an abomination is considered an outcast. Kallen even befriended some of the abomination that were considered an outcast and help out whenever he needed some information.

Most of them were just about ranging from years when he was human to when he was a demon to when he started out as the Fallen Devil.

So much he came across and some even sacrificed themselves so Kallen gets what he needed to get the job done. Even most when he found his real father and locked him up in a special prison he made on his own.

It follows by Kallen having to ignore the Nephilim who was calling out to him and took another shot that was poured from the Archangel.

"Tell me the truth, Michael, what was going on in your head when you know that I was either the Fallen Devil or not?" Kallen asked in curiosity.

Michael was silent for a while until he finally broke it and answered, "I'll be damned honest with ya, Fallen Devil. When you were human, I wanted to feel sorry knowing that going through a life being an outcast until ya realised that you are the son of one of the Watcher's make me cringe. But Gabriel, as soft-hearted as her usual self form the Genesis Era to today, always tells me that you were nothing but an innocent child. And when I knew that you sided with demons, I wanted to skewer your ass easily. But again, Gabriel told me to hold back. But when you were forsaken, I think back at the words and tell myself, 'Let the crazy son of a bitch do whatever he pleases'."

Kallen wanted to point a gun at Michael but the Archangel wasn't wrong.

The Fallen Devil remembered back then when he worked a bit with the Archangel, Gabriel, when he used to be human when he started a crusade against angels and demons. When he learned that she was one of his teachers, he wanted to kill her, but he held himself back knowing that if not for getting all jobs done through her intel, Kallen would've tracked his real father down and took him down.

Life itself was nothing more but a crazy Line for Kallen when he used to be human to when he became a demon to what he becomes today.

Aside all that Kallen had been through in his past life and what he's been today, he started to think about some of Gabriel's words too.

He remembered that the Archangel telling him that Life always throws it at him whether his choices were right or wrong.

So Kallen took his last shot of whiskey and dropped a hundred dollar bill for Michael and left without a word.

Kallen made it to his Dodge Viper and was getting a phone call before he started the engine.

He answered and notices that it was Memphiles on the phone.

"Hello, Aliquis Lapsorum, I sure hope you are not missing someone close," Memphiles says through the phone. "What I ask in exchange is the Eyes of the World. If you do not bring it to me, I will show this poor slug of the World what the Void truly is. Come. Do not make me wait."

Suddenly, Memphiles hung up before Kallen was about to curse him out.

Kallen didn't know what he wanted to do. Memphiles was referring to Carly, whom he took and threatened the Fallen Devil to kill if he didn't give him the Eyes of the World.

Kallen would've just left her be, except he didn't want to believe her to be victimized since he wanted her out of the latter.

But seems Memphiles has fell so low enough to get what he wants.

So Kallen puts the pedal to the metal while having his senses up to find where Carly might be taken to. Didn't take long until he could sense her soul. He pulled up to an empty warehouse and found Memphiles leaning to a wall and watching Carly on the floor like she was unconscious.

Kallen was ready to rush towards Memphiles until the Void held a hand while having his other hand towards Carly's body with it glowing.

It was a warning Memphiles was laying down towards Kallen to not make a wrong move or else she was gonna die for real.

Kallen's fist was balled up and wanting blood.

But he knows that it risks Carly's soul.

He had no choice but took the Eyes of the World out of him and threw it towards Memphiles.

Memphiles caught them and said, "A pity as one calls himself the 'Fallen Devil' has human emotion. I would be glad to change such. I give you the location to my sacrificial ritual to bring in the Eternal Dark. Think it over and come. COME and become the FInis like I wish to see it upon the cursed Trinity and the whore of the line of Chaos herself."

Suddenly, Memphiles had vanished.

Kallen wanted to rush to where Memphiles may be resting at, but looking down on Carly, he couldn't help but notice that he DID come here just for her safety. He knows that it was a risk and all that he said back at the Sin and Serve was all to see the human realm to die. But he knows inside him that he still cared for Carly.

Thinking back at what Ruin was telling him, Carly was to be the One.

Yet as he did see Carly run off in tears, she might not be interested in him anymore after learning the truth.

He took Carly's unconscious body and placed her in the back of the car. He than drives all the way back to the mansion while thinking over the good times and the bad times they both had been through while looking towards her on the rearview mirror.

He couldn't help but know that she was only innocent.

He wonders why she got herself into this situation and how she would know about him while he was the Fallen Devil in Purgatorium. Life itself was nothing more but a Line to throw in challenges as Gabriel told him.

When looking back between Carly and Gabriel's words and to Ruin's words, Kallen was starting to think more on the good of what he and Carly has been through.

This was nothing but a risky move, but when she wakes up, he wants to hope that she would stay and listen to what he tells her.

The whole truth from start to now.

Memphiles would have to wait. Kallen needs to figure things out on this ritual's location anyways.

**Chapter 32**

A couple of hours past while Kallen had brought Carly home from the grapes of Memphiles who took her and Kallen had to exchanged the Eyes of the World for her life.

It felt like a betrayal and led the human world to the Eternal Dark like Memphiles was planning to do.

While waiting in the living room and having the Valkyries look into Carly if she isn't in any harm from Memphiles' powers. In the meantime, Kallen needed to think what Memphiles meant of where he was leading the Fallen Devil to for his plans to be set into motion.

Along the way, Bazel was on the phone with Lena who was screaming his ear off of what Kallen needed the demon to tell her and see if she can make a duplicate and exchange it to stop Memphiles' plans.

Kallen didn't move for what it had been going on. Knowing that everything was coming to.

Ragnarok was gonna reign down since Hel wasn't brought back.

Ruin is gonna give Kallen an earful when she learns that the Eyes of the World was in Memphiles' hands.

But what of Carly?

It was all Kallen was thinking of more than anything else. He didn't want to handle the world ending situation he had let upon. All he wanted was to see if Carly was okay and not under Memphiles' influence.

Kallen looked up seeing that one of the Valkyries, Morgeth, approached and wanted to talk with him alone while Bazel was still talking with Lena on the phone.

They went to the back where the pool is and Morgeth informed, "Neither me nor my sister had found any negative effects on Ms Carly. She is asleep at the moment."

Kallen let loose an exhale as he was relieved that Carly was safe.

"If you do not mind me telling you something truthful, Fallen Devil?" Morgeth asked.

Kallen waved a motion with his hand to have her go ahead.

"She thinks of you too much. Mostly as a human and doesn't know much of being what you really are. On the inside of her mind, she worries too much that the stress would confuse her. I am sure you have already felt the lashing of what she had discovered when I looked into her mind."

Kallen cringed when remembering Carly's reaction when she discovered his secret.

"I know," he pointed out. "Now how the hell would I explain to her about all this mess when she wakes up?"

"Just tell her the truth, Fallen Devil," the Valkyrie suggested. "Truths hurts but it sets any man or woman free from pain. What was the line humans say when they are sad but realized they would have to open up to their true love?"

"The truth hurts, but it heals the pain," Kallen recalled.

"That's it. She will wake for not too long."

Kallen was relieved more that this might be the time to tell her all before he would rush out and he would give Memphiles the pain he deserves. He dismissed himself and ran into Bazel.

The demon hung up and explained, "Here's the deal. The little witch won't have enough time to get a duplicate up. But all she can do was shop for one of those trinkets so you would absorb the Essence form the Eyes of the World Memphiles has so his plans would crumble. At the same time, she would like to visit ya one day and give ya a hard slap in the face."

Kallen shrugged as understanding what Lena explained to Bazel to translate back to him and walked past him.

"Ya know we are running short. Either way, the End comes in a premature way, Fallen Devil. Best be sure your ass is grass before the Trinity or Ruin comes in and slaps ya to death. And as far as ya know, I ain't involved for your fuck ups. For what, a damned human woman!?"

Kallen punched the demon hard in the nose without thinking.

The demon was on his butt while wiping away the blood that was leaking from his nose.

Bazel showed teeth and yelled, "The fuck was that, asshole!? Ya really cared about a human like that one, Fallen Devil!? Wanna know something that can save your own ass!? Never fall for a human! Believe me, I made the mistake before I been made a human and look where that shit got me to."

The Fallen Devil took out one of his Desert Eagles and gave a warning shot to Bazel between the legs to hear the demon fall in silence.

Kallen said nothing else and walked away and mae his way upstairs to the master bedroom where he met Argentina who was leaving the room.

Argentina gave a blank face and said, "I'm sure my sister told ya about poor Carly's condition, right?"

Kallen could only nod.

He felt the other Valkyrie place a hand on his shoulder and comforted him. "Do not let guilt turn you down. Guilt brings depression. Depression brings hate. Hate leads to bloodshed. Bloodshed leads to the cycle of malice which all of Valhalla makes sure that the humans never fall into it too much. Even when you used to be human and then used to be a demon, do not let it get to you, Kallen Satanael Crowley. You are stronger than that. An old friend used to tell me all that." She ended her sentence with a smile on her face that Kallen looked up.

Kallen had no words but to watch her smile and then she dismissed herself.

He creaked the door open to see that Carly was still sound asleep. He walked in to look down on her sleeping state.

She looked so innocent as he was observing her to be. He could only feel bad for what he had brought her into.

It wasn't the first time that he did so. Only a couple of his exes had been involved and one of them was a witch. The other is when she almost died that she was in the hospital and he didn't say his goodbyes once he was ready to transfer.

This was always nothing more but bringing others into chaos and either he had to fix it himself or leave them to die.

For the most, he only done so to keep them in the shadows so they do not get themselves killed.

Carly is another story.

Ruin called her the One for Kallen.

This was something that he still tried to figure out.

Suddenly, he felt a familiar presence from behind. He eyed and knew that it had to be Ruin who was in her goddess state, He waited until she walked up and she looked down on Carly.

"So that must be the One for you, isn't she?" Ruin pieced together.

Kallen didn't say anything but wait for whatever she came for so he can be alone with Carly.

"From mortal standards, she is quite beautiful. Reminds me of a couple of my grandchildren. I am even relieved that she is alive from the Void's clutches."

Still nothing from Kallen to speak.

"But for a greater cost which you have set into motion. Unfortunately, it is unforgivable. Yet from what I was told, the Void has not set into motion of his Eternal Dark. I believe you plan to chase after him?" Ruin reminded him.

"Ya don't have to remind me," he finally answered. "I'll get him for this. I'll slice his head off if I have to."

When Kallen turned to face Ruin, he felt a hard slap form Ruin that it would've knocked his head off his shoulders.

All Kallen would feel is that he kept his head where it was at and looked back to Ruin's angry face that she was forming tears from her cold eyes.

He was curious to know why she would shed tears from a cold stature her face always makes.

"You risked the One for you and gave a risk for the World in order to save the One. Fool!" she called out. "It is brave, but it is very stupid from your standards. Believe me, one of my sons did so and it killed him for doing so. Another I had to banish so he wouldn't cause anymore damage to any other."

Kallen was curious for what Ruin meant but he didn't want to bother.

"I know I fucked up, but I will fix it even if it kills me," Kallen says to the goddess in front of him.

Ruin wiped the tears and looked towards Carly and back towards Kallen. "You are responsible for your One. I understand that you will even stake your life for the World's safety for hers. Remember that your life is as finite as you do not realize when you were reborn as the Fallen Devil. Believe me, even I can be killed easily but not with any normal standards humans do to kill."  
Without anything else to say, Ruin turned and vanished in thin air.

Kallen double checked and noticed that there is no sign as Ruin being here anymore. For now, he turned and only see Carly still sleeping. He sat down next to her and waits for Carly to wake up.

Another interruption happened just by the knock on the door.

Being irritated, Kallen answered and saw that Lena was here.

He wondered how Lena got here fast form where she lived to where he lived here. Yet he didn't want to mess around with more rhetorical questions and felt a slap on the face from Lena.

"What the hell were you thinking, Kallen!?" Lena started with fury in her voice. "Do you have any idea what danger ya put in for the World!?"

"No shit and I am planning to fix this on my own," Kallen reminded Lena. "Even if it kills me, I'll take care of that asshole, Memphiles, and even chop his own head off."

"But do ya even know where he is with the Eyes of the World?" she asked with her arms crossed while eyeing towards Carly who was still resting.

Kallen realized what Lena was saying and started to think with a hand on his chin.

"Well lucky for you, I have something that may help ya aside what I'm gonna give ya so you drain the Essence of the Sun and the Moon form the Eyes of the World I crafted." Which Lena held out a pendant with a teardrop shape prism. "Which this is what you'll be needing. No fancy words. Just stick it out and the Essence should automatically be absorbed into this. Be warned that it is risky that if the Void has it in his hands, he may try to kill you away from him."

Kallen took the pendant and looks over it knowing that it looks like an ordinary piece of jewelry.

"It may look ordinary, but it is more like a trinket to transfer into what I might have to rework it while you are gone. That is, if you are planning to bring it back after you kill off the Void."

Kallen had nothing else to say as he knows just what to do when he confronts Memphiles.

"Anything else that I need to know before I deal with the son of a bitch?" the Fallen Devil asked as he place the pendant in his pocket.

Lena shook her head and looked towards Carly in worry.

"I was told Carly would wake up soon. Hopefully not too long until I find the bastard," he informed.

"So you are gonna tell her everything?"

Kallen nodded as this is something he needed to do overall.

Lena sighed and brought a smile on her face in relief. "Good to know. She isn't a bad person, that I know. I hope you have been taking care of her like what I was thinking after what you told me about her a long time ago."

WIthout anything else to say, Lena left while wishing him the best of luck before he goes to confront Memphiles.

In the meantime, before he plans to leave, Kallen sat down next to where Carly sounds quiet on the bed waiting for her to wake up.

Carly couldn't stop thinking what was gonna happen when she was gonna wake up form this nightmare. A nightmare which she was being swallowed by shadows until someone sliced through and opened a rift where he takes her out of the nightmare.

Than again, it feels that it just happened recently.

Was it form Kallen or that Fallen Devil?

Either way, they are the same person whom she thought he betrayed her trust. Someone whom she started to fall for ever since she heard that he was in the same city she moved to while starting fresh from her hometown. The same man who saved her from a smuggler in a back alley.

Carly doesn't know what would happen when she wakes up.

And then finally, she did.

She woke up knowing that she was in the master bedroom of the mansion that Kallen bought.

For her and her alone aside his friends.

It took Carly a while until she noticed that Kallen was right beside her. He was nodded off resting his eyes.

She couldn't help but see him being more innocent then what she was expecting from him once he explains it all.

Without knowing, she moved her hand onto his cheek and felt the warmth form him.

Suddenly, Kallen awoke and saw her.

Carly moved her hand away from his face while backing away.

Yet he caught her hand gently and stared towards her.

They were both silent for a while until they both said sorry at the same time.

Followed by Kallen who started it and said, "I'm sorry… if I'd hurt ya."

"Hurt me? How, exactly?" Carly asked.

She waited until he started to explain everything honestly. EVen turned himself in the same Fallen Devil who saved her a few times in the past to show proof. He even explained much about his duties as the Fallen Devil.

Carly was learning so much coming from him.

He stopped and asked if she was hungry. She nodded without thinking and they went into the kitchen and Kallen was fixing up something for them both.

He asked and she only answered something that he didn't want to trouble him too much. So he only made a ham sandwich and warmed them up for the both of them. She only asked for water while he was taking a shot of whiskey.

Carly windered much about Kallen being the Fallen Devil for being immune to any disease and not getting drunk overall. She almost felt jealous but at the same time, she understands much of him for having much important duties while having some positive qualities.

Even thinking over what he has been through as he explained about everyone around him.

Like Basil was Bazel being a demon being Kallen's errand boy. The girls, Argentina and Morgeth being actual Valkyries form the Norse Line's heaven, Valhalla, where they are angelic beings. And Lena being a Meta as being a witch where demons and humans crossbreed with each other either for selfish reasons or for love and making babies.

This was almost too much information overloading Carly's brain by learning more and more form Kallen himself.

Even knowing that there is a God being the One God and the Destroyer being Lucifer who Kallen was willing to kill one day. EVen the Trinity that she never knew existed and there was also a realm known as Statera which beings like Ruin the Salvation who rules over as one half of the Balance the Trinity assigned her to be.

Also to note that the Trinity and Ruin gave Kallen powers to go after this being called Memphiles who was the one who kidnapped her while unconscious in order to trade for this thing called the Eyes of the World to put into motion this Eternal Dark that will lead to the End being the End of all existence.

Now all of this was starting to give her a headache knowing way too much as Kallen was explaining all that he has been through even when he was once a human and then a demon and now being known as the Fallen Devil after being forsaken.

And even added the part about the succubus who has a thing for Kallen form the other day.

That part only sickened her a bit that she didn't anymore of the sandwich Kallen made.

"I… I don't know what to say after learning all that," Carly honestly confessed.

"Best advice?" Kallen pointed out. "Just take your time. No need to rush about learning all the new things until you have it all together. Believe me, I learned most of it the hard way when I became the Fallen Devil."  
Carly understood about what Kallen was advising her. It was all so strange. All of this was new to her and she just walked into this as she was told that she was the One for him.

Thinking back, Carly had now just figured out what Ciel was telling her about being the One for Kallen and this Ruin told him that Carly was the One for him. Which was how Carly was able to hear Kallen within this Purgatorium where he fights other demons and angel and other beings he had to hunt down. Followed by having these glasses that she was wearing to see Kallen as the Fallen Devil in person including other kinds of beings,

This made Carly surprised when she took her glasses off and back on to see that Kallen wasn't lying as he turned into his Fallen Devil self on and off to show proof.

Now she understood mostly.

"So much I learn today, I guess," Carly admitted.

Kallen gave a thin smile and said, "Seeing is believing as they say."

She understood it all and they were both silent.

For a while, Carly cleared her throat and Kallen realized and says, "So for now, I need to find the asshole, Memphiles, and take him down with my own hands. But as a heads up, it might kill me."  
Carly wasn't expected to hear that coming from him and pointed out, "But didn't you say that you are immortal, Kallen!?"

Kallen could only shook his head. "I almost died a couple of times which it involved Mempiles. He needs me and I need to give him a piece of my mind. It has to be me. I don't know what to say after I told ya all of this and what you plan to do after I have told ya this?"

Carly was silent for a minute until she finally spoke again. "I mean, ya did mention that ya dated before? Did you tell them what ya told me?"  
Kallen answered, "Not all of them. Only a couple of them which one of them was a Meta witch and the other accidentally walked into one of my messes and almost died. She was in a coma for a long while. I left her so she doesn't get into the same mess again only for her safety."

"So what about me? Am I going to forget all of this once ya walk out and go after this Memphiles? Are ya gonna forget me once ya kill him and maybe die along the way?"

Kallen froze for a second before he placed a hand on hers.

"I mean, I don't want to forget as I was told that you are the One. I never knew it all until Ruin told me all about it. I do not want to forget you. I do not want you to get hurt. Makes me worry too much. And…" Kallen paused at that last sentence.

"And what?" Carly asked with worry in her eyes.

Kallen was silent once again until he held her face towards him so they look into each other eye to eye. Carly didn't know what was going on until she was feeling his lips pressed onto hers.

Carly didn't know what to think of except to accept him and pressed her lips and they pressed each others tongues as if making love.

She realized that maybe she wanted to seduce him so he doesn't run away. She doesn't want to see him go and get himself killed.

Carly was flustered and out of nowhere asked, "Before you go and get yourself killed, would be alright if you and I…"

Without anything else for Carly to say, Kallen had pick her up and carried her across his arms and brings her upstairs back to the master bedroom and laid her on the bed.

She didn't move while she watched Kallen undressed his shirt and realized what he thinks of from reading her mind.

"Before I continue, are you sure you want to do this?" Kallen asked. "I mean, you deserve a better man. A better man which you live better and not full of lies or full of danger."

Carly understands what Kallen was getting at. But she didn't care as she stood up to her feet and undressed herself except her bra and underwear. She only stood in front of her while covering herself even though she was wearing underwear.

Kallen stared onto Carly and said, "I hope you know some of this, Carly. I mean, I've took virgins before and taught them…"

Carly placed her finger on his lips and got to her knees while unzipping his pants to discover that he does sleep in commando. She was surprised that as soon as she dropped his pants, she saw his shaft being stiff, huge and rock hard for her alone.

There was no going back for her and she had walked herself into this and she wanted this all this time after meeting him for the first time. SHe fears that she would reveal that she was a virgin. But she didn't stop as soon as she puts him into her mouth.

She tasted penises before back in high school along with other vaginas especially from her best friend, but Kallen's tasted much more better. As she sucks and licks form within, she could hear Kallen moan in pleasure. He asked and she answered that she knows how to do this. She continued on even to feel the precome leaking into her mouth. She kept sucking and sucking harder and more sloppy until she moaned aloud and came within her mouth. Carly was feeling all the come leaking down to her throat that she was gagging.

Carly lets go while looking up and forces herself to swallow the whole load.

Kallen nervously chuckled and said he was sorry about that.

But Carly didn't care as she smiled that she was happy that she was doing this.

After that was over, Carly stood as Kallen directed and he unhooked her bra which made her breasts bounce out which she had held her boobs and covered them with her arms while blushing bright red.

Kallen smiled and said, "No need to be embarrassed. Let me handle this before the real part."

Which Carly sat as Kallen directed her on the bed and he started to fondle her breasts which she was breathing soft and wheezing while he began to place one of her nipples into his mouth and suckling it like a newborn baby. She was enjoying it that she was getting more wet below the belt and starting to feel that he was placing his free hand on top of her cleft with her panties still on and rub. He rubbed and rubbed as she moaned more the more he stroke her on top of her still worn pair of underwear,

She was beginning to leak more as pleasure was consuming as she was moaning form what he was doing to her. It took a while until Kallen stopped and laid her on her back and took her underwear off which reveals her cleft.

At that instant, Carly covered her naked cleft and said, "Wait, Kallen. I… I hope you don't mind pubic hair. I mean, I don't shave much down there as much as I always shave my legs to look pretty."

Kallen smiled while he slowly moves Carly's hand to uncover her naked cleft and said, "You don't have to worry about it, Carly. You are perfect the way you are. I don't care about the features you have to worry about."

"But… why me? What makes me so special besides the other beautiful women you would choose and sleep with?"

Kallen leads her eyes to look towards his and presses his lips onto hers for a bit and backed out from her a few meters and said, "Like I said, you are the One. And Carly, I want to spend at least this time before I may go and get myself killed. Yes?"

Kallen says that like this will be the last time he has sex before he goes to die in a ditch.

Carly could understand such and finally says, "If you say so, Kallen."

After being approved, Carly could feel Kallen caress her body with his tongue from her earlobe to her neck to her belly button to her vagina which he started to lick the outside and then puts his tongue inside of her which she was feeling like she was leaking more and more as he keeps pleasuring her like it was endless. Carly was actually enjoying this that she was moaning too loud the more he stokes inside of her slow and steady with only his tongue. More and more until she moaned one last time before she came in an orgasm.

Kallen backed off a little so Carly would breathe easily after that great orgasm.

It felt great. Even more greater then Catherine did that to Carly before she was gone.

Kallen led her head to face him and asked, "You sure you want this? It might hurt the first time."

Carly smiled and nodded.

She was ready to have her virginity taken by someone she rather have rather than a stranger.

She waited as he was rubbing his shaft which was rock hard again from pleasuring her and slowly inserts himself into her. She was feeling a sting as he continues on until he now inserts all the way and she screamed in pain.

Not just pain she was feeling. She was feeling pleasured as her hymen was torn from his huge shaft.

"You okay, Carly?" Kallen asked in worry. "Should I stop?"

She didn't care as Carly leads his head to hers and pressed her lips on his. She stopped and watches Kallen looked confused.

She smiled and answered, "I'm okay. Keep going. Please."

He was moving slowly by having to stoke himself inside her and she was moaning as each stroke was pushing in and out of her. She was enjoying this. She was loving this.

This was the first time Carly was enjoying sex while losing her virginity to someone she loved since the first time she saw him.

At first, Kallen was more of a playboy when she heard about his good deeds and took a photo and started to watch and daydream about him. And now, This was Kallen S. Crowley who was both a man and Fallen Devil.

Carly didn't care who he was.

She understands that he was fighting for both her and for the human race.

She overall loves him.

Carly kept Kallen to where he was at by having her legs wrapped around him and he kept stroking her inside as they synchronized their moans again and again until they both screams in pleasure and he came inside of her while she did the same thing.

For the first time she had sex, this was the best sex she ever had.

After the whole thing was over, Kallen laid on his back while they both were taking deep breaths after a good session they went through.

Kallen asked her, "So… you enjoyed it? You never minded me having to be your first time?"

Carly smiled her best and kissed his lips.

"I ain't complaining at all, bud," she answered. "As long as it's just you, I ain't washing this vagina until I get married. Though it would be sad to see ya go and die for me and everyone else."

Suddenly, Kallen placed a hand on her cheek and said, "Well, let me ask you this, Carly Carmichael."

She was silent for a second until he asked her, "You don't mind… being the One and only girl for me? And you follow the same thing? I love you, Carly Carmichael."

Carly was silent as she sat up while staring towards this handsome devil known as Kallen S. Crowley.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to be blunt on that. You don't have to be if ya don't want to…"

Carly hushed him up by pressing her lips onto his and sat on top of him answered, "Hell yes I wanna be your girlfriend. But I want you to promise somethin' for me, got it?"

Kallen grinned and asked what it was.

"Don't go dying on me just 'cause I gave ya my virginity even if it means to save the World. I'm gonna be so furious and gonna find your dead body and slap ya if I find out ya go on and die in a ditch, understand?" she double checked with him

For the first time from Carly's perspective, Kallen laughed out loud from her words.

"Sure," he answered. "I'll try not to die. For your sake, Carly."

Carly smiled brightly and kissed Kallen in the lips.

"I love you, Kallen S. Crowley."

"And I love you, Carly Carmichael."

As soon as they finished kissing, Carly noticed that he was rock hard again. She grinned and asked if he wanted to go for another round.

Which he agreed in that devil may cry smile of his and she inserted his shaft inside of her and started to stroke.

This was indeed one of the best nights she ever had.

Even with the man she realized that she was in love with ever since they first met.

**Chapter 33**

The next day passed and Kallen awoke form what he and Carly went through.

And he knows the most that it was the best sex he ever had. The whole night when they both wrapped around each other's arms and crossed legs and thrusted in and out like mad bulls while Kallen took her virginity.

Even to confess to each other that they do love each other.

Even to know that Kallen was forgiven form Carly's wrath.

But today is now more important as he knows what is to come.

The Fallen Devil was ready to get out of bed but felt a tug form his arm. He knew that it was Carly's and she doesn't want him to go. He did tell her that it may be one of those times where he may actually die after getting the Eyes of the World and Hel out of Memphiles' clutches.

This was something he HAS to do in order to prevent the Eternal Dark and prevent the End of humankind.

He slowly lets Carly's arms go and he dressed up in all black. He looked over the pendant to figure out what to do with it.

Kallen was thinking over what Lena would do with something like this since she crafted this.

He made his way outside while walking past Argentina and Morgeth who were already up and in pajamas. They do realize what he was about to do and went back to what they originally been doing.

Then Kallen ran into Bazel and stood at each other eye to eye.

"So what's the move, asshole?" the demon snarked.

Kallen held the pendant up and answered, "I'm ending this. Whatever the hell Memphiles is planning, I'm gonna stop him. I'll even chop his head off."

"But where do ya think he would be at at this moment?"

Kallen rubbed his chin in thinking over the dimensional tear that Kallen ran into the other day before his fight with Astaroth. He was thinking that maybe around the area would lead him the way.

So Bazel offered the Fallen Devil a ride in the limo and he accepted it.

On the way, Kallen requested Bazel to keep Carly safe and not into trouble along with the Valkyries in case he didn't make it.

"The hell ya saying on that?" Bazel questioned in surprise. "The hell ya sayin' that for? Ya can't be going on a death wish since ya always been on a death row since ya became a demon."

Kallen could only shrug in humor. "For the record, I've put myself in death row since I began my witch hunt on demons and angels when I used to be human," he mocked.

The demon snorted before arriving.

Kallen turned into his Fallen Devil state and again in his new form while holding the pendant up.

"Hey, asshole," Bazel called out for Kallen. He eyed towards the demon. "Don't push yourself to death. Death himself don't like cleaning up his best minions' carcasses."

Kallen snickered before he enters the same realm as Memphiles resides in.

He could only think what Memphiles was doing through this realm besides making a shrine of the Nihilidy. He started to know something. The Trinity and the Nihilidy are like Yin and Yang. Kallen doesn't know much about the Nihilidy nor the life of Ruin and her Line but he would know something. He knows that the World itself is more strange then even stranger things could happen out of the naked eye. When he gets done, Kallen might have to visit the Trinity or even Ruin again to figure out more of their works.

Kallen went into the same room that the shrine of the Nihility and the markings was as the pendant was shining more and more. Blinking redder as he got closer. He held it up and another dimensional tear had opened.

Kallen was surprised that the more he was learning, the more these kinds of tools could be more helpful in the future.

With caution, Kallen stepped through the dimensional rift and he felt a chill going through his skin.

He looked around and knew that he was somewhere in the snowy mountains.

This is where Memphiles may be at at this time with the Eyes of the World and Hel?

Without thinking, Kallen began to follow as the pendant was pointing out where the Trinity Treasure is. It started off being dim red until it was getting more bright as he traverses.

However, Kallen ran into a few creatures that looked like shadowy beings.

Funny thing, they were not Norse Line demons. Or rather, they used to be part of the Norse Line.

Was this Memphiles' doing?

Either way, Kallen took out Blood Rites as one of the shadowy creatures were prowling around him and began to pounce. Kallen was faster by sticking his blade upwards and pierced the creature at the heart. He didn't know that the creature was still going trying to sink its fangs into him, He dropped it down and pierced its head until the creature… disintegrated.

Kallen was curious on these creatures but he didn't have the time to think over the new things as the other creatures began to pounced onto Kallen and he counteracted their attack with his blade and did the same as the first one.

Not wasting time, Kallen took the pendant out again and it was getting redder.

In time, Kallen had found what he was looking for. He looked around to see a shrine-like area that was big enough to cover what he would think of this being the tallest peak of the mountain they were on. He found Memphiles who was in his usual attire and there was a naked silver blonde female unconscious and staked to a tree.

When Kallen called out on Memphiles, the shadowy individual eyed towards the Fallen Devil with the Eyes of the World at hand and replied, "How nice of you to follow. However, you are too late. But it is never too late for you to join me. Join and we will finish off the Trinity and end the Cycle where humans are trapped. In the carnage they kneel and pray to for an inevitable end. You could be more than a hero to those pitiful creatures. You could be more than some god. One who would free the World of the suffering that ties this bondage of Life and Death. I beg thee, you are worthy enough for me rather than the fool of a Creator and the whore, the Salvation."

Kallen fell silent to know what the devilish offer Memphiles was giving but he knows better to know that Memphiles is like an equivalent of the devil and his deals.

"To be honest, I like the offer," Kallen tempted, "but you can keep it and shove it where the sun don't shine."

It took Memphiles a while until he fell his arms down and said, "I am at the utmost in disappointment towards you, Fallen Devil. You fight to survive as well and yet you enjoy it all as a cursed being. One far worse than others you have slain with your bare hands. If you cannot become the Finis as I call you to be, I would have to do this with my own hands. I will make you regret every decision you have made in your cursed life!"

As Kallen was getting ready with his Blood Rites, Memphiles rose his arms and both the sky and the entire area surrounding the shrine became more darker than dark. Even more darker than the color black that the only glow that is going on are the neon markings on Memphiles' attire. Kallen had to turn into his new form to feel more bright than the surrounding darkness.

Except this doesn't feel like the average shadow. This is what Lena and Ruin kept referring to Memphiles as the Void.

Kallen was gonna have to guess most of his moves wisely when having to fight this creature. With one of his Desert Eagles at his free hand, he might have to make some lucky shots.

He took a quickdraw to the glow that was being shown in the corning yet nothing made a noise. The Fallen Devil pinned his Blood Rites to the ground so he would know where he left it since it was glowing dim red. Same color as the markings on his own body like blood.

Now having both Desert Eagles at hand, Kallen waits until he sees some movement. Which he made a couple of lucky shots even though it would look like he missed. Memphiles was swift when he rushed towards Kallen and pierced Kallen with his talons. Kallen coughed a bit of blood but he managed to punch the shadowy creature in the gut to know that he made some significant damage.

No grunts were made though. Yet Kallen wouldn't complain. He placed one of his Desert Eagles onto Memphiles' head and fired a shot.

No blood, unfortunately.

Without warning, Kallen felt another blow from Memphiles which it was sharp. The feel within his bloodstream was like venom coursing through. If this was what the shadowy creature was planning to do, Kallen was gonna have to play it by the books.

Kallen had then used some of his blood to make a dagger and pierced Memphiles in the head which forced the shadow to back away and covered the eye that Kallen had pierced.

"But… how!?" Memphiles confusingly thought aloud.

Kallen looked down on his open palm and flexed with a grin.

"Seems like I can learn a new trick or two at least," the Fallen Devil admitted. "I can thank ya for something for this, but you're nothing more but a bastard regardless."

Kallen rushed towards Memphiles and pierced him in the chest with a couple more blood coagulated daggers which only made a couple of grunts.

Except Memphiles didn't move for a second and he launched a force palm which knocked Kallen back.

The shadowy creature laughed and said, "You may learn a few tricks of your own and on your own, but you are eons too young to beat someone like me. I am the Core of the Nihilidy. AND. I. WILL. DROWN THIS WORLD INTO DARKNESS!"

After those words which boomed the earth itself, Memphiles held his arms up and the darkness surrounding them formed and it was lunged towards Kallen. Kallen managed to block it with his own hands but barely with just a touch. Memphiles was feeling too strong for him.

But the Fallen Devil didn't want to admit it as he held a hand up to call for his Blood Rites. It came and Kallen threw the blade towards Memphiles which it did some damage and the creature grunted in pain and fell to his knees.

Kallen pushed the giant shadowy ball attack out and all the way to orbit it went to.

Barely standing, Kallen forced his way to where Hel is staked to and noticed that the Eyes of the World was inside of the goddess herself.

He held the pendant up and waited until the Essence began to pour into the pendant. What Kallen didn't know is that Memphiles was still up and running and he wasn't gonna give up on his plans easily.

"As if I will allow you to walk away form this, abomination of the Per Regenerationis Cycle," Memphiles called out towards the Fallen Devil. "You are facing the Void. I am stronger than even I make the Primordians like sniveling brats. You are NOTHING compared to all I have slain."

Kallen wasn't sure form what Memphiles was saying, but as to what knowledge he doesn't know, he would have to talk with the Trinity or even Ruin about all of that. For now, the Fallen Devil himself wasn't gonna give up on this creature itself.

Kallen noticed that he took half the Essence of the Eyes of the World from Hel. Either it was the Sun or the Moon.

The Fallen Devil held the pendant out towards Memphiles and bluffed, "I have one or the other of the Eyes of the World. It isn't tied to me, but you should know that you need both the Essence of the Sun or the Moon to kill both Eyes, right?"

Memphiles froze from where he stood as Kallen warned him.

Kallen thought to himself that he might have gave a good bluff, but he was hearing the shadowy creature laugh maniacally.

"You honestly think I do not know that, FOOL!?" Memphiles called out the bluff. "It doesn't matter which Essence is broken. But you know what they say, an eye for an eye."

Without warning, Memphiles rushed towards Kallen and pierced him in the chest with both talons.

Kallen was coughing more blood after the impact, but it was enough for what he had planned against this creature. He took hold of his arms with one hand and used the other to take the Eyes of the World from Memphiles and pushed him away.

Then Kallen held the Eyes of the World towards Hel and absorbed the other Essence. After that, he placed both the pendant and the old vessel of the Eyes of the World in both pockets. He even sliced the bindings holding Hel and caught her unconscious body. Kallen even went his way to scribble away some of the marking of the shrine Memphiles made for his plans.

"NO!" Memphiles cried out.

Kallen eyed towards Memphiles where he looked devistated.

However, Memphiles wasn't letting this slide as the Fallen Devil predicted as he rushed and pierced his head with one of his talons.

"So you outsmarted and stopped this ritual," Memphiles says in deep malice. "I can find many ways. I do not need you. In fact, I can use your carcass as a vessel for my creations. All shall drown in darkness and the Void will consume it all. The World. Then all of the Lines and their heaven and hell. Follow by all the Trinity sanctioned who will soon bow before me. I AM MEMPHILES THE VOID! I AM BOTH ALPHA AND OMEGA! YOU WILL DROWN!"

Kallen grinned as he took hold of the hand Memphiles pierced him in the head with and used the other hand freely to call upon his Blood Rites. Which in return, it pierced Memphiles through the chest and even to Kallen's own chest.

Memphiles looked shocked of this stunt the Fallen Devil had made.

"Listen closely, Memphiles," Kallen said in a weak whisper. "I don't give a damn on the Trinity and their bullshit which I do not know jack shit of. I am after only one thing and I will do this on my own. YOU are in the way. And if the Trinity wants ya gone, I'll just do it without mercy or pay."

After those words, Kallen kicked Memphiles away and used the last of his strength to slice Memphiles' head off clean.

The Fallen Devil only watched the shocked look on Memphiles' face even with his head clean off his shoulders that he was outsmarted. True Kallen made some slip ups, but as this fight went on and looking back on the previous fights, Kallen was able to handle this creature even if he was near death himself.

Kallen could only fall to his knees knowing that he was losing too much blood from this fight with Memphiles and to his knees, his breathing was growing weaker and weaker.

This may be that time that he was about to die.

Kallen only said the words that he was sorry. Mostly towards Carly that he broke his promise to her. But this was inevitable. If he was gonna kill Memphiles, he would even have to sacrifice himself to put an end to this madness.

The Fallen Devil could only shut his eyes to see that this was the last sight he was gonna have along with seeing the imagines of his times with Carly.

This was all he was able to put a smile on his face when he shuts his eyes while on his knees.

Ruin took notice that something was amiss. But also sensing that something was done right.

The Fallen Devil has done it. The Void has been stopped. She also sensed that the Fallen Devil was also running low on his presence. She didn't waste her time but to make her way to where they both were.

Although not in either of her presences like she usually shows herself to be.

Ruin the Salvation showed herself being the superior goddess herself as one of the Core of the Balance for the Trinity. Showing more red and black as the colors of blood and shadow was made for. Her hair being the same as well as her face still cold.

Ruin looks down on the Fallen Devil knowing that he was smiling. It was as if he was welcoming his death.

No.

She could not allow such since she sees that he is more than what he was reborn again to be.

With a touch of her hand, Ruin gave more of her Ether into the Fallen Devil and waited until he opened his eyes. He stood to look around until he turned towards her.

"Was it you?" he asked.

She nodded. "You impress more than what you show, Fallen Devil. Well done," she congratulated when she went to the Void's head and picked it up.

Ruin took notice and saw Hel. She was naked and unconscious. Ruin held a hand out and made a transmission for Hel to return to the Norse Line's hell so that the father god of the Norse Line, Odin, would cease his Ragnarok.

Ruin was glad for the most that the Finis has been pushed away once again.

She turned to see the Fallen Devil question and answered, "I just transferred Hel back to the Norse Line's domain. Do not worry much. The deed is done. If my husband were here, he would be impressed as well as I am."

Ruin was ready to return to Statera until Kallen called out to her.

"One second, Ruin," he says. "I need answers and I need them straight."

Ruin eyed towards the Fallen Devil knowing what he seeks.

"I know your questions and I have most of your answers. But, I believe you are needed again in many ways. Trust in me, you have a more important role than some 'Fallen Devil' as the Creator would say."

She held her hand towards the Fallen Devil before he were to ask again.

"Worry nothing at this time, Fallen Devil. You will learn more soon. For now." Ruin even used some of her goddess powers to retrieve the items which contains both the Essence of the Sun and the Moon. "Let me give these to the ally you had put your trust in. I am sure you need to see her too."  
"But that pendant is what brought me here to find Memphiles," the Fallen Devil pointed out.

"True. But I think you need your rest. You have fought far enough, Fallen Devil."

Ruin was ready to leave, but she took notice of the image of the One that he confessed to. She turned back towards him and said, "Also, you need to clean up yourself. Your One will be waiting and will not be pleased to see you covered in blood. Do it for not just me, but for your One, Kallen Satanael Crowley." She ended with a small smile which she had never done in so long.

And then Ruin the Salvation has left Kallen himself to rest before he were to return home to her One.

If only her sister were to see this, even she would be proud.

Kallen sat on his butt while waiting for his rejuvenation to work its magic after Ruin departed.

What surprised him more was that not only Ruin referred Carly who will be waiting for him to come home, but Ruin herself called him by his given name.

The Fallen Devil looked up to the sky as the snow fell slowly knowing that this was all over.

Memphiles is dead.

The Eyes of the World was given back.

Hel has returned to Asgard.

Everything was now back to normal hopefully.

Except Kallen has sensed a familiar presence nearby.

He noticed Astaroth was in the shadows.

"So you left Memphiles the way he is, huh?" Kallen snarked towards the fallen angel.

"Not really," Astaroth comebacked. "The Void can handle himself. It's a surprise that you learned something new once in a while. But on my standing, you are more than I had to underestimate."

Kallen knows that he doesn't have to fight Astaroth. But he was itching to have another fight after Ruin gave him a blessing or two.

He readied his Blood Rites and said, "I should show you to not underestimate me, ya son of a bitch."

Astaroth didn't hesitate and started to come after Kallen.

The next thing that Kallen was thinking, would he survive after a harsh fight against Memphiles?

Not even he knows.

He plans to come home whether to survive near death's door or not.

**Epilogue**

Ruin returns to the place where the Core's of the Trinity resides.

She snides towards Lucifer who takes his human form being a man in a business suit with blonde hair and blue eyes.

She then eyes towards the One God who takes his form in the human world being a small boy with pale, tired eyes and white hair.

The Creator and the Destroyer were called here by the Trinity.

Ruin was looking forward to show the death of the Void.

Until her hand was feeling nothing but air.

She knows best about the Void himself.

The Void is nothing more but the Core of the Nihilidy himself and she could hear him laugh maniacally and mockery. He calls that as if saying that the war is not over and it has just begun.

Ruin looks towards the One God and Lucifer who also eyed her that this war was never over before the Genesis Era even started for the World.

She even wonders what Kallen Satanael Crowley was gonna have to go through when he would have to fight the Void again. He barely survived. Yet as the future holds, the Aliquis Lapsorum is not done with his cursed role.

From being born a cursed Nephilim of the leader of the Watchers. And then sold his soul to Lucifer after his foolish crusade on angels and demons. Followed by being forsaken by the One God. Lastly receiving blessings by Ruin the Salvation herself along with her husband who is still cursed by one of her bastard sons.

Indeed, as the Trinity says, the war between the Trinity and the Nihilidy has just begun.

And indeed, Ruin the Salvation will do anything to assist Kallen Satanael Crowley, the Fallen Devil, to see this war come to an end and prevent the FInis of the World.

_**The Story Continues**_

_**With Kallen S. Crowley**_

_**In…**_

_**The Key to Forsake**_

**Glossary:**

**Kallen S. Crowley - **The protagonist. The Fallen Devil. Satanael is what the S. stands for as memory of his father.

**Blood Rites - **Kallen's signature sword against anything.

**Carly Carmichael - **The love interest of Kallen S. Crowley.

**The One God - **Also known as the Creator Core of the Trinity.

**Lucifer - **Also known as the Destroyer Core of the Trinity.

**The Trinity - **The Entity of Creation, Destruction and Rebirth.

**Trinity Treasures - **Treasures as made by the Essence of the Trinity from various creations. Example: The Eyes of the World.

**Ruin - **Also known as the Salvation. Also the Balance Core of the Trinity.

**Demise - **Also known as the Oblivion. Also the Balance Core of the Trinity.

**Nihilidy - **The Entity of Void, Null and Nothingness.

**Memphiles - **The Core of the Void. The main Antagonist of the series.

**Astaroth - **An Ex-Goetia fallen angel.

**Sera-Lena Quaz Novit Omnia - **A Meta witch who assists Kallen once in a while. Then becomes a friend of his as the series goes.

**Purgatorium - **A realm where Kallen fights angels and demons and others to avoid damage within the World.

**Goetia - **A league of higher demons who used to serve Lucifer and a primary antagonist of Solomon before being sealed.

**Bazel - **A demon acquaintance of Kallen. In human form, he names himself Basil as a disguise.

**Aliquis Lapsorum - **Latin for the Fallen One. It refers towards Kallen as the Fallen Devil.

**Finis - **Latin for the End which is the end of existence of even Life and Death would not exist as the Nihilidy's goal.

**Per Regenerationis Cycle - **Latin for the Cycle of Rebirth.

**Statera - **The Realm where Ruin and Demise reside and rule.

**Argentine and Morgeth - **Valkyries who call themselves sisters mostly to protect Carly when Kallen or Bazel is not around.

**Grimoire - **A magical book that Meta witches and other magical kind use for information and getting answers.

**Flick - **A sylph who is the Nota for Lena as well as her guardian.

**Caliban - **An ignes demon who serves as Lena's guardian after her parents' murder.

**Isis - **Egyptian goddess of Life.

**Lucifuge - **Loyal to Lucifer but at the same time he is not. One who holds much information.

**Eric - **A son of Loki, Norse god of mischief, and an angel mother. A demigod of the Norse Line and angelic powers with clairvoyance.

**Siv - **Eric's guardian Warg.

**Natus Est - **Latin for the Unborn One. Looked over by Ruin's sister, Sophie.

**Nota - **Latin for Familiar. The most kind of Nota that are known are Daemon, Grimalkin and Wisps.

**C'ienna the Wisp - **A loyal Nota for Ruin.

**Aquaedus - **Latin for a conduit. Or a medium for those loyal to the realm of Chaos, Statera.

**Cavas - **Latin for Hollow. Human like residents who live in Statera.

**Alicia Cathera - **A Cavas who befriended Kallen after he saved her from a Tene Bestia in the mountains.

**Tene Bestia - **Latin for Dark Beats. Mostly roaming within STatera hunting down stray Cavas. Example: a liger.

**Cycle Ex Nihilio - **Latin for the Cycle of Nothingness. Referring to the NIhilidy.

**Satanael - **Kallen's birth father. Unknown of his whereabouts.

**Northwemko - **A goddess born of Statera. One of Lena's teachers.

**Penny Albedo - **Lena's best friend. She is also a Meta shaman.

**Ether - **A presence only the residents of STatera and those residing in the Nothingness refer to.

**Sophie - **Ruin's sister who looks over the Netus Est. Unknown whereabouts.

**St. Jerome - **Keeper of Time. Whereabouts unknown

**Blood Oath - **A pact which the magical form of the Meta uses so others keep their word. If broken, it kills the one who agrees the Blood Oath except the Meta.

**Geno - **A demon who was Kallen's ally when he used to be a demon.

**Anetta - **A succubus who loved Kallen when he was a demon and persists on being with her.

**Ciel - **A mysterious woman who comforted Carly. She is not human for the most while giving her advice.

**Primordians - **Gods and goddesses who are in the same level as the Creator and the Destroyer who keep their Line and their children in check so the Balance does not tip. Example: Izanami of the Shinto Line and Chronos of the Greek Line.

**Core - **Referred to the Creator, the Destroyer and the Balance for the Trinity. The Void, the Null and the Nothingness being referred to the Nihilidy.


End file.
